X Man is Australian for Mutant
by mattb3671
Summary: FINISHED! AUNew OC boy comes to the institute hijinx ensue! Lots of humoractionromance. Sambilee,Kurtty,Fogue,Organ. Future Tonda? Brotherhood trained by Taskmaster per Kingpin! Spidey & Friends! Super cameos! Please R&R! ENJOY! THANKS!
1. A Hop, Skip, and a Jump

**_Chapter 1 - A Hop, Skip, and A Jump _**

**_Professors office, the Institute, Mass._**

Charles and Logan turned to Cerebro when they heard the 'alpha' alarm buzz. The Professor wheeled over to the console to see what info Cerebro had on this new find.

Mallory O'Bryanson

Peak Hill, Australia

Physical Mutation/Limited Telekinesis

'Well, I suppose we should take a look' thought Charles. "Logan, please prepare the Blackbird for a trip to Australia. Pick someone to take with us, one of the girls, say Kitty, or Rahne maybe."

"Lets take Rahne," growled Logan. "Kitty will yap our ears off."

"I CAN HEAR YOU MR. LOGAN!!!!!" Kitty screamed from a nearby computer room.

**_Outskirts of Peak Hill, Australia, in the Outback, night_**

'I need to get those dingo's off my sweet grass before they wreck it' thought Mally. 'they're gonna wreck my dinner.'

He circled around the pack of dingos resting about 50 yards ahead of him. He knew to get downwind so the wild dogs wouldn't smell him coming. He was about 3 miles from the shack he lived in with his Pappy, at a place where the grass was extra tasty. He loved the outback, running around at night, carefree, having fun. Having fun was what it was all about.

'Time for some dingo bowling' Mally whispered to himself, and with a smirk on his face, started hopping towards the pack of dogs.

Logan and Rahne were watching the boy from about a quarter mile away on a laptop/binocular device Forge created.

"That bloke hops about like a bloody rabbit!" Rahne piped.

"More like a kangaroo," said Logan "look how his legs are formed – it seems like his knees go both ways, depending whether he jumps or runs."

"Yeah, an his thighs and his bum are......well, Jubilee would say he gots a nice bootie.", the little red headed werewolf said.

Logan shut the lid. "That's enough of that, missy."

**_Next morning, at the O'Bryanson hut_**

The Professor, Logan, and Rahne walked up to the front door at the shack where the boy lived. The door was open, and they could hear a radio playing.

The Professor rolled forward. "His father knows we're here. He's coming out, worried we are here for his boy. Let me handle this."

A grizzly old man came out, leaning on a shillelagh. "Who are ye and what are ye wantin'!? Ain't no one here but an old gaffer. Come on, out wit it!!"

"Good day, Mr. O'Bryanson," intoned the Professor, using his power slightly to calm the man down. "My name is Charles Xavier. These are my associates, Mr. Logan and Ms. Sinclair. We're here to talk with you......and your son –"

"I told ye, it's only me here. And tell me Guv'nuh, how ye be knowin' me name?" Pappy asked with suspicion in his voice.

Charles smiled. "We represent an institution that works with people like your son Mallory. We are not here to harm you in any way, just to talk."

Pappy spat. "Again I tell ye, tis only me here, ye gets me!? I'm alone! Now be gone!" he shouted, shaking his stick. Logan growled.

The Professor held up a hand to Logan. "Sir, I know about your sons situation. Many of my students share similar traits – "

"Begorrah! Away with ye, I say, Away!" yelled Mr. O'Bryanson.

Charles sighed. "Ms. Sinclair, if you would, a demonstration.....?"

Rahne shifted into wolf form, and slowly walked up to Pappy with a big wolfish grin, sat before him, and gave a little canine yip.

"Jesus, Mary, & Joseph, and All the Saints Above!!" Pappy fell back on his butt, eyes as big as saucers.

After the demonstration, Pappy went and woke his son Mally. Mally slept days mostly – after his mutation kicked in, he felt most comfortable doing his thing at night. They got a good look at him in the daylight. Mally was about 6 feet 7 inches tall, with long red hair in dreadlocks and gray eyes. He looked like he weighed in at about 255 pounds, mostly due to his muscular legs. His upper body was slight, not wimpy, but more like a swimmers build. Beside his legs, the most unusual things about him were his arms and body hair. His arms were just a little short for his torso, and his legs, arms and body were covered with red hairs. His mustache was odd also – it seemed grow out across his lip, with all the roots right under the tip of his nose. It looked ok until you got up close, then you could see it. He was only wearing a kilt, but you could see he was comfortable with the way he looked.

Mally smiled at Xavier and Logan. "G'day mates, me gaffer says ya wants ta yabber wit me about me kangaroo-ness and such. He also says the red wolf over there is a sheila. I think he's been at mull-weed a bit."

At that, Pappy smacked Mally across the shin with his cane. "Yowie! Pa!"

Rahne also transformed back to human form. Mally stopped breathing as he watched.

"Ya best to keep breathin' boy, what, you never seen a lass before?" Rahne snipped to Mally.

"Not one that changes from a dingo to a spiffy red haired pixie!" said Mally. His mustache twitched a little after he spoke, making Rahne giggle and blush.

"Mallory, my name is Charles Xavier, these are my friends Logan and Rahne Sinclaire, also known as Wolverine and Wolfsbane."

"Why do they call ya Wolverine? Are ya a dingo too?" Mally asked.

SNIKT! "No, but these make some people howl, eh bub?" Logan stated.

"CRIKEY! How do I grow those!?" Mally stared in amazement.

"Mallory, I run a school where we teach mutantkind to use and control their powers, to aid themselves and humanity" spoke the professor, "I'd like to offer you a full scholarship to come to America and study with us."

Mally frowned. "Why me? I mean, I dropped outta school when I was 14 and me kangaroo-ness came about, so I know it aint fer me noggin bein' full."

"Well, how old are you Mallory?" Mally told the Professor he was 17. "Some of my students are on a team that works for peace between humans and mutants, called the X-Men. I can offer you the chance to complete your schooling, and train with the X-Men. It's also a place where no one looks at you as being different."

Mally looked at Xavier. "Sounds interesting mate. But no can do."

The Professor was surprised." May I ask why, Mallory?"

"Yep. It's me gaffer. I'm all he's got, and he's getting' on in years. Nobody would be left to care for him."

"The Guv'nuh wants to take you to America for schoolin' fer free and ya says NO?!" Pappy shouted. "Lad, ye just being daft now! Go, I says to ya!"

Logan spoke up. "The Institute needs a gate keeper, don't it Chuck?"

Xavier looked up at Logan and smiled. "Fine idea Logan! I'm beginning to think Jean is correct when she says you're a softy at heart." Logan growled.

"Mr. O'Bryanson, there is an opening for the position of gate keeper at the school also........"

Pappy was already nodding his head. "I accept the job, Gov'nuh! I ain't no fool like me boy here. Maybe ye can knock some smarts into his melon!"

Charles turned to Mally. "Well Mallory, do we have a deal?"

**_Back at the mansion_**

Hank and Forge were in the underground hanger, watching the Blackbird taxi to a stop under the slowly closing basketball court.

"Logan radioed that the boys knees were a uni-joint that could walk and run like a homosapien, then reverse to be like a marsupial, for jumping and hopping. Amazing, I can hardly wait to take x-rays........" Hank mused to himself, ever the scientist.

"Is his dad a mutant too?" Forge wondered.

"No, however Logan says he IS quite the character. Coming from Logan, that says something."

The hatch on the X-jet hissed open, and Charles came wheeling out, followed by Rahne, Pappy, and Mallory. Logan was shutting the plane down.

"Hello Professor how was your trip? Bountiful, I presume, as I see we have guests." Hank reached out to shake Pappy's hand.

"Holy Dooley! This must be the furry doctor the dingo lass here was tellin' me about. Stuffed I'll be if'n you ain't blue as the Kings robes!" Pappy said, shaking Hank's hand.

"uhhh, thank you, I believe." Hank turned to Mally "And you must be Mallory. My name is Doctor Henry McCoy, but my acquaintances call me Hank, or Beast. Please do so."

"Thank you Hank, and good ta meet ya mate." Mally turned to Forge. "You must be Forge. From what Rahne has told me, I though yer melon would be bigger!"

Forge laughed. "Nah, it's just my mutation made me good with science and stuff. No big deal."

"Hank is our school's doctor. He will be giving you and your father physicals, if that's alright. But that's for later. Let's get you two settled in." Xavier rolled towards the elevator.

**_Main Level_**

When the elevator doors opened, the Professor saw Jean and Scott waiting for them in the foyer. "Hello Professor, I though I heard you coming in."

"Yes, Jean, and well done. I was using a slight shield, hoping you would get through it." Charles smiled. "Hello Scott. Has all been well?"

"Yes Professor, save a few minor stunts pulled by Bobby and Kurt, it's been great." Scott turned to Mally. "You must be Mallory. Hi, I'm Scott Summers, sometimes known as Cyclops. I'm the field leader of the X-Men. This is Jean Grey, she's at school here also." Jean waived hello.

"G'day mates, call me Mally. Say, those are some rippa sunglasses. Kinda like the whole 'world thru rose colored glasses' thing, too right, eh?"

"Scott, if you could get rooms set up for the O'Bryansons, that would be a great help," Xavier said, "And Logan, show Mr. O'Bryanson to the gatekeepers quarters. Mallory, how about a tour of the kitchen and dining room? I'm guessing you might like a snack."

"Now you're talkin' Professor. I hope you have a large veggie bin!"

**_Gatehouse Cottage, at the head of the mansion drive_**

"......had a great uncle that had hair like yours Mr. Logan, an big ole bushwacker side chops too. Quite the ladies man, as I remember......" Logan crossed his eyes in grief as the old fellow rambled. He had told Pappy it was just 'Logan' not 'Mr. Logan' but he kept on using the title. It made Logan feel old...well, he WAS old, but he didn't want to be reminded all the time.

"So tell me Mr. Logan, what's a mate to do 'round here when he fancies a pint and the company of a lassie? I mean with this bein' a school an all, and the kiddies as such."

Logan stopped dead and dropped the old man's bag. He turned around and looked at Pappy, his feral grin slowly growing.

"What!?!" piped Pappy. "Just because I'm a little old in the tooth don't mean I'm DEAD!"

'This guy may not be so bad to have around...' thought Logan.

**_Back in the mansion kitchen_**

The Professor, Mally, and Jean walked into the big kitchen. At the table sat Storm, Bobby, and Jubilee. They were having fruit slushies, taking advantage of having an 'Iceman' enrolled at school.

"Whoa, this is a bonzer kitchen Professor! Lookit the size of those iceboxes!" Mally exclaimed.

"Yes, we have many mouths to feed, so a large kitchen was needed. Mally, I'd like you to meet Ororo Munroe, Bobby Drake, and Jubilation Lee. Ororo is a teacher here at the school, and Bobby and Jubilation are more of your classmates."

"Oh Professor, you know everybody calls me Jubilee! You don't have to be so formal! Oh, and Hi! Nice kilt! It's so punk rock! Where are you from? What's yer power? Do you want a peach slushie? Bobby, make him a slushie!" said Jubilee, rushing over to shake Mally's hand.

'Holy Crocs!' thought Mally, 'she yabbers like dingo's eat'

'If you only knew' Jean thought back at him.

"Yikes!" Mally turned to Jean. "I see what power you got! I don't mean to be a wanker, but warn me before you do that, eh?"

Jean smiled. "Sorry, but your thought was really loud, and REALLY correct."

"Right. No harm, no foul" Mally winked at Jean, then turned back to Jubilee.

"Well tiny one, back to yer queries: I hail from Australia, and I'm glad ya likes me kilt. It's me Pappy's clan's Plaid, he hails from Scotland. Also, I would love a peach drink – fruits and veggies are my thing see? As far as my powers, well, you're looking at the world's only talking kangaroo!"

Jubilee took a breath. "Cool!! Your mustache even looks kinda whiskery up close, awesome! Well, I do fireworks, Bobby does ice stuff, and Storm does –"

"My own introductions child." Storm cut in. "Hello Mally, nice to meet you. I also do the fruits and vegetable 'thing'. After you get settled, I will show you my garden. I even have some flora from your native land."

"Too Right! Got any sweet grass?" Mally looked hopefully at Ororo.

"I don't think so, but perhaps we can import some, if you like"

"Here ya go boss, one of the Iceman's Peachy Icee Specials! And welcome to mutant high! Do you play any sports?" Bobby asked, handing Mally a frosty glass.

"Well, yeah, I played a lot of football, what you blokes call soccer before I changed. I also like to swim and waterski, barefoot ya know!" Mally holds out one of his size 17 feet.

"Cool...soccer rocks" said Bobby, "and I bet you'd be good at Basketball too. You should see this room we got downstairs, it can be a soccer field, or a B-ball court, or whatever.

Just then Sam stuck his head thru the kitchen door. "Hey ya'll, come on! We're havin' powers races out on the back forty – Oh. Sorry ya'll I didnit mean ta interrupt. You must be the new fellah. Hi, my names Sam, Sam Guthrie. Pleased ta meet ya." Sam shook Mally's hand. "Care ta join us for some fun?"

"Sure mate! Sounds rippa! Just let me finish me peachy-icey-drinky-thingy." Mally turned up his glass, chugging the frozen drink. "WHOA!! Massive Brain Freeze!!"

**_Meanwhile, back at the Gatehouse_**

"So, ya have any questions about the job bub?" Logan had just finished telling Pappy about his duties as Gatekeeper.

"Aye, laddie, one. What about the kiddies that's can fly and such? Do I havta open the gate fer them?" Pappy asked, looking serious.

"Ahhhhh, no, I guess not." Logan rolled his eyes.

Pappy burst out laughing. "Not much one fer a joke or three, are ye Mr. Logan? Ah, well, I'll keep pullin' ye chain 'til it sinks in, I guess. Now about the pints and the lassie's an such. Where do ye and the Professor go fer a wee bit? An does the big blue Beastie ever join ya?"

Logan smiled at the thought of Xavier and Hank at the kinda seedy bar he liked in town. "Nah, those two are more of the wine drinkin' – art gallery types. Not that that's wrong or anything, but I'm a beer and whiskey type myself. There's a pub in town, but you know how people feel about mutants, and well, after a few my patience gets shorter about that kinda attitude." Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared above Logan's head. "Say Pappy, seein' as how yer place ain't connected to the mansion, then Chuck won't have anything to gripe about me drinkin' over here. Hows about this: you let me have a shelf in the fridge here at the cottage, and you can help yerself to whats on it. Whatta ya say bub?"

Pappy smiled. "Ye gots yerself a deal laddie.....on one condition. Ya see, yer deal solves me need for a pint, but it don't do a thing for my want of a lass. So MY deal is once a week we go to the pub, you bite yer tounge to the pigs, and I gets me fill of yankee lassies!"

"Two times a month bub."

"Aye! Do ya wish me to whither up an die! Three times!"

"Twice a month. Final Offer Pappy."

"err...Sold, to Mr. Logan!"

"AN QUIT IT WITH THE 'MISTER', BUB!"

**_Back grounds of the mansion_**

"Ahright, ya'll, here's how it's gonna be! First race is on the ground, Second race is for ya'll who fly or slide or whatever!" Paige was hollaring like only a Kentucky girl can. "I ain't real fast an I don't fly so I'll be the judge. Line up for the ground race!"

Mally saw Rahne, the Sheila who came to get him, change to werewolf form and toe the line. Man, she had pretty fur; why did she have to be part DINGO! Then Scott and another blue furry kid with a Austrian accent lined up. Jubilee turned to him. "Come on Mally, lets go!"

"I think I'll wait this one out tiny one. I'm kinda tired from the flight over."

"Chicken!" Jubilee did the chicken walk, chanting 'bak-bak-bak-bak'.

Mally busted out laughing. "First day I'm here, and here's a wee one callin' my cards! Right, then, you're going down girlie."

With that, the race was on. Mally walked up to the starting line, then bent his knees in reverse to get into 'kangaroo-mode'.

"Jeezus pleezus......" said Scott.

"Holy Mary, mother off Gott......"whispered the blue boy.

"Oh, total gross-out man......" Jubilee stuck out her tounge.

Rahne just made a little canine whimper. She had seen him go before.

Paige raised her hand up. "To the barn, 'round the pond, over both fences, back to here. One rule ya'll, fer Kurt. NO teleporting in place then sayin' 'I WIN' like last time. Got it, fuzzy?"

Kurt sighed. "Ja herr Kommendant."

"OK, then, ya'll get on ya marks, get set, GO!!" Paige dropped her arm.

Mally's first jump put him 20 feet ahead of his new friends. The next jump at 45 feet ahead. Then 70 feet. Just as he was about to jump a forth time, everything got red, and he felt someone tackle him from behind. When he got up he could see Scott running towards him with his hand on his shades.

"Set your phasers to stun!!" Scott laughed as he and the others ran by.

'Too right,' Mally remembered. 'This is a 'powers' race. Well, I guess I just found out what Scott's power is: .50 caliber vision!' He got up and hopped hard to catch up. He could hop at about 50 miles per hour at a sprint, so he still confident of a win.

As he passed Jubilee, the blue boy, and Scott, he zig-zag hopped between them to throw off their gate, shouting "G'day mates! Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

!BAMF!

A nasty sulfur smell surrounded Mally's head, and all of a sudden the blue boy was on his shoulders, riding his jumps like a cowboy, complete with "yeee-haws!" done with a German accent.

"Crikey! That stinks! Get offa me mate!" Mally tried to get the boy off, but the fuzzy blue kid had his tail wrapped around him. He ended up having to do flips and summersaults until the boy fell/teleported to the ground.

"Danke for the ride bruder!" Kurt giggled.

'What next!?!' thought Mally, as he jumped past Scott, Jubilee, and Kurt, dodging crazy firework type things, pushing it to catch up to Rahne, who had gone to full wolf form.

He was closing in, the next jump would put him right on her tail. Halfway thru the air Rahne spun about and growled a fierce canine 'death' growl, making eye contact with Mally.

His 'instincts' took over. As he landed, he spun out of her path, scanning the area for brush or hills where he could lose the predatory wolf hunting him. He saw a tree about 15 feet away that he could jump in, and he wasted no time getting there.

When he was safely up in the tree, he looked back. He saw Scott, Kurt, Jubilee, and Rahne laughing themselves silly at his actions. If he had been capable of turning redder, he would have. 'Oh, the dingo sheila got me good, so good.' He jumped down from the tree, and snapping his legs back to human, he trotted over to them.

"I have heard of a deer caught in your head lights, but never a kangaroo!" Rahne said, and they all laughed even harder at that. Even Mally had to smile.

"Silly dingo girl! I thought we was just havin' a 'powers' race like the man said! Next thing I knows, I gots a mad wolf attackin' me!"

"SO?" Rahne said, "I'm a werewolf, it's me 'power' to SCARE people! Have you never been ta the picture show laddie!?" She then jumped up and started to 'claw' and 'growl' at him, still in her human form.

"Well, at least ya didn't bite me, ya red haired dingo pixie!" Mally said grabbing her 'claws' by the wrist.

"Oh right, you'da liked that wouldn't ye!" shot Rahne.

"Maybe......" Mally twitched his whiskers at her.

"eeeeeeeeew..." Jubilee and Kurt said together, making kissy faces at each other. Scott just sat there with a pie eating grin.

"YOU GUYS!!" Rahne screamed, turning red.

**_Back at in the mansion, two hours later, pizza time_**

_ding dong_

"PIZZA PIE!" shouted Kitty and Jubilee, both running for the mansion door. Once a month on Saturday nights, Professor Xavier ordered take out pizza for the students. No matter what kind of kid, human or mutant, pizza was it. The Food.

Mally had been introduced to everyone by Jubilee and Rahne, told their power, and their 'codename'. Some of the powers were rippa. The fuzzy blue boy Kurt could teleport himself and others, Bobby could change his whole body to ice, and Paige could rip her skin off, revealing just about whatever underneath. Ms. Munroe, the one called Storm, could control the weather, now THAT was very rippa.

Pappy was having a smashing good time, especially with Logan. They were always in the background, laughing at something or another. Logan even seemed to remember some of the 'old time' things Pappy spoke of, which Mally didn't get.

They had ordered 30 pizzas, Mally had never seen so much food. Apparently, some of the students could eat. A lot. Take Kurt for one, he grabbed a large for himself, shouting about 'how there had better be some left' when he got done. And little 13 year old Freddie Dukes just snatched 3 large pies right of f the stack and sat his considerable self down on the sofa.

"Alright ya lil bubs, you know the rules: you make the mess, you clean it up. I'll have the Professor make you think yer a pink pig if I finds any trash."

Storm called Mally to her. "Mally, here is a veggie special with pineapples that I ordered just for you. Can you eat a whole pizza yourself?" Mally laughed at that. "Crikes ya I can. Thanks Ms. Munroe. You want a piece too?" Storm just smiled and told him to enjoy.

Everyone was eating in the rec room and the big main hall, rooms which were open to each other. As Mally walked to a seat in the rec room, he heard bits and pieces of conversations as he passed by.

"...Professor says I should try harder in Algebra and it will come..."

"...found my undies in with his laundry, Sam about died giving them back."

"...Yeah an like Forge is making me a motherboard with 2 P4 chips in it!"

Mally sat down and took out a slice. As he ate he looked around at all the new and different things and people. Some 'normal' looking mutants, and many 'weird' looking mutant like himself, all mixed up, laughing and stuffing pizza in their mouths. His eyes came to rest on the Professor, who was sitting near Jamie, Paige, and Freddie, talking with them and eating pizza. 'What a good man Xavier is, shelling out all this loot to give these people a chance at a normal life,' Mally thought. "I mean, he is a 'normal' looking mutie, and rich besides, he could have a good life no matter what.'

All of a sudden, Xavier turned and looked directly at Mally, and Mally could see the love and hope in his eyes. '_uh-oh_,' thought Mally, '_did you hear that Professor?'_

He 'heard' the Professor say '_Yes Mallory, I heard you_.'

Mally looked at the Professor across the room. '_Well, I guess what I was sayin' was thanks.'_

**_End – Chapter 2 - Testing_**


	2. Testing

_**Chapter 2 – Testing **_

_**Underground Med Lab, the Institute, Mass.**_

Beast turned to the door when he heard them approach. Pappy, Mally, and Logan walked thru the door, Logan giving Beast a small salute.

"...Blimey, how many dungeons does this castle have, Wolfie me boy?" Pappy was saying to Logan. Logan had gotten Pappy to stop calling him 'Mr. Logan', but Pappy had started with 'Wolfie'. He couldn't wait for the kids to hear it, the teasing would never end.

"Hello gentlemen," Beast intoned, "I hope we are all feeling spry and sprite today? Did that medicine I gave you help with the fatigue from the time change?" Mally and Pappy nodded yes.

"Splendid!" Beast scribbled furiously on his pad. "Well, lets perform a physical evaluation on you two. Who wants to go first?"

"Take the laddie!" Pappy piped up. 'That ways, I can keep my eye on this blue furry doctor, see if he tries any funny stuff an such.' Pappy thought. "Fine by me, Doctor. What do ya need me ta do?" Mally wanted to be helpful.

"Well, remove your clothes down to your under garments, and sit down on the examination table."

Mally stripped down to his skivvies, and jumped up on the table. Logan growled "I'm gonna take my leave here doc. You got it from here?"

Beast nodded. "Yes Logan, thank you."

Logan nodded. "Good. I got to make a Danger Room program for the kid here. See ya." Logan walked out.

Beast turned back to Mally. "Mallory, the first thing I need from you is a blood sample, if you don't mind. Just a slight pin prick, and the rest of the exam will be pain free." Beast picked up a needle and a swab and prepared Mally's arm. As the doctor went to push the needle in, it stopped about 2 millimeters from his skin, bent upwards, and broke.

"Peculiar," Beast said. "Perhaps a defective needle? Lets try again."

Beast got another needle, and tried again to the same affect. "Mally, do you know a reason why I can get the I.V. set in your arm?"

"Can't say as I do, doc, I haint been to the doctor since my 'roo-ness' set in, 4 years ago." Mally looked up, thinking. "Try as I might, I can't remember bein' sick or cut up any since then either." He just shrugged.

"I better call the Professor down here." Beast said, picking up the intercom.

_'I'll be right there gentlemen'_ they heard in their heads.

"By my saints," exclaimed Pappy, "He be like a banshee doin' that!"

_**Poolside, the Institute, N.Y.**_

There were still 2 weeks left on summer break, and most of the students were enjoying it as much as possible. Westchester county was having a warm 'indian summer', and it was still nice enough to swim and get some sun.

Scott, Bobby, Kurt, Sam, Forge and Jamie were having a 3 on 3 water basketball 'championship'. Every game they played was a 'championship', at least according to Bobby, who also doubled as 'announcer' when they got together.

"Drake takes the pass to the corner from Guthrie, puts it up, and – the fans go wild as he gets another two! Will he ever stop!?!" Bobby could be a little dramatic at times.

The girls, Jean, Kitty, Rahne, Rouge, and Jubilee were catching some rays poolside. Jean and Kitty were looking at stuff on Kitty's laptop, Rahne was braiding Jubilee's hair, and Rouge was reading a book.

The kids, Freddie, Jaime, and Paige, were off to the side of the patio, trying to launch the model rocket Freddie had built.

"Ok, Houston, we're a go for launch; 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Freddie pressed the button on the launch pad. Nothing happened. The three kids looked disappointed. "What went wrong?" moaned Freddie, "I set it up exactly like Forge showed me to!"

Freddie got up. "FORGE! Please come an show me how to wire this thing again! PLEASE!"

'Time out guys," Forge asked, "let me go help the Fredmeister real quick."

Forge climbed up out of the pool, his bionic leg wet and shining in the daylight. Forge would always stop to do things for Freddie. He was kinda like his big brother, and Forge knew Freddie had never been real good with people. On the outside, people see a 13 year old kid weighing in at 445 pounds, and they turn away in disgust. Freddie couldn't help it, and when you thought about it, his powers were pretty cool. Can't shoot him, can't move him, superior muscle control – plus lower level super strength. Just because he was a big boy, people turned him into a freak, working at a carny, letting people laugh at the 'Worlds Fattest Boy'. That's where the Professor had found him, two years ago.

VRRROOM! The rocket sailed high up in the air, deploying its parachute, floated slowly down to earth.

"Woohooooo!" yelled Freddie, "Perfecto! Thanks Forge, you da man!"

"Aw, Fred, I only uncrossed 2 wires. You did the rest yourself, big man."

"Yeah, that's right, I did, didn't I!? YeeHAWWWW!" Freddie ran at top speed (which was still pretty slow) over to the diving board at the pool.

"SUPER BELLY BUSTER!!" He shouted, performing a not-so-graceful belly flop, creating a hugh splash and tidal wave.

Jean had covered the girls with a mental shield when she saw Freddie coming, but they still screamed anyway, just so he could have his fun.

"Freddie Dukes!" screamed Jubilee, "If I have ta do my hair again before tonight, you are a DEAD MAN!"

_**Meanwhile, back at the Med Lab**_

"Never really gave it much thought, Professor," toned Mally, "I mean, if I got me arm bit by a dingo or somethin', I felt the pressure of the bite, but not really the sharpness of the teeth, as such. Does that make sense to you?"

"It makes perfect sense Mallory." said Xavier, rolling to the head of the med gurney Mally laid apon. "With your permission Mallory, I'm going to scan a part of your mind, the part that we know normally controls what we call telekinesis. Is that OK with you?"

"I guess so Professor, but what is telekinesis? Did I say that right?"

"The apparent production of motion in objects, as by a medium without contact or other physical means – er, I'm sorry Charles, I did not mean to interrupt. That just happens to be one of my favorite definitions.", the doctor apologized.

"Perfectly alright Henry; Mallory, did you understand that?" Xavier asked.

"Too right Professor, it means to move things wit me mind, like Jean does. Are you saying that I can do that too?" Mally's eyes were widening.

The Professor smiled. "Well, I am thinking more of you projecting a shield, somewhat like what Ms. Grey does when she forms a 'bubble' around a team mate to protect them. My guess would be that you can form a mental 'bodysuit' around yourself that protects your person in the same manner. Now, I would like to begin that scan, if I may, Mallory." The Professor put his hands on either side of Mally's head, closed his eyes, a look of deep concentration coming over his face.

Mally actually 'felt' something in his noggin. Best way to describe it, it 'felt' like he was a file cabinet, and someone was ruffling thru him.

_Too rippa weird...is that you, Professor?_thought Mally.

_Yes Mallory, I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?_

_No, it's just so creepy...but I feel fine._

_Good. Now just relax, I'll only be a few more minutes._

In a bit, the Professor looked up at Beast. "It's as I thought, Mallory projects a shield around his person, most likely capable of stopping all lacerations, and projectiles of a small arms caliber. He can learn to turn it off in time, but if we are to get any blood samples today, I'll have to shut it off for him. Temporarily, of course Mallory" said the Professor, sensing Mally's nerves.

Charles shut down Mally's shield, telepathically asking Mally to 'pay attention' as to how it felt when the Professor stopped and started the force field, using this as a first lesson for Mally.

"Too weird..." said Mally, wincing as the doctor stuck the needle in, drawing a blood sample.

_**Up in the control area of the Danger Room**_

'I'll set the test in an Outback setting," thought Logan, 'give the kid a home field advantage for his first run." Logan had been asking Pappy questions about the boys athletic history before his mutation happened. He had seen Mally take out the dingo pack the night they picked him up. 'Lets see, the kid used ta play soccer, ran cross – country, and used to play pick up games with his mates of that Aussie Rules Football.' Wolverine smiled to himself. 'Brutal game. I guess the kid is tough enough for some detainment drones to try and catch him.' His smile widened as he programmed in some tough obstacles for Mally.

_**Back at the Med Lab**_

"Well now Mr. O'Bryanson, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hank smiled at Pappy.

"I jest do not like hospitals, ye grand fuzzy Beastie! That's where sickies go ta die, an we AIN'T DEED YET!" yipped Pappy, putting his shirt back on. "I ain't never been sicker than a chill or a bruise, and I worked the docks for 45 years before me hip gave up the fight fer me! I'm a Scot, and that's the way we're built. Tough like, ready for a days work an all." Pappy proudly jumped down from the gurney, displaying his youthfulness.

"Hmm, well yes sir Mr. O'Bryanson, be that as it may, however, I take the health of all people enrolled or employed by the Institute very seriously. If you or your son ever need assistance, please feel free to consult me always."

"Aye, an thankie Mr. Beast. Ye are like a big blue health plan of sorts."

Xavier smiled. "We are finished here, correct, Henry?" Beast nodded. "Lets go upstairs and see if we can find some lunch. Mallory, you and I need to discuss what classes you will take when school starts, and decide what chores you will take on here a the Intitute. Then I believe Logan has your afternoon planned out."

Mally smiled weakly. 'Chores. Not rippa, no way, no how.' He thought.

_**Upstairs, in the kitchen area**_

Mally brought a large platter of fruits, veggies and cheese over to the table where the Professor had already parked his chair. The Professor had just gotten a cup of tea, Earl Gray.

"Looks very healthy Mallory. Tell me, does your diet include any meat at all? I'd hate for you to miss out on the bar-be-que's that Sam does, they are very tasty." Xavier closed his eyes, remembering the Kentucy flavor.

"Ya see Professor, I like meat fine. Been known to enjoy a burger or ten before my change. But now, when I eat meat, I don't get sick as such, but I get wicked sleepy, like somebody slipped me a mickey, catch my drift Professor?" Charles nodded. "Like now, if I eat a burger, I need 8 or 9 hours to sleep it off. So I just sticks wit me produce and cheese. I loves me a good loaf of bread too, and I'll eats me noodles til morning comes." Mally smiled, then began to dig in.

"I see. There must have been a change in your digestive habits that accompanied your mutation. It has happened before. Your classmate Kurt has to eat almost continually, and some of his choices are... well, less than palatable."

They finished lunch, talking about school. Xavier had gotten Mally's records from years ago when Mally had dropped out of school. They decided it would be best if Mally got his GED, then decided on the future.

"Good," Mally mused, "I didn't hate me lessons back then, but I was never gonna be a rocket scientist either. I hope that don't disappoint ya Professor."

"Not in the slightest Mallory. In fact Forge will be taking the GED course with you, for different reasons. Forge's mind is advanced, and normal schooling tends to frustrate him. But, like yourself, he does need a diploma. So be it. Later, I have to get you and your father to sign some papers, but for right now, I believe Logan is ready for you in the Danger Room.

Mally got up to take his plate to the sink. "I hope I'm ready for Mr. Logan..."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Poolside, the Institute**_

_Rahne, Kurt, do you hear me?_

Kurt stopped eating his candy bar, and Rahne sat up in her beach chair. _Yes Professor/Herr Professor?_ the two thought back.

_Logan needs you in the Danger Room. Please report immediately._

Wolfsbane and Nightcrawler simultaneously groaned aloud, drawing looks from their friends.

_Yes Professor, we hear you._

Nightcrawler walked over to Wolfbane, stuck out his hand, which she took, then they disappeared in a !bamf! of sulfur smoke.

"What was that all about?" wondered Jean.

_**Staging Area, Danger Room**_

Mally and Kurt had changed into X-men uniforms and were waiting with Logan for Rahne to come out of the girl's locker room. They had some trouble finding pants long enough for Mally's 6 foot 7 inch frame, so Mally just grabbed some padded soccer goalie shorts from Freddie Duke's locker, and put his plaid kilt back on overtop. He had to cinch the shorts up tightly, but they fit good over his bigger hips and thighs. Logan gave him one of his bomber jackets to put on, as he had gotten word from Doc Beast that the boy didn't really need the usual body armor. The arms were a little long, so Mally just rolled them up a bit, revealing a plaid liner that almost matched his kilt. He borrowed some cut off leather gloves from Kurt, and a black knit cap from Sam Guthries locker to keep his dreads out of her face.

"Vell, mein freund, you look like a cross between an Australian rock star or an evil goth kangaroo man...fantastisch!" Kurt slapped him a high five...or two, in his case.

"He looks damn fine, like a punk metal god –"Rahne put her hand over her mouth, trying to pull her words back in, turning pink all over.

Mally just smiled and twitched his whiskers at her. Rahne smiled and looked away.

"Alright half-pint, control yerself. Listen up people; you all have similar styles of fighting, so this exercise was designed to force ya to work as a team to defeat it. Here's a hint – Nightcrawler, take point; Wolfsbane and Mally take the flanks. You should be able to protect the back with yer heightened animal senses."

"Wait, this ain't fair a bit!" Mally exclaimed.

"What's wrong wit you bub? What's yer gripe?" Logan stared at Mally.

"Right, everyone else gets a rippa name – 'Nightcrawler', 'Wolfsbane', those names rock! All I get is 'Mally'? It's me own name, but it don't sound tough like say 'Shadowcat' or 'Iceman' or even 'Blob'!" Mally sat back down on the bench, frowning.

'Dear Lord, KIDS!' thought Logan. "Well whatta ya want to be called bub? It's yer call."

"Don't rightly know. Not to much scary about being a kangaroo. I mean, 'Kangaman' ain't gonna make anyone shake in their booties."

"Whatta 'bout 'Rue'?" Rahne offered.

"ROO!?! Sounds like a kiddie show dinosaur – why not just call meself 'Barney' and be done wit it?" Mally sarcastically smiled at Rahne.

"No ye dim brute," she said, "R-U-E, as in 'you will rue the day you messed with this bloke!'" she finished, poking him in the chest with every last word.

"Too right, yeah, I see what yer sayin'. Yeah, 'RUE', me thinks that'll work right fine. Bonnie Rahne, that was some good thinkin' for a dingo!" Before he could think about it, he picked her up in a big 'kanga' hug.

"Put me down ye hairy ape!" giggled Rahne, as Kurt teleported onto Mally's back, grabbing both of them in a celebration hug. "Lob Gott, he has a name! Vunderful!" Kurt shouted.

Logan watched them with a pie eating grin on his mug. 'Whatta bunch of animals these three are...' he thought.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Wolverine barked, "Nightcrawler! Wolfsbane! Rue! Get to the start point pronto!" They jumped to get to their appointed positions.

_**Danger Room**_

They ran into the biggest room Mally had ever seen. "Holy God! No way this can be under ground..." he breathed.

"Impressive, eh, mein freund?" Nightcrawler asked. "And Logan has not even turned it on yet!"

There was a weapons rack along a near wall, with everything from sword and shields to hand grenades and firearms. Mally looked them over.

"Mr. Logan, can me and Nightcrawler 'zap' to me room right quick? There's somethin' I think I'll be needin' there." Mally went over to Kurt and they !bamf!'ed back to his room, then came right back again, Mally holding his Cricket bat.

"I'm not much of a puncher, but I've used this before against some drunken wankers what came to pick at me one day last year. Thanks Nightcrawler." Rue raised the bat overhead, stretching out a bit.

"Alright then, starting Program: 34ECTH in 3, 2, 1..." They heard Logan's voice on the monitor.

All of a sudden, they were in what looked, smelled and sounded like the Outback.

Rue took a deep breath. "TOO RIGHT! This room is RIPPA!", he shouted, feeling relaxed to be back in his 'homeland'.

"Don't get too comfortable, bub, it's about to get hairy!" came from Logan.

Suddenly, nine drones appeared in front of them, floating about 3 feet off the ground.

MUTANTS SIGHTED. DETAIN IMMEDEATELY.

"I vill take the 3 in zee middle, you 2 take either side!" Nightcrawler shouted, his accent more pronounced with his excitement.

'Whoa boy, these ain't dingo's are they,' Rue thought to himself. 'Oh well, who wants to live forever anyway!' With that thought, Rue jumped 40 feet in the air towards his set of drones. As he came down, he swung down on top of the first drone, using his downward motion to increase the force of the blow. He buried the bat 6 inches down into the drones computer 'brain', disabling it for good.

_**Danger Room, Control Box**_

Logan smiled up in the control room. Lotsa potential in the kid.

_You watchin' this with me Chuck? The kids good, he definitely ain't scared to pitch in. A couple of hand ta hand sessions with me, would be a good start, eh? _

_Yes, Logan, I am watching. Mallory is most impressive. I look forward to any progress you can make with him on your end._ Xavier was in his office, sitting quietly with his eyes closed, smiling.

_**Danger Room, session in progress**_

Nightcrawler had just finished with his 3rd drone, jabbing his swords thru its ocular sockets. He looked to the side Rue was on, his furry eyebrows raising up at the sight of Rue just finishing a kangaroo style 'mule kick', completely ripping the arms off his last drone, making it spiral out of control. They both turned their heads to Wolfsbane. She was in were-wolf form, slashing and gouging the drone with her claws.

"Hey lads, not that I be needin' yer help, but would ya bail a lassie out!?" Wolfsbane cried.

Rue took a cricket batters stance, like he was waiting for the pitch to be thrown. "Yo Nightcrawler, game on, eh mate?"

Nightcrawler got the plan, and transported overtop the drone, grabbing on, then transported again, popping up right in front of Rue, pushing the drone forward.

Rue raised his bat and swung, knocking the drone about 15 feet in the air. Nightcrawler transported to 'field' the drone, grabbed it, then transported again to 'pitch' it to Rue. This time the drone flew about 10 feet, then hit the ground, powering down.

"And that's the ballgame!" said Rue, wiping the sweat from his eyes.

"Nice going bruder!" yelled Nightcrawler, giving him a 'high two'.

"Yeah, ye did OK for an Aussie, seein' this is yer first time an all." quipped Wolfsbane, morphing back to her human form.

"Hey, I'm only half Aussie, ya dingo, the rest of me that ain't kangaroo is Scots, thanks to me Pappy." Rue marched around, imitating a bagpiper, making Wolfsbane giggle.

"OK, ya did alright, although it coulda been faster," Logan piped thru the intercom, "you softies hit the showers. Good job for a 1st timer Rue."

"Softies!? Coulda been faster!? What's this guy expect?" Rue whined.

"Hey laddie, at least he said 'good job' to ya." Rahne said, unsnapping her collar. "Most don't even get that."

_**Boys Locker Room, the Institute**_

"Man, you vere great out there today!" Kurt said, tying up his shoes.

"Thanks mate, you too. Must be rippa to be able to pop in 'n' out like that." Returned Mally, wrapping his dreads up in a towel, turban style.

"Yah, I just wish I could make it smell better, I mean, it's like I cut a fart every time I do it." Kurt held his nose. "Very Stinky."

"Ah, that's nuttin' Wait till ya get a whiff of me after a couple o' veggie burgers!" laughed Mally.

The two finished dressing, then picked up their towels and dirty clothes. "Kurt, from one freakazoid to another, can I ask you a question?" Kurt nodded and sat down.

"I mean, the mansion is great an all, and the grounds seem ta go on forever, but can mates like you and me go out ta town without people bein' scared of us?"

Kurt got a big grin on his face, and stood up. "Lets go find Forge. I tink its time you got a new vatch."

_**Forge's room, upstairs, Boys Dorm, the Institute**_

"Hey Forgie, do you have a second?" Kurt stuck his head around the doorway.

"Sure elf," Forge replied, "what's on your mind, blue boy?"

Kurt and Mally walked into Forge's big room. There was the usual bed and dresser, TV & game console on one side, but the other side looked as though it had been decorated by a mad scientist possessed by an Indian spirit.

"I vas vondering if you if you had another one of those 'image inducer' vatch thingy's lying around by any chance?"

Forge looked from the blue elf to the red kangaroo. "Yeah, I guess you should have one too Mally, just gimme a second to program it for a red head." He bent over a table, searching thru all the gear.

"What does this thing do, mate?" Mally asked Kurt.

Kurt just smiled his devil grin, then pressed a button on his watch. His image started to shimmer, then he was replaced by a teenage boy with dark hair, 'normal' looking as the next guy. "Vat do you think, bruder?"

Mally laughed. "Rippa! And it'll do the same for me?"

"Ja" Kurt grinned.

"Too Right, now I can go shopping for some things I need." Mally was overjoyed, and a bit in awe of Forge. "Thanks Forge. You don't know how this makes me feel."

Forge turned and smiled, handing over the new image inducer. "No prob, glad to help."

"Now ve can take you to the mall to get vhat you need. Let's go." Kurt headed toward the door.

"Did someone say mall?" Kitty's head phased thru the floor, with a big smile on her face.

**_End – Chapter – 3 – Out on the Town_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Out On the Town

Agent-G: Freddies in this cause he one of my favorites. I switched some of the ages around to suit me. Rahne is now 15, and yes her and Mally may hook up. Keep yer eye on Wolfie & Pappy for good times.

I guess I should let any readers know, I am taking LOTS of liberties with the x-man evolution mythos. Hopefully I won't change anything much more than ages of certain characters and/or if they are bad guys or good guys to make my story roll. Thanks!

mattb3671

**_Chapter 3 - Out on the Town _**

**_Next morning, In the Rec Room, the Institute, 10 a.m._**

"How could you even think of going to the mall without us?" Jubilee squeaked. "What, did you think to yourselves: 'Hey tall, red, and jumpy –

"Hey!" snorted Mally.

Jubliee continued "– lets you and me, short, blue, and fuzzy – "

"Huh?" Kurt stammered.

Jubes pushed on "– go paint the town green!" She stood there with her hand on her hips, behind her were Kitty and Rahne, in similar poses.

Kurt threw his hands up. "Fine! Ve vere only going to get Mally some basic stuff, you know, black t-shirts, some boxer shorts, bathroom stuff, nothing we can't handle on our own. But if you vant, come – but ve leave when I say!"

"Oh right, that's yer story," Rahne smirked "I have it in good faith that ye both have image inducers now. Ye two hounds were off to 'scout chickys' at the mall, an we knows it!"

"Wait a gosh darn second, shielas!" Mally spoke up. "First off, yeah, I got a watch thingy from Forge. The reason I wanted to go right out last night was, well, I ain't been out in public fer 4 years witout getting' stared at like a, ...a, ...a, well, a kangaroo boy! Sheesh! Shielas!"

Kurt's turn. "And second, we can go vhere ve vant, vhen ve vant! Mädchen denken, dass sie alles wissen!"

"Yeah," Mally growled, "what he said, whatever it was! Besides, I ain't ever been to a mall before!"

A hush fell over the rec room, so quiet they could here the clock ticking down the hall.

Kitty looked at Jubilee. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Jubilee tilted her head back and bellowed, "FIELD TRIP!!"

_**Professors Office, the Institute, 10 a.m.**_

"Pappy, with your permission, we are going to enroll your son in a class to complete his high school education on a fast track – it's called a GED, or general equivalency diploma. After getting it, Mallory could move on to a trade, associates, or bachelors degree if he so chooses." Xavier was explaining to Mr. O'Bryanson their plans for his son.

"I'd also like Mally to learn with my 'self-defense' class here at the school. Ya never know when that kinda training can come in handy fer a mutant." Logan chimed in.

"Well, me boy needs ta gets his school learnin' done, tis true, I agree wit you Professor, so where do I sign? On the other hand there, Wolfie me lad, what constitutes 'self-defense' to a chap such as yerself? Punchin' a bloke loopy fer lookin' at ye wrong?"

Charles had to cover a smirk with his hand as Logan growled and tried to defend himself to Pappy. Pappy just held up his hand.

"Now, now Wolfie lad, I guess it ok if ye teach me boy how to box. Just promise me this –"

"What?" Logan said, his hand covering his eyes.

"That ye be teachin' me boy how to WIN when he gets in a scrape, so right!"

_**Motor Pool, the Institute, about 11 a.m.**_

Ten mutant children ranging from 6 foot 7 inches down to 4 foot 10 stood waiting to board a van only slightly smaller than a school bus. Of the kids who were going, Kurt, Bobby, Forge, and Sam had drivers licenses, and Jubilee, Kitty, and Rahne had beginners permits, so the boys picked a number out of Jubilee's head to see who drove.

"Well, the number I was thinking of is '1', so Sam got closest with '2'. He gets to drive. All Aboard!" She squealed, pumping her fist in the air as she got in the shotgun seat.

Jubilee turned around in her seat and took aim at Mally. "So-I-can't-believe-you've-never-been-to-a-mall-ohwhydidn't-you tell-me-right-away-that's-just-terrible!-Go-ahead-turn-on-your-'duecer-so-we-can-see-what-you-look-like-without-fur." She just sat there, chewing her gum and smiling.

Mally looked to Kurt. "Vell, basically that's vhat these vatches do, is replace the furry parts of us with 'skin' parts, but it follows the same lines and body structure. Except for on me, it chops off my tail too."

"Come on, don't keep us waiting!" piped Kitty.

"Yeah, lets see if its really Mel Gibson under the fur!" poked Bobby.

"Right, well here goes mates!" Mally pushed the 'on' button.

The air around Mally got wavy, then his fur disappeared. His legs shunk in size, appearing like a normal human boy.

"Hey, you're pretty cute!' Paige said, giggling like a child, and making the other girls laugh too.

"What, what are you dingo's laughin' at?" Then Mally looked down at his hands. They were no longer covered on top by red fur, and his fingernails were flesh colored and rounded, instead of brown and sharp.

His kilt had been replaced by pants of the same plaid, and his feet looked –

"Dear God, I have no feet! Where have my feet gone! Crikey!", Mally moaned, looking at Kurt. "You don't expect me to walk on these do ya!?!"

No, no, calm down mein freund! Calm down! Your feet are still there, you just can't see them. Trust me, the first time someone steps on your invisible tail, or, feet, you'll know that their still there." Everybody got a kick out of that.

Sam pulled the van out of the motor pool, and turned out towards the main road. As they got near the gatehouse, they saw Pappy flagging them down with a red handkerchief . Rahne leaned her tiny body out the side window to talk with him.

"Hey now Guv'nor, whats the fuss? Me an me crew are headed to the mall. Giveway now dearie!" she shouted.

"Ye ain't goin' no where's til I clear'd it will the good Professor and me boss Wolfie. Now ye pups sit tight til I calls the main house. Likely as not, ye hooligans are sneakin' off avoidin' chores! Stay where ye are!"

Rahne slid back in. "Damn, yer Da's a sweetie, ain't he now!"

Mally was blushing, and for the first time in 4 years, you could see it happen. "Me third day here and Pappy's already puttin' me worst foot forward. Lordy, Sam, just go, we all told the Professor what we were doin'. Pappy's just takin' his job too seriously. Alas, me Pa. Wants to be the King, but forever the jester. God love him, somebody has too."

"I can't go Mally, yah pa's got the gate shet. First time I seen it shet too." Sam stated. "Must be new house policy or sumthin'."

"I doubt it mate," Mally groaned, "It more likely new 'Pappy' policy, here to turn this place into Stalog 17."

Pappy limped back to the van, muttering under his breath. "...and another thing," he said opening the gate with the remote, "ye kiddies best be back here at 5 o' the clock sharp, lest I lock these gates and ye'll be locked out all night! Say, ye gots me boy with ya?"

Mally couldn't resist. He waved his 'new' flesh & blood arm at his Pa. "Hiya Pappy! I'm goin' shoppin' See ya at supper, ya old gaffer!"

Sam punched the gas, leaving a thoroughly confused Pappy waving and staring at the back of the van.

"Me beautiful boy............they shaved him!"

_**Bayville Mall Parking Lot**_

"Well, here we are Red, this is a Mall. Prepare yourself for a sensory sensation beyond space and time!" Jubilee was jumping from foot to foot she was so excited.

"Mally, what you are seeing is a classic case of 'Dr. Jubilee & Mr. Hyde' syndrome. Get her within 20 yards of a mall, and the monster rears it's ugly head!" Bobby hunched his back like Egore and made a face.

Jubilee frowned. "Listen Icehead, you zip it. Girls, lets go shopping. Boys, we will meet you at the Food Court at 1:30 on the dot. Mally, DO NOT make any purchases until you have a girls approval. Are we clear gentlemen?" Without waiting for an answer, Jubilee, Kitty, Paige, Rahne and Rouge stalked off.

"Boys, I think we jess been set aside..." Sam drawled.

"More like 'pardoned' if ya ask me," little Jaime piped, "Who wants to go shoppin' with a bunch of girls anyhows."

"I'm with you James," Mally crowed, "Lets go check this hubbub out, mates."

**_Half an hour later, the Gate House, the Institute_**

Logan was leaning on his cycle at the front gate, talking to Pappy. "Look Pappy, I got some pals comin' here tonight for a little poker game I'm throwin'. You gotta help me keep this undercover."

Pappy sparked up. "Aye, getting the lads together fer a meeting, eh? Throwin' yer pennies away for the sake of the sport. I assumes we'll be imbuing a frosty malt beverage or two? Don't ye worry, I'll be sure an keeps it under me hat."

Logan frowned. "Ya better, cause you'll be under the gun too, bub, if we get busted. I gotta go ta the market, and pick up some brew, cigars and chips. I should be back in an hour or so."

"Aye, my captain!" saluted Pappy. "We'll breathe not a word of it to none!"

_**Meanwhile, back at the Baywille Mall**_

Forge, Kurt, and Mally were in the Radio Shaq, trying to pick out an alarm clock for Mally. Forge waved Mally over to the one he was looking at.

"Hey Mally, look at this one. AM/FM, CD/DVD, TV & Short wave bands, plus digital cordless speakerphone. I could work with this one, its got all the basics in there. All I would need to do is install a two-way video, and increase the processer......" Forge stopped, noticing Mally looking at him.

"Was I rambling? I do that when I talk shop. Sorry." Forge smiled.

"No, not that mate," Mally said, "Can't just get one with a clock face and two bells up top? I don't know if my wallet can choke one of those down. I mean, I've got some money from me Mum passing, ya know, enough an all, but I gotta use it wisely none the less."

Forge smiled. "Mally, the Professer gives new students a hand when they first get here. Shoot, some students have nothing when they get here. You get what you want, within reason of course, and we charge it to the Institute. If the Professor has any questions, believe me, he will ask them. I mean, can you guess what my Radio Shaq bill is like monthly?"

Mallory thought about it. He didn't want anybodies charity, especially not the Professors'. On the other hand, it would be good to have some things, and maybe the Professor would let him work off some of the bill at the Institute.

"Right then, I guess I'll have one of these alarm clock/shuttle control thingys." Mally stopped, looking at his new 'watch', which among other things, kept good time. "We gotta wrap this up mates, and meet the lassies at the Food Whatchimacallit place. Besides, I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished. Let's eat!" He grabbed his packages and they headed out, meeting up with Sam and Jaime along the way. Jaime was dieing to show them his new Superman figurine. Which, Mally had to admit, it was pretty rippa.

They met the girls at the food court, sitting by McRonald's. Jubilee, Kitty, and Paige were eating a huge mound of French Fries, and Rahne was showing Rouge her new T-shirt.

"Crikey, that stuff smells awful," Mally admitted. "I know it's potatoes, but what else is in it?"

"That's ma 'special sauce' Mally. Bar-Be-Que, ketchup, mayo, hot sauce, an tartar sauce. Wanna try some?" Paige slid the laden tray his way.

"Uh, no thanks, but thanks fer offerin'," shot Mally. "You guys got a 'train station' sub shop here?"

"Sure, sugar," breathed Rouge, "right ovah there by the Dairy King. It's where Storm always dines when she's here."

'No wonder', thought Mally, 'it's one of the few places with a good veggie menu.' He moved to the sub shop.

"G'day mate. Lemme have a veggie sub, extra everything, footlong, on cheese bread. Thanks!"

"What to drink sir?" the sub guy asked.

Mally checked his choices. "uh, gimme some Lemonade. Right that'll work" He paid, then took his grub back to their tables. Rouge had gotten up to get a refill, which left Rahne sitting at a table by herself. Mally sat down.

"Right, an what's this, you jumpin' in Rouge's grave an all. She's comin' back, ye know."

"Well, if'n I hafta move, I will, I just guessed I would sit with ya for a bite ta eat......" Mally was somewhat taken back by Rahne's attitude. She had always been nice to him before.

"I don't want ye sitting here stuffin' yer pale face with rabbit food. I gots better things te do than watch boys eat!" Rahne moped.

"Rahne, whats up, girl? What, did I do something to bug ya? Whatever it was, I'm sorry! Why the attitude? Its not like you!" Mally protested.

Rahne looked down at her hands. "Oh, nuttin', I'm sorry Mally. It's...not like it's yer fault...it's just, well, I like the 'real' you better. Not the one yer 'duecer makes. I seen the looks the lassies gave you when you walked to get yer sam'itch. Yer right handsome, don't get me wrong. But its just not right. They don't know the real you......but I suppose a pretty one will catch yer eye when School starts up, an......oh never mind!" Rahne got up to go catch up with Rouge.

Mally sighed. 'What was that all about?' he thought to himself, as Kurt slid into the vacant seat.

"I tink the girl has a crush on you, big red. You poor, poor, man." Kurt mockingly said. "I vill tell them you vere a man of gott your funeral."

"No way, do ya think so elf?" Mally immediately started to sweat. He would have to talk with Pappy about this tonight. Maybe even Mr. Logan, he might know something about girls.

**_Later that evening, dining hall, the Institute_**

Everyone was eating dinner, having normal dinner conversations, eating beef stew. Ororo had made Shitake mushroom 'stew' for her and Mally. Some of the other kids preferred it too, it was tasty.

The girls had taken Mally shopping in the mall, all of them picking out shirts, holding them up to his body, thoroughly embarrassing Mally to no end. Rahne was still a bit distant, only saying things like "No, don't get him anything green, remember, he's red underneath. He'll look like a bloody Christmas tree." He guessed she was right, but he wanted to ask Pappy about girls and how to deal with them. Pappy was helping himself to thirds of the stew with a vultures look in his eye when Mally asked him about a chat.

"Aye, sure me boy, I'll always talk with ya. Come see me after supper. Bring yer 'shaved' self so I can look at ya. Scared the wool from me ya did!" Pappy said, plopping down a spoonful of stew.

Mally felt relieved. Maybe Logan would be at Pappy's too, and he could get two opinions. He fished out a few more mushroom 'steaks' and dug in. After supper, he would go put up his new clothes, and get his room set up, then go talk to Pappy.

_**8:30 p.m., the Gate House, the Institute**_

Logan dumped four bags of chips and pretzels into a huge bowl. He turned to Pappy.

"Hey Pops, the boys should be getting' here any sec now, and I don't I really gotta warn ya, but you may see some strange characters showin' up. Just treat 'em regular, don't......aw, look who I'm talkin' too, ya got a kangaroo fer a boy. You know what I'm sayin', don't, ya?

Pappy was sittin' in an easy chair, with his shoes off. "Aye, Wolfie. If'n I see any super-types or mutant weirdies, I treat 'em like any Joe on the street. Right, right, 'ello guv'ener', an all that. Don't you worry, laddie, all will be well."

Logan swore he could hear a bell tolling in the background.

Just a that moment, there was a knock at the door.

_**End – Chapter 4 – Advise from the High Rollers**_


	4. Advise from the High Rollers

**_Chapter 4 – Advise from the High Rollers_**

_**8:35 p.m., The Gate House, the Institute**_

Logan walked to the front door. "Who is it?', he asked, trying to sound busy in case it was one of the students.

"The Kingpin. I heard there was a table here, running without my knowledge."

Logan smirked, opening the door. "Get in here Sticky, before anybody sees ya.

In the doorway stood a smiling Spider Man, a.k.a. Peter Parker, dressed in his spider suit, but with a buccaneer style half-mask on instead. "Hey furball, keepin' those claws sharp?", he joshed, walking in. He noticed Pappy, who had gotten up to greet him.

"Well, I'll be! Hello Spider Man, pleased ta meet ye. Me name is Angus Ian O'Bryanson, but please, call me Pappy." He said, pumping his hand up and down. "Do come in, an me hopes ye brought money ye can leave here!"

Spidey looked to Logan with a 'Huh?' look on his face. "He's alright, he's the father of a new student, we hired him on as Gate Keeper. He's harmless."

"Ok, if you say so, wolfman jack." Spider helped himself to a beer and some snacks.

_knock-knock-knock_

Pappy went to answer it. In the doorway were a fair haired young fellow who was slightly steaming, and a, well, a rock formation.

"Hiya Pops, is Logan here?" the steaming fellow asked.

"Yeah, the pipsqueak told us there'd be a poker game tonight!" growled the rock formation. Pappy was able to make out the eyes and mouth now.

"Saints above!", exclaimed Pappy, "Ye must be the Thing, or paint me blue and call me Pappa! Who be yer friend here?"

Johnny Storm, a.k.a. the Human Torch lit up his fingertip, placing it under the stoagie jutting out of the Thing, a.k.a. Ben Grimm's mouth. "My names Johnny, but some call me th' Torch. Pleased to meet you!" He and the Thing came in and sat down, the Thing needing a whole loveseat for himself.

"Alright!:, Logan spat, "We almost got a game here. Help yerselves boys, but Thing, you gotta stop at 24 brewiski's – we ain't carrin' yer big butt home tonight!" The group laughed at this, save Ben, who just mumbled something about 'adamantium seepin' in the brain...'.

**_Back in the Mansion, Boys Dorm_**

Forge was fiddling with Mally's new clock. "I added a video two-way to this thing, so if you want a classmate, just say their codename an it will ring them up. See how I did that?"

"Yep, thanks mate. That seems easy and pretty rippa too. You rock with tools Forge, I mean it!" Mally clapped him on the back.

"No Prob. It's what I do." Forge reached down into his huge 'toolbox', which was really just a giant duffel bag he used to hold everything. "I made this for you to; well the replicator did." He pulled out a cricket bat, not a wood one like Mally's, but a gray metallic looking one, kinda fearsome looking.

"Dear Lord, it's the devils bat itself," Mally said getting a feel for it in his hand. "Feels just like me old one. What's different Forgie?"

Well, this one is a adamantium/graphite alloy, making it highly resistant to damage, and will pack on average three times the wallop of your wooden one. It's a cricket bat designed just for fighting." Forge smiled.

"Rippa! Thanks again Forge! Your Ok in me book, mate! This is too cool! Bonzer!" Mally jumped to and fro, test swinging his new bat.

Right then Kurt !bamph!'ed into the room. His eyes were big and scared.

"Mally, all the girls are holed up in Kitty and Jubilee's room, having a meeting about some'zing. Even Ms. Munroe is there!" Kurt was so nervous, he was picking up and putting down Mally's stuff with his tail without noticing.

"Vell, I knocked on their door, just to see if they vanted a snack or some'zing - " Forge and Mally rolled their eyes at him. "Ok, Ok, I vas being nosy! Anyways, Rahne opened the door and said 'No boys, especially furry ones!' then shut it in mein face!" Kurt looked sick. "Why not furry ones do you suppose?"

Mally grimaced. "I think she means me, Kurt, not you." He looked at his watch. 9 p.m. "At 10 o'clock, I'm going to talk to me Pappy about girls and how to deal with them. Hopefully Mr. Logan will be there too. Don't worry Kurt, we'll get this figgered out mate.

"I hope so," Kurt yipped, "I like being furry."

_**The Gate House, the Institute, 9:20 p.m.**_

Luke Cage, a.k.a. Power Man got to the game about 5 minutes ago, and was just sitting down with a cold one. "Man, Logan, you didn't tell me that Rockface and Fireplug were coming. I brought my 'A' game, when I could brought my 'B' or 'Z' game. It's such a shame to steal from the ignor – Whoa!" The cigar he had been chewing on suddenly flamed up, surprising him, but not hurting him.

"Ya had better of brung yer spare underpants, Lukey, 'cause IT's CLOBBERIN' TIME, ya punk!" The Thing was shuffling the cards' Johnny smiling next to him. "Say, Logan, who we waitin' on? Let's get this 'A' game started already."

The door opened. "Well, you fellows can't have an 'A' without the big 'A'! quipped Steve Rodgers, a.k.a. Captain America. "Howdy boys!"

There was a chourus of 'hello cap' and 'what's happen'n cap't?' from the guys. The Captain pulled his cowl back. "Hope you boys don't mind losin' to an old timer." The Captain noticed Pappy looking right at him. "Oh hello sir, sorry about the 'old timer' comment, I meant no offense." He stuck out his hand.

"No, No, No! Tis my pleasure to meet ye, Captain! I remember seeing you on the beach at Normandy, during the big one! God Bless ye laddie! Hear, take my chair, and let me draw ye a pint!" Pappy babbled.

"Cap, this slobbering old goat is Pappy O' Bryanson, father of one of our new students here, and the new Gate Keeper too. He's A-1, so don't mind him any." Logan joked. "Pappy, the Cap'n don't do the brewski thing, so get him a grape nephi, eh bub?"

Logan addressed the group. "Alright girls. Lets play poker. Game; 7 card draw. Bennie, you got the cards, start throwin' them. Anty up, losers!"

_**The Front Door, the Institute, 9:55 p.m.**_

The mansion was like a ghost town; all the girls were still holed up in Kitty and Jubilee's room, Ms. Munroe included. It made the mansion quiet...too quiet.

'Crikey, now I'm makin' it sound like a bad movie,' thought Mally. 'I just need to talk this stuff out with me Pa, an maybe Mr. Logan. Maybe they know the skinny on the female of the species.'

Sam and Jaime were playing PS2 in the TV room off of the entranceway. Mally stuck his head in the room. "Hey mates, I'm going up to me Pappy's place to have a chat. If anyone needs me, send them that way. Thanks"

Sam and Jaime just waved, engrossed in their game. Mally headed out the front door, to the Gate House.

_**Kitty and Jubilee's Room, Girls Dorm, The Institute, 9:45p.m.**_

"......but Ms. Munroe, all these other lassies, pretty lassies mind you, were eatin' the boy with their eyeballs, quite disgusting, right? They have no idea what he really looks like, what he really is, which YOU KNOW they wouldn't like! But, when school starts again, all the girls from town, the PRETTY girls from town will be on the bloke like flies on sh - ......poo ppo. And me, lil ole Rahne Sinclair, Ms. 'she's so cute' Sinclair won't have a rich mans chance on tax day!" Rahne looked to Ororo, tears in her eyes. "I mean, I thought he was cute the night me an' Logan first saw him. Why should they get him?! They don't even know him! Bullocks!"

The girls, ALL of them, were piled up on Kitty and Jubilee's beds, which they had pushed together, Ms. Munroe sitting up at the headboard.

"Rahne my love, it seems to me that you have two choices. One, to let things be as they are, and remain unhappy. Two, you can swallow your pride and tell the boy how you feel, and at least get some release for your feelings." Storm replied calmly.

"But Ms. Munroe, I'm not all graceful and mature like you are. I don't want to make an ass out of meself, and have him thinkin' I'm full of sheppards pie! How do I jest walk up to the lad and say whats in me heart? Why, I'd melt into a puddle bigger than Bobby!" The girls laughed.

"Rahne Sinclair, the girl whom I know will run paws first into any fray? Scared to talk to a boy? My, my, my, how funny." Rahne paled, looking down.

"No, dear, I didn't mean to tease you," Storm said softly, "I just mean that you have plenty of courage, I have seen it. Why so frightened of a boy?"

Rahne sighed. "I don't know. He just makes me feel all loopy inside, like I'm made of butter, and He's a hot knife. I just don't think I can do it!"

Ms. Munroe smiled. "I have faith in you little one. Think on it tonight, discuss it more with your friends, and tell me what you decide tomorrow morning. As for me, I need to get some rest. Breakfast at 7:30 as usual girls......" Storm paused by the door, looking at Rahne. "I expect all of my Little Women at breakfast at 7:30. Goodnight ladies."

_**The Gate House, the Institute, 10 p.m.**_

Mally hopped up the path to the gate house, deep in thought. He hoped Pappy had some answers. The door was slightly open, and Mally could smell cigar smoke. 'Good, ' he thought, "Mr. Logans here too." Just then, he heard a loud crash, and a NYC voice say –

"Ya filthy cheatin' hound dog! That's three in a row! Where you got them cards stashed! !#$&!

As Mally pushed open the door, Mr. Logan was calmly looking at a big orange rock man saying "I play 'em where they lay, Rockhead. Quit yer bellyachin', bub......Oh Sh-sh-shugar, hiya Mally, ya shoulda knocked first! What's wrong?" Logan was up at once, afraid something was up at the school. Mally noticed everyone else at the table tense up also.

"Uh, nuthin' Mr. Logan, I just came up here to talk with Pappy, remember Pappy, I asked you at dinner.", Mally timidly said.

Logan looked at Pappy, who had his hand across his forehead. "Logan, tis not me at fault here! Twas the Weather Witch's beef stew! It put a hex on me, made me forget my own boy!" Pappy pleaded.

Logan calmed down, frowning/smiling at Pappy. He turned to Mally. "Well, bub, what did ya wanna talk about? Was it private between you and Pappy? I can clear these bums out if ya want."

"No I wanted to see you to, actually, Mr. Logan. I wanted to ask you about.........girls.......", stammered Mally.

The room got deadly silent, like national anthem time at a baseball game.

The Thing pulled out a chair. "Hey kiddo, have a seat...this may take a while."

Spider Man leaned back and sat on the wall. "You came at the right time buddy, if anyone knows about weird relationships with women, it's us"

_**End – Chapter 5 – The Girls Talk**_


	5. The Girls Talk

Ok, this one is kinda short, but I wanted the girls side of things to be one part 'the girls' and one part Ororo. Some 'new' relationships are coming, so buckle up. After this story plays itself out, we meet the Brotherhood. 

mattb3671

Agent-g: Thanks for the kind reviews! Tell yer friends to give me a look see! I dug your new 'Adjustments' chapter.

**_Chapter 5 – The Girls Talk_**

_**Kitty and Jubilee's Bedroom, the Institute, 10:15 p.m.**_

"I didn't know Scott was the one for me until months after we met each other," Jean mused, "I mean, I thought he was very handsome, but I didn't start falling for him until I got to know him more." Jean frowned. "Jeepers, Rahne, I mean we've all only known Mally for 3 or 4 days now. I admit, I haven't felt any negative emotions out of him, and neither has the Professor, but I don't really know him yet. Why not just take your time with him?"

"I know," popped Jubilee, "Why don't you get him to double or triple date with Jean and Scott, and Me and Sam?"  
"Wait a minute," Kitty gulped, "'Me and Sam'?! Since when are you and Sam Guthrie 'Me and Sam'? Spill it!"

"Since he asked me to the movies while we were all at mall, that's when. I wasn't sure if I was gonna say yes, but I will if you want me to Rahne." Jubilee replied.

"I don't know if Scott will want to double with you guys. You know how he feels 'so much older' than all of us, with being Field Leader. He takes everything so seriously, but I guess I like that about him", Jean said, "But will help out any other way Rahne."

Rahne blew her bangs out of her face. "I know Jeanie, and I know Scott is a good bloke too. I just wish I knew what to do about Mally......God, I can't even say his NAME without feeling funny! I mean, I've had a few crushes on boys before, and this ain't no crush! I don't know what it is, oh why me, I'm only 15!"

"Alright, here's what we do," Jubilee took charge. "Rahne, you like Mally right?" Rahne nodded.

"Well, I like Sam, and Kitty," Jubilee pointed at her, "likes Kurt!"

"I Do Not!", Kitty screamed in shock, "I mean, I do, but I don't know how he feels, I mean, I don't, but he is a really sweet guy and he looks cute in that purple shirt he wears, and-ulp!"

Jubilee put her hand over Kitty's mouth. "Ok, we get the picture, you got a crush on the blue boy. Lets just get it over with, I'm going to say yes to Sam, and we will go to the movies two nights from now. You two," she pointed at Kitty and Rahne, "will ask these two to go before lunch two days from now," Jubilee squinted, "Or I Will."

"You Can't Do That!" Kitty screamed.

"You really mustn't!" cried Rahne.

"Oh, but I will......" Jubilee broke into mock evil laughter, "Unless you guys do!"

_**End - Chapter 6 - Ororo's Thoughts**_


	6. Ororo's Thoughts

_**Chapter 6 – Ororo's Thoughts**_

_**Ororo's Room, the Institute, 10:25 p.m.**_

She could still hear the girls down the hall, screaming and talking, bouncing around like monkeys. 'Those girls are growing up right in front of me. New problems, new experiences, different people, and strange responsibilities. And, on top of that, they are mutants.' Ororo thought, laying on her bed in the dark.

'To look at them tonight, having boy troubles, just like normal girls do,' Ororo mused, 'it's hard to believe that there are people out there that would hate them just for being born.' Storms brow creased at the thought.

'How could you hate someone like Jean? She is one of the most caring children here; hardly a child anymore, but a young woman. Just the other day she was trying to help young Freddie with his confidence, telling him how good he was doing with his summer studies, and how proud she was he was catching up so quickly. That boy nearly burst with pride.'

'And poor Rouge, how does she carry on? That girl has more heart than ten men, realizing everyday she could hurt or kill the next person she touches. And not being able to touch another living person...unimaginable. Sometimes I have to go and hug Logan just to feel someone touch me. Great strength in that beautiful girl.'

'My little kitten, Katherine. The sweet girl from the Valley turned computer nerd. Goddess, that girl would take every stray dog or cat that wandered onto this compound if Charles had not put his foot down on the 'No Furry Pets' rule. Charles mentioned just the other day that he may have her teach an 'Intro to Computers' class next year, if her workload is not to great. This about a girl who had never touched a computer until 3 years ago.'

'Our resident firecracker, Jubilee. Her cocky little 'I can do it, I don't need your help' attitude. Goddess help her, I first thought that her mutant power was 'not breathing while she talked'. She has a kind heart and an intelligent mind, not to mention she's a stunner. I'm surprised shy Sam Guthrie had the nerve to ask her out like she told me last night. She was so excited, I felt flushed just listening to her.'

'Sweet little tomboy Paige, our southern belle. Coping with an early onset of her mutant powers so well, after watching and learning from her big brother Sam. She adores that boy. Last week, Storm had noticed Sam had just dumped his socks and underwear into the top drawer of his dresser. She didn't say anything, but two days later she had seen Paige sneak into his room and fold his clothes, all of them. I wonder if he even noticed?'

'Poor Rahne. Struggling with young love, something every girl goes thru. She will make it, I'm sure. She may be a were-wolf, but she has the heart and soul of a lioness. Perhaps next week she would call Moira MacTaggert , Rahne's guardian, and friend to the Institute, and let her know what was going on, have her call Rahne. She would be happy to hear from her.'

'My girls, all growing up,' thought Ororo as she yawned, 'they have a long road ahead......I almost pity any man that gets in their way!"

Ororo smiled to herself, and gently slipped into slumber.

_**End – Chapter 7 – The Guys Talk**_


	7. The Guys Talk

**_Chapter 7 – The Guys Talk_**

_**The Gate House, the Institute, 10:20 p.m.**_

Mally had wandered in on a strange gathering. Sitting at the poker table in front of him 5 mates he never thought of this way. He had seen newspaper articles featuring all these heros, especially Spider Man, but to see them sitting around a table, drinking pints, gaming, being 'real' people was blowing his mind a little. Then when he mentioned that he had some questions about girls, it seemed like everyone here had an opinion on girls and relationships. He was getting dating advise from the world's mightiest heroes. Pretty spiffy when you consider he had only been in America for less than a week.

"I'm tellin' ya kiddo, you will NEVER understand 'em. That's not the point," the Thing said to him, "Learn to deal with them, that's the key. Letting someone else into yer life ain't never easy, made double bad by the fact that they don't think like us!" He smiled a big rocky grin.

"I know, but after me change, I didn't think I would have ta deal with it," Mally groaned, "unless you guys know where I finds a kanga-girl about."

"Hey, I knows what yer sayin' lookin' different an all," the Thing stood up, "Lookit me, kiddo. I ain't gonna be on the cover of People's 50 Most Sexy anytime soon. But I found a girl who don't need that, in fact, she needed me. Dames are weird that way, ya don't gotta be Brad Pitt to find the one for you. Ya just gotta look."

The Human Torch jumped in. "Yeah, Bengy's right, bud. I mean look at me, I'm a pretty handsome guy -" jeers and catcalls from the group "yea, yea, ya jealous! Anyway, I ended up dating a chick with big hair who lives on the moon. Go figure!"

"Maybe yer right, maybe yer just too right," said Mally, "but lookin' like a do, I figgered if I were to show feelings for a 'normal' girl, I'd scare 'em off. I mean, I thought Rahne was a cutie right from that morning back in Australia, first time I saw her. Maybe I should said more to her, but ......"

"I know what you mean, Red," Spider Man said from the kitchenette, grabbing a beer, "It's like when you like a girl, and you think she likes you too, but you can't tell her something because you think you might scare or hurt her, or chase her away." Spidey burped. "Man, I know exactly how that feels. My advise: tell the girl what you feel. Most women will surpise the crap out of you, I know the ones in my life have."

Mally thought about that. He had always thought of girls as 'the weaker sex', not putting them down, just in a gentleman's way. But he had seen Rahne in action, he knew she was tough at lease physically, so it would make sense that she had a good mind and heart also. Maybe he should just tell Rahne how he felt, fear be dogged.

"Youngblood, don't let these guys get you all sappy," Power Man laughed, "don't forget, a girl likes a little mystery now and then too. I agree, telling a girl how you feel is good game, but don't go buyin' her a ring the first date. Take it slow, do things easy, and surprise her every now and then. And don't be rude, ending up friends is waaaayyy better than just ending. Do you feel me, Red?"

Mally was down. "Yep, that's good advise too, thanks Mr. Cage. I definitely wanna take things slow, I mean, I haven't had a whole lotta human contact besides Pappy fer four years now. I gotta get used to all kinds of relationships again. Lucky I'm a people person!" Mally smiled at the guys, it felt good to talk about this stuff. Besides who else got to talk chicks with Spider Man, Power Man, and one half of the Fantastic Four?

"Son, love doesn't care if you have red hair, snake skin, or mites in your ears," Captain America, who had introduced himself to Mally as Steve said, "It does even care if you're human or not. Why, I've seen search and rescue dogs whine and howl when they lose one of the pack. I've also dealt with enough alien races to know that humans don't have a lock on love. Maybe this girl really thinks you are a beautiful guy. Heck, I'm man enough to say you're not ugly, you just got a different lower half than the rest of us. From what Logan tells us, maybe we'd all be better of built like you!" Steve pointed at Mally. "Let God judge son, you just live and love."

"God Bless America!", shouted the Thing, "No one gives a speech llike the Capt'n!" Hoots and jeers from the guys followed.

Mally turned to Logan. "What do you think, Mr. Logan?"

"...still cracks me up when they call him 'Mr.'..." Thing whisperd to Spidey.

"I heard that bub," Logan spat at the Thing, turning to Mally, "Red, I ain't the best guy to ask about girls and relationships. I screw them up all the time. However, I will say this: what Cap said is real. I believe in that 'love' above all others."

Pappy took Mally's hand. "Boy, ye know ye were made special like, and not so's you could take care of yer Pappy. The Lord makes all of us fer a reason, and maybe yours is to bring love and happiness. God knows ye have brought that to me, laddie." Pappy smiled lovingly. "If this girl likes ye, let her! Like her back, see what happens! Love is a grand thing boy, never let it die inside ya, lest all the bad in the outside world will come creepin' in." He hugged his son.

"Ahem, uh, yeah, uh, I gotta go outside fer a sec, I gots somethin' in my eye......" the Thing muttered, stepping out, followed by Johnny, who ducked into the bathroom real quick.

'Pappy reminds me of my Uncle Ben......' Spider Man thought, swinging slowly back and forth, hanging upside down.

"What a good father to have. So much pride!" admired Captain America.

"I gotta intro this Pappy dude to the Jarvis guy at the Avengers mansion, that'd be sweet!" pondered Power Man.

"Now, off to bed with ye, ye mangy rabbit! Ye busted in on a mans game, an took it all sally like, me little furball. Go! Get some sleep! Tomorrows Sunday, up early fer ye prayers!" Pappy grabbed Mally playfully by the hair, pulling him to the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Mally shouted. "It sure was nice to meet you mates, and thanks a lot for the advise. Can I ask one more favor?"

"Make it quick bub, I got money to win." Logan growled.

"Uhmmm, Can Pappy take a picture of me with you guys? It would be sooooooooo RIPPA!"

**_end – Chapter 8 - Confessions_**


	8. Confessions

Agent-G: Glad you like the Kingpin line. Thanks for the spelling corrections, I am not the best speller. Some shrinks say that's a sign of genius. I guess its my job to prove them wrong. LOL!  
Thanks!  
  
**_Chapter 8 – Confessions_**

_**Rahne's room, the Institute, 11:35 p.m.**_

'No way am I gonna fall asleep t'night' Rahne reflected, 'I got too much on me melon." She and the rest of the girls had stayed up talking until 11:15 p.m., mostly Kitty and her trying to change Jubilee's plan of action. The girl was hard headed though, and stuck to her guns. Rahne thought maybe Jubilee was a little nervous about going out with Sam, and made this plan so she wouldn't be alone. 'Bullocks to her, right? She can deal with Sam herself, she didn't have to force her an Kitty into her schemes!'

She wondered what Mally was doing right now, was he watching TV, thinking of the girls at the mall? Was he already asleep? She bet he would be cute when he was sleeping, his whiskers twitching as he dreamed. 'O me great granny, I'm being such a GIRL!' she mused, wondering why she was acting so crazy. 'Well, I guess I am a girl, so that makes it OK?' she wasn't sure. She started noticing boys about 2 years ago, really noticing them, and she had had a few crushes, but nothing like this. She thought about Mally every other second, and she got weird jealous at the mall for no real reason. She hadn't realized she had such a predatory side to her, but she could guess where it came from. She was a part wolf after all, and they are predatory and territorial.

'Just my luck, now I'm going to turn into a jealous bitch as I grow into womanhood.' She wished Moira was here, she could always make Rahne feel better.

"Well, I'm not gonna make meself feel betta lying here like a bump," she said to herself. "Might as well go have a spot of cocoa." Rahne got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and headed downstairs.

_**Outside the Gate House, 11:35 p.m.**_

Mally was looking down at a Polaroid picture his Pappy had taken about 10 minutes ago. It was shot of Mally, surrounded by Spider-Man, The Thing, Power Man, The Human Torch (Flame on, mind you!), Mr. Logan, and CAPTAIN AMERICA!

'Maybe someday there'll be a picture like this in the newspaper,' pondered Mally, 'with a headline like "The Super Seven Save The WORLD!", or something like that. Rippa!' he giggled like a school boy.

The heroes had gone back inside the gatehouse to finish a poker game. Pappy had told Mally to go back to bed, so the men could finish. Mr. Logan told him he would PT him to death if he told anyone what was going on at the Gate House. They had talked about some really important 'growing up' things, namely girls. Mally had never had a girlfriend, so their help and advice was great.

Mally felt his belly rumble. 'Guess I'll go back to the mansion and hit the sack,' he thought, 'But first I'm gonna stop by the kitchen for a snack. I think a big stinky veggie sub will work. Mmmmmm......'

He began to hop towards the mansion, covering the eighth mile distance quickly.

_**The Kitchen, the Institute, 11:45 p.m.**_

Rahne stirred the warming pot on the stove, mixing the cocoa in slowly. She hadn't bothered to turn on any lights save the stovetop light; even in her human form, she had pretty good night sight. Not like Wolverine, to be sure, not in her human state. 'This is jest what I needed, something sweet to make me have sweet dreams.', she thought, secretly hoping Mally was in those dreams.

Mally was designing his sandwich in his head as he headed down the hall to the kitchen, trying to be quiet, as to not bother anyone. 'I think extra onions are on order tonight, as I'll be going to bed afterwards, and it won't bother anyone if I "blow my horn" all night long. Yeah, and peppers too, me thinks, and a big glass o' milk to boot!' He turned the kitchen lights on as he walked thru the doorway.

"EEEP!" He quickly turned to look at where the noise came from, and only saw a set of greenish eyes and a red mop of hair peering over the island countertop. "Hello, what's this? Rahne? I'm sorry, I dint mean ta scare ya. Just came to make a sandwich before bed." He put on a big nervous grin, totally freaked out because the topic of tonights pow wow with the heroes was standing 10 feet away from him, and they were alone.

"You dinnat scare me, I was just......thinking about someone -, ah something and making me cocoa, and then the lights came on and......" she said quickly turning back to stir her drink. "Ye dint scare me, anyhows. Where have ye been tonight anyway, ye gots grass all over ya big floppy feet." She regretted saying that as soon as it popped out of her mouth.

Mally smiled reguardless. "I like me big floppy feet ,thank you very much, all the better to...uh...well...ah..." He couldn't think of anything witty to say about his feet. They were big and floppy, and she was right, they were covered with grass from his hopping about tonight. "Right, then. Well, I was up talking to me Pappy and Mr. Logan about ...stuff." It wasn't really a lie, he just didn't mention the heroes.

"What kinds of 'stuff'?" Rahne asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Aw, you know, just stuff, stuff you talk about with...other guys." He got an idea. He didn't know how good of an idea it was, but he went with it anyway. "Hey, Rahne, if I show you something, can you be 'mums the word' about it? I mean, REALLY keep a secret?"

Rahne turned around to face him, making eye contact. "If ye asked me ta keep a secret, I would, til the end o' me days." She took her cocoa off the burner, hoping he believed her.

Mally actually smelled the fact that she was telling the truth, one the 'animal-senses' bonuses. He pulled the picture of himself and the heroes out of the pouch on his kilt. "Lookit this, it's what I was doing tonight. Look!" He was excited in anticipation.

Rahne moved over to him and looked at the picture he was holding down to her. "Begorrah! Look at you, ya bloody boy, in tha middle of all those super-types! God almighty, where did ye meet up with those blokes? They certainly weren't at the corner store buyin' milk and cookies now, were they. How'd you......?" She was at a loss for words, staring at the picture.

"Well, that's a part of the secret. They were up at me Pappy's Gate House, playin' cards with Mr. Logan. Mr. Logan set it up, and they were drinkin' pints an toking on cigars, so that's why its gotta be all hush-hush, ya know?"

"So you talked about...'guy stuff'...with some of the greatest heroes ever?" Rahne squeaked, smiling a little now herself. "Must be nice. I mean, its not like She-Hulk, the Invisible Girl, and the Wasp are gonna show up here to help the lassies out."

"Yeah, I know. I feel really lucky, ya know. And they were real good guys, even the Captain, who I thought would be really tight, right? Crikes, I think me Pappy made the Thing shed a tear, even though he tried to hide it. An me an Spidey had a quick 'jump-off' before we took the picture!" Rahne looked at him with a 'who won' look on her face. "Well, Spider-Man can jump higher by far, but I beat him by a fly's wing in the standing long jump."

Rahne smiled. "An what were you all gabbing about that made the Thing cry? I didn't even know the Thing COULD cry!"

Mally looked down at his feet. "Well, me Pappy can get dramatic at times, and his Scots accent adds more passion. His mates used to call him 'Mr. Connery' at times." Rahne scrunched up her nose smirking. "I think the Thing just got caught up in the moment."

Rahne crossed her arms, waiting for Mally to really answer her question. "Well...we were talking about guys and girls, relationships, and the fact that I just forced myself not to think of 'normal' girls after me change. I didn't think any of them would find me their type of guy. I am a little different, ya know." He said, flopping his foot on the floor.

Rahne thought about that for a second. 'I guess he HASN'T had a chance to be with girls the way other teenage boys do. I didn't really take that into consideration."

"I didn't mean it when I said ye feets were floppy, I jest opened me gullet before thinking about it. I'm sorry." Mally smiled and waved her apology away.

"No Mally, really, I'm sorry. When I snipped at you in the mall the other day, I didn't mean it either. I think my noggin' hain't been workin' right the past couple of days......since we came to pick you up." Mally looked at her with a puzzeled look on his face. "When Mr. Logan and I saw ye fight those dingos that night, I thought ye were neat lookin'." She took a deep breath. "The next morning, when I could see tha color of yer fur, and your eyes shining......well, I thought you were beautiful." She quickly turned around to pour her cocoa into a cup, and to avoid his gaze.

Mally didn't know what to do. 'Man, this is so confusing! Did I just here a girl say I was beautiful? A pretty girl? Me? Kanga-Man? What do I say? What do I do?' His mouth got dry, and the fur on his palms got damp.

Mally walked over to stand right behind Rahne. "Hey girl, I think yer very pretty too. But..."

Rahne spun on Mally. "But what?! What, am not pretty enough for ye? I know I'm no Jean Gray or Miss Jubilation Lee, but I –"

Mally put his hand over her mouth. "No, No, not that ya silly git! I happen to think you are prettier than any picture I has EVER SEEN, an yer hair shines to me like a setting sun." Mally spit out. He stopped for a second after, not believing he had said what he said. "It's just that I never thought a girl like you would like me. Ever. You surprised me."

Rahne took his hand off her mouth, but did not let it go. "Mally, you want to know why I like ye? Is that it?" He nodded, looking her in the eye.

"I'll tell ye why," she said, "because, not for one minute since I laid eyes on you at your home, have I felt uncomfortable around ye. Yeah, I feel weird inside, and all flippy-floppy, but never uncomfortable with you. Most boys make me feel kinda shy, and I can't really see them giving me too much attention. Maybe its because I'm so short, but sometimes I think they look right thru me. Especially if I'm with Jean, or Jubilee, or even Ms. Munroe sometimes."

She paused, taking another deep breath. "I didn't ever feel that way with you."

Mally smiled at her. "Good, I'm glad ye feel that way. I......I guess I hoped you'd feel that way." He looked at the picture, still in his hands. "Here, take this. It's for you, I think.", he said handing the picture over.

"Ye cannot give me this," Rahne said, shaking her head, "This is yours! Where else are you gonna get a picture of yerself with all yer heroes?"

"Well, I'll tell ya what, dingo,", he said, smiling, "You keep it fer me. I trust ya ta keep it safe, and then every time I see you, I'll think of it, and it will remind me of this night."

"So seeing me will remind ye of the night ye met yer heroes?" Rahne asked.

"Nope. Seeing you will remind me of the night we talked, ya know, right now and all. So I won't ever forget."

End – Chapter 9 – Hello, Evil... 


	9. Hello Evil

Hello citizens! Here's Chapter 9, a little slow; I actually had work to do at work!(Buzzkill!) Hope you enjoy, bringing some baddies in for flavor, but the story will still have a lot of life at the mansion. Thanks for reading, please, tell your friends! I need more reviews to satisfy my huge ego. LOL! Burn me if ya want, I can take it. It might even help!

Agent-G: Fluffy huh? You callin' me fluffy? Talk about hittin' the nail on the head! LOL! Thanks again for your reviews and inspiration!!! Read this guy's stuff! 

Proponent of EVO: Thanks for the R&R! Yeah, Cap & Spidey are too cool. Spidey will be back in the future, and I might have a Cap & Wolvie spin-off short story, depending on my workload. Keep an eye out for the Thing too. THANKS! You were my 2nd reviewer!

**_Chapter 9 – Hello Evil...  
_**

**_Magneto's Quarters, the House of the Brotherhood, evening_**

He didn't hear them anymore, the soundproofing of his quarters was working well. That wasn't the real problem, he was figuring out. He could still 'feel' them, their presence. It was infuriating, to be sure, but he would survive. They were the future, whether they knew it or not. His Brotherhood of Mutants, following a different path than Charles and his ridiculous 'Institute'. Mutantkind wasn't here to live side by side with humans, but rather to rule them, eventually taking over as the dominate species on the planet. The Brotherhood was were young mutant minds could be shaped in the correct fashion. They, along with his Acolytes, would finish the war that humans had started. The Acolytes were currently overseas, picking up a new recruit, Piotr Rasputin. He had lost both his parents, and his younger sister, and was of the right mind to believe in Magneto's dream. 'I should have them check on Arkady while they are there' Magneto mused, 'He would be a wonderful addition to the Acolytes.' He grabbed a cell phone from his desk, and dialed Mystique.

**_Weight Room, the Institute, 3 Days after the Poker Night_**

Mally was finishing his reps on the incline leg press machine. They really didn't have enough weight to challenge his legs, but Mr. Logan had ordered more. He had spent most of the afternoon with the Wolverine, Mr. Logans 'alter ego', learning some great kicks and jumps to use for 'self-defense', as Mr. Logan always said. He had really liked Wolverine's claws, until yesterday, when he told Mally that they broke his skin every time he unleashed them. "It hurts, but ya get used ta it.", he had said but it kind of made Mally sick to think about. He had 'claws' too, but basically just really dense finger and toenails, not long, and only really good for digging and scraping.

Rahne walked in on his last two reps, and he couldn't resist a little teasing. "9,999, 10,000. Whew! Not bad fer a ten minute set, eh dingo?" He hopped up, going into a muscle man pose.

"Yer dreamin', ya couldn't hurt no one with those itty bitty arms! And lookit that chicken chest! Surprised ye don't have feathers instead of fur!" Rahne giggled, pushing him playfully in the chest. "Mr. Logan said you were in here. What are ye doin'? Ya bettah get cleaned up if ye wanta take me ta the pictures!"

Mally smiled. "9 o'clock show right? I'll be ready. You're gonna fix yer hair before we go, right?"

Rahne growled, knowing he knew that she had already done her hair, and it was looking good, she might add. She picked up a towel, and began twirling it into a 'rat tail'. "Ye better start hoppin' now, silly rabbit, cause with a bum the size o' yourn, I won't be missin'!

Mally's eyes got big. He knew by now that escape was his only choice. He hopped side to side to throw her off a bit, then hopped thru the doorway to the boys locker room. 'Saved!" he thought, leaning back against the door. "I ain't scared, ye hairy beast! Lemme in there!" he heard thru the door. 'Dear God, I created a monster!' Mally thought, pushing back even harder.

**_Rec room, Brotherhood House, evening_**

Wanda was bored. She didn't want to play video games with Lance and Tabitha, she didn't want to watch TV with John and her brother Pietro, and she didn't want to do ANYTHING with Todd. Not that she had a choice, as the little dolt followed her around the house like a puppy. Her father was upstairs, and did not want to be disturbed, as usual, and the other grown-up types were away.

She picked up the newspaper, and got out the entertainment portion. 'Maybe a movie,' she thought, 'I wonder if anything good is playing?' She scanned the ads. 'This Van Helsing one looks good, it's about vampires, and it's got that hottie, Hugh Jackman in it.' She put down the paper. "I have decided that we are going to a movie tonight," she said to the others, "all of us. Todd, I will allow you to buy my ticket, but DO NOT refer to this as a date. EVER. It begins at 9 o'clock, so be ready." Todd was just nodding like an idiot.

The others grumbled a bit, they hated when Wanda acted like a bitch queen, but since they really had nothing else to do, they put up no fight.

"At least the Queen B picked out a good one..." moaned Tabitha, getting up to change clothes.

_**Mally's room, the Institute, around 8:30 p.m.**_

Sam was sitting at Mally's desk, trying to keep his palms from sweating. "Ah mean, ah can't believe she said yes. Jubilee is way, way outta mah league! What em ah gonna do?" Sam put his head in his hands.

"Just cool out, mate, she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't at least like yer company, so just be yourself, you'll be fine." Mally sounded more confident than he felt. He and Rahne had been hanging out the past two days like peas in a pod, but this was their first date, Mally's first date ever.

!BAMPH!

"Vhich one, vhich one?!" Kurt cried, holding out two shirts, one black, one purple. "Vhich one do you tink Kätzchen vill like best? Help Me!" Sam and Mally were nervous, but Kurt was downright scared. He had already taken three showers.

"Won't matter mate, til we get back home. We're gonna be wearin' our watches, right? But I say the purple one – goes good with yer fur." Mally said, trying to calm Kurt down.

"Yeah, ah say purple too. Black'll make you look more evil, elfie." Sam added.

"Ok, the purple one then." Kurt looked at his 'watch'. "Mein Gott, it is 8:35 already! We must get downstairs to meet the girls. Come! Let's go!" he said grabbing both of them.

!BAMPH!

_**The entrance hall, the Institute, 8:45 p.m.**_

Three 'women' came walking down the staircase towards the three boys. Kurt gulped audibly, then started a 'Hail Mary' under his breath. Kitty was wearing one of those short-short skirts, and a spaghetti strap tank top that was like a second skin. Rahne had on a 'little black dress' thingy, which made her skin look even more like ivory, and she had changed her hair again after chasing Mally to sexy little pigtails. Jubilee wore an ankle length skirt, and a yellow short sleeve turtleneck shirt, and looked like a little doll.

Mally smiled at Rahne, enjoying the view. She smiled back at him, reaching out to take his hand.

"You look rippa, dingo. Care ta step out with me?" Mally asked.

"I'd be delighted, thank you, ye silly rabbit." Rahne replied.

Jubilee made puking noises. "Oh God, they already have cute names for each other. Gross!" She walked over to Sam. "Come on Sammy, lets get rockin'."

He took her hand, smiling, already losing some of his nervousness. "Yes, ma'am, mah pleasure."

Kätzchen, you look erotisch, er, very beautiful. I never realized you had such pretty......" Kurt stammered.

"Legs?" Kitty said smiling. She had hoped he would notice. "Thanks Kurt, that's really sweet of you. You look good too, I like love that shirt on you."

"Come on moviegoers, if we don't hustle we're gonna be late. You can check out her legs all movie long for all I care! Lets go!" Jubilee stuck her tongue out at Kitty, who was giving her a dirty look.

They walked outside to the motor pool. "Which one?" Rahne asked.

"The Hummer," said Sam, who was driving, "Mr. Logan said we could take the H2 if'n we were careful with it."

"Cool, I love the H2", piped Kurt, "its like being a star or the governor of California or something." He turned to Kitty. "Is your name Sarah Conner?" he mimicked, pretty convincingly with his accent. Kitty giggled, touching his arm.

They all climbed in the vehicle, Sam cranked it, and they took off for the movieplex.

**_Bayville Movieplex, Cinema 2, mid-movie_**

Wanda was enjoying the movie a lot. It was dark, with lots of action, and the Van Helsing dude was kicking ass. She had told Todd that he could not sit next to her, she did not want to smell him thru the whole movie. He did have his uses though. She leaned forward, looking down the row. "Todd," she hissed, "go get me some ju-ju beans and a Coke."

"Ok, beautiful, sure, no problem. I'm on it, yo!" Todd jumped up and tore out of the cinema. On his way to the candy stand, he stopped to use the bathroom. He ducked into a stall to do his business.

"......I never thought legs could be so long, I svear she is an angel from Gott. You know vhat I am saying Sam? She came from ze Heavens just for me!"

Todd knew that voice. It was that fuzzy blue german freak from the Institute, Kurt. 'Some of those losers must be at the movies too,' thought Todd. 'I'll have to tell Wanda when I get back.' He stayed in the stall until Kurt and Sam left, then went to the snack bar for Wanda's stuff.

**_Bayville Movieplex, parking lot_**

Wanda and her boys were standing on the sidewalk in front of the Movieplex, waiting. Todd had told them that two losers from Xavier's were at the movies also. Six on two were their kind of odds. Besides, she was feeling angry, and picking on those goody-goodies was just the ticket.

"There they are," said her brother Pietro, "Just they got the kitty, the dog, and bottle rocket face with them. Also some new guy, a red head. Man, he's tall, whatta freak."

"Nice info, Froggy," John said, snapping his lighter. "What a bloomin' idiot."

"Yo, I told you what I saw. Go light a fart, butane breath!" Todd shouted.

"Save it boys, let's go say hello..." Wanda started walking towards the big H2 the Institute kids were walking to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked to the car talking about the movie they had seen, Spider-Man 2. "The CGI in that movie is so awesome! It almost looks like the real Spider-Man swingin' around. And Doc Ock was cool too!" Kitty loved anything 'computer'.

Mally spoke before thinking. "Spidey's actually a bit bigger in real life."

"How do you know? Been web-slinging with him before?" Jubilee smirked.

"Ah, right, no, just from seein' him on the TV." Mally shared a smile with Rahne.

"Hello X-Geeks! What, it's half price for losers tonight?" Lance jibed.

Jubilee spun on him. "You should know, loser. Go shake yourself!"

"Shut up, you little sparkler. Hey mutt, who's the new guy?" Wanda asked Rahne.

Rahne got beet red. "Don't call me mutt, ye little witch! Bollocks to ya!"

Mally spoke up. "Hello mates, me name's Mally. And you Missy, watch how ya speak to me friend Rahne. A lady would know better."

Wanda laughed. "Oh, the tall red monkey scares me. Todd, defend my 'honor' please."

Toad smiled. "My pleasure, beautiful." He turned to Mally. "Lights out, big red." Toad sprung at Mally using his powerful legs. Just as they were about to hit, Mally jumped straight up...about 40 feet. Toad smashed into a station wagon, knocking himself silly.

"Well, well, a jumper. Nice power. I bet they kicked you out of the homeland because of ya stupid power, ya drongo." John said when Mally landed.

!BAMPH! !BAMPH!

The lighter was snatched out of St. John's hand.

!BAMPH! !BAMPH!

"Smoking vill stunt your growth, Johnny. And children shouldn't play with fire." Kurt smiled, holding the lighter, as the others laughed.

"He does more than jump, ye bloody bastard, and he'd beat you anyday." Rahne cried.

"Yeah, an if 'n he don't, ah will. You too rockhead," Sam said to both John and Lance. "Juss leave us alone and go home."

"Gimme back my lighter!" John wailed.

Kurt opened the Zippo up, took out the flint, and tossed it back to St. John.

"Thanks, ass." John mumbled.

"Right, well, it sure was nice to meet you types, hope to do it again soon...not. Lets go, guys, I'm hungry." Mally turned to the H2.

"Yo!", Todd yelled, getting up, "Eat this, you geek!" He spat a wad of his flemmy goo at Mally.

Mally blocked it with his hand, but the goo destroyed his image inducer. Mally's 'human' form shimmered, then disappeared.

"Bloody Hell," John breathed, "He's a damn Joey!"

Mally looked down at Rahne. "Will the Professor or Logan be mad if I punt these bozos?"

"Only if they find out, an I ain't gonna tell a soul." She gave him an evil smile.

"Right, then." Mally turned to Todd. "You first frog face." He jumped the distance between them. As he was about to land, Todd jumped up and away from him. Mally just 'bounced' instead of landing, and shot up after him. Mally arced a little higher, right over top Todd, who looked up at him, ready to spit.

!WHAM!

Mally drove his foot right into Todd's chin, snapping his head back and stunning him. Todd hit the ground hard, barely stopping his fall. His nose was bleeding. "Jesus, that dork can kick!" He looked at his 'friends'. "Thanks for the help, yo."

Wanda looked from Todd to Mally. "If you were any good, you wouldn't need our help, warty." With that she shot Mally with a hex bolt, knocking him down.

"Uhg, what was that?" Mally said, raising to a knee.

Rahne ran over to him. "She shoots hexes of some sort, are ye alright?" Mally nodded.

Kitty walked up to Wanda. "You know, Lance was right about you. You are a bitch."

Wanda eyes opened in anger. She looked from Kitty to Lance, then back to Kitty. She fired a hex bolt at Kitty, but Kitty just phased, letting it pass thru her. Then she phased back to normal, and promptly smacked Wanda across the face.

Wanda looked up, tears in her eyes. "You HIT me!"

Kitty smiled. "Yes, I did. And I'll do it again if you don't let us go in peace right now."

Pietro was by his sisters side in a millisecond. "You wont do anything to her girl. Back off. Now."

"Fine by me Petey. She goes, I go." Kitty stood her ground. Kurt had moved up beside her.

A small crowd was forming, and Wanda knew she had to go before someone called the cops, or worse, the media. Her father would not be happy if he saw them on TV.

"Fine. Let's go boys, it's starting to smell around here anyway. I think kangaroo's smell worse than frogs." The Brotherhood gathered and walked away, looking over their shoulders and flipping them off.

"Mein Gott," Kurt sighed, "Those guys are a pain. We can't even have a night out without them bugging us."

"Ah don't understand why we can't all just be friends," Sam drawled. "Ah mean we got stuff in common an all."

"Who the devil are they?" Mally asked.

"They call themselves the Brotherhood, and they all live together. Wanda the Witch and Pietro the speedy one are brother and sister. The Toad guy you fought with is Todd Tolansky, and the other Aussie is St. John Allerdyce, he controls fire. The girl standing in the back is Tabitha Smith, she can make these bombs with her hands, and the tall boy is Lance Alvers, and he can do earthquake type stuff. He tried to date Kitty last year, but he's got some problems. They all live with Wanda and Pietro's dad." Jubilee told Mally.

"Crikey, whats their dad do? Move mountains?" Mally wondered.

"He probably could if he wanted to. His name is Eric Magnus Lensher. You know, the guy they call Magneto."

"Wait, you mean the fellow Professor X told me about?" Mally was shocked.

"Yeppers. The one and only." Jubilee smirked.

"Right here in our town? Not rippa, very not rippa."

**_end - Chapter 10 - Pappy and Wolvie Hit the Town_**


	10. Pappy & Wolvie Hit the Town

Ok campers, here goes again. Hope you like the story, please tell yer friends. Heck, tell yer enemies! R&R, thanks!

**_CONTEST!_** – Hey peeps, I can't draw worth a crud! If some one can draw me a picture of my O.C.'s Mally & Pappy, I'll pick the best one I get, then write that person into one chapter as an extra. So all you Art types, give it a shot! Thanks!

Agent-G: Yeah, my Wanda is a witch. Pushy too. Thanks for the shout out in yer Adjustments. People Read This Guys Stuff!

Red Witch: Thanks for reading! Your stuff is good also, it inspires me. Spread the word! Thanks again!

**_Chapter 10 – Pappy and Wolvie Hit the Town _**

**_Motor Pool, the Institute, evening _**

Logan had to admit, it really was a sweet little ride. Once he had gotten it painted to match his cycle, and had 'Pappy Rocks!' airbrushed on the side, it really looked sharp. He knew the old coot would like it, and maybe it would get him off his back about taking him for a 'ride on ye motorbike' every other minute of the day. He walked over to the intercom and paged the gatehouse.

"Who the devil is it and what do ye wants?" Pappy's voice crackled.

"It's Logan, you old goat. You ready to go? I'm gonna swing by to pick you up in a minute or two." Logan shot back.

"Yeah, I be ready!" Pappy giggled. "Going out fer a pint with me knickers on tight! Lads, lock up yer lassies!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll be there in a bit, be ready!"

"Wolvie, lets be takin' yer motorbike! Ladies like motorbike men!" Pappy begged.

"NO!" Logan smiled.

_**The Gatehouse, the Institute, 5 minutes later **_

Logan rolled to a stop near the front door and tooted the horn.

"Alright ye hairy bugger, here I comes- Great Goose Eggs! What's that, Wolvie?" Pappy asked.

"It's a sidecar, Pappy. Kitty found it on ebay, and I got Chuck to spring for it. Whatta you think, old man?" Logan grinned.

"Whats it say on the side there?" Pappy squinted. "'Pappy Rocks!' YIPPEE! That I do, laddie, that I do! Logan, ye shouldn't have, ye big lout! Ye did this jest fer me!" gushed the old man.

"Don't go tryin' to hug me," Logan held his hands up, "and no waterworks or we ain't goin' nowhere, bub. Just get in the buggy."

"Me own buggy! YIPPEE!" Pappy shouted again. "Wait, now let me get me helmet!"

"I got you a helmet right......" Logan started, but Pappy had already ran back in the gatehouse.

When he came back out, he was wearing a bomber jacket like Logan's, and he had a world war 2 era gunner helmet and goggles on. "Saved these from me war days! Thought me days of feelin' the wind on me face were over, but here we go! YIPPEE!" Pappy climbed in the sidecar, pulling his goggles down. "Gunner to Pilot! Contact! Go, Go, Go!"

Logan couldn't help but laugh at the old guy. He straddled the cycle, kick starting it in the process. He revved the engine good and loud, once again making Pappy shout 'YIPPEE!' in delight. They drove out of the gate with Pappy singing pub songs at the top of his voice.

**_Sparky's Pints 'n' Pool, outskirts of Bayville_**

They pulled into the parking lot at the bar Logan liked, Sparky's. It was one of few places left that let you smoke inside. Plus, he got the feeling that Sparky either was a mutant himself, or had a family member that was. He didn't put up with much anti-mutant crap in his bar, which Logan of course appreciated. Logan helped Pappy out of the sidecar, holding his cane while he climbed out.

"Thank ye, Wolvie. Now, lets go inside this fine establishment and take the chill offa me bones!" Pappy still had a schoolboy grin on from the ride.

Logan agreed. "Yeah, sounds like a good deal to me, bub." He said, lighting up his stogie.

Inside, lights were low, the air was thick, and oldies music came out of a jukebox in the corner. Logan and Pappy took seats at the bar.

"Hey Sparky, how's it hangin' bub?" Logan nodded at the barkeep. "Two Guinness, shot of whiskey on the side. Thanks."

"Hey Logan," Sparky nodded back, "Whos the old timer ya got wit ya?"

"Me names Angus O'Bryanson, sir, and I complement you on this lovely place you have. Thank you for the stout, and please call me Pappy." Pappy shook his hand.

Sparky smiled. "Pappy, eh? You Logan's Granpa or Great Uncle or sumthing?"

"No, my friend, I'm a co-worker of his. I tend the gate at the school where me friend teaches. Me boy goes to school there too." Pappy explained.

"Okey dokey, Pops, works fer me." Sparky turned to Logan. "You want yer stick now or later on?"

"Later. Let us get a few beers down before I beat the old goat at pool." Logan smirked.

"Beat me?!", Pappy yelled, "Why I'll have ye know I was division champion back in me Army days, an I still know how to sink the likes of you, Wolvie!"

Sparky laughed, then went to draw a beer for another customer.

Logan and Pappy sat and nursed their beers in silence for a moment, just enjoying the atmosphere. Pappy spoke up.

"How's me Mally doing in his 'self-defense' training? Is he learnin' to take care of himself?"

"Yeah,", Logan grunted, "the kids got one helluva powerful kick. I had ta order more weights for some of the machines, his legs are really strong. I'm gonna show him some Japanese fighting styles that relate to his usin'

that cricket bat. He's a quick learner, and he asks smart questions." Logan smiled. "Hard to believe he's from yer stock."

"Rubbish, man, he's part Scot! An O'Bryanson, mind you, not to shabby!" Pappy stated, throwing back his shot of whiskey. "What about the other kids? Any hard cases?"

"Nah, all in all, their a good bunch a rugrats. Don't tell them I said that, though, I'm gettin' to soft as it is." Logan signaled Sparky for two more. "I mean, they drive me crazy some days, but I wouldn't trade 'em for all the money in the joint. I wish the world wasn't so screwed up, these kids are the same, if not better than any others. Take Kitty, for example, ya know, the little dark haired girl? She's turning into a computer whiz, I mean, so what if she can phase thru stuff? Shouldn't matter, but it does. It just sucks."

"Aye, some people in this world need a good stiff kick in the arse, tis true. Like that Kelly fellow, on the tellie. Why, he needs to know the pain me Mally went thru when his body changed. And friends turned away from him, just because he was different. That's why we moved to the outback, just so he could do as he does without folks causin' a ruckus." Pappy hit the bar to make his point. "God Bless those kids, everyone!", he shouted, then burped quite loudly.

"Excuse yerself, bub," laughed Logan, "that was a good one."

"Many pardons, me Wolvie, better out than in, I always –"Pappy stopped talking and grinned, looking towards the entrance.

Two women walked in and took a table near the pool tables. One brunette, the other a redhead. They looked to be in their late 20's, and still had cute figures.

Pappy arched his eyeblows at Logan. "Me thinks it's time for a game of pool, me Wolvie. An not a secord to soon, I was getting' tired o' lookin' at you!" Pappy waved to Sparky. "Send two pints to the ladies, innkeeper, with my regards if ye would. Put it on Wolvie's tab." With that, he shuffled over to the pool table closest to the ladies.

Logan shook his head. "Great. Scotlands version of Romeo is on the loose.", he said, taking his pool cue from Sparky.

Logan walked over to the pool table, where Pappy was introducing himself to the women. "...names Angus, and tell me lassies, am I sleeping?"

"No, you seem wide awake to me.", said the redhead. "Why?"

"Because you two stepped right out of a dream! What are your names, angels?" Pappy smiled as the women giggled at his corny line.

"Ladies,", Logan said, tipping his cap, "names Logan. This character's with me. Let me know if he gets fresh."

"Wolvie, you wound me!" Pappy grabbed his heart, staggering.

"No problem," the brunette laughed, "and my names Nicole. This is my friend Jodi. Thanks for the beers."

Jodi, the redhead spoke. "You guys wanna play doubles? I warn you, me and Nicki are pretty good."

"A challenge!" exclaimed Pappy. "Do ye think we're up to it, Wolvie me lad?"

"I'm game if you are Pappy. You better be good with a stick like you said.", growled Logan.

"Why does he call you 'Wolvie'?" asked Nicole.

"Long story......" muttered Logan.

They began to play pool, the ladies breaking, sinking a couple balls. Pappy made the girls laugh over and over again.

'He got a way with the ladies' thought Logan.

Jodi missed and Logan stepped up. He sank four, but scratched on the fifth shot. He growled a little, causing looks from Jodi and Nicole.

"Easy there, buddy," smirked Nicole, "we'll go easy on you guys."

She proceeded to sink three more balls before she missed. Pappy grabbed his cue. "Ladies, watch as the all-time division champion in the RAF, Scots Brigade, shows how to win a ballards match." He leaned down, took aim, squinted and stuck his tongue out. He then ran the table, closing his eyes and smiling while sinking the eight ball, humming Rod Stewarts 'If you think I'm sexy' the whole run.

"Fini!" he proclaimed, bowing to the ladies, who wear clapping and cheering. Logan had to laugh. The old goat was good.

"That was great Angus," said Jodi, "Glad we didn't bet!"

"A kiss for the winner, ladies?" Pappy asked, fluttering his eyes and smiling.

"Pappy." Logan sternly looked at him.

Nicole turned to Jodi. They smiled at each other, then turned to Pappy. "It's OK Logan, he's cool." She moved closer to Pappy along with Jodi, and they both hugged him around the waist, then planted great big kisses on each cheek. Pappy looked as if he would melt. When the girls let him go, he did a little jig.

"Kisses from the angels, la-la-la! What do ye think of that, me Wolvie!"

Logan couldn't believe it. The old goat had game. 'Maybe I should start bein' more sociable' he thought, clapping the old guy on the back.

"Good game, Pappy, Good game."

**_End – Chapter 11 – Driving Lessons_**


	11. Driving Lessons

Hello citizens, hope we are all feeling finer than the hairs on a babies bootie! I hope ya'll enjoy the next installment, a little off track, but portrays a new 'power' Mally seems to have. R&R, and tell yer friends, bub! Thanks! 

Agent-G: Pappy's story will come around Christmas time, and hopefully will explain the older age of Pappy, and bring tears of joy over the real meaning of the holidays. "sob"!

Lets just say for now Pappy joined the Scots Brigade of the RAF a wee bit early, and is about 82, 83 today, if Pappy even remembers. And, no Kitty is not driving yet, thank god. Thanks! Read this guys stuff!

Tsugath: Thanks for reading, please continue to R&R, as I am a very swallow writer with a huge ego. NOT! Thanks!

**_Chapter 11 – Driving Lessons _**

**_Professor's Office, the Institute, morning_**

Mally stuck his head in the office doorway. "Ya wanted to see me Professor? What's up?"

"Mallory, thank you for coming. I have good news for you. We are going to get you a driver's license. If you have time this morning, Scott has offered to teach you how to drive." The Professor smiled.

"Really?," wondered Mally, "Rippa! That way I can help driving the kids to and fro." He was secretly thinking of taking Rahne out on another date, just the two of them.

Charles smiled. He 'saw' what Mally was thinking, and was glad the boy was making friends. "Not necessarily, Mallory. While discussing this with Dr. McCoy, he brought to my attention the fact that with your lower body being larger than normal, the drivers seat of most vehicles would be most uncomfortable for you. Logan suggested we teach you how to drive a motorcycle, and given your power to shield your body from damage, I agreed."

"Whoa, I get to have a motorcycle?! Rippa!" He placed his hands on imaginary handlebars, making 'vroom' noises. He loved Logan's bike, and knew Scot had one, but had never seen it. "Thanks Professor!"

Professor Xavier got serious. "Your welcome Mallory. Just promise me you will be responsible with it. Motorcycles can be very dangerous. Listen and learn from Scott. He is a very good driver."

"Right, I hear ya Professor. Don't worry, I'll do my best! An I'll be proper when I drive, no X-Game type stuff." Mally grinned. "Do I get to pick out a bike of my own?"

"Technically, no," said Charles, "but we have many to choose from in the motorpool, and, If you like, we can set one aside for your use.

"Rippa! I guess I'll have to get a job to make some petrol money." Sighed Mally.

"Actually, I have been thinking of that problem also.", said the Professor. "Since you and Forge will only be in class for a half day when school starts, you will have some spare time until the others return. You will be taking our extra classes that we teach here, from 3 to 5 o'clock in the evening. I think if you helped out down in the lab with Forge and Dr. McCoy, a suitable salary can be offered."

Mally thought out loud. "Well, what'll I be doing? I'm not a science type but I guess I'm Ok with tools an such. Maybe I could do filing in the Med Lab or something."

The Professor laughed. "I'm sure that between Forge and Dr. McCoy, there will be plenty to do. At the very least, during clean up. How does $550 a month sound to you, Mallory?"

"Sounds great Professor, now I won't have ta beg offa me Pappy anymore. When do I start?" Mally was excited.

"When school starts, next week. You will be going to Bayville High for their GED program. Then you will come back to the Institute and work from 12:30 until 3 p.m. with Forge and the good doctor. From 3 to 5 p.m. you and the rest of the students will have Self-Defense with Mr. Logan, CPR with Dr. McCoy, and a 'We Like Computers' class with Katherine Pride. How does that sound, Mallory?"

"Crikey, I'm gonna be busy! But all that stuff sounds pretty neat, and if it gets me $550 quid a month, it sounds great!" piped Mally.

"Superb. Now shall I tell Scott you will meet him in the Motorpool?" asked Charles.

**_Motorpool, the Institute_**

Scott was already in the Motorpool when he heard the Professor in his head.

'Scott, can you meet Mallory in the Motorpool for driving lessons?'

'Yes Professor, 10-4. I'm already waiting for him.' Scott thought back.

He had not gotten to know Mallory, or Mally, as the students called him, since his arrival a few weeks ago. He and Jean were getting kind of serious lately, spending a lot of time together. Plus, being the oldest student, and taking college courses via the internet instead of going to the high school, kind of kept him and Jean out of the loop with the high school aged students. Jean, who was 19, had gone to Bayville High, but with the closest girl in age being Rogue at 17, then Kitty, Jubilee, and Rahne at 15 years, she had been a junior when Rogue got there, and out when the other girls attended. Same for himself, he was, or had been at least 4 years older than Kurt, Sam, Bobby, and Forge. He was only 3 years older than Mally, and Mally was only going to Bayville High for the GED with Forge. Maybe they would get along well.

Mally walked into the motorpool, saw Scott over by one of the garages. He didn't know Scott that well; he hadn't spent a lot of time with him since he came over from Australia. Some of the other guys said he was too serious all the time, but Mally figured he make judgment after he got to know the bloke. Scott waved him over.

"Morning, Mally, how are you doing today?" Scott asked, reaching out to shake Mally's hand.

"G'day mate! How you doin'? I guess I'm reportin' for duty; have to admit, I'm lookin' forward to hittin' the open road. Thanks fer volunteering to teach me. Ya sure I ain't takin' you away from something else?" asked Mally.

"Nope, glad I can help. Ready to get started?" posed Scott.

'Well, he sure is all business,' thought Mally, 'may as well follow his lead.'

"Right, mate, what's first on the table?" Mally was ready.

"Well, you need a helmet. No matter what Mr. Logan says, not all of us heal like he does. Don't ride without head protection." Scott said sternly. "I think with your dreadlocks, a half helmet will work best." He handed Mally a black helmet from off the rack on the wall. It looked like a salad bowl turned upside down. "Rippa, I seen these before. Real biker style, eh?"

Scott smirked. "Yeah, I guess. You may want goggles on longer trips, the wind can hurt your eyes."

"Dr. McCoy says me eyes are 'protected' by the part of me noggin that does what yer girl Jean does, in lesser ways, of course.", smiled Mally. "Yer Jean's a looker by the way, and she seems a real peach, helpin' out the younger kids an all. You're a lucky guy." Mally wanted to try and loosen Scott up a bit.

Scott did smile a bit. "Yeah, I am. Ok, second lets find a bike you will be comfortable and confident on." He pressed a switch on the wall, and the garage door slid upwards, revealing four cycles. "The BMW is the one I usually ride," Scott said, "but give it a try if you like. I was doing some thinking this morning though, and given the shape and size of your legs, I think the Indian may be easiest for you. It's the one with the red tank." Scott pointed to a retro looking motorbike with a big saddle seat and U-shaped handlebars that you could kind of lean into.

Mally swung a leg over. "Rippa, downright bonzer, I mean, too right..." he breathed.

"It's kind of in between a crotch rocket like mine an low rider like Mr. Logans. It's got good power also, which is important when you are riding properly." stated Scott. "It's a 2003 Indian Chief with the Vintage kit on it, which is basically the windscreen and those saddle bags on the tail."

"Man, the Professor goes all out when he buys vehicles, don't he! This thing is awesome! I think I'm in love..." Mally sighed draping his body over the bike.

Scott smiled again, even giving a little chuckle. He knew what Mally was saying; how you could actually fall in love with a bike.

"Ok, we covered headgear and found a bike. Next step is this," Scott announced, pulling a paperback book from his pocket. "The Massachusetts Guide to Operating a Motor Vehicle: Motorcycle Edition. You'll find one in your saddlebags." He opened the book. "Chapter One: Defensive Driving. 'To insure public safety, the following rules must be...'"

Inside, Mally groaned. He could tell this was right up Scott's alley. 'Oh well, it's a small book, and I guess it won't kill me to follow along.' Thought Mally, taking out his copy. 'I wish we could just get on and ride...'

**_Upstairs, Professors Office_**

The Professor smiled. 'Mallory has patience of biblical proportions. I'm amazed at his ability to 'go with the flow' as the children say. It even rubs off on the other students.'

**_The Kitchen, the Institute, lunchtime_**

"You're doing well, Mally, I think maybe we could ride around the grounds after we eat lunch. We'll take it slow, let you get your bearings." Scott suggested. "Has Forge repaired your image inducer yet?"

"Oh yeah, he gave it back to me this morning before he went down to the lab. If we stay on the grounds, I wont really need it though, will I?"

"Most likely not, but take it with you just in case." replied Scott. "It's weird how a soda from the movies caused that much damage. I thought Forge designed them to be waterproof."

"Yeah, well..." Mally looked at Scott over his pasta and veggies. "Look, Scott, mate, I get the feeling yer all about the straight and narrow. If I tell you something in private, can you keep it zipped?"

"Depends. If I feel I have to tell the Professor for the safety of the Institute, I will." Scott made no promises.

Mally looked Scott in the eye. 'Ah what the hell, maybe I should give this guy a chance. If'n he tells Professor X, the punishment can't be any worse than reading over that manual.'

"Well, we ran into a group of kids Rahne told me were called the Brotherhood. The one girl badmouthed Rahne, and I took offense. Then this 'Toad' bloke tried ta jump me, and ended up spitting some goo on me watch before I cleaned his clock fer him. That's what really happened." Mally took a deep breath, waiting for Scott to reply.

Scott thought about it. He guessed he should tell the Professor, but there was no real damage done, and he was starting to like Mally. He could act really mature sometimes, and it was refreshing after dealing with guys like Bobby and Kurt, even Mr. Logan at times.

"Well, no harm, no foul, no time in the box. Thanks for telling me the truth. I appreciate that." Scott tried to give Mally a friendly smile. "Come on, finish up those noodles and lets go ride."

**_Outside entrance to the Motorpool, the Institute_**

Mally pushed his onto the exit ramp followed by Scott with his bike. He was ready to go; he actually had ridden a few motorcross bikes before his change, goofing around with friends. 'Can't be too different, the gears, brakes, and clutch are basically the same. Biggest difference is the size of the bike.', he thought to himself.

"Ok, put the helmet on, strap it down, and climb on." Scott stated.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Mally playfully shot back, drawing a smile from Scott.

"Good luck, and drive safe, stick with me and take it slow." Scott pressed the starter on his BMW, and it purred like a cat, like a big cat.

Mally put his big foot on the kickstart and hammered it down. The Indian roared to life, having a different sound than the fine tuned Beemer. 'Sounds like a dragon being born...' thought Mally, completely digging it.

Scott shifted into gear and pulled off slowly, hoping to be a good example to Mally. All of a sudden Mally passed him, shouting "Tally Ho, Mate!". He wasn't breaking the 'speed limit' or anything but he was going faster than Scott had expected. Scott gave it a little gas to catch up.

He had meant to admonish Mally for pulling out too quickly, but as he got up next to him, he looked over, noticing the look of pure bliss on his furry face, whiskers shaking in the wind, dreads flailing about, huge pie eating grin on his face.

Scott had forgotten how it felt when Mr. Logan had first shown him how to ride. It came back to him all at once, just watching Mally. That sense of freedom, the feeling that you were leaving all your cares, troubles, and responsibilities in the dust. Scott pushed up the visor on his helmet and just smelled the wind. He turned to Mally. "Tally Ho backatcha, mate!"

**_Professors Office, the Mansion_**

The Professor smiled. He liked this new addition to his student more and more as days went by.

**_End – Chapter 12 – The Last Weekend before School_**


	12. The Last Weekend before School

Ok, it's Halloween in the real world, and I couldn't resist. My AU's Timeline is a little skewed from the real world, but I wanted to have a costume party. Hope you enjoy! Thanks, R&R, please, luv ya, mean it!

Agent-G:Fast Stories? Well, 2 heads and 6 hands help. LOL! If had as many stories going as you, I'd perish. Yeah, Mally's making a lot for 3.5 hrs a day, but he WILL earn it. Remember, he's working with Beast and Forge in the labs! (Think: Dr. Frankenstien & Igor) - Thanks!

Proponent of EVO:Not bad for an old gaffer, eh? Thanks!

Red Witch:Hopefully it will be interesting; I think I'm gonna stick some of the Brotherhood in the GED classes with Mally & Forge! And a OC teacher. (Think: Welcome back, Kotter meets the Substitute)- Thanks!

**_Chapter 12 - The Last Weekend before School _**

**_The Institute – Kathy Pryde's Office - evening _**

It was a sultry night; the heat in the office was turned up a little too high. You could cut the tension at my computer desk with a dull butter knife. I had just finished the last lines of code for the secret government program I was writing. I needed some release; something to uncurl my toes. Just then, there was a knock on my door. I got up to open it. He was just standing in the hall, his yellow eyes smoldering in the night. He didn't wait for me to ask him in, just came in like he owned the place. He was short, dark, and fuzzy, wearing a black shirt and purple pants with matching jacket. He was stoking his hair back with his tail, sitting on my bed looking right at me.

"I vork for the resistance,", he said, his accent thick like a new york cheesecake. "I have a job for you, Fräulein Pryde, but it may require vorking undercover. Tink you can handle it?"

"I think I can handle anything and a box of crackers, but first: If you work for the resistance, Kamerad, answer this. How many Jaime's does it take to fix a light bulb?" she asked the coded question.

He stood up with a hiss, then paced across the room to where I was standing. "Two,", he breathed, "One to turn the bulb, and one to hold the other on his shoulders." Saying that, he placed a light kiss on my lips, a card in my hand, stepped back, and walked out the door. I caught my breath. 'Can't let Herr Blueboy get to me..." I thought. I looked at the card. "Xavier's Gym, 11:30 p.m., come alone." My first thought: call Trixie in on this.

_**The Institute, Trixie Sinclair's Apartment, later in the evening**_

They called him 'The Iceman', and it wasn't because he drove a delivery truck for a living. He was one of the meanest hit men this side of Manhattan, not someone you wanted to cross. He was currently holding a cute little redhead****by the wrist, threatening her.

"Look, Trixie, either come across with the goods or – "He drug his other hand across his neck.

"Iceman, I not be knowin' where ye stuff is – good old Trixie dint take it, I swears to ya! Ye got ta believe me Iceman, I'm on the your side in all this!"

I had heard enough, standing outside her door.

Before coming, I had stopped in at the Gatehouse, a popular stop for ruff types when Trixie hadn't answered her phone. I picked up Mally 'Legs' O'Bryanson, a big Aussie lout who would do anything for enough money and a pretty face. I had paid his tab and slipped him a fin. He was mine for a while. The barkeep at the Gatehouse told me I had a nice set of getaway sticks, so I told him "Thanks, Pops, but no thanks. I try to date my own species." We left, the old fool shaking his cane; a hairy man smoking a cigar at the table looked up and said "You be careful, bubette. Strange stuff goin' down tonight." Didn't I know it.

I motioned for Legs to break down the door to Trixie's room, and got my gun locked and loaded. The big lout pushed in the door, and we saw the Iceman about to make a Scottish slushie outta Trixie. I wasted no time, pulling the trigger, turning the Iceman into ice cubes. I went over to Trixie, who had knelt down next to the dying Iceman.

"......the fat...man sings at midnight, and that's when the gears get loc-k-ed-uhggggg..." were his last words, and I had some idea of what they meant. The Big Blobber, Fred Dukes, and his band, Paige and the Jaimes' were having a Saturday midnight show at Slicky Guthries new nightclub, the Kentucky Road House.

"Looks like were going out tomorrow night, Trixie." I said.

She squealed in delight, turned to Legs and said "What's ye name, ye big red piece o' beefcake?"

_**The Institute, Xavier's Gym, later in the evening **_

It was dark in Xavier's, a gym on the lower south side. I walked in, noticing how foreboding the machines looked in the darkness. The only light was from a small red exit sign above the door. I could smell sweat and sulfur in the air. As I walked in, Herr Blueboy stepped out of the shadows.

"Fräulein Pryde, you came. I trust you are alone, no?" His charm was unavoidable, standing there, chewing on a toothpick.

"Yeah, I'm like, alone,", I said, "Why did you ask me to meet you here. This joint smells like rotten eggs."

"It cannot be helped, Fraulein, I had to varn you. Your very life is in danger! Come zsit here on ze bench press with me, I vill explain."

Like I needed a reason to get close to him. We sat down.

"The Big Boss has put a price on your head, Fraulein, 1,000 clams. He has sent the notorious duo 'Bonnie' Grey and 'Clyde' Summers out to pick you up. He knows about your involvement in the the Kitchen Massacre of last year. He knows you're the one who put the 'cranberry stains on the curtains'." Gangster-speak from a foreigner. Great.

"How could he know about that?!" I exclaimed. "The only person who knows the truth about that is - !"

Canvas bags came down over their heads, their arms held in place by an unknown force. The bags cinched up tight, making vision impossible.

"Oh my, the cats in the bag now," I heard Clyde Summers say.

"Yeah, (smack-smack) da Big Boss will be(smack-smack) very happy.", said Bonnie Gray around her usual wad of bubblegum.

They both started laughing evilly. That's when the lights went out.

_**The Institute, Warehouse District, Next morning**_

I woke up in a storage room tied back to back to a sleeping Herr Blueboy. "Wake up, Little Boy Blue, time for breakfast." I said throwing an elbow to his kidneys.

"Ow! Fraulein! Vhat vas that for? I am avake already!" he stammered. "Vere are ve?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in the warehouse district, I suppose." I noticed a utility knife on a crate about 10 feet away. "Can you reach that knife, Blueboy? The one over my left shoulder."

Try as he might, ya just can't stretch an six foot tail to ten. "I cannot reach it, Fraulein, I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be like thinking of a way out of here, heart throb." I grunted, struggling at my bonds. It was futile.

"I tink I saw sometink in the shadows! Over there!" Blueboy whispered.

"You're seeing things, bright eyes. There's nothing – "

From the darkest shadows came a beautiful woman in a black body suit, with an unusual white stripe in her hair. She placed a finger to her lips, warning them to be quiet. She walked toward them, menacing dagger in her gloved hand. She leaned down and cut their bonds. Without a word, she turned to go.

"Vait! How can ve tank you? Who are you?" Blueboy pleaded.

No need ta thank lil ole me, sugah, ah'm jest payin' ya back for saving mah life when we were children – Brutha." Then she disappeared into the shadows.

(_Cue 'The Plot Thickens' Music)_

_**The Institute, Trixie Sinclair's Apartment, around 10 p.m.**_

"He's just so tall, and those legs a his, bloody hell! And you knows I got a thing for locks o' red!" Trixie squeaked, patting her red doo. "And I needs a date fer tonight, so I asked him. Anyway, he'll be good to have, incase we need a brute."

"Yeah, I guess. You know I didn't see any family resemblance between Blueboy and the mystery woman. But why would she rescue us then lie?"

I had been wondering all day about the mystery chicky. On one hand, I was relieved she said she was Blueboy's sister; she was built like a tank, and I didn't need any competition. On the other hand, any rescue was a good one, she guessed. Still, their were too many blackbirds in this pie. "What time is he picking you up Trixie?"

"Right, he said he'd be callin' at half past ten. Is Blueboy picking you up? I don't know what you see in the bloke, his accent is creepy."

"Well, if that ain't the half-pint callin' the kettle blue." I mumbled. "Nah, he said he would meet me there. Typical. But I always fall for the hard cases. It's a curse."

"Yeah, well, we best be gettin' all dolled up. We got about 30 ticks."

_**The Institute, Kentucky Road House Nightclub, 11 p.m.**_

"Welcome, ya'll, to my swanky new joint, where the dames are hot and the drinks are cold, the actions on fire and the dance floor is smokin'! Welcome, I say again, ya'll are all Welcome!" Slicky Guthrie was making an announcement from the bandstand. He owned most of the nightclubs in the area. Rumor was he had a direct link to the Big Boss. More likely the Big Boss had a direct link to Slicky, in 'protection' money. As he came down, Paige and her big band, The Jaimes' lit up a hot number.

They left the coatroom, Trixie and Legs first, Trixie in a hot red number with a fox stole, and Legs in his usual thug pinstripe suit. I followed in a powder blue dress and heels, with a cute little hat that had cost me lots of loot at the department store. I looked around the club, scanning for Herr Blueboy, but I didn't see him.

"Don't worry lass, he'll show. He's probably just late, tryin' ta make a grand entrance. You know how he is. Let's get us a table up front." piped Trixie, pulling Legs along with her.****

Kitty walked to the table, sat down. The waitress walked up, in a black suit with a pillbox hat. "May ah take your order?"

The voice was familiar. I looked up at the girl. It was the mystery woman from this morning! I didn't recognize her with all her hair up under the hat. She gave me a look that said 'Button it, girlie', and put a drink napkin down for all of us, making a show with mine. "I'll take a dirty martini, please, thank you."

She turned to Trixie and Legs. "I needs a Scotch on the rocks, and the brute here will take a beer, stout." Trixie ordered. Legs just nodded.

When she left to get the drinks, I picked up my napkin. 'Keep an eye on the first act for a clue' it said. Talk about encryption! This note made the walls of King Tut's tomb look like a children's primer.

Herr Blueboy strolled up to the table. "Guter Tag, Fraulein, you look very lovely tonight." He nodded to Trixie and Legs, sitting down. "Hello freundes. Looks like I'm just in time for ze first act."

I showed him the note, explaining who gave it to me. "I have no ideas, Fraulein. I guess ve just vait and zee." shrugged Blueboy. Fat lotta good he was.

"Ladies an Gentlemen, ya'll are in for a show tahnight!" Paige announced from the bandstand. "Please give a big welcome ya'll, fer that Asian songbird, Sweet Jubilee!"

The lights lowered as the audience clapped. A spotlight shown on the middle of the stage. The Jaimes' started a slow, almost dirty little ditty, and the curtains parted. I could hear a gasp from every man in the crowd as Lee strutted to the stage front. She was wearing a low cut white gown with a pearl necklace, and had her hair and face done up full tilt. I had to punch Blueboy to get him to turn back around.

"Vhat!? I vas just looking for ze clue!" he moaned.

"Yeah, right, and I'm Babe Ruth." I did let him turn back around though, we did need to watch.

She started singing 'Fever', strolling around the stage being provocative. At one point, she walked out into the crowd, singing directly to some of the lucky stiffs in the crowd. She stopped at one fellow near the back of the room. This guy was extremely nervous when the spotlight lit him up. That, or he was jumpy because Lee set her caboose right down on his lap, singing to him. When she got to the chourus, Lee turned right in my direction and winked. I don't think anyone thought it strange, just part of the act. Then she stood up and finished the rest of the song back on stage. Whatta floozie.

I leaned over to Trixie. "Who's the sweaty guy she was crooning to last?" I asked. Trixie always had the dirt from the underground. Always made me wonder about her.

"They call the bloke 'Gears'. All I know is he's got a real talent for riggin' roulette tables and one-armed bandits. Not to many joints in town would let him thru the doors, until a rumor started that he was on the Big Bosses payroll." Trixie replied, sipping her drink. "Me thinks he's an Injun'."

Slicky Guthrie jumped up on the bandstand. "Ya'll enjoyed that, I bet! What a looker that girl is,so exotic! Are ya'll ready fer more?" The audience cheered. "Well, let me introduce to ya'll tonights main act, The Big Blobber, Fred Dukes!" The tune 'Chantilly Lace' began playing, and big Fred Dukes walked out in a zoot suit.

The audience clapped and cheered. Dukes began to sing, and people got up to cut a rug on the dance floor.

"That's it!" I said, punching Blueboy.

"OW! Fraulein, if you vant to dance, just ask!" he moaned.

"No, ya devil with the blue fur on; 'Gears' get it? It's what the Iceman said after I ventilated him: "......the fat...man sings at midnight, and that's when the gears get loc-k-ed-uhggggg...". I had a talent for impersonating ghosts.

"Stay calm, and be ready to move..." I said, turning around to look at the 'Gears' fellow. Just in the nick of time, too. Bonnie and Clyde had just walked up to his table. They had words, Gears shaking his head. Clyde pointed to the fire exit, then made a 'get up' sign with his hand. Gears shook his head again, nervous as ever. Bonnie made the same 'get up' sign, then held an imaginary noose over her head, tilting her head forward, standing on her tiptoes and sticking out her tongue. Gears got up slowly, then walked to the fire door, followed by the two thugs.

"Time to roll, Trixie!" I shouted, pushing Blueboy out of the booth. "Bring the meathead with you!" Trixie complied. They headed out the fire door after them.

"I gots a bad feeling about this..." Trixie whined, as they entered the back alley.

"You and me both sister, you and me both..."

**_The Institute, Warehouse District, 15 minutes later_**

"Doesn't this look familiar, Blueboy?" I asked, peering around the corner at a warehouse that Bonnie, Clyde, and Gears just into.

"Ja, Fraulein. It's the same varehouse ve vere trapped in this very morning."

"What are we going to do now, lass?" Trixie asked, Legs standing behind her.

"Well, we follow them." I said, crossing the street to the warehouse.

"Ve just valk in there!?" Blueboy exclaimed.

"You got a better idea, sauerkraut brains?" I kept walking.

**_The Institute, Inside the Warehouse_**

It was dark, and the place smelled of old rags and dirty mattresses. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, but there was a white line painted on the warehouse floor, leading further in, so I followed it. We had walked about twenty feet, when the lights popped on, startling us. In front of me was a desk. On either side were Bonnie and Clyde, him smiling, her smackin' her gum. Behind the desk was a wheelchair, turned around. On either side of it were a big blue furry lout, and a beautiful woman with stunningly white hair. The wheel chair spun around, slowly, relieving a bald man in his fifties, give or take. He was smiling, and it sent chills down my spine.

"Ms. Pryde, I gather. Thank you for coming. We have things......to discuss." the bald man toned. This guy even sounded rich.

"The Big Boss. What do you want with me?" I asked, playing dumb. "And what did you do with Gears?"

"Gears?" he laughed. "Why he's most likely underneath us in his lab right now. He......creates things for me. Ms. Pryde, I'll cut to the chase. You shot my half-brother in cold blood at the Kitchen Massacre. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Marko was a bum, and you know it, Bossy boy. He deserved to eat lead." I spit back at him. "He was runnin' dames on the street, hookin' them on goofball to keep them in line. The man was vile."

"True." Intoned the Big Boss, looking more evil than before. "But he was my brother. So, now you must die. Clyde, Bonnie, if you would?"

The duo leveled their guns at them, and fired, Clyde taking Trixie down, and Bonnie capping Legs. They moved to shoot Blueboy and I, laughing as they did. Suddenly their guns were shot from their hands.

"Ah need ya'll to cease an desist, now. Don't make this hawder than it needs ta be." Up in the rafters of the warehouse was the mystery women, holding a smoking gun. "Your gonna owe me fah this one, brutha..." she looked down at Blueboy.

The Big Boss looked up. "Who the devil are you? This does not concern you. Leave now."

"Your doing just find, whoever you are, keep up the good work." I shouted to her, looking at Blueboy. Still no family resemblance. Weird.

"Fine." The Big Boss stated. "Doctor, if you will?" He raised his left hand, the side the big blue beast was on.

The Doctor pulled a machine gun out from under his overcoat, and shot up the ceiling, taking the mystery girl out. She fell from the height, landing with a sound thump.

The Doctor moved his weapon to Blueboy. "Say bonjour to my diminutive acquaintance!" he shouted, pulling the trigger happily.

Blueboy went down in a pile. My heart sank, and I ran over behind some crates, followed by Bonnie and Clyde. I ran around a corner only to run right into Bonnie.

"Hello dearie." She slugged me good. I went down hitting my head on the concrete floor. Clyde came into my vision standing above me.

"Say hello to Hoffa for me, tramp!" he bellowed, holding his foot above my face. He brought it down, hard.

**_The Institute, Kitty and Jubilee's Room, Saturdat morning_**

I screamed, sitting up. The pillow slid off my face, and I could see Jubilee standing over by her bed, stretching.

"Good morning, sunshine, time to wake up. We've got to get things ready for the back to school bonfire," she said, smiling. "The Big Boss is lettin' us have it down at the stables!"

Kitty froze, her insides spinning. "What did you just say?!?" she cried.

Jubilee made a face. "The Bonfire silly, the Professor is lettin' us have one at the stables! Jeesh, no coffee for you today."

'And no more late night snacks with Kurt..." she thought, lying back in bed.

**_end - Chapter 13 - The Bonfire of the Insanities_**


	13. The Bonfire of the Insanities

Well, this is a long one. Hopefully, it won't bore you, I tried to keep it exciting. Please, R&R, and Thanks! 

Joseph McKinley: Thanks for reading! Thanks for the complement on my OC., and I hope you keep reading! Thanks!

Red Witch: Thanks! I figgered Fred was a natural 'Big Bopper' so why not! LOL! Glad you enjoyed it, I tried to give a 50's detective movie feel. My version of a costume party for the students. Thanks!

**_Chapter 13 – The Bonfire of the Insanities _**

**_Bayville Grocery Store, late Saturday morning_**

The girls from the Institute had decided to handle the shopping and food prep for the bonfire the kids were throwing tonight, a last hurrah before school started up again. It beat collecting all the wood needed for an all night bonfire and hauling it to the stables. Jean, Rahne, Jubilee, Rogue, Kitty, and Paige were walking though the grocery pushing three carts already loaded with goodies.

"Do you think we have enough graham crackers?" Kitty wondered. "Kurt said s'mores were like a favorite of his. He likes peanut butter on his, along with chocolate and marshmallows."

"'He likes peanut butter on his, blah, blah, blah, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt..." Jubilee imitated. "You got blue demon on the brain, girl. Blahph!" She pantomimed puking.

"You shouldn't be talking!", Kitty exclaimed, "I saw you pinch Sam's butt when you two were leaving the kitchen this morning!" She stuck her tongue out at a reddening Jubilee.

"Girls, we are in the middle of a public grocery store in a town where people think we're weird enough as it is!" admonished Jean.

"You're one to talk," pouted Jubilee, "Ms. 'I'll studying with Scott in his room'. What do you guys study, headboard repair?" Jubes suddenly tripped over nothing, stumbling slightly.

"Scott happens to be helping me with my human biology summer project!" Jean said, regretting it as soon as the others burst out laughing. She started giggling too, that had been a silly thing to say. "Oh my God, I can't believe I said that."

"Jean, can I ask you a question" Kitty said, putting three family packs of wieners and one of veggie dogs in a cart.

"Always, Kitty." Jean replied.

"Well, can you like 'link' us all up so it's just between us girls?"

'_Sure._' Jean said across the telepathic link she set between the group of girls.

'_What's it feel like, you know, when you...well...you know...?_' Kitty asked, holding an ear of corn.

'_Yeah, tell us, Red, I been dying to ask ye meself!_' Rahne thought.

Jean stopped right in the middle of the produce section. She looked at the other girls, who were all staring at her in anticipation. '_I'm not so sure I should answer that. Maybe you should talk to Ms. Munroe about it._' she answered.

'_Oh come on Jeanie, ya know it's not that easy. Ask Storm 'bout stuff like that? Ah'd be too scared that she would tell Dr. McCoy or the Professor! Or God fahbid Mr. Logan!' _Rogue looked at Jean with a 'Come on!' expression.

Jean turned to Paige, the youngest. '_Will it bother you if I talk about this Paige?'_

Paige did a mental impersonation of Pappy. '_I'm 14, lassie, I'm not deed yet!_' All the girls smiled at that.

'_Ok. How does it feel? Well......I'll put it this way. The first few times, its......interesting. Then, to be honest, it feels wonderful._' Jean smiled, beginning to blush a little.

'_Does it hurt?_' Rahne asked.

'_Well, I think it's different for every girl, but no, not really. Well, I take that back. It's kind of like getting into a steaming hot shower. It stings a little, but then it makes you feel great_.' Jean thought back.

'_That makes sense,_' thought Jubilee,_ 'it sounds......nice. When did you first do it?_'

'_That's none of your business, Jubilee,_' Jean reflected, '_but it was about a year and a half or so. Scott was so sweet. He almost acted scared._'

'_Fearless Leada?! Sceered?!_' Rogue was bug eyed. '_Sceered ah what?'_

'_I shouldn't say any more. Discussion over, except to say all of you except for maybe Rogue are too young anyway._' Jean broke the link.

"Ain't gonna happen nohow..." mumbled Rogue.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I didn't think of it like that." Jean apologized.

"Don't fret, Jeanie, ah understand." Rogue smiled her wistful smile.

**_The Institute, wooded area, late Saturday morning_**

"This stinks! We could have gone shopping, and let the girls gather wood. You know, equal rights and all!" Bobby whined, dropping some braches into the back of a doolie truck the Institute had. "I mean, almost the last day of vacation, and we're workin' like dogs!"

"Aw, quit ya bellyachin', Frosty, it ain't so bad. Jest think a the fun we'll have tahnight!" Sam quipped.

"Yesss!' hissed Kurt. "Ve vill be eating s'mores, an Veinies, an singing songs, dancing! It vill be awesome!" He cut a little back flip.

"Show off!" Freddie yipped, throwing more logs into the truck. "But I hear ya loud and clear elfie! Plenty of good eats tonight! Yeehaw!"

"Yeah," a Jaime said, "I think I might ask your sister to dance tonight, Sammy."

"Yeah, she's real cute, and easy to talk to." Another Jaime said, coming around the truck.

"Maybe she'll gimme a kiss!" A 3rd Jaime giggled, bringing another load of sticks.

"Huh?!" Sam spat. "Why, Ah outta dot ya eye, talkin' 'bout mah sissy that way!"

"Havta catch me first!" the Jaimes yelled, running back into the wooded area in different directions. "Run an run as fast as you can, can't catch me, I'm the Multiple Man!"

Freddie was laughing his head off, until Sam gave him a look of danger. "Hey, he's the one who said it, not me! I'm sweet Freddie Dukes, I wouldn't touch your sister!"

"You sayin' she's ugly?!" Sam huffed.

Freddie grabbed his head, moaning, and waddled off to find some more deadwood.

"You are going to have to deal with this," Kurt toned, "You're little schwester is not so little anymore. And, if I do say so myself, she is a very pretty young frauline."

"Shut it." Sam deadpanned.

"Think of it this way, Sammy, if Jubes 'ad a brother, he'd have to put up with you." Mally surmised. "And as far as the age thing goes, didn't you 'ave crushes on girls when you were 14?"

"Nope. Never. No Way. Nada." Sam declined. "Besides, me and Jubilee are jest friends."

"Ho-ho, I think not, mein freund, I saw her pinching your bum this morning at breasfast." Kurt laughed. "I am your 'friend', but I vill never be pinching your bum!"

"Pinching whos bum?" Scott asked, bringing a load in with Forge, using an anti-gravity flatbed Forge had designed.

"Yeah, what the heck are you guys talking about? Do I even want to know?" said Forge.

"Ve are talking about Sam's cute little sister, who is getting not so little anymore."

Sam stuck his fingers in his ears. "Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya,......"

"Jaime's got a crush on her." Bobby explained.

"Jaime pinched Paige's butt?" Scott exclaimed.

"No, one-eye," Bobby laughed, "Jubilee pinched Sam's at breakfast."

"Lucky man!" said Forge. "I wish some girl would pinch my butt. Or any body part, for that matter."

Sam blushed. "Quit talkin' 'bout mah butt, ya'll."

"Come on guys, we gotta get some wood." Scott said, regretting it as soon as the others burst out laughing.

Mally was beside himself. "'Get some wood'! Scott said 'Get some WOOD'!"

Scott tried to put on a stern look, but couldn't hold it, watching Kurt roll around on the ground holding his belly. He smiled. "You goons know what I meant. Come on, lets get back to work."

"You mean, 'get wood', boss?" Forge said, causing them all to bust out laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah, 'get wood', I hear you." Scott said wiping a tear from under his sunglasses. "Ok, we gotta get two more truck loads, so lets go."

They went back into the woods, shouting 'I got wood!' everytime they picked up a branch. Forge spun the floating flatbed around. "Hey Scott..."

"Yes? What's up?" Scott asked.

"What's it like? You know, what's IT like?" Forge was looking right at him.

Scott thought about it for a second. "It's incredible, Forge, incredible."

**_The Institute, the Stables, near lunchtime_**

Logan was looking thru the CD's the kids had put in a box to play at the bonfire. He had just finished setting up a little PA system. Ororo was finishing placing tables for food nearby, using controlled wind to move them. She walked over to Logan.

"Some of these groups are awful," Logan moaned, "I mean, the Backstreet Boys? Gotta be Kitty's – yep, theres her initials. An look here, some group called NIN from Rogue. Never heard of 'em."

"I believe that stands for 'Nine Inch Nails' Logan. You ought to like that name." Ororo smirked.

"Funn-nie, 'Ro, so funny I forgot ta laugh. Wait, here we go," smiled Logan, "The Kentucky Headhunters and two albums by Hank Junior from Sam. Good boy..."

"Redneck party music does not appeal to everyone Logan, you have to let them play all types. Don't be such a stick in the mud." chided Ororo.

"Redneck? You just don't know good music, lady. Ah, here we go – Mally picked some AC/DC, good, some INXS, ok, and some group called Hunters and Gatherers. Typically Aussie. AC/DC does rock though."

"Yes," Ororo agreed, "I am particularly fond of their song 'Thunderstruck'. It's great for workouts."

"You would, weather witch," laughed Logan. "You gonna save a spot on yer dance card for me, 'Ro?"

"Why Logan, I didn't know you were a dancer." Ororo was amazed.

"Sure, when the mood strikes me, which ain't often. But I'll dance with ya tonight. It'll freak the kids out." Logan smiled. "The question is, can you keep up with me?"

Ororo stood with her hands on her hips. "Logan, young Kurt may look like a demon, but I think you ARE one."

Logan just smiled his biggest feral grin.

**_The Institute, the kitchen, lunchtime_**

The girls walked into the kitchen, followed by a long line of grocery bags, floating in two's. The bags drifted in, setting themselves down on the counter. Kitty looked at Jubilee, who looked at Jean. "You are coming shopping with us from now on." Jubilee giggled.

"Well, I didn't want to carry these in by hand, and Scott and the boys are just getting the last load of wood dropped at the stables, so I did the next best thing.

"Works fer me, Jeanie!" Rahne said, jumping to grap a bag with corn chips in it. "Me arms and me tummy thank you!"

"How do ya stay so tiny?" Paige asked the little redhead, who was wolfing down handfuls of chips. "Ah jest look at food and mah butt gets bigger."

The girls laughed.

"Let's see," stated Rogue, "We got thangs to get ta. We need to make chips an salsa, chips an dip, and a veggie platter. Also, we gotta make a cold cut tray, and cook us up some chicken wangs. An somebody's gotta make the hamburger and natureburger patties."

Well, I'm with Rahne," Jubilee spoke, "I'm hungry. Lets make ourselves some sandwiches, then get started."

The girls agreed. They started unloading the bags, making club sandwiches during the process.

Rogue and Paige said that they would do the wings and burgers. "You yankee types would jest mess it anyhow.", smirked Paige.

"Fine," Jean scoffed, "but I will make the cold cut platter. Because no one makes a hoagie like a true yankee!" she said, throwing a pickle chip at Rogue.

"Oh, my," Rogue drawled, pulling the pickle off her face, "it's on now!"

**_The Institute, the Gatehouse, mid afternoon_**

"Me Wolvie said to figger out a way fer us to get some spirits to this gala without the Guv'nuh findin' out." Pappy mumbled to himself. "I also gots ta git me hair chopped, accordin' to him. Like he has any room ta speak!" he proclaimed, pointing into the air as he spoke. Pappy looked kind of like a cartoon version of that gray wizard in the Lord of the Rings, but skinnier. "The Dr. Beastie don't have to get his hair cut off, I wager. Fine, then. Me thinks I'll use this card Wolvie gave me to pick up some party clothes too. Hmph!" Pappy climbed into the little Cooper Logan said he could take to town, and scooted away. He was singing 'Henry the 8th' at the top of his voice.

**_The Institute, the stable yard, mid afternoon_**

The boys had rode the truck down the road to a diner between the Institute and town for lunch. They had come back and started building the bonfire in the stable yard, away from the stalls as not to spook the horses. Logan and Ororo's tables were about twenty feet behind them.

Kurt, Mally, and Forge had dug a shallow pit and surrounded it with small stones Kurt teleported in from the lakefront. Fred and a host of Jaimes had laid brush and small sticks in the bottom of the pit for tinder.

Bobby, Scott, and Sam then stacked the bigger branches and logs up. It looked like a giant wooden teepee, ready to blaze. Later that night, Scott would start it up with a low power shot from his visor.

Logan had brought the bar-b-que trailer in, and placed it over b the flood tables. Freddie was helping him. "See here, bub, this is a GrillMeister 6000, with a large cooking area, and two gas burners here, for beans and chili and stuff. If ya want, I'll show ya how to cook a perfect burger tonight." Logan boasted.

"Okey dokey, then I'll show you how to EAT the perfect burger, Mr. Logan!" Freddie laughed. "Hey Mr. Logan?"

"Yeah, bub, what's up?"

"Tonight, let's you and me challenge everybody to a tug o' war. I been practicing with my powers in the danger room like you showed me, and I bet we could take them. Please?"

Logan ruffled the kids hair. "Been runnin' the 'immovable object' program eh?" Freddie nodded. "Yeah, bub, you spred the word. Let 'em know they're in for it." Logan smiled as Freddie tried to suck in his gut and puff up, to no avail.

Kurt , Mally, and Forge were sitting on the corral fence talking. "Vhat are you going to vear tonight?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno, me kilt, I guess, and me AC/DC hoodie." Mally mused. "Maybe me hat, if it's chilly." He looked at Forge.

"I think just some cargos and a flannel shirt. Oh, and my lace up boots, of course. No big whoop, it's only a bonfire, not a black tie affair." Forge said.

"But I have to look good for Kätzchen!" Kurt was always nervous about this or that with Kitty.

Sam walked over. "Vhat are you vearing tonight, Sam?" Kurt asked.

"I 'spose mah jeans and boots, and some kinda shirt." Sam replied. "Why, you freakin' out about wearin' sumthin' Kitty will like?" he chided.

"Ja," sighed Kurt, "VHY do I worry so about it? Vhat is vrong with me?!"

"You're in luuuvvvvv, that's why, ha-ha!" said Freddie, coming over to them. "Just wear something you're not afraid to get dirty. Me an Mr. Logan are gonna challenge the whole school to tug o' war, an win too! Yeehaw! I gotta tell the girls!" Freddie waddled off towards the mansion.

"Mein Gott," Kurt said in fear, "I tink the big boy is right."

"What, that just he an Mr. Logan can beat us all at tug o' war? No Way!" said Mally.

"No," wailed Kurt, "that I'm in love!"

**_Bayville, downtown, mid afternoon_**

Pappy stepped out of the barbershop, whistling a merry tune. He had gotten his haircut just like Sean Connery in that movie Pappy had seen, the one with the subs. He had his beard trimmed also, and he looked mighty good, if he don't say so himself. 'I bet all those lassies at the Institute will be fallin' for ole Angus, my what a shame.' He would just have to politely explain to them that the difference in ages was too much. 'A damn shame ta be breakin' so many young hearts!'

"Beggin' pardon, my friend, could ye be pointin' me in the direction of a fine men's ware store?" he asked a gentleman near his age sitting on a public bench. The man gave him directions to Harold's Suits, a shop about two blocks up. Pappy headed that way. As he got to the storefront, he stopped dead in his tracks. There it was, right in the window. A beautiful green, yellow, and black plaid wood sport coat. 'Blimey, it's as if they knew I was comin'...' he thought. He entered the shop, and was approached by a large balding man.

"Hello sir, my name is Louis. How can I assist you this fine afternoon?" the man asked.

"Jest be tellin' me ya got that jacket in the window in a size fer me!" Pappy exclaimed. "It's magnificent plaid. Is it a Scottish wool?"

"Step this way sir, I have one right over here. Yes, I believe it is Scots wool." Louis' heart flipped. He had been trying to get rid of those jackets for months now. His supplier had assured him they were going to be big. Needless to say, he now ordered from a different company. He pulled one off the hanger and helped Pappy put it on. "Theres a mirror to your left sir."

Pappy turned to look. "Begorrah! This is a rich man's jacket, fer certain! Weeeee!" Pappy spun. "How 'bout a nice white shirt, and a frilly yellow ascot to boot! And do ye have any knickers? Money's no object, man, no object!"

Louis smiled. He was an honest businessman, he wouldn't cheat this guy. But he recognized a gold mine when he saw it.

**_The Institute, Kitty and Jubilee's room, late afternoon_**

The girls save Jean were in Kitty and Jubilee's big room, getting ready for tonight. Jean was floating the food out to the Stables. Jubilee was standing behind Kitty, braiding her hair. "Well, you oughta at least let him kiss you. I bet his whiskers tickle.", she said, speaking to Rahne. "I hope Sam knows how to dance."

Paige spoke up. "Oh yeah, my brotha can dance. My Momma taught us all how to dance. Some of my family and friends back home pick guitars an such, and they would come over sometimes an we would dance an sing."

"Sounds like fun," Rogue said, "But Ah don't think that's the kinda dancin' Jubes is talkin' 'bout."

"Yeah, Jubilee likes ta shake her bootie." Smirked Rahne.

"Yeah, shake it like a Polaroid pic-cha, oh yeah..." Jubilee sung, moving her bottom. The girls all made faces at her singing.

"OW!" shouted Kitty, "You're pulling my hair! Pay attention, you little rump shaker!"

"Ah don't know Jubilee," Paige laughed, "ole Sammy may surprise ya."

**_The Institute, Forge's Room, just before party time_**

'I'm going to do it, I swear to the spirits.' Forge thought. 'I don't care if it is supposed to be impossible, I'll figure out a way around it. I didn't get this talent for nothing.', he mused, putting on some cologne. 'I need to have something else in my life than working in the lab anyway.' He stood in the mirror, fussed with his hair a bit. "Yup, tonight's the night, big chief wampum. You claim squaw!"

**_The Institute, the Stable yard, just before party time_**

Logan fiddled with the grill, letting it warm up. Jean, using her power, had brought the food up earlier, so all was in place. He heard footsteps approaching, and looked up. "Holy Mother of God..." he muttered. Pappy was strutting his way, wearing perhaps the ugliest get up Logan had ever seen. Plaid coat, yellow ascot, olive knickers and socks, and brown boots. He had also gotten his hair and beard trimmed, but that looked Ok. It was the suit, possibly louder than a Motorhead concert, and defiantly uglier.

"Hope you didn't pay for that get up, ya old coot." Logan growled.

"I dint! You did, Wolvie me lad, and thankee, I've never looked better!" squawked Pappy, twirling his cane like Chaplin. "Lovely chap in town helped me put it together. Ladies beware!"

"You put that crud on my credit card?!" Logan inquired. "How much?"

"Don't know, and don't care! If ye be makin' me cut me hair, ye be buyin' me a new suit to go with it!" Pappy stated, looking defiant. "You and the Beastie don't have ta cut ye hair, and yer both hairy mongrels!" He stamped his cane for emphisis. "Hmph!"

Logan just stared at him, thinking. Slowly, a smile sread on his face, growing to a full grin. Then, he burst out laughing.

"It's worth it, just seein' ya in that suit! Chuck will pee his pants!" Logan bellowed, smacking his knees. "This one's on me Pappy!"

"Wait!" Pappy cried, "I almost misremembered! I got these blokes too!" Pappy pulled two half pint bottles out of the jacket pockets. The label said: 'Jack Daniels Meat Marinade'.

"I already had the girls ta spice up the burgers this morning Pappy." Logan said, confused.

"No laddie, ye keep these at yer grill, and get yerself a cup o' cola. Then pour a little _**Jack Daniels Whiskey**_ in from one o' these bottles! The Gov'nuh will be none the wiser!" Pappy giggled.

Logan got it. "Good thinking, Pappy! Pretty crafty for an old coot!"

Pappy tapped his head. "Yep, the old bean still works fine. Now, lemme hold one of your cigars, sir."

The students met in the entrance hall of the mansion just as it was getting dark. They all walked up to the Stables en masse, along with the Professor, Hank and Ororo. Xavier was in his Battle Chair, to handle the terrain.

Everyone was excited, talking about this and that, how hungry they were, can't wait to hear which songs you picked out, and the fun they were going to have tonight. They came to the stable yard. Mally got a look at his Father.

"Crikey, where the hell did he get those clothes? And that haircut? He looks like Sean Connery, after he joins the circus!" he said, shaking his head. "I shoulda left him in the outback."

"No, he looks adorable!" squeaked Rahne, giggling. "A very dapper dan!"

"See, Logan," Pappy smirked, "I told ye they couldn't resist me."

The Professor covered a grin, while Ororo laughed out loud.

"I love it Mr. O'Bryanson," she said, "You must save a dance for me."

Pappy just rocked on his heels, beeming. "Of course, my dearie."

The Professor addressed the group. "Students, tonight is the last night of your Summer vacation. Soon school will resume." They all groaned. The Professor smiled. "So, as I have heard said, 'Tonight we're going to party like it's 1999. Enjoy!" The students all laughed, then Kurt and Freddie said in unison: "Let's EAT!"

"Wait!" Scott said, holding up his hand. He turned to the bonfire pile, reaching up to his visor.

!ZAP!

The wood caught fire and blazed up, due in part to the lighter fluid Logan had put on it earlier. The student cheered, moving to the tables.

Then they ate. And ate. And ate. And ATE. Logan had had about 30 burgers and 30 weiners ready to go, and they diappeared. He threw more on, watching Freddie finish his 3rd burger. "Don't get too full Fred, we gotta beat these goons, remember?" Logan joked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Logan, I don't think I can get full! We'll get 'em!" Freddie said, his mouth full.

Kurt was making a dagwood sandwich that was at least a foot high. Mally looked at it.

"You can't eat that mate, it won't fit in ya gullet!"

"Quiet!" Kurt kidded. "Let ze master create!"

They all had their way with the big spred of food. Even Rahne had two hamburgers, which was a lot for her.

"Yer gonna pop, dingo." Mally said patting her on the tummy. "Don't let it go ta ya hips, now."

Rahne threw a chip at him like it was a throwing star. "Don't ye worry about me hips, ye hairy ape! Worry 'bout yer own!" she laughed as he brushed chip shrapnel off his shirt.

Pappy walked over to Logan at the grill. "I need some extra sauce on this one, Wolvie me boy." He said, giving Logan a wink. Logan smiled, catching his drift. He grabbed the 'special sauce' bottle and poured a little into Pappy's cup. He helped himself to some too.

They all slowed down a little and took seats around the bonfire. It was New England, so the air was a bit chilly. Rahne curled up with Mally, Kitty with Kurt, and Jubilee leaned up against Sam, back to back. Jaime sat as close as he dared to Paige, avoiding looking at Sam. Freddie laid on his back, chewing straw with Dr. McCoy, looking at the stars. Forge sat near Rogue, as near as she would let him anyway. He pulled a wooden flute out of his pocket, and began to play a peaceful little tune, Indian in nature. Scott and Jean sat with the Professor and Ororo. Everybody just took it easy for a bit, resting after eating.

After Forge finished his song, Logan walked over to Freddie, and tapped him with his boot. "You ready, big fella?"

Freddies eyes got big. "You bet, Mr. Logan! Where's the rope?" He got up.

"In the stalls. Go run and get it, I'll get these turkey's ready."

Freddie ran to get the rope. Logan turned to the students.

"Alright you weaklings, who's ready to go down in a tug o' war?"

Mally hopped up. "You think you can take the mighty kangaroo down? Bring it on, Mr. Hound Dog!"

Everybody got up. Dr. McCoy drew a line in the dirt. "I will judge this contest of strength. First squad to cross this boundary shall be the bereaved."

"Sounds good Hank, but you ain't judgin'", Logan said. "You're on the other team, bub. 'Ro, you too. Chuckles and Pappy can judge."

"It shall be as you say Logan," Hank stretched out. "A little exploit will be quite satisfactory."

Freddie came back with the rope, and took position on his side, wrapping the rope about his waist. Logan stepped in front of him and picked up the rope. The students and Beast and Storm took positions on their side, with Sam, Dr. McCoy, and Mally as anchors. The Professor held the middle, checking to make sure both sides were ready. Freddie began concentrating, focusing on the ground beneath him. Logan just held the rope, smirking.

"Ready students?" the Professor asked, they nodded. "Logan, Fredrick?" he asked the two. "Let 'er rip bub." Logan responded.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Xavier shouted.

The students began pulling, with Mally, Sam, and Dr. McCoy all using their powers to increase the force. That, combined with all the other kids pulling was a mighty pull. Freddie just stood his ground, eyes shut, leaning back a bit. Logan was coaching him.

"Alright, big man, we got 'em right where we want 'em. You're doin' great. Let 'em tire themselves out a bit, then we start movin'."

That put a smile on Freddies big face. "No prob, Mr. Logan, no prob."

The rope was vibrating with tension. The students were getting frustrated with their situation. Dr. McCoy called out.

"Ororo, perhaps some blustery weather would facilitate our cause." He grunted.

Ororo's eyes went white, and strong winds coming from behind Freddie and Logan sprang up, whipping their hair forwards. Logan grunted.

"Don't let 'em play with yer head, Fred. You got this under control! Now, on the count of three, we take one step backwards. Ready?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Logan!" Freddie stated, sweat beginning to run down his face.

Logan counted down, then he and Freddie took one step back, Freddie dragging all the students forward. Logan waited about 15 seconds, then gave the countdown again, moving the students yet another step forward. Little Rahne, at the front, was only about two steps away from the line.

"Pull, ye overgrown rabbit, PULL!" she screamed back to Mally.

"Crikey, I'm pulling like crazy as it is. The big boy is tough!" Mally's big feet had dug grooves in the turf, and the ground beneath Sam was getting charred from his bursts of power. Each of Dr. McCoys lower 'paws' had handfulls of grass in them.

"I'm gonna put ice underneath them!" Bobby grunted.

"Won't matter,", Forge moaned back, "He's locking himself to the earth. Look, you can see it!"

The ground under Freddie was bulging like something was trying to get out. Logan growled a countdown again, and they took one more step back, much to the dismay of the other team. Ororo increased the winds to a gale force, and Paige ripped her skin off, revealing lead to increase her weight. Jaime let go for a second, and multiplied himself six times, all of him grabbing back on. Jean lifted Logan off the ground, so he was no longer a factor.

"Only one more step, and we're finished!" Rahne yelled, morphing to werewolf form.

The strain was beginning to show on Freddie's face. Sweat was pouring off him in buckets, but he was holding fast. He wasn't sure about the last step back, though, the pull had just increased a lot.

"You can do it bub! Show 'em what yer made of! These punks can't beat ya big fella! Ready? 3, 2, 1......"

Freddie made as if to step back, but felt his gravity 'grip' waver. He was unsure if he could do it, the pull what just to much. Like magic, he heard the Professor in his head.

'_Concentrate Freddrick, you're doing fine. See yourself winning in your minds eye, and let your power do the work for you. I have faith in you, son, you can do it.'_

"ARRRRG!" Freddie groaned, taking the last step back, pulling Rahne over the line.

"Yeehaw, that's it big bub!" Logan shouted in victory. He quickly popped out a single claw and cut the taught rope, letting the students tumble to the ground in a big heap.

Then all hell broke loose. Logan & Hank heard Xavier in their heads.

'_Rogue's shirt came up in the fall backwards. She is absorbing Samuel, Ororo, Paige, and Mallory. You must get in there. Four essences at once is overloading her mutant power. She may die. Go!'_

Beast and Wolverine sprang into action, Beast yanking students off of him and out of the pile. Logan burrowed his way to Rogue and yanked her out by her ankles. Everyone was confused, and Sam, Mally, Paige, and Ororo were nearly unconscious, feeling the drain.

Logan looked Rogue over. She wasn't breathing, and Logan couldn't feel a heartbeat. He panicked, growling in frustration. He knew what he had to.

'_Chuck, get in here, make me let go after she takes me!' _he thought, putting both his hands on Rogue bare midriff. Her power locked on to him, draining his life force. He bellowed, and at the last second, Xavier took control of his mind and made him break contact. He fell back, passing out.

"Kurt, teleport Dr. McCoy to the med lab and help him ready the beds! Jean, get Rogue to the med lab, quickly! Scott, you Katherine and Forge get Logan there. Everyone else, tend to getting Ororo, Sam, Paige, and Mally down for examination! Quickly now!" Xavier took control, barking out commands.

**_The Institute, the Med Lab_**

Kurt and Dr. McCoy !BAMPH!ed into the med lab. "I pray that they are all OK!" Kurt exclaimed.

"So do I, son, so do I" Beast quietly intoned.

**_End – Chapter 14 – Rogue gets a New Pair of Shoes_**


	14. Rogue gets a New Pair of Shoes

Here's Johnny! Hope you enjoy, thanks, please R&R! THANKS!

Agent-G: Thanks for the praise, I appreciate it so much! Yeah, I may try a little 'Fogue', ya never can tell. Thanks!!!!!!

Red Witch: Well, the title was more about change in general, but I stuck a part in just for you! Actually, your review gave me the idea. THANKS!!!!!!

**_Chapter 14 – Rogue gets a New Pair of Shoes _**

**_The Institute, Med Lab, three days after the bonfire, afternoon_**

"Hello? Hello?!"

"Rogue, it's ok, you're in the Med Lab. At the Institute. How do you feel?"

"Forge?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Doc McCoy? Who's takin' care of me?"

"He'll be right back, he just went to the restroom. How do you feel?" he asked again, smiling at her.

"Ah'm thirsty. An Ah'm hungry. Ah want some salad." Rogue paused. "Wait, now, why'd Ah say that. Ah don't even like salad that much."

"You absorbed some of Sam, Mally, Paige, and Ms. Munroe after we lost the tug o' war at the bonfire. Do you remember?" queried Forge.

"Ah remember the tug o' war, an then......" She shut her eyes tight in fear and confusion. "Mahn, Ah have got some freaky stuff runnin' thru mah head."

"Well, you've got a little bit of those four in there, plus Logan. He touched you to bring you back to consciousness."

"Yes, Rogue, absorbing four mutant life energies at once is a bit much," said Dr. McCoy, coming into the room. "Apparently, your nuerosystem could not handle the influx of four mutant abilities, very diverse abilities at that. It shut down your internal life support systems. Logan touched you, and you absorbed enough of his ability to restart your system."

"Oh Mah GOD! Are they all OK?!?" Rogue gasped, eyes wide with fear. "Ah mean, I didn't......?"

"No,no, dear child, no! Sam, his sister, Mallory and Ororo were all fine after a days rest. Logan took a little longer, but he has also recovered."

"We were all worried about you, sheila," said Mally, leaning in the doorway of Rogue's room, wearing his lab coat. "are you feeling betta?" He twitched his whiskers at her.

She tried to make her face 'twitch' back before she knew what she was doing. "Oh mah Lawd, did Ah just do what Ah think Ah did?" She turned to Forge. "That's why Ah wanted a salad, too, Ah'll bet." She said.

"Yes, my dear, and there are a few...other anomalies we need to talk about. But later, when Professor Xavier can parley with us." Dr. McCoy turned to address Forge and Mally. "Gentlemen, will you please prepare the girl a meal upstairs while I run a few tests. Thank You."

**_The Institute, Professors' Office, afternoon_**

"Logan, I have a job for you. Do you feel up to it?" Charles inquired.

"As long as I don't have to fight Marko, yeah, Chuck, what do you need?" growled Logan.

"I have located a mutant girl, in the Morlock tunnels. As far as I can tell, she has not made contact with any of the Morlocks yet, and I would prefer to keep it that way." stated Charles. "Please take Kurt, Robert, Mally, and Rahne, and try to make contact. She is very frightened, mind you. And Logan," he continued, "She does not look normal, and she had been abused by humans before. Have Rahne switch to her werewolf self, and Robert to his ice form, before you make contact. I have a good feeling she will accept you all easier that way."

"You think Rue is ready for a misson?" Logan arched his brow.

"Unless you don't, yes. He is a responsible young man." Xavier responded.

"Sounds OK to me." Logan puzzeled. "What, is she furry, or made of glass or somethin'?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure, Logan, but she knows she is different. She seems......afraid of herself." replied Charles.

"Ok, lemme grab those three as soon as they get back from school," he looked at his watch, "in about a half hour. Will you 'tell' Mally to meet us in the Motorpool? That'll gimme time to get things ready." said Logan.

"Yes. Thank you, Logan, and good luck." bid Charles.

**_The Institute, Med Lab, half hour later_**

Rogue was finishing up her soup and salad the boys had made for her. 'Mally can really make a good salad,' she thought, 'or I'm really hungry.'

Forge was sitting with her, taking care of her. Dr. McCoy was sitting at a small desk nearby, going over his notes. As she finished up her chicken broth, the Professor hovered in.

"Good afternoon, Rogue, glad to see you're awake and feeling better. Is there anything you need?" The Professor smiled at her.

"No suh, I don't guess so. Except Ah want the Doc to tell me why my body feels different, but he said we was waitin' for you, Professor." Rogue stated.

"Of course, and I'm here now, we can go over everything. Henry?" Charles said, although he was looking at Forge.

"Uhmm, I got some things to work on in the lab," Forge stammered, "but I'll be back later to look in on you." He smiled at Rogue.

"Ok, seeya.", she said. 'Why is he acting so weird, I wonder' she thought to herself.

As Forge exited, the Doctor wheeled his exam chair over to her bed. Charles addressed her.

"Rogue, it appears that some changes to your mutation have occurred as a result of the accident at the bonfire." He started.

"Grrrreat, what, now Ah can't even be around people too long or sumthin'?" Rogue grumbled.

"Heavens no, nothing like that. Not at all." Dr. McCoy said. He handed her a thin metal rod, about half an inch thick. "Please, hold this for me, Rogue."

She took it. It was iron, felt like it was about two pounds.

"How heavy does it seem?" the Doctor asked.

"'Bout two or three pounds, Ah guess."

"Hmmm." Henry wrote something on his pad. "Bend it in half please."

"Wha?! Doc, you know Ah can't do that! What are you tryin' ta say?" Rogue looked from Beast to Professor X.

"Just try." smiled Charles.

She took it in two hands, shut her eyes tight, and tried. It bent easily, she didn't even have to try.

"Oh Mah GOD! Doc, are you pullin' my leg? Did Ah jest bend that?" Rogue wondered.

"Assuming that we are both in the same reality right this moment, I would conclude yes, you did. That bar also weighs ten pounds." Dr. McCoy wrote more notes.

Rogue gulped. "Oh mah Lawd..."

The Doctor reached out to take the bar back. As always, Rogue pulled back, afraid she might touch him.

"Sorry, Doc, but Ah don't wanna be furry, no offense." she smiled shyly.

"Oh, none taken, my dear girl," the Doctor smiled, "but I do need to touch you. Have no fear, the Professor can help me if any malfunctions occur."

"It's Ok Rogue." The Professor was smiling also. "Give it a try."

The Beast held out his hand. Rogue looked at it, scared as a little girl. She reached out slowly, not wanting to hurt the Doc, not at all, oh why are they making me do this, they know what's gonna happen, please God NO –

_::touch::_

Before she realized it, she had placed her hand in the Doctors big furry 'paw'.

"But – Ah – Wha – Can't – Nevah- Ah!" she said looking at her hand in his. She looked at the Doctor, then the Professor, then fainted.

**_The Institute, entrance hall, minutes later_**

The high school students were returning from their second day of classes. Everyone was talking about the new things going on.

"...and Chemistry is gonna kill me. Me noggin won't accept it..."

"...yeah, same ole desk as last year. Ah scraped mah initials on it..."

"...and Lance is still, like, a major dork! You know what he said?..."

"...and ze new German teacher does not know vhat he says about..."

"Nightcrawler! Iceman! Wolfsbane! Meet me in the motor pool in ten minutes, and I don't mean fifteen. Suit up!" Logan barked from the elevator. The doors closed on him, and down it went.

"Oh crap, I can't even put my books down and the hairy one beckons..." whined Bobby.

"Svell, no snack for me. Oh, vell..." moaned Kurt.

"Quit yer bellyachin', we must have an adventure ta go on!" piped Rahne, smiling.

"You eat dog food." Bobby quipped back, heading for the elevator.

**_The Institute, Med Lab, minutes later_**

'_Rogue, wake up. You fainted child, but you are fine. Wake up.' _

Rogue opened her eyes. She was still in her bed in the Med Lab, Dr. McCoy beside her, the Professor on her other side. They were both smiling.

"......Did Ah jest...touch...you?" she whispered to Dr. McCoy.

"Yes, you certainly did, dear girl. And here I remain, unharmed. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, feel fine, Ah guess. Ah can't believe Ah fainted. Ah'm sorry." She blushed. "Ah really touched you?" she asked again.

"Yes, you touched him, and I felt no unordinary nuero patterns in either of you." Charles stated.

"But Ah thought mah power made that impossible! Ah mean, Ah never thought Ah would touch anyone ever again! What happened to me?!" Rogue cried, getting excited. She grabbed the rail of her medical bed, and crushed it in her hand. "Oh no, Ah'm sorry, Ah forgot about bending that bar! Ah'm sorry! What HAPPENED to me!?!"

"Remain calm, Rogue, it's all OK," the Professor soothed her, "Dr. McCoy thinks that your absorbing four mutant abilities, then a fifth has had some side effects. Doctor?" Charles turned to Hank.

"Well, yes, the side effects. Hmmm, you see, my findings point to several different areas. First, your strength has been enhanced. Your mutant genes meshed with those you absorbed from Mallory, Paige, and Logan, all of whom have metahuman abilities. Without testing, I shan't say how strong you are, but the facts lead me to believe that every muscle in your body has been heightened near to the strength level of Mallory's legs." Hank cleared his throat. "Second, due to some combination of Mallory, Samuel, Paige, and Logan, you now project a force shield around your person, protecting you from harm, and protecting others from your inherent mutant ability. You can still use your original power...well, I'll forgo explaining that and let the Professor tell you. I'll end by saying that your personage is very close to invincibility, as to what I know at this point in my examination. Any questions?"

"So mah arms are as strong as Mally's legs?" Hank nodded, smiling. "That boy jumps forty feet high! An he muss weight at least 200 pounds! Lawd!" she said, flexing her fingers.

"And, like Samuel and Mallory, except to a higher degree, you are safe from most attacks of a physical nature," chimed the Professor, "though I don't think it protects your mind from attacks. I encountered no resistance earlier, when you had fainted. And for an undetermined reason, it shields your inherent power off from others, unless you want to use it." Charles smiled. "You basically have to will it, concentrate on it, and your shield will drop momentarily, letting you absorb energy."

"Fat chance I'll wanna be usin' that power anymore, wasn't no good anyhow," Rogue said, frowning.

"Well, you can if you have too, or need to at some point in the future. I will show, and practice with you, some methods of concentrating that work very well." Charles finished.

"Is this all...permanent?" Rogue asked.

"Without further testing, I hesitate to answer, but it seems so." Hank replied.

"What did I get from Ms. Munroe?" Rogue puzzeled.

"I can not begin to guess. Maybe something unrevealed, maybe nothing at all." The Doctor said.

_'Knock-knock'_

The door opened, revealing all the students who were not with Logan, standing out in the hallway.

"Hey, Skunkhead, we just wanted to see if you were better!" Jubilee was standing up front, smiling.

**_The Institute, the motorpool, 15 minutes later_**

Rue, Iceman, Wolfsbane, and Nightcrawler were standing in front of Logan. He was briefing them on the mission they were about to undertake.

"Everybody got it? And remember, this girl might be scared of us. So go in with kid gloves on, but be alert." He looked at Mally. "You ready for this, bub?"

"Right-o, am I! Beats the heck outta sweepin' up Forgies messes, and it gets me outta tonights classes!" Mally smiled, laying his new bat on one shoulder. "Let's go, mates!"

They climbed into the full size military style Hummer to the right. Logan goosed it, and they headed for Manhattan.

**_The Institute, Forge's Lab_**

'I hope everything is Ok for Rogue,' Forge thought, 'she's had it pretty rough already. Hank was kind of quiet about any findings he has, usually he runs them by me, whether I can help or not.' He fiddled around with some equipment at his bench, not really paying any attention. He attached this to that, screwed the switch on here, got some batteries. 'Oh, look,' he thought, 'I've created a portable light source. I reinvented the flashlite.'

He looked at the clock on the wall. 'How long before I can go see Rogue?' he wondered.

**_New York City, side alley, evening_**

Logan stopped. He sniffed. "This one'll do," he said, looking down at a manhole cover, "it's right near the coordinates Chuckles gave me." He shot out one claw, and flipped it open. "Wolfsbane, you and I first, followed by Nightcrawler an Iceman. Rue, bring up the rear. Keep the eye in yer ass open, bub, there's people down here we don't get along with too well." With that, he dropped down into the sewer.

"Blimey, this stinks!" Wolfsbane growled, in her werewolf form. "I cannot imagine how Wolvie can take it." Winking at Rue, she jumped down after him.

Nightcrawler !BAMPH!'ed down, Iceman slid in after.

"Well, I needed a bath anyway, have at 'em!" Rue hopped into the hole.

It was dark and dank in the sewer. Wolverine looked at the satellite link reciever he had clipped to his belt. It was linked to Cerebro. There was a red glow about 200 yards ahead. "Move out.", he hissed.

They started down the sewer, Rue having to duck a bit. Steam was coming off Iceman, which gave Rue the chills, no pun intended.

'Crikey, this place smells like warm poopie. I wunda if Bobby can smell in that form?' he thought. He looked behind them every second or so, sometimes stopping for a second and sniffing. So far, so good.

"Stop." Breathed Wolverine. He stopped and sniffed. She's around the bend in that pipe." He thought for a second. "Wolfsbane. Go to canine form. Try to approach her without being scary."

She transformed, becoming a full wolf. She whimpered at first, it was really smelly down here for canine senses. Then she trod around the corner.

'I'll use a trick from those old 'benji' movies' she thought, taking on a bit of a limp, and whimpering more.

Wolfsbane saw her ahead, sitting in an alcove. She turned up her 'act' a bit. The girl saw her coming, and hid further into the shadows. Wolfsbane whined louder, like she was hurt. The girl peeked out. Her eyes where white, like Storm's were when she used her powers. She had weird birthmarks, or maybe tattoos around her eyes, Wolfsbane guessed light red. She couldn't tell as a wolf, but she had gotten good at guessing shades. She looked up at the girl and whimpered softly.

"Hey doggie, you lost?" the girl whispered. "Hey, you Ok? Is your paw hurt.

Wolfsbane shook her head like a human would for 'no'.

"Huh? No? What? Do you understand me? No way..." the girl laughed at herself. "Must just be my imagination."

Wolfsbane barked, shaking her head again.

"You DO understand me!" the girl said, her awe like a childs'. "Can you talk? What's your name?" she asked, excited. She had been alone a long time.

Wolfsbane walked closer to her, sat, and held up her hand like a dog trying to 'shake'. 'This is humiliating, but it might work.' she thought.

"You want to shake? Do you want to shake, girl?", the stranger asked. The girl reached down and took Wolfsbane's 'paw' in her hand.

Quick as a flash, Wolfsbane transformed back to 'human' form, her paw changing to a hand in the other girls clasp.

"Please, don't ya be frightened, lassie,", she said quietly, "Me name is Rahne, an I'm just like you. We're mutants, ya see, and not bad people like some be sayin'. Not all of us, anyhows."

The girls breathing stopped. Rahne could see she was petrified.

"Please, I know a good man, an he'll help ye, I know he will! He helped me, and all o' me friends, too. A lot of us are just like you, ya know, different looking. We can get you outta here." Now that Rahne could see her, see noticed her lavender skin tone. Her hair was reddish pink, as were the marks around her eyes. She also saw her other hand held a lightly glowing something.

"I don't want to hurt you." The girl said, quietly, but you could tell she meant it.

Rahne smiled. "Then don't, please. If you don't want to come, I won't be forcin' ya. But we really can help." Rahne stopped for a second. "Would ya like to meet my boyfriend?" she asked.

"Your...boyfriend?" the girl looked confused. "Why would I want to meet your boyfriend? I don't even know you."

"Well, he's a really nice bloke, and he's like you, well, sorta. He's different, ya know, sticks out a bit. Well?"

"I...guess. But I can get away, you know, anytime I want, so if this is a trick..." the girl cautioned.

"No tricks, lass, my word on it." Rahne turned on her com unit. "Rue, come up here please. By yerself. Pronto."

"There's more than one of you here?" the girl asked, backing up.

"Yeah, but just wait. If yer scared of how you look, ya gotta meet Nightcrawler." Rahne smiled.

They heard Rue coming. He turned the corner, catching sight of them. He didn't even miss a beat at seeing the strange girl.

"Hello, who's this?" He asked, smiling his big goofy grin. "Hiya, my names Mally, what's yorn?"

The girl stared at him. "...C-Clarice..." she said without thinking.

"Oh, well, pleased ta meet ya Clarice. I like your eye make up. It's real punky!"

The girl named Clarice looked away, realizing she was staring. "Thank...you. I like your.........feet. Their so...big."

"Oh right, that's fer sure. If I rub 'em together too long, it starts a fire." Mally grinned.

"Really?" Clarice gasped.

Mally laughed. "No, no-no-no! Not really. I'm part kangaroo, see, check out me fur!" He pulled his jacket open, and Rahne reached up and scratched his chest. "I'm all fuzzy, like a joey, see? Keeps me warm as toast bread!" He looked down at Rahne and twitched his whiskers. She scrunched her nose back at him.

Clarice couldn't help but smile, but she was still wary. "Don't people, normal people, try to hurt you?"

"Well, they made fun o'me sure, but that was before I came to the states. Well, I guess people here would do it to, but my buddy Forge made a gadget that makes me look like a regular joe – not a joey!" Mally smiled. "Beside's people do as they do, but that doesn't botha me none. And the place where I live now, heck, I'm NORMAL! You seen me sheila Rahne here, she can change into a dingo!"

"I saw, earlier. It was amazing." Clarice mused.

"Wait til you see these guys." Mally grabbed his com unit. "Hey guys, s'alright, come on about."

She didn't know why, but she didn't want to run or fight. These strangers didn't seem to be hurtful, in fact they were just like he-!

"Oh my goodness!" Clarice breathed when Nightcrawler came around the bend. "He has a pointed tail!"

"Ja, and it can be quite handy, too. Almost like having tree hands!" Kurt said, bowing. "Ze amazing Nightcrawler, at your service. My name iz Kurt."

"And my names Iceman, but call me Bobby, that's my real name," said a boy made of ice, "and this is Wolverine, but we call him Mr. Logan. He's one of our teachers. Hiya!"

She didn't like the looks of the 'Logan' character, but when he said "Pleased ta meet ya, I'm sure" she didn't hear any malice in his tone.

"Look," said Logan, "If were goin', lets go. I don't wanna be wearing out our welcome down here. You comin', Clarice? Your choice."

Rahne scowled. "Mr. Logan, ye pretend yer a guard at Buckingham Palace." She turned back to Clarice. "Please, give us a shot. If'n ye don't like it, ye be free to go. We'll even take you wherever. Come on!"

"Yeah, give it a go. I did, and I'm a pretty happy camper. Everyone's real nice, and nobody makes light of ya, no matter what." Mally smiled, then held out his hand.

"Ok. As long as I can do things at my own pace. I haven't been with people for a long time...and thank you. Thank you so much." Clarices' eyes welled up.

"No water works, bub. Lets roll." Logan said, turning around.

"Wait." Clarice said. "Where'd you come in?"

"Manhole 'bout 200 yards upstream." Mally said.

"I know where you mean. Hang on." Clarice turned around, holding up her hands. A portal formed in front of her. "This way's quicker, and it smells better."

Mally and Rahne stepped through first.

**_The Institute, Girl Dorm,Rogue's Bedroom, evening_**

Rogue wanted to take a walk on the grounds before going back to bed. Some fresh air would be nice. Doc McCoy said she could stay in her own bed tonight, but he wanted her to start school a week late, so he could test her further. Everyone had been thrilled at the news about her 'new' powers. She still didn't believe it, she was sure she would 'change back' any second now. She got out her tennis shoes, went to put them on. They were tight; they still fit, but they were a little to tight for comfort. She pulled her foot out and looked at it. It _DID_ look a little bigger, but not so much. Not that anyone would notice. She would have to go shopping for new shoes, though, these were just to small. She put on flip flops instead. She thought about the size of Mally's feet. 'I guess I got lucky!' she thought, walking downstairs. On her way to the front door, she passed the Rec Room. Forge was in there, doing something to the XBOX. He waved.

"Hey Rogue, what's up?"

"Ah'm just goin' fer a stroll." Rogue waved back.

"Care for some company?" Forge asked, standing up. She shrugged.

He walked over to her, got her shawl out of the coat room, and put it on her shoulders. They walked out into the chilly night sky.

**_End – Chapter 15 – New People, New Powers, New Evil_**


	15. New People, New Powers, New Evil

Hello, yo! Here we go, new chappie. New OC for the baddies, a fille from France with big powers! Hope you like it, just an intro here, more about her later. Please R&R, (not west & wewaxation!) and thankee sai! 

_P.S. anybody who has a good bio for Blink, please email it to me if ya can. Thanks again!_

Proponent of EVO: Hiya! Thanks for the R&R. You rule!

Red Witch: Thanks again for the idea. Yep, it's (mattb3671 does his best Hannable Lecter) 'Hello, Clarice" time! Thanks!

Agent-G: Yes, I didn't want to do the old 'touched Ms. Marvel' thang for Rogue. Thanks, I wondered how my explanations would go over. And yeah, I liked Blink in your series, so I got her in mine. Thanks!

**_Chapter 15 – New People, New Powers, New Evil _**

**_On the road home, in the Hummer, evening _**

They were about fifteen minutes away from the Institute, Bobby was driving, Logan riding shotgun.

'_Hey Chuck, can you hear me?' _thought Logan.

'_Of course Logan. Is everyone well? No injuries?'_ Charles inquired.

'_Yeah, we're fine. We got the new girl. Her name is Clarice Ferguson. She does look a bit different. She is very timid, scared. She musta had a rough time of it. Stupid mutant haters.'_ Logan could even growl while thinking.

'_It is a shame. When will you be back?'_ asked Charles.

'_Around 10, 15 minutes. I don't think we need a crowd on this one, just you and Hank.'_ Logan thought.

'_Very well. We'll be waiting in the motor pool when you arrive. Thank you, Logan.'_ replied Charles.

'_Yeah, yeah. You're a good man, Charlie Brown. See ya soon.' _

Logan turned his attention back to the kids. They were telling Clarice about life at the Institute.

"Yeah, and there's a Jacuzzi as big as some peoples' pools." Bobby was explaining some of the facilities.

"Ja, and plenty to eat, too. Do you get hungry all ze time since your manifestation, Clarice?" Kurt asked.

"No, just like before. I am sort of hungry now though." She answered timidly.

"Not a problem! So am I, and elfie here is always starvin'. We'll fix a snack when we get back." Mally stated. "How old are you Clarice?"

"I'm 17 years old." She replied, smiling at Mally.

"Right, so am I. Rippa, you'll be in classes with Rogue, when yer ready fer school, that is."

"What about you? You won't be there also?" Clarice asked.

"Nah, bigfoot here is taking a GED course, so he only stays half a day," piped Rahne, "But me an the rest of the kids are just a grade or so below you an Rogue. We'll be there at meals and such."

"Hey, you vill get to meet Dr. McCoy vhen ve get home," Kurt smiled. "He looks like a big hairy lion/ape type mix. He is blue, kind of like me, and very nice."

"How many...different looking people are at the Institute?" Clarice wondered.

"Vell, me, Mally, Dr. McCoy, maybe young Freddie are the only ones that look different all ze time. Freddie is ze biggest 13 year old boy you have ever seen, but he is nice. Bobby and Rahne look like they do now, most times. A girl named Paige can look a zillion different ways, and a boy named Scott always has red sunglasses or a visor on. Another boy, Sam, his legs get kind of fiery when he flies. That's about it." Kurt smiled.

"My..." Clarice was surprised. "And this Professor helps all of you?"

"Yeah, he's really bonzer! You'll meet him too. Hey, we're turning in right now. Check out the mansion! Ain't it grand?!" Mally laughed. "Biggest house I eva saw!"

Clarice was impressed. She didn't know about this place for sure yet, but it was better than the sewers, by far. And these people seemed so happy, well, the kids did, the Logan fellow just seemed...grim, but satisfied.

They pulled into the big underground garage and parked. She saw the big blue man Kurt had described, along with a bald man in a weird floating chair. She took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car.

**_The Institute, the walking path, evening_**

Forge and Rogue had been walking for about five minutes, neither one talking very much. Rogue was smiling, which, to be honest, was fairly odd for her. Forge started talking.

"So, Kitty told me about your news, good news I guess. How do you feel about it?" he asked.

Rogue paused. "Forge, why were you so interested about me when Ah was hurt? Doc McCoy said you stayed with me the whole time."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess...I've always been 'interested' in you, you just always seemed so...distant. But I guess I know why. Your power didn't exactly lend itself to close relationships."

Rogue was sort of startled by the blunt answer. 'He's always been interested?' she wondered. "How come you nevah mentioned anything before?" she asked.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. It must have been tough, what you went thru. But," he admitted, "I was going to ask you to dance at the bonfire, before......you know."

Rogue walked for a minute or two in silence.

'Great, I blew it now, she's trying to think of a way to let me down easy' Forge moped to himself.

Rogue stopped and turned to him. "This is all new to me Forge. Ah don't know what to say." She explained. "Can Ah ask you one thing, and have it be just what it is, fah now at least?"

"Sure." He responded. At least she didn't 'think of you like a brother' he mused.

"Can we......hold hands while we walk? Ah......understand if you don't want to, Ah mean, Doc don't know if it's permen –"

Forge took her hand in his before she finished, pulling her along with him. "Lets go up to the Stables and see the horses. You can touch them now, and their winter coats are coming in. Their real soft." He said, trying to hide the fact that he was incredibly relieved.

They walked the rest of the way to the Stables in silence.

**_The Institute, motor pool, evening_**

"Hello," greeted the Professor, "My name is Charles Xavier. My associate here is Dr. Henry McCoy. You must be Ms. Clarice Ferguson. Thank you for agreeing to come talk with us."

"I can leave anytime I want, right?" Clarice asked. She was still a little scared.

"Of course. And let me assure you, although we have two telepaths at the Institute, myself and a girl named Jean Gray, and we will not invade your privacy at any time. Now, is anyone hungry?" Xavier asked, smiling at Kurt.

"Ja, you know it Professor! Let's show Clarice the kitchen!" He !BAMPH!'ed over to the evelvator, pressing the up button.

"Are you in good health, Clarice?" Dr. McCoy asked, walking next to Clarice. "If you decide to stay, I would be honored to be your physician. If you need any help, please do ask." He grinned his big lion grin, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Th-thank you, Doctor. I'll let you know." Clarice was pretty amazed at the differences in the people she was meeting.

"What, if I may ask, is your mutant ability?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I can do portals, to go from place to place." She didn't mention the fact that she could throw her 'spears', knocking people and objects out of normal time. She still wanted something on her side, just in case. It all still seemed nice though.

**_The Brotherhood House, Magneto's Office, evening_**

"I could not locate Arkady, Magneto, but we did pick up a girl near the French Riviera. She is quite talented," Mystique went on, "and will fit in well with the Brotherhood. Her name is Marie Claire d'Agastino. She controls gravity to a certain extent. She is downstairs with Victor, Remy, and the other new Acolyte, Piotr Rasputin. They are meeting the others."

"Well then, perhaps we should join them, before Sabretooth's stunning charm kicks in. Come, Mystique." Magneto commanded. "Afterwards, I have a meeting I would like you to accompany me to." They walked downstairs.

St. John, Todd, and Lance were staring at the new girl. She had long dark hair, with a very Mediterranean appearance. Olive skin, dark eyes, full lips, and a very curvaceous figure.

"Man, she's thick like a brick, yo?" Todd whispered to the others.

"Too right. She's a looker alrighty." St. John replied.

Pietro appeared next to them. "Who's this?" he asked, checking her out. "Why didn't someone call me?"

"Because, 'dear' brother, you have not paid your cell phone bill, idiot." Wanda ripped, sitting at the table with Tabitha. He shot her a dirty look.

"MY NAME," the new girl spat, "is Marie Claire. I am from Franze, and I am only here because my parenz do not want me anymore. No one wants me anymore, but I do not care. I do not need them, as I do not need anyone. Now, will somevune show me to my room, s'il vous plait."

"If you don't need anybody, find it on your own." Wanda said, smirking.

"You American girls are such...beetches!" said Marie Claire, looking daggers at Wanda.

The boys all stifled laughter. Wanda looked at them hard, and they calmed down. She raised her hand and blasted Todd just to make a point. He flew into the corner, groaning.

"What is it with other girls calling me a bitch?" Wanda growled. "First the X-brat, now this newbie. Perhaps you need a lesson in who's who around her – "

Wanda's arms suddenly became to heavy to hold up. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the floor. Some force was holding her down with great pull.

"Somebody help me! Pietro!" she screamed, not able to move.

Marie Claire moved to stand over top of her. "No one can help you," she smiled, "unless they want ze same treatment. Now, you, my rouge friend, get up and show me to my room." She released Wanda, who was gasping for air.

"Children, please," irated Magneto, walking in with Mystique in tow, "let's act like young adults, please." He walked to Marie Claire. "Hello, Ms. d'Agastino, my name is Magnus. I am your benefactor. I trust you have met everyone?"

"Well enough," she said. "I would like to rest. Can someone show me my room?"

"Mystique, show the girl her room, please, then meet me upstairs." He looked about the room, making eye contact with everyone, coming to rest on Wanda. "The rest of you, behave yourselves. You're mutants, not humans. I expect better." He turned and walked into the wing where the Acolytes quartered.

**_The Institute, the Stables, evening_**

Forge opened the stable door for Rogue, following her in. The Institute had three horses, two mares and a stud. They were in separate stalls, resting, blankets over their flanks. Forge reached into a container and pulled out a carrot, handing it to Rogue. "This makes you an instant friend." He smiled. "Go on, Ms. Einstein looks hungry." He pointed to a mare who had stuck her nose over the stall door, and was looking at them. She snorted.

Rogue was a little apprehensive. They were huge creatures. She grabbed Forge's hand, pulling him with her.

"What are you worried about?" he smiled. "Your invincible now, right?"

"That don't mean Ah don't get sceard, boy. Come with me, please." She asked him. They walked over to the horse, who snorted at the sight of the carrot. Rogue held it out, and the mare gobbled it up. Rogue smiled.

"Pet her along her nose, she likes that. Go on." Forge insisted at Rogue's hesitation.

She reached up and stroked the horse. The mare lowered her head a bit, pushing into Rogue's hand. Rogue giggled like a child.

Forge looked over at her. He had gotten two more carrots, and given them to the other horses, so they wouldn't get jealous. Rogue looked terrific, so happy she almost had a glow.

"She likes it, Forgie, she's pushin' on my hand!" Rogue reached higher up and scratched the top of the mares' mane. The horse lowered her head more so Rogue could get the top, and whinnied quietly. Rogue giggled again.

"I've never heard you laugh like that." Forge said, grinning at Rogue.

"Her hair is so soft an thick, Forge, it's wonderful! An she likes mah touchin' her!" Rogue marveled.

"Just washed her yesterday, and there's a conditioner just for horse hair. It works really good." He said.

"You take care of tha horses?" she asked, looking at him.

"Most times. Mr. Logan helps too, and Pappy has been pitching in lately. He's the one who braided Big Mickey's hair." Forge replied, pointing to the stud. "Now he thinks he's Don Juan, don't ya big man?" The big horse stamped his front leg in response.

"He answered you!" Rogue exclaimed, amazed. "Does he really understand you?"

"Well, not really, but they sense things, kind of like children do," Forge stated, "And they learn phrases and tones like dogs do. Quicker, actually."

"Incredible..." Rogue breathed, "What's tha other girls' name?"

"Senorita es Bonita." Forge said. "Or just Bonnie for short. The Professor named them before we got here."

Rogue looked stunned. "The Professor named horses 'Big Mickey' and 'Senorita es Bonita'? Whoda thunk it..." she wondered. "I'da figgered he'd of given them all regal names an such."

Forge laughed. "Yeah, I guess he's got a comic side we just don't see much. I built him a saddle that works with his disability. Sometimes he rides, mostly when everyone's at school. Makes Mr. Logan a nervous wreck."

Rogue turned to Ms. Einstein. "Thank ya, ma'am. Your just darlin'." She looked back at Forge. "Let's go back now. There's sumthang Ah gotta do."

"Sure." Forge agreed. "The horses have to bed down anyway. They're probably tired." Big Mickey snorted, as if to say 'Bring it on, buddy, I'm always ready!'.

"Oh, I know big man, but I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, stud." Forge tapped him on the nose.

They left the stable and started back to the mansion. Rogue slipped her hand back into Forge's, giving him a little smile. 'And Ah thought he was all gadgets and gizmo's...' she thought, matching his stride.

**_The Institute, the Kitchen, evening_**

"Vhat can I get you, Clarice?" Kurt asked. "Ve have most everything. Vant some cookies?" He was munching on a sugar cookie as he spoke. Mally was busy dishing out some left over pasta salad. Bobby and Rahne had their heads in the fridge, searching.

"No, thank you..." Clarice responded. "...Do you have any...hot dogs? I like hot dogs." She softly asked.

Rahne popped up from the fridge. "Yeah! That's usin' yer noggin! Hot dogs are one of me favs!" she piped, pulling out some wieners. "An we've got all the toppings too, what do you like on it?" she asked Clarice.

Mally smiled at Rahne. "Kinda cannibalistic, ain't ya dingo?" he jibed.

"Shaddup, ye bonnie rabbit, eat yer noddles!" she shot back, sticking her tongue out at him. "So, what ya take?" she asked Clarice again.

"Just mustard, please. Can I have two?" she answered.

"Only two?" Kurt wondered. "I want four Rahne, please, all the way." He said, pulling out chili and relish and kraut. "Can't forget the apple butter!" he stated, getting disgusted looks from the others. "Vhat!? It is good, I svear!"

"Ye can fix yer own, my duckie," Rahne said, "What ye puts on a hot dog makes me wanna hurl." She held her nose. "Do ye be wantin' one Professor? Dr. McCoy?" she asked. They were sitting at one of the tables.

"No, thank you." The Professor replied, smiling.

"I try not to imbue after eight o'clock," the Doctor stated, "I don't get as much activity as I used to. But many thanks, Rahne."

"Ye still cut a fine figure, Doctor, whoo-whoo!" Rahne teased. Dr. McCoy's face turned purple, his equilivlent of red.

"...er, yes, well, hmmm..." he stammered, looking out the window.

"Hello Rogue, Forge. Come meet Clarice Ferguson..." the Professor said a second before they came thru the doorway.

Forge sat down on a stool at the counter. "Hello, I'm Forge." He introduced himself. Rogue just smiled at the new girl, walking by her, to the Professor. She leaned down and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Professor." She whispered, moving to Dr. McCoy. She hugged and kissed him too.

"Ah always wanted ta do that." She said, noticing their astonished faces. "Sorry," she said, walking to Clarice. "Ah had to get that outta mah system. Hello, Ah'm Rogue." She reached out and hugged Clarice, surprising her. "Welcome. Ah hope you like it here. It's a wonderful place filled with wonderful people." She let go of Clarice, who was smiling.

"Nobody has hugged me in years..." Clarice thought out loud.

"Ah know tha feelin'." Rogue smiled back at her. "Ah gotta go find Ms. Munroe an Mr. Logan. See ya'll later." She waved, leaving the kitchen, touching Forge on the shoulder as she left.

Mally looked at Forge. "Crikey, what'd ya do to that girl?" he asked smiling.

**_The Brotherhood House, Acolytes wing, evening_**

"Hello Piotr, I trust you are getting along well." Magneto asked the new acolyte. "Is there anything you need?"

"Da, I would like to rest, if that is alright." Piotr said, monotone. He kept his feelings about all that had happened to him locked inside. He just wanted to use his ability to avenge the lives of his parents and sister.

"Of course. We'll talk more in the morning. Good night, young man." Magnus had to use tact with this boy. He was a valuable asset. He left Piotr's room, closing the door. As he turned to walk down the hall, Sabretooth was right in front of him.

"Move." He commanded. Victor growled, but moved out of the way. Magneto walked away.

"Why you wanna be annoyin' ole Mags, mon ami?" Remy said from his room across from Piotr's. "Is not so healthy for the kitty kat."

Victor gave him the finger and walked off, dragging his claws down one wall, shredding the wallpaper.

Magneto walked in his office, where Mystique was waiting. "Lets' go." He said, walking to the balcony. Outside a large silver platform was floating in the air. They stepped on it, and it transformed into a ball, flying off.

_**End - Chapter 16 – The Meeting with Fisk**_


	16. The Meeting with Fisk

Thanks to everybody who is reading. Hope you enjoy, please R&R, and Thanks! Thanks! No, really, THANKS!

**_Chapter 16 – The Meeting with Fisk _**

**_New York City, Fisk Tower, Wilson Fisk's Office, evening_**

Wilson saw the silver globe float towards his penthouse office balcony. It transformed into a platform, and on it were Magneto and a blue skinned woman. 'That can only be Mystique.' Thought Fisk. He pressed a button on his desk phone.

"Raise security level to Crimson: Meta-human 7.2. Begin." He commanded, then pressed another button, automatically opening the balcony doors.

"Welcome, Magneto, and I can only assume this lovely creature with you must be the infamous Mystique. Welcome, welcome. Would either of you like a drink? Please sit..." he said, motioning to two chairs in front of his desk.

"We can dispense with the formalities, Kingpin," Magneto said, saying 'Kingpin' like he was talking about dirt. "Why not just tell me why you asked me to meet with you. Do you want to pledge your services to my cause?"

Wilson smiled patiently. "No, I want to hire you, and your Acolytes, and your Brotherhood. I want you to work for me, Magnus." Fisk leveled a stare at Magneto.

"So you know about my growing army, and you know my name," smirked Magneto, "hardly private information." He made to get up. "As for working FOR you, petty crime is not my business, and I seriously doubt even you have enough money." He said, getting up.

"Sit down, Magneto." Fisk said, pushing the button to close the balcony doors. "I don't intend to offer you any monetary compensation whatsoever."

"Open the doors, Fisk." Commanded Magneto

The Kingpin went on as if Magnus hadn't spoken. "I intend to offer you power. Political power, to be precise."

Magneto looked at the Kingpin, who stared right back at him. "What do you ask of me?" Magneto demanded.

"Simply rescue a fellow mutant whom is imprisoned in a facility I know of," Kingpin stated, "and, I need a sample of this mutants' DNA. After that, do with her what you wish. Then you will remain on retainer for a one year period. I will help you set up puppets in the New York State Government."

"Does this mutant have a name, and why do you need mutant DNA?" Magneto demanded.

"I need the DNA because of it's power. I plan to combine it with my own," Kingpin glared, "and the mutant is called X23. She is a clone of the mutant X-Man known as Wolverine."

Magneto slowly smiled. "If you truly know where this mutant is, then we have a deal, Wilson." He turned to Mystique and smiled chillingly.

**_New York City, Building across from Fisk Tower, evening_**

'Man, it's chillier than Tombstone's toes up here. What a slow night. Not that I'm complaining' Spider-Man thought. 'I wonder how old Willy Fisk is doing this evening. Hello, what's this!?"

A silver platform was materializing right off Kingpin's balcony. The doors opened and two people walked out, and on to the disc. It changed into a sphere, zoomed off.

'I'll bet MJ's undies that was Magneto and Mystique,' thought Spidey, 'but meeting with the Kingpin? I know old fur face will love this news!'

**_The Institute, the Kitchen, the next day, around noon_**

Logan was in the kitchen with Pappy, fixing some frozen pizza's for lunch. Pappy was going on about Rogue. Yesterday, she had run around hugging and kissing all the adults at the Institute, including Pappy. He was sure that she was falling for him, because of the haircut and beard trim he had gotten a few days ago.

"I be tellin' ye this would happen, Wolvie, and mark my words, the lass couldn't stop herself!" he cried, holding his hands up. "She's smitten with ole Angus I tells ya! Smitten! Curse my worldly charm, tis the cross I must bare!" He covered his eyes in frustration.

"Paps, bub, I told you already; she couldn't touch anyone before the bonfire. The girl was just freakin' out a little. She kissed everyone, even 'Ro, and it's not like she swings that way." He cocked his head to the side, hearing a motorcycle coming down the drive. 'Gates closed, and Pappy's here. How'd this goon get in?' he wondered. He sniffed the air. 'Oh, it's Webs. What the heck is he doin' here, I wonder?'

"Pappy, someone's comin', a friend of mine. Go answer the door while I put these pies in the oven."

"Open the gate, Pappy, get the door, Pappy – Can't you see I've a crisis here laddie!" Pappy got up, shaking his head, and went to the door. He returned in a bit with Peter Parker in tow.

"Peter Parker to see you, sir..." Pappy mocked, bowing low, then sitting down again.

"Hey Wolfman Jack, keepin' those claws sharp, or you been cuttin' the cheese with them?" Peter smiled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, bub. And next time you come like this, bring that foxy wife with ya." Smirked Logan.

"How about if I just bring Triple J with me? He'd love what you've done with this place." Peter said. "Is that pizza a smell?"

"Yeah. You have lunch yet, bug?" Logan asked.

"Why no, I haven't, and yes, I'd love one." Peter invited himself to lunch. "Beside, I've got some info for you. Big info." He said, sitting down at the table with Pappy. "How do you put up with short, ugly, and fuzzy all day long, Mr. O'Bryanson?"

Pappy knew the voice, but he couldn't place the face. "The patience of a saint my boy, of a saint I tell ye."

They talked about stuff while eating the pizza's, ordinary B.S., then Logan asked Peter a question.

"So this big info, should I get Chuck in here or what?"

Peter thought about it. "Yeah, I guess maybe you should."

**_The Institute, entrance hall, after lunch_**

Mally and Forge came in thru the front door, talking about class.

"That Todd bloke is an ass. I mean, I even tried to say I was sorry about what happened at the movies that night! The ding-dong threatened to spit on me watch again! Why does he have to be in our class, of all things?" Mally complained.

"I know, and St. John is an ape too. Thinks he's so cool with that stupid zippo. And even though you and he kind of have the same accent, his gets on my last nerve." Forge agreed. "Lucky we only have half a day."

"Too right, mate. So, you gonna hang out with Rogue for a while? She's here, showing Clarice around ya know."

"No, I have to finish the new visor I'm working on for Scott. He asked for one that read his nuero impuses, so he wouldn't have to reach up all the time. It's almost done. I also got to fix an inducer for Clarice. I'll see Rogue at PT with Mr. Logan this afternoon." He frowned. "Don't you have to help Beast catalog and file those CT scans?"

"Right," Mally moaned, "I never thought I'd say it, but I can't wait for PT time today."

**_The Institute, Girls dorm, around one o'clock_**

"So you've been on ya own since you was 13?" Rogue asked, helping Clarice get her bed put together.

"Yes, that's right. My Dad told me to leave after my mutation started. It didn't help that I had stayed out all night, and when I came home, I was covered in blood." She sighed. "I still don't know what happened."

"That's awful. Non-mutants can be so mean, even parents." Rogue said. "Heck, even when ya have mutant parents, it can stink. Don't even get me started 'bout me and Kurt's Momma." She blew her bangs out of her face.

"You mean, the blue boy and you are related?" Clarice asked, her face puzzled.

"Well, yes and no. His mamma adopted me, so yes. We have different birth parents though, so no. Ah love him like a brother, he's really great. But don't tell him Ah said that, he'll get a big head." She winked at Clarice.

Clarice smiled. "Ok, I'll keep your secret. Say, is breakfast time always as hectic as it was this morning?"

"Only when school is in. Used ta be worse; everybody used ta fix food for themselves. Now that Mally's Daddy cooks in the mornings, it runs a little smoother. It's the same everyday, but Ah must say he knows how to make omelets, bacon and toast. You can always have fruit or cereal, too. Ah think Ah freaked him out when Ah kissed him yesterday." She giggled. "But yeah, it's still crazy, everybody runnin' 'round, the Doc an Ms. Munroe helpin' with last minute homework stuff, and the Professor givin' out lunch money an signin' stuff to be signed. An the youngin's; Mr. Logan has to drive them to Bayville Middle, and they gotta be there a half hour earlier." She explained. "Have you decided to stay yet?"

"Well, for a while at least. The Professor said I could stay and get used to being with people again. He said school wasn't a problem, and if I wanted, I could do home study with Ms. Munroe for a while. He's a very nice man." she said. "What's it like when he reads your mind? That kind of scares me a bit. I have things in my head that I don't want to remember, let alone tell someone else."

"Well, Ah don't really know. He's never read my mind. It's not really like that, anyway. Ah mean, it could be Ah guess, but he won't do that. Sometimes, when he calls a house meeting, ya jest 'hear' him in ya head. It's kinda spooky, but it don't hurt a bit." She smiled. "An when ya go to see him, he'll say 'Come in, Rogue' before ya even knock. But you can talk to him 'bout anything, an he always listen. He's not like most people either; if ya don't want help, jest an ear, he knows. Sometimes, if he picks up on your feelings, he'll send somebody to you, someone who has the same problems."

"Like you and I." Clarice smiled at Rogue.

"Ah nevah thought of that. We both been 'isolated' for a long time, in diff'rent ways. Maybe he did, ah dunno." Rogue smiled. She liked the new girl. She was easy to talk with.

**_The Institute, Xavier's office, after lunch_**

"...and that's when Spider-Man saw Mags and the blue lady come out of Wilson Fisk's penthouse. Whatever they talked about, I doubt it was good. Seems odd that two VERY powerful people had a meeting. So Spidey figured, who better to tell than the X-Men. He couldn't leave the city, so he asked me to come talk with you." Peter finished.

Logan grunted. He didn't like deceiving Chuck by going along with Peter about not being Spider-Man, but Peter was a good friend. He was pretty sure Chuck had put two an two together on his own anyway. "What does Spidey know about Kingpin's recent activities?" he growled.

"Well, he says Fisk has been asking around the science world about prolonging his lifespan. Like, I know he talked with Dr. Connors about his research, and others like him. Does Mags know anything like that?" Peter asked.

"No, but Magnus knows some mutants live very long lives," Charles stated, "Maybe even forever. And he knows about mutants like Logan, with healing abilities. But, other than that, I'm not sure. I wonder, would the Kingpin have the resources to combine mutant DNA with his own?" he asked Peter.

"If anybody would, it would be him. As far as New York and money is concerned, anyway. And that covers a lot." Peter frowned. "Should I tell Spidey you want him to snoop around some?"

"Yes, perhaps you should. And Logan, I think we should do some detective work also, at the Brotherhood House." Charles sighed. "Magnus, will you ever stop?" he said quietly.

**_The Brotherhood House, Magneto's office, that night_**

"Fisk says his estranged son, Richard Fisk, has her on what used to be called HYDRA Island, in the Pacific Ocean. He is training the girl to be his ultimate assassin, and she definitely has the genes." Magneto smiled. "Imagine, a little Wolverine of my own, with twice the claws, and more brutal than her 'father'. The girl is only 14 years old. Plenty of time to reform her, to reshape her mind." He looked up at Mystique. "Take Gambit and Sabretooth. Do what you have to, get the girl and bring her to me."

Mystique smiled, licking her lips. "It will be as you say, Magnus." She got up, and left to get the others.

"Yes, eventually it will be like I say, eventually." Magnus closed his eyes, smiling.

Outside, a tree branch moved slightly.

**_New York City, Kingpin's penthouse, that night_**

Spider-Man hung upside down on an air handler on top of Fisk Tower. The man next to him was whispering what bits he could ear with his ear pressed to Fisk's outside vent.

"Something about a mutant on an Island in the Pacific. About his son Richard, getting what he deserves. Telling someone that they better hold up their end of the deal. He hung up. Left the room." He said, pulling his ear back.

The man listening was dressed in dark red, his face covered by a cowl with horns on it. He was balanced on a strand of webbing, as so not to touch the roof.

"Let's get out of here. I don't any trouble from Fisk in Hell's Kitchen." He said.

"Ok," Spidey said, "Listen, I owe you a big one Double D. And I'll spread the good word about you with the X-Men too."

With that, they both sprung off the roof, Daredevil shooting his line out, Spider-Man his webbing, off to swing into the night.

**_An Island, Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, that night_**

A figure lay on a pallet in a pitch dark room, curled in the fetal position. She breathed slowly, in and out, making no noise. Today had been like all other days in her existence.

She learned to kill. She could still taste the blood of the men who had died today. The man she knew as Richard had hosed her down, but the taste was still there.

She learned to hurt. She still ached, although it was fading. She knew it would be gone when they woke her again.

She learned to hate. Whoever she was told to hate. To hate herself, for being what she was.

She learned to follow orders. No longer the Supreme's orders; now just Richard's orders. Follow them exactly, until they were complete. No matter what.

She took a deep breath, concentrated, and fell asleep.

**_End – Chapter 17 – Rescue?_**


	17. Rescue ?

_**Chapter 17 – Rescue?**_

**_New York City, The Parker's Apartment, late night_**

Spider-Man swung to the window balcony at the apartment he, MJ, and his Aunt May lived in. He had run patrol on his way back from Fisk Towers, but there was nothing the boys in blue couldn't handle. He was eager to call Logan and let him in on what he had found out. He quietly lifted the window open, slipping in. MJ and Aunt May both were aware of his life as Spidey, he just didn't want to wake them. He tiptoed to his bedroom door, slowly. It was very dark. He whispered "MJ?"

All of a sudden, he was attacked. He saw flashes of red in the dark. The creature wrapped it's arms around his neck, and it's legs around his waist, squeezing tight. Teeth sought after his neck, pulling his mask upwards.

"Why didn't my spidey sense warn me?" He thought, bewildered. Next thing he knew, the creature planted a big wet smoochie on his lips.

"MAAAAAAAAH!" MJ said. "Hello, tiger, I've been waiting for you. Guess what I found out while you were out?" she asked.

"MJ, you're freakin' the bejeebers out of me." Peter smirked, reaching down to her hips to pull her in closer. "I thought Doc Ock was back. What did you find out? Did we win the Publishers Clearinghouse Lottery?" he crossed his eyes, touching his nose with his tongue.

"No, silly man. I found out that you are going to have to change your name." MJ kissed him again.

"What's wrong with Peter? It's a great name! There's Peter Criss from KISS, Peter Faulk, and that Brady Bunch kid. All wonderful people, just like me!" he snorted.

"Pete, you're such a goofball! I mean Spider-Man!" MJ laughed.

"Why? Whadduya want 'Arachnid-Boy?"

"No Tiger. Call yourself Spider-Daddy......"

**_The Institute, Xavier's office, late night_**

"...thanks Peter, that's good info." Logan paused, talking on the phone. "No, this is X-Business. But thanks. I'll call ya in a couple days. Thanks bub, we owe ya. Later." He hung up the phone. Peter sure sounded weird. "The dirt he and Daredevil got goes along with what I got at the Brotherhood House. I put a tracer on every vehicle at that joint, and one on that Gambit punk. He was outside smokin' when I left." Growled Logan. "We can follow them anywhere."

"Good work, Logan." Charles tooked at him, bringing his hands together. "Are you sure you'll be Ok on this mission." He asked, quietly.

"Yeah. She's just my clone, not my daughter." Logan shot back, a little to fast. "Besides, She's had a lot of the same training as me. Nobody else can stop her."

"Fine. I'm going to put Scott in command. Senior X-Men only." Charles held up his hand, as Logan was about to bark. "That includes yourself, Beast, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, and myself."

"You!? Why are you coming? Jean's a telepath, and who's gonna –"

"The girl may have mental barriers like you do. I may be needed. No objections, Logan. Assemble the team. I'll be leaving Rogue in charge of household functions, and I've called a friend who will be arriving within a few hours to supervise. And, Mr. O'Bryanson will be here also."

"Friend? Who?" Logan sulked.

"Ms. Moira MacTaggart, a scientist of genetics. Also an old friend, and guardian of our Rahne Sinclair. She's on a Concord as we speak. Now, please, Logan, make it so."

"Hmph. You're the boss, Chuck." Logan turned before walking out the door. "If you can't help this girl, I'll have to take her down, Chuck. We don't want Magneto getting his hands on her."

"I know, Logan, I know."

_**The Institute, entry hall, three hours later (early morning)**_

::_knock knock_::

Charles answered the door himself. The X-Men were in the war room discussing tactics.

"Moira, thank you so much for coming on short notice. I am most thankful. Please, come in." There was a man and a teenage girl behind her. As they walked into the light, Charles smiled in surprise. "Sean! Good to see you old friend. Moira didn't tell me!" He said taking his friends hand. He turned to the girl. "And Theresa! My you have grown! How pretty you are! Quite the young lady. You're fourteen now, am I correct?"

"Right, Uncle Charles, Fourteen. Tell me Da that's old enough to date, won't you?" Theresa smiled.

"By God, Charles, not two years ago, she thought boys were buggers. Can't ye do sumthin' to her brain ta fix it?" Sean Cassidy, a.k.a. Banshee, a reserve X-Man, grasped Charles hand with both of his. "Or do ye have a cellar I kin lock her in?"

"DADDY/SEAN!!" the two women exclaimed at once, each hitting him on either arm.

"Have pity on a broken man, dear Charles, have pity!" Sean smiled.

"Thank you for coming, Sean. I'm glad Moira will have your help. The children can be a handful. Unfortunately, I have a matter to deal with, and I must leave you. I put some new files in your old room, Moira, to bring to up to speed on the new students and our new Gate Keeper. Thank you again for helping in my time of need." Charles smiled warmly at them.

"Charles, is there anything I can do? I'm still fit as ah fiddle, if ya needs me." Sean stated.

"No, thank you. I'd rather have you here, in the event we need to call. Tomorrow is Friday, so the children have school, but keep Rahne home if you prefer, Moira. I know she'll be happy to see you." Charles said.

"Aye, she'll be happy, but she'll be goin' ta lessons to. No dummies in the MacTaggart clan! We'll be here for a long weekend, so we'll get plenty of time together." Moira smiled. "Good Luck, Charles. Off with ya now, I know my way around."

"Thank you. You can reach me in the Blackbird if necessary. Thanks again." Charles hovered to the elevator.

"Godspeed, man." Sean whispered, remembering his days as an X-man.

_**Bayville Airport, Private Hanger, 5 a.m.**_

Mystique warmed up the helicopter Magneto 'owned'. Gambit and Sabretooth were sitting behind her. "Tower, clear flight 3671-MB for take off. Tourist run." She sounded like a middle-aged man. The clearance came back, and the chopper rolled out to the runway, preparing to lift off.

"We go to get a petit femme Wolverine, mon ami." Gambit said to Sabretooth.

Sabretooth growled. "Don't f#in' remind me, Cajun. The originals' bad enough."

Mystique turned to them. "You both be on your best. No screw up's allowed. Do you understand. Follow the plan."

"Yes, petit, follow ze plan. Gambit no screw up. Vicky, well, dat's another story.

Sabretooth growled, low in his throat.

_**The Institute, war room, 5:05 a.m.**_

"They're on the move Professor," Scott said into the intercom, "I uploaded their projected coordinates to the Blackbird."

'_Good, Scott. I'm already aboard. Gather the team and meet me here._' Charles answered him telepathically.

"Everyone, to the hanger. The Acolytes are on the move. Come on, the Professor is waiting." Scott commanded.

Everyone save Jean looked at Logan. "Dammit! You heard the man, let's go!" he growled, getting up.

They all filed into the hanger, the roof already opening. The jet rose into the sky, thrusting after it's prey.

Kitty looked at Logan sitting next to her. 'It must be killing him. It's his clone we're going to get, basically the only family he has. Plus, he is usually leader, or up in the danger room control box during training. Now he's got to do what Cyclops says.' She grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Wolverine looked down at their hands, then back to Shadowcat. His expression didn't change, but he squeezed back, holding tight.

**_Hydra Island, three hours later_**

Richard Fisk sat behind a desk much like his Father had. In few more hours, he had scheduled another training session for X23, his personal assassin. He had stolen it from Hydra when it had disbanded the last time. He planned to use it to take over his fathers organization, then keep it for a hired killer and personal bodyguard. It was still immature, but with further training, it would be an unbeatable killing machine. He had plans to create others, amassing an army of feral killers under his command. It would believe only two things. Richard Fisk was god, and god was always right. During it's training yesterday, after being restrained, it killed two men with it's teeth, nawing the ropes off afterwards. All at his command. As it should be. 'All for you, Father, all for you.' He thought, smiling. Yes, an army of it, if one is destroyed, another could be created to take its place. His Father would be powerless, and control of his dad's underworld empire would be his. All thanks to that stupid woman, Dr. Deborah Risman. The petty wench had been killed for changing the sex of it, but it had stayed alive, where 22 others had failed. Good riddance. It would only know to kill, destroy, and protect Richard Fisk. It would have no will of it's own, at all.

**_Acolyte Chopper, 50 yards off Hydra Island_**

"The cloaking device is on, Victor, so land on the beach after Gambit and I have breeched the compound. Remain with the chopper until we return with the girl. Take out any guards you can, but do not leave the vicinity of the chopper. Understand?"

Sabretooth nodded, now sitting behind the controls. Mystique turned to Gambit. "Go! Don't be foolish! Take no chances, remember you're the decoy!"

"Yes petit, Gambit is ze decoy. Don't forget ole Remy now, chere." Gambit jumped out of the door, splashing into the water below. Heavy fog was rolling in. Mystique followed, changing mid-jump, to the exact likeness of Richard Fisk.

**_The Blackbird, 25 yards away_**

"I have the Blackbird running in silent mode, so they can't see or hear us Professor." Cyclops stated. He got up out of the pilots chair, and helped the Professor strap in.

"Good. Cyclops, Beast, and Jean your first on the Island. Concentrate on finding Mystique, Jean. I have a feeling she will be able to get the girl to follow her. Gambit is most likely a diversion, but stay alert.

Wolverine, Storm, and Shadowcat, second team. Your job is disabling their helicopter. Wolverine," Charles made clear, "do not spend all your time with Sabretooth. If the girl comes out, I'll need you clear. Understood?" Wolverine nodded, looking grim.

"Good. Jean, take first team out." Said Professor X.

Jean levitated the team out over the water. Storm was providing heavy fog cover for them. Fifteen yards away from shore, the explosions began.

**_Far side of the Fisk/Hydra Compound_**

Gambit was sneaking thru the area. 'I tink Remy make some noise over here. Maybe dis go boom.' He thought, walking over to a small shed and touching in with his hand. Slowly the whole shed began to take on the same glow as Gambits eyes. 'Dats enuff, I go elsewhere now, au revoir petit chateau.' He snuck away quickly, looking for another distraction. The shed blew, throwing parts everywhere, and sending up a large cloud of smoke. Fifty feet away, some trash cans blew. All along the back of the compound, thing started blowing up. Security and scientist alike were running everywhere, confused.

'Remy do his job, I think, Remy do bon job, no doubt.'

**_Shoreline, Team One_**

Jean set them down behind some rocks. Cyclops took over, using the telescope feature of his visor, scanning for Mystique.

"I don't see her anywhere. Those explosions have caused havok to the compound. I do see a way in though, up on the left side. We'll have to search inside. Let's go." Cyclops started moving.

As they got close to the door, they noticed boats leaving from the east side of the island.

"Looks like some of Fisk's people are jumping ship." Jean commented. "Not to loyal a bunch."

"Speaking of Fisk, I believe that is the man himself, entering that thruway to the right." Beast pointed in that direction.

"He can lead us right to her. I'm sure he want to use the girl as protection. Follow him." Cyclops commanded, heading that way. On the way there, they were confronted by four security guards.

"Beast, take care of this, Jean and I will go on ahead. Catch up with us A.S.A.P.

"Affirmative, Cyclops, I will rejoin with you soon." Beast intoned, jumping up on top of a nearby crate. He jumped towards the guards, twisting, disabling one with a paw to the jaw, and another with a heel to the head." So sorry, gentlemen, but my cause is just." He said, flipping over the next guard, delivering dual chops to the man's neck. The last guard turned tail and ran, headed for the boats. "Tsk, tsk, I do so strive not to offend." Beast said, turning to see Cyclops and Jean entering the thruway.

**_Fisk/Hydra compound, Inside the main building_**

Mystique walked briskly thru the hall. Security and scientist alike just seemed to get out of her way. She grabbed a man in a guard uniform. "Accompany me to the holding area for X23" she commanded, using Fisk's voice. "You lead the way."

The guard nodded, turned down a hallway to the left. Mystique followed. They twisted and turned, going down two different flights of stairs. They came to a door with a retinal scanner locking system, and the guard stopped and turned around. 'This must be it.' Mystique thought. She faced the guard, promptly kicking him three times in the face. He slumped to the floor. She turned to the scanner, pressing the green button. It scanned 'her' eye, and she heard the lock click open. She entered the dark room. She saw the girl, laying naked on a pallet.

"Get up. Come with me. Kill anyone who stops us." Mystique/Fisk told the girl. X23 nodded once. Mystique opened the door, and found herself face to face with Richard Fisk.

**_Upstairs, Main Building_**

Cyclops had just stunned a number of guards just inside the thruway. The others from the compound had scattered. Fisk was nowhere to be found, and hallways went straight, right and left. "Any ideas Jean?" Cyclops asked.

Jean closed her eyes. "Fisk is somewhere below us. He's very confused..." she said.

"Confusing times, it's a wonder we aren't all bewildered." Beast said, coming in behind them.

"There's the stairs." Cyclops said. "Lets go down"

_**Downstairs, Main Building**_

She stool still. She was not trained for this. She knew one Richard smelled differently, but they looked exactly alike. She had no protocol for this. They had all moved back into the room. The Richards were circling, and in these close quarters, their scents were mingling. Richard swung, but Richard ducked. Richard kicked, smashing Richard on the Jaw. Richard and Richard looked at her.

"KILL HIM!" They both commanded at once.

She wanted to obey. She HAD to obey. This was what she was for; Protect Richard, Obey Richard. Now Richard wanted her to kill Richard.

She had to protect him, she had to obey, had to, his command was hers, he was all, death, hurt, life, obey, kill, Richard, havetohavetohaveto –

::_snap_::

She ran out the door, claws out, and up the stairs. She was going anywhere but here. She couldn't think straight, and her vision was cloudy around the edges. She felt queasy and dizzy. She ran out of sight.

Mystique/Richard turned to Fisk, eyes of hate burning. She kicked him once, twice, then a third time in the face. Then she rammed his head into the metal wall, crushing his nose, blood flying out. Fisk collapsed into the ground, out. Mystique turned and ran out the door.

**_Going up_**

She ran up a flight of stairs. She had to leave, get out, she would go until she couldn't. She came to a landing with a door. She opened it and ran down the hallway. She took a turn, and saw three in front of her. They moved to block her way. No. She jumped at the tallest one. A blast of energy came from him, but she ducked in mid-air, bringing her claws across his chest and down a leg. The female one screamed, and she felt herself get slammed against the wall. The female came a step closer, torn between the tall one and her. She kicked out, slashing the female along her wrists and hands. Blood ran. The animal rushed to the female, ignoring her. She ran.

**_Hydra Island, Beach, Team Two_**

Storm, Wolverine, and Shadowcat floated down on the beach on gusts of air. Wolverine could smell Sabretooth, in the chopper about 50 yards down the beach. Sabretooth got out, seeing Wolverine, and roared. Wolverine flashed out his claws, but Storm raised her arms and lightning came down and struck Sabretooth, slamming him against the chopper, denting it. Then Storm used winds to toss him hundreds of feet out to sea. Wolverine and Shadowcat sprinted to the chopper. Shadowcat phased, then ran thru the cockpit controls causing them to fry out, sparks crackling and popping. Wolverine jumped up on the tail and slashed at the rudder propeller, removing it.

'_Logan, look up at the building. She's coming out.'_

He heard Professor X in his head, and turned to look. X23 came running across the compound, naked. Wolverine could smell her fear, pain, and confusion. He started running to her.

When she noticed the man headed her way, she turned and ran away from him, around the west side of the island. She ran into a hooded rock cove, with no way out but backwards. She turned around to escape, but the man was there. She flung out her claws. So did he. She was startled by this, but she would escape or die. She jumped at the man, slashing and kicking, but he blocked every blow like he knew it was coming. She had to get closer to him, so she jumped and grappled with the bigger man. He held her, but she slid beneath his legs, cutting both of his calves as she went thru. He fell, and she jumped on top of him, repeatedly slashing at his arms and chest, cutting him over and over. She was pure animal killer now, destroying her prey.

Wolverine couldn't take much more. He was healing, but he was losing blood rapidly. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had no choice. He waited for an opening, then drove his claws thru her shoulders. She stopped, feeling the lances pierce her. She made to slice Wolverine again, but he pulled her down, face to face.

"LOOK AT ME!" Logan screamed, "WHAT DO YOU SEE!?!" He shook her, causing her more pain, bringing her to full alertness.

"WHAT DO YOU SMELL?!" He shouted. "YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

She looked directly at Logan, wrinkling her nose. A look of fear and shock spread across her face as a scent so close to her own breezed thru her nose. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed like an animal, then fainted. Logan pulled his claws out of her body, picked her up. Storm and Shadowcat came running up.

"STAY AWAY!" Logan commanded. "If she wakes up, it might be worse. I'm taking her to the Professor. Go get the others." He walked off towards the ocean. _'I need a pick up, Professor. Fast. I have to get her restrained. She's had a breakdown.'_

'_Yes Logan, I'm bringing the Blackbird now.' _Professor X responded.

**_Hydra Island, Other side_**

Mystique found Gambit by the ocean.

"Where de petit, chere? Where be Sabretooth?" he asked.

Mystique just looked at the Cajun. "Shut up, idiot." She hissed. "Let's go." They ran down to a motorboat at a dock on the waterfront. They fired it up, and sped away.

**_Main building, Hydra Island_**

Richard Fisk had dragged himself to the communications room, and was calling for help. Wilson Fisk's big face appeared on screen.

"Dad, I need help..." he slumped down into a chair, coughing up blood.

"You come to me now, asking for my help?" Wilson asked, his tone sarcastic. "I wouldn't help you 'son', if you wanted me to put a bullet in your brain." The screen went black.

**_The Blackbird, Heading home_**

Dr. McCoy looked over the stitches on Jean's wrist. He had sewed her up, and it looked like there would be minimal scarring. He had wrapped Scott's cuts on his chest and leg; thankfully they were not too deep. He checked the IV on both Jean and Scott, she getting blood, and he saline. They were working properly. He turned to Charles.

"How is the child, Charles? And Logan?" he queried.

"Logan, of course is fine, and it seems the girls physical harm is healing as well. Her mind, now that is a different story altogether." Charles frowned. "She is still out, and a brain scan produces normal readings."

"But...?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"I'm worried that her brain, like Logan's, will push these memories deep into her subconscious. She 'is' Logan, and that is what he has done with the memories of his time with Stryker."

"I see. Maybe that will be for the best?' Hank replied. "Perhaps, she can start fresh, a new existence."

"Maybe. But her memories will haunt her, just like Logan. Two people with the same pain. It's been difficult helping Logan deal with it. I just don't know, Henry. I don't even know what she's been taught." Charles sighed.

"The road for this girl will be long, and I fear I might not be enough of a guide for her."

Logan stepped over to them. "You won't be alone, Chuck."

_**End – Chapter 18 – Getting to Know You, Yourself, and I**_


	18. Getting to Know You, Yourself, and I

Here's some more rah-rah for yer ling-lang.(no idea as to what I just said)Lets get to know X23 and Marie Claire a bit better, shall we? Hi-Ho Silver, Away!

P.S. Use your mattb3671 decoder rings to reveal a secret message: xxxxIxxxx xxxxthankxxxx xxxyouxxx xxxallxxx

LolitaRed: It's true, I was talking to Sen. Kelly last week and he said you got the hots for bald men in wheelchairs. LOL! Thanks for your review, and my Logan says 'luv ya, bub' right back atcha. Check Out This Girls Stuff! THANKS!

Agent-G: Thanks for the review, yeah, ole Mags might stick it to Fisk, ya never know. Good stuff on your newest Adjustments, thanks for using Mally. THANKS!

_**Chapter 18 – Getting to Know You, Yourself, and I**_

**_Brotherhood House, Day after, morning_**

Marie Claire walked into the kitchen, looking for some breakfast. She looked in the fridge, but pickings were slim. She had to settle for a glass of juice. As she was pouring, the boy named St. John walked in.

"Morning, ah, Marie Claire. If ya lookin' fer breakfast, good luck. Nobody shops around here." He said, standing in the doorway. "So, what exactly did you do to Wanda yesterday? I mean, no one does that to her!"

"I increased her specific gravity. Zis iz my power," Marie Claire replied. "I am told we all have ze powers. What iz yours?"

"I control fire. Can't make it though, which sucks." Frowned St. John

"I see. Iz there a market place close to here? I will go 'chopping. We must have food to eat." She smiled. "I have money, and can get as much as we need."

"Too right!" piped St. John. "I'll go with you, show ya around town some. Where'd ya get all the moneys?"

"That iz my bizzness. Never you mind. We will leave in fifteen minutes – after you have showered. You smell like petrol." Shot Marie Claire, heading to her room.

"Uh, Right, sure." Said St. John.

'Crikey, this sheila's a bitch, ain't she?' he thought. 'But, if she's got money, hell, let her bitch all she wants.'

**_Marie Claire's Room_**

She walked in and closed the door. Her bed was not made, and she had found it very uncomfortable last night. 'I will have to have a new bed. And some clothes, and necessaries too. My _loving _father can pay for it all.' She thought. Her father was a wealthy French official, and had given her a credit card with no limit. On one condition – when she turned fifteen, and her powers had manifested, he told her to leave, fearing the embarrassment of having a mutant daughter. He told her he would always cover the card, but other than that she was not to contact him. She had been on her own for two years, and she made sure she always had the best, most expensive things available. 'Let his pocket be as empty as his heart, the filthy pig.', was her thinking. Her fathers attitude, combined with the way most men looked at her body, formed a very low opinion of men in her head. The only reason she came to America with Magnus was because of her like for Mystique, and Mystique's thinking on men. "Use them, their stupidity and lustful nature will take you far," Mystique had told her, "and they deserve it." Sounded good to Marie Claire. Soon she would have the men & boys here at the Brotherhood doing her bidding, starting with this St. John boy. 'I will let him show me around town,' she thought, 'and by the end of the day, I'll have him wrapped around my little finger.'

**_The Institute, Med Lab, same day_**

"She has shut herself down, mentally," Dr. McCoy stated, "but physically she is fine. All her wounds have healed completely."

"I coulda told ya that, Hank. She's 'me' for god's sake. Do we have to keep her keep her isolated? Lemme try and talk to her. She won't hurt me." Said Logan.

"Not quite yet, Logan. Her mind is too fragile yet. Seeing, or smelling you might confuse her more. I have been trying to reach her, but her mind is... very much like yours, 'slippery' for a telepath to read. I think I can do it, but I will need Cerebro's help." Charles said, floating in the direction of Cerebro.

"She don't have my memories, right. God help her if she does." Growled Logan, walking with the Professor.

"No, but she has been raised in a laboratory environment since birth. And many 'tests' they preformed were undoubtedly unethical, even harmful to her mind." Charles said. "But she is human. They could not erase the fact that she has an emotional side as well. They masked it very well, but it is still there. But she has no identity of her own. She was never given one."

The door to Cerebro slid shut behind them. "Stand still, Logan." He said, slipping the helmet on.

**_X23 _**

She laid on the gurney. She had been in places like this her whole life. This was different. She felt...odd. The last twenty-four hours were replaying in her mind, over and over, ending with the Man. His scent was wrong. Every person had a unique scent. The Man's scent was the same as hers. She could tell he was a man, just as s he could tell that she was a woman. But, save for that, there was no difference. Even his blood had smelled like hers. She didn't know why this was bothering her, but it was. She could 'hear' him screaming at her, 'see' his wounds healing as quick as she had cut him. And the Man had claws. Not just like hers, but still the same. She didn't understand the concept of 'family' but she knew about birth, and the reproductive habits of human. They had trained her about sex, using her femaleness to make a target drop his or her defenses. She knew that offspring were formed the same way. She had a very animal understanding of mothers and fathers. The male fertilizes the female, the female gestates and gives birth, and life begins. The offspring grows strong and lives, or does not. Simple.

The Man. Maybe he fertilized a female, the female who gave birth to her. She didn't know, and was not comfortable not knowing.

The Man fought like her. The Man smelled like her. The Man had claws like her. The Man had...eyes like her.

She got a chill, remembering The Man's eyes. She had seen her own reflection before, her own eyes, but his were different. Yet the same. They had been guarded, haunted, and wild, like a hunted animal. Conversely, they had the penetration of a hunter; calm, decisive, calculating. And something more, a feeling she didn't understand. They made her feel like there would be a tomorrow, like he understood, and would be there – for her. Such a strange feeling.

'_It's called Hope, child, the emotion of hope, a human feeling.' _A voice said, inside her head. She sat up, releasing her claws, sniffing. She was still alone.

'_You are not alone child, and you don't have to be anymore. My name is Charles. I am a friend of the Man who rescued you yesterday.'_

She reached up, holding her head. What was this? Charles? Maybe he was like Richard, though Richard had never spoke to her like this. Not just telepathically, but not commanding, not demanding.

'_The Man's name is Logan. I see you have many questions. Are you hungry? I can have a meal given to you. Just relax...I see you don't understand _'relax'; _just pull your claws back in, breathe with me...'_

She pulled her claws back in. She felt the rhythm of 'Charles' breathing, trying to match it. She could feel him now, in her mind, like a light touch, a caress.... It didn't feel bad. She laid back down, her eyes closed.

**_Bayville, mid morning_**

St. John led Marie Claire thru town, showing her all the different shops, the grocer, the post office, things like that. They stopped in the market, and Marie Claire asked for the Manager. When he arrived, she told him she wanted a standing order of normal items to be delivered weekly to the Brotherhood House.

"Normal items?" the manager asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Qui. It is very simple," Marie Claire said, "eggs, cheese, meats, produce, things a large family would use. I'm sure you've been 'chopping before, zis is something you can do, no? I will, of course, include a gratuity for yourself on top of the total." She smiled at him, handing him her credit card. "Just deduct the cost of everything from this. No spending limit, I trust your judgment, sir." She didn't trust him at all. He would undoubtedly take advantage of this, buying the highest priced items every week. It fit well with Marie Claire's plans. 'Merci, Papa.' She thought.

She turned to St. John, smiling. "John, where do girls shop for apparel in town? I would like to find some new clothes. Will you show me?" she asked, putting her arm in his.

"Sure, sheila, be glad to," he said, beaming. "Off to the Mall is where we needs ta go. Come on, baby!"

**_The Institute, Med Lab, mid morning _**

She woke up, smelling three people, and food. Hot food. She felt a calm that she didn't have before. She was still wary though. She sat up, looking at the people in her room. A hairless man, the blue animal-man from before, and The Man. She looked at him, hard. She got the same feeling as before when she caught his eye.

"Hello, child, how do you feel?" the bald headed man asked her.

She looked at him. "Operational." She stated.

"Good. My name is Charles Xavier. This is Dr. Henry McCoy." He said, pointing to Beast. "The other man Is Logan, the man you fought on the beach yesterday."

"Why do you smell like me?" she abruptly asked Logan.

"I'm yer..." he looked at Charles. "Brother."

"Brother?" she asked, not knowing the meaning.

"Yeah, brother. We had the same parents, basically." He didn't actually lie, this was a fact. "We are family, so we smell alike." This was not so true. Logan knew from his own experience, that although family scents were close, they had differences.

"Oh." She replied. This still made her confused.

"Are you hungry, Miss?" the animal-man asked her. "I have a meal prepared for you to consume. Do you partake in beef?"

"I had it cooked the way I like it, warm, but still bloody." Logan said.

She looked at the tray the animal-man held. It did smell good. She was used to bland high nutrient food. This was meat, and some rice and vegetables. She took the tray, picking the meat up with her hand and tearing off a chunk.

She turned to Logan. "Did our 'parents' have the claws?" she asked, chewing.

"No. Mine were implanted...later." Logan stated.

"Implanted?" She looked at him. "You mean laced, right, when they laced them with the metal?"

"Ah, no...help me out here Chuck?" Logan pled.

"Yes, well, you see, Logan only shares a mutant healing factor with you. His claws were added later, as he said. Yours were a part of your bone structure; later to be coated with adamantium. Logan's are solid metal. Mutants, even when 'related', can have different capabilities. Do you understand?" Charles asked.

"Yes. Why did Logan call you Chuck? Your name is Charles." She asked.

Charles smiled. "It's a nickname, and one I don't tolerate from many."

"Nickname?" she asked, again.

"Yes, Miss, nickname." Said the Doctor. "A descriptive name added to or replacing the actual name of a person, place, or thing. Or, a familiar or shortened form of a proper name."

"I don't understand."

"Well, people call me many names. Charles, of course, and then my last name, Xavier is used some. The students call me Professor, because I'm a teacher, and sometimes Logan uses Chuck. Do you have a name?"

"X23." She said, frowning. "What students?"

"Your at a school for mutants. Myself and others teach mutant children how to control their power, and how to live in harmony with normal humans." Said Charles. "A place where mutants don't have to be alone, or afraid."

"Why?" X23 asked.

"Because I can. It's a dream of mine, not shared by all mutants or humans alike. It's something I feel I have to do." Smiled Charles.

"Who told you to do it?" she inquired.

"No one. Some things you just know are right, and you have to do them. Like taking you in."

She didn't really comprehend this. All her life, she was told what to do. To her, that was normal. Why would this man and his associates just help others?

"What do the students have to do for you?" she wondered.

"Nothing, save normal chores, and study to the best of their abilities." Charles replied.

"Am I a student now?" she asked.

"You are, if you want to be. It's your decision to make. There are people out there who wouldn't give you the choice, so choose well. Logan and I would like you to stay, right Logan?"

"Ah, yeah, stay, here, with...us. Be a student." Logan looked down at his shoes. "If ya want."

"What _I _want? I have never been asked before...I don't have that answer. Why not just tell me to stay?" replied X23

"You gotta make a choice." Logan said. "If it comes from you, you'll feel better in the long run. Lots of choices in life. Some good, some bad. Just make one."

She thought about it. Choice. New Life. Life. Logan. Brother. Family.

"Ok, I will stay. I choose to stay. What do I have to do?" she chose.

"Just get used to being here, for now." Smiled Charles, reaching out to touch her. "We will all help."

**_Brotherhood House, afternoon_**

"Right, then she told the fellow at the market to just put it on her credit card. No lie!" St. John swore. "And get this: no money limit. We'll be eatin' good from here on out!"

"No way, yo, she must be rich or sumthin'. Damn, looks and money, whatta package." Todd said.

"Yeah, she is a hottie. Nice caboose, and a stellar rac –"

"Who are you taking about?" asked Wanda, walking into the room with her brother.

"Yeah, who's got a nice caboose?" Pietro asked. "My sister?"

Wanda hit him on the arm. "What's wrong with my ass?" she shouted.

"Nothing, nothing. I didn't mean it like that." Pietro said, rubbing his arm.

"You were talking about the new girl, weren't you?" Wanda demanded.

"Coulda been talking about me." Tabitha said, walking in.

"Yeah, we were talking about Tabs, that's it." Lance said, trying to cover his ass.

"Right, Tabs bootie is tight." St. John said, nodding

"Yeah, sure, _Tabitha_ is who you were talking about. I oughta curse all of you." Wanda shouted, stomping out.

Down the hall, Marie Claire just smiled.

**_The Institute, Med Lab, Evening_**

She laid on the gurney, head still spinning from all the new information she had to process. Her door opened with a slight knock. The animal-man came in, holding a glass of juice and a book.

"Hello, how are you feeling, Miss?" he politely asked.

"Operational. Good" X23 answered.

"Wonderful. I procured you some juice." He handed her the glass. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"You were instructed how to read, were you not?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I can read...Dr. McCoy." She said, trying out his name.

"Excellent. This is a book that should explain a lot about aspects of family and socity. Not a text book, but a literary work of fiction. Quite enjoyable, too. I thought you might read it, to pass the time until we get you a room upstairs."

She took the book from his furry hand. 'To Kill a Mockingbird' was the title.

"No one has ever given me a book before." X23 said, opening the cover. "I will read it."

"My pleasure. Good Night, Miss." The Doctor said, backing out, smiling inside and out.

_**End – Chapter 19 – And The Spiders' from Mars**_


	19. And the Spiders' from Mars

**_Chapter 19 – And The Spiders' from Mars _**

**_New York City, Late night_**

Spider-Man slung out a web, propelling himself up Broadway. There was a 'happiness' his web-slinging, twisting, flipping, shooting webs from behind his back.

'Man oh man, little Petie's gonna be a Daddy!' he thought. 'MJ's got a bun in the oven! Life is sweet!'

He perched high up next to a gargoyle covered in bird poop.

"Well Mr. Poopiehead, have ya heard the news? Peter Parkers' boys can swim! Yeah, I know, and thanks! You don't have to talk, I can see it in your eyes." He said to the stone ward.

Looking down at the city, scanning for trouble, Spider-Man noticed a large figure wearing an overcoat come out of a pizza joint, carrying at least a dozen pizzas. 'That's got to be ole Rockhead, out for a snack...' he thought.

"Gotta go, Poops, gotta spread the word!" he said, shooting out webbing.

Ben Grimm walked up the street, holding 10 pizzas up in the air like a waiter, humming and singing one of his favorite songs.

"hmm-hmm, don't want the world to hmm me, cause I don't think hmm-hmmderstand...when hmm-hmmade to be broken, I just want ya ta know-"

"Don't quit yer day job, songbird..." came from above, as the pizzas were lifted from his hand.

"Wha!? Oh, great. Gimme back my pies, Webhead, or it's serious clobberin' time!" The Thing roared, trying to jump up to where Spider-Man was hanging from a street light.

"No can do Benny, gotta take them home with me – I gotta family to feed now!" Spider-Man burst out.

"No way, wall-crawler, are ya serious!? Like this city needs more BUGS!" Thing joked. "But really, the little lady is with child? Congrats! We gotta celebrate! If ya can still go out wit da boys dat is. Now that the rabbit's dead an all..."

Spider-Man gave back the pizzas. "Yep, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man gonna be a Spider-Daddy!"

"Great! Good fer you, old man!" Thing's face got a serious look to it. "Ya might wanna have Stretch take a look at yer wifey. Make sure everythings on the up 'n' up. Ya know, with you kinda being a mutant like us an all. You know about little Frankie, don't ya?"

Spider-Man dropped down to the street. "Man, I never thought of that. You might be right, Rocky. But that would mean you guys would know who she was; I can't have that, sorry." Thing nodded his understanding Spider-Mans' need for secrecy . "And I can't tell a normal doctor who I am either, but I guess he would need to know." Spider-Man rubbed his chin. "Man, what am I gonna do about that?"

"Call Logan. He's got that Doc McCoy at the school. Maybe they can think of sumthin'. I'll run it by Reed for ya, see what his fat brain thinks up."

"Thanks, Benny, that would be great. I gotta tell the wife about this. Later!" Spidey said, jumping 3 stories up.

"Congrats, Webhead! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

**_Brotherhood House, morning, next day_**

Piotr was sketching a small still-life he had set up on his dresser. The picture was starting to take shape, the man had a gift for art. He heard a knock at his bedroom door. He got up to open it, surprised to see the girl he came to America with, Marie Claire.

"Can I help you, kommrade?" he asked politely.

"Qui. Some new furniture has arrived. I wonder can you help me move them in zee house." Maire Claire asked, acting timid. She could just lower the gravity of the furniture if she choose, but she wanted to play the 'helpless girl' with Piotr. She knew he had lost a sister.

"Da, of kourse." Piotr said, stepping out into the hallway. He followed her to the main room, where a new bedroom set and new kitchen and living room set waited. Todd was bouncing on a mattress, laughing.

"Yo! Lookit all the stuff the new girl bought!" he pointed at a TV. "It's a 52 inch plasma, YO!"

Marie Claire lowered his gravity on his next jump, and he floated around in the air, bewildered. She did not want him on her bed.

"Please, Piotr, if you could start with my bedding, I would be most grateful."

Piotr's body turned to metal. He picked up mattress, box spring, and oak headboard, turning them to fit down the hall to Marie Claire's room.

"Oh Piotr, merci, you are so strong, and such a gentleman." She said to him, gushing.

"Da, is nothing." Piotr responed. 'This girl is overreacting. She kould have done this herself, but I will help her." He thought, wondering.

**_The Institute, Xavier's Office, same time_**

"Yes, Spider-Man, I'd be glad to help. If Logan and Dr. McCoy agree to let me wipe their memories of you and your wife's visit that is. I guess you have already talked to Logan? Good. Well, I can't answer for Henry, but a chance to study mutant DNA in the embryonic stages is something I doubt he'll pass up. Can you stop by today?" Charles asked. "Fine, come at lunchtime. One detail though: I cannot be there with you." Charles listened to the receiver. "No, Spider-Man, it's just that I cannot wipe my own memories, so I can't be allowed to see you." Charles listened again, then laughed. "Yes, yes, now you see my point. No, thank you, Spider-Man. I'll talk to you again soon. Goodbye." Charles hung up, a knowing smile on his face. He found Henry down in his Lab telepathically. He contacted him, and of course he would help Spider-Man.

'_And how is X23 doing?' _Charles asked.

'_Very well, she had breakfast in her room. I have given her To Kill A Mockingbird to pursue. She has been reading all morning.' _Thought Henry.

'_Fine. Inform her that guests will be coming, but not to be alarmed. Thank you, Henry.' _Charles closed the link.

Henry got up to tell the girl the news of guests. Went he opened the door to her room, he saw her sitting cross-legged on the gurney, staring forward, tears coming down her cheeks. The book lay closed in front of her.

"Miss, what is beleaguering you?" Henry asked, moving to her side.

"I don't know. I read the book, and the ending, what that character known as 'Boo Radley' did......and my eyes started leaking. I don't feel...so operative right now, Doctor." X23 said looking at him.

Dr.McCoy smiled, and wrapped an arm around the girl. She stiffened, but he didn't let go. "It's OK, my dear. That book makes me cry also. 'Crying' is the leaking from your eyes. It's an expression of emotion, nothing to worry about. You will be fine."

She felt his fuzzy hair pressed against her side, and could smell him. Not a bad smell, kind of warm. She didn't mind him holding her like this. It made her feel...more operative.

"Dr. McCoy, can I have a...nickname?" she asked.

Henry looked down at her, surprised. "Well, nicknamed are usually bestowed, but certainly you can. What name?"

"Scout." She said.

Henry smiled, hugging her closer. "Wonderful choice, my dear. Shall we try it out?"

"Yes." X23 said, now holding on to Henry, hands in his fur.

"Well, Scout, please don't alarmed, but I will be having guests in the Lab at lunchtime. You can stay in here, if you like." He added, feeling her stiffen up a bit. She relaxed again, still holding Henry.

"Logan will be here too?" Scout asked.

"Yes, actually, these are friends of Logan's." Henry replied.

"OK." Scout said, calming. 'As long as my brother and Dr. McCoy are here, nothing can happen.' She thought.

**_The Institute, the Gatehouse, lunchtime_**

Being Saturday, Pappy wasn't required to man the gate, but seeing as he lived in the Gatehouse, he didn't mind. He let the children get their own breakfast to Saturdays too, so he could have some free time in the mornings. Mally would come up to see him, to have coffee with him. Pappy still liked to watch cartoons on Saturdays. That Yosemite Sam put him in stitches. He and Mally were watching them right now, on Boomerang.

"I tell ye Mally me boy, having an entire channel show funnies is pure genius! Thank the soul that thought of it!" Pappy raved.

"Yep, too right, Pa. Any more cereal left?" Mally had eaten four bowls of Cheerios already.

"Begorrah, boy, ye gonna turn into an oat if ya eat more!...In the kitchen, above the icebox." Pappy said. A horn honked outside. "Who in William Wallace's kilt is that!?"

"I'll go see, Pappy, I'm already up." Mally said, heading to the door. When he got to the gate. He saw a brown haired man and an older lady in the front seat. A stunner of a redhead was in back. He opened the gate and walked out. "Hey now, how can we help ya?" he asked the man.

"Hiya, Mally, I'm Logan's friend, Peter Parker. This is my Aunt May, and my wife, MJ. We're here to see old Wolvie. Can we drive down?"

"Sure, I guess that's OK. Lemme call Logan right quick, just ta cover me bum. Logan can be soooo paranoid at times. Wait a tick, right?"

Peter laughed. "Sure, Mally, I understand."

'How come this dude knows my name?' thought Mally. He walked to the intercom on the gatehouse porch. Pappy was standing in the doorway.

"Let 'em thru, lad, the Professor jest jumped in me noggin with clearance. Ho now, who's the looker in there with him?" he asked, looking in the car from afar.

"That's his wife. Nice, ain't she? Fiery red hair." Mally commented.

"No, lad, the angel sittin' on the bench next ta him. What a pip!"

Peter pulled to a stop in front of the Institute. Logan was waiting on the front steps, smoking. The trio walked up on the landing to Logan.

"Hiya, Pete, MJ. Hello, Mrs. Parker." Said Logan.

"Hello, Mr. Logan," Aunt May said, scowling. "Please put out that cigar, my daughter-in-law is in the family way." She stood, tapping her foot.

"Yes, Mrs. Parker. I didn't think." Logan apologized, putting the stogie out.

"You young people tend to do that. Bad for your health anyway." Smiled Aunt May. She had met Logan once before, but didn't how old he was, or about his healing powers.

"Well...Lets go inside. This way..." growled Logan, glaring at Peter, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Dr. McCoy was waiting for them by the elevator.

"Salutations, friend, you must be Peter Parker." Henry said, shaking hands.

"You, my dear, must be Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Logan, your description of her did not do justice. How are you feeling?" he asked, taking MJ's hand in his. He noticed Aunt May. "Hello, ma'am, My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said, making a slight bow.

"My goodness! That is a lovely shade of blue! Is that natural?" Aunt May asked, eyes wide.

"Why, yes, thank you." Henry smiled. "And you are?"

"Oh, heavens, I'm May Parker, Peter's aunt. I wanted to meet the doctor who would be checking my MJ." Aunt May smiled, reaching out to touch the fur on Henry's arm without thinking. "How soft..."

"Yes, thank you. Shall we head below?" Henry asked, offering his arm to Aunt May. They climbed into the elevator.

"psss, Wolvie, psss, over here!"

Logan turned to a large vase over by the coatroom. Pappy's head was sticking out. He was waving Logan over.

"I'll be right down, guys, go on without me." He walked over to Pappy as the elevator started down. "Whatta ya want Pappy. Make it quick, bub."

"Lad, who is that vixen goin' down to the Beastie's dungeons? I have to know!" Pappy babbled.

"Jeeze, Pappy, keep it in yer pants. That's Peter Parker's wife MJ. Taken."

"NO ya, fur faced galloot, the other beauty! Do tell, ye musn't keep me in the dark!"

**_The Institute, Forge's Lab_**

Mally had gone to find Kurt; they in turn !BAMPH!'ed down to Forge's Lab to see what was up. Forge swiveled in his chair when he heard them arrived.

"Howdy guys, what's up?" He asked.

"Not much," Kurt whined, "It's the veekend, and nothing's happening. Vhat are you doing?"

"Just messing around really. Scott's visor needed some tweaking; he got to try it out when they went to pick up that new girl."

"Right, where's she at, anyhow? I ain't seen any new lassie runnin' around. You got the skinny, Forgie?" Asked Mally.

"Yeah. She's in the med lab. Hank says she has been isolated her entire life, so social stuff is hard for her. And hey, guess what?" Forge answered.

"Vhat?"

"Hank says she is a female clone...of Mr. Logan!"

"Holy dingos! No Way!? Did they give her claws too? Crikey, I hope the poor girls not all hairy like him!" Mally exclaimed.

"Well, I haven't seen her yet, but Doc says she had bone claws that they plated with adamantium, like Logan's, but hers are hers! And she heals like him too. She really did a number on Scott and Jean, cutting them up, but Doc McCoy fixed them up. And...", Forge paused, "she's got foot claws too."

"Dear Gott, the poor girl. I hope she is alright. Forge, do you tink Herr Doctor needs any help with her?" Kurt asked.

"No, not right now. He says it will take time for her to get into the swing of things." Forge sighed. "It had to suck, being locked up from birth. Hank told me she hadn't even read a novel before."

"I hope they kicked the arse of the bloody wankers who did that to her." Mally piped, smacking a fist into a hand. "Not bloody right, I tell ya."

"Ja, heartless. Hey, lets get her a present, from all the students to her. Even if we can't see her, she vill know ve care about her." Suggested Kurt.

"Right, bonzer idea, mate! Lets go find the girls, they can help." He reached out and snagged Kurt's tail, and snapped it like a wagon driver. "Yah, mule, yah!"

**_The Institute, Med Lab_**

MJ and Aunt May were in an exam room with Dr. McCoy. Peter and Logan were in Henry's office, waiting.

"Yes, ma'am, I obtained my doctorate from John Hopkins. My specialty is genetics; however, I care for all of the instructors and students here at the Institute." Henry smiled, answering, Aunt May's question.

"Wow, you must be really smart. I don't get those science journal's Peter subscribes to. You and he must get along great." Said MJ. "Pete says I can trust you, and I trust him, so what's first?"

"Mary Jane, first I must procure a blood and plasma sample. This may sting a tad, but I will be quick, I assure you." He said, rubbing alcohol on MJ's arm. He poked the needle in, drawing blood. "After this, there are a few more tests..." Dr. McCoy rambled on about the procedures.

Outside, Logan and Peter were talking. Peter was telling Logan how excited he was.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a Dad. I never thought it would happen to me, ya know, I got lots to think about, Spider stuff, work, life, but kids? I think I'm ready though. Aunt May and my Uncle Ben were great teachers." Peter smiled. "Aunt May caught you off guard upstairs, didn't she. She's like that, protecting MJ and I. Last week, I came home from work, and there, right out in the middle of our apartment, she was darning a hole in my Spidey tights. Sometimes, she leaves cookies and milk out for me after my patrols. Like I'm a jolly old elf or something!"

"Good stuff. You don't know how lucky you are, Pete. I'm happy for you an MJ. And Things right, we gotta take your happy ass out to celebrate." Logan looked at Peter. "Not ta change the subject, bub, but I gotta ask you sumthing. Personal stuff."

"Shoot, hairball."

"When you found out that Ben guy was a clone of you, how did you react?" Logan asked.

"Whew, that's a whopper. Why do you ask?" Peter puzzled.

"I got a clone now. A teenage girl clone."

**_The Institute, rec room_**

Mally, Forge, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Rahne were in the rec room talking. Jubilee, Jaime, and Paige were also there, playing Monopoly.

"Right, and Kurt thinks up a rippa idea – let's get her a 'Welcome' present, and one of those great big cards we can all sign! Too rippa!" said Mally, patting Kurt on the back.

"That is a good idea! Kurt, you are so thoughtful!" she sighed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I mean, like, she was naked when we picked her up, so she needs everything!"

"Wow, naked? They did even give her clothes to wear?" Jaime asked.

"Nope. Kitty told me all about it." Jubilee piped in. "Naked as a jaybird."

"Well, maybe we kin all pick sumthin' out, since she don't have a thang. Lawd knows she needs more than clothes. Sounds like she needs everything, an then sum." Suggested Rogue.

Ja, wonderbar! That's it! That makes...fourteen gifts! What did she look like Kätzchen?" Kurt asked.

"Well, dark hair, skin like Mr. Logan's; not hairy though. About the same size as you, Rahne, maybe a little taller. Had a figure like Paige, not full curves like you, Rogue, but female." Kitty explained.

"Us girls can help you blokes out wit sizes, ya lunkheads," Rahne said, sitting in Mally's lap. "So ye gets it right. I'll ask Moira and Theresa if they want ta come to, and Mr. Cassidy."

"Come where, lassie?" Sean Cassidy asked, walking in with Theresa and Sam. They had been down in the Danger Room, Sean working with his daughter. He was as strict about training as Logan.

The kids explained their plan to the newcomers.

"Sounds like a bonnie idea, kids, just bonnie!" Sean agreed. "Very nice o' you ta think aboot a lass ya don't even know yet." He said, ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Yeah, an I'm sure Moira will come, too." Theresa piped.

"Right, then, lets load up and go to the Mall this evening, mates!" Mally said.

"Yeah, I'll go tell everybody else!" Jaime yelled, smacking his hands together a few times. The ensuing Jaime's ran off to spread the news.

**_Med Lab_**

MJ and Aunt May came out of the exam room. Peter stood up. "How'd it go, baby? What did he say?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know, he's the Doctor, not me silly! He said he call us in a day or so. He and a colleague of his who is in town will go over what he found. You'll just have to wait, Tiger."

"Chuck will work his magic on Hank after he gets some results. He's gonna make Hank believe that you to are just close friends of his, wanting to check on the possibility of a mutant child." Logan said.

"OK, that works. Isn't there a mutant that can just 'look inside her belly' or something? I'm not a good waiter." Peter groaned.

"I wish there were, my new friend," Dr. McCoy said, coming out. "I will contact you as soon as I know something, I promise. Now, it was very nice to make acquaintances of all of you, but I must check on a new student. Please excuse me, and good day." Henry walked out of the room.

"Scientists." Logan said, looking at Aunt May.

"Rubbish, he is a fine man. So gentle with my MJ. I am going to make him a pie. Yes, apple." May said, nodding. "Can we go upstairs now?"

"Yes, ma'am. I gotta warn ya though, our new gatekeeper is waiting to meet you, Mrs. Parker. He thinks yer......well, he wants to meet ya." Grimaced Logan.

**_Med Lab, X23's room_**

Henry walked in the room. She was asleep, but woke up instantly.

"Hello, Scout, anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Is there anything to......do? I've never been so...bored, I think the word is." She asked.

"Of course. Your days have always been filled with something, I assume. Sorry, I forgot how slowly time passes when a body is at rest. Well," he went on, "the TV above you works, lots of shows on it."

"TV? Shows?" she looked puzzled.

"Yes, I don't watch much myself, so I didn't think to show you. The students love it."

She didn't seem too thrilled about TV. Henry had an idea. "Do you know how to play chess?" He asked.

"Chess? No, I don't know Chess." She answered.

"I would be happy to show you. Let me bring it up on the TV. Many games are playable on our TV system, thanks to Forge, a student good with equipment." He grabbed the remote, and called up Chess. "You see these 'pieces'? They are called pawns. And these two pieces are rooks, these bishops, and..." Henry continued to explain the game.

She liked having him with her. Of course, she didn't need companionship, had never really had it. But Dr. McCoy was different than anyone she had ever known. He was quiet, and didn't order her around. When he asked how she felt, he seemed to care. He had given her the first book she ever read. And times like now, if she had a question about this 'Chess', he stopped and answered it patiently. She also liked when he had held her earlier. She felt...OK. Good. Alive. Safe. She had never really felt afraid, but somehow she felt safer. Like how Scout felt when Atticus read to her, or held her, or just talked with her; in the book she read. He made her confusion and fear and anger go away.

"So I just say 'pawn to d7?'? she asked.

"Yes, that's the basics, but it's a game of strategy. Remember, you want to capture my king before I get yours. Now, if I say 'knight to g1' then say 'check', what would you do?"

"Uhm. Bishop to g1." she tentatively said.

"Yes! Exactly! But then I say 'rook to g1'. What next?" he looked down at her and smiled.

She looked at him, and felt her face muscles do something funny. The corners of her mouth went up, and her lips parted, revealing her teeth.

**_End – Chapter 20 – Surprise!_**


	20. Surprise!

Wow! Twenty Chappies! I'm so proud of myself, I'm gonna post nekked pics of me all over the net. Gonna be a hot time in the old town tonight! Please, R&R, and (turns on the Ozzy mike)I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU!

Proponent of EVO: Yeah, everybody else I've read makes Logan the 'daddy'. I have always loved the Beast, and thought he make a great papa. THANKS!

Red Witch: You wait til Pappy goes with Aunt May to St. Patricks! It's Pancakes and syrup and choas! THANKS!

Agent-G: 'The spiders from Mars' is part of a title of one of David Bowie's albums, and a good one, check it out. Logan as a brother works better for my story. I didn't know that about Logan's claws, thanks. And, no, Marie Claire is positively not gay or even a switch-hitter, as you will find out later. THANKS!

L1701E: Thanks for liking my OC's! Yes, Marie Claire is quite the rich bitch. I may use your twins later, in a pickup football game the mutants will have. THANKS!

High Fives to: LolitaRed, JosephMcKinley, Tsugath.

**_Chapter 20 – Surprise! _**

**_The Institute, mid-day_**

Logan was standing on the front landing, watching the Parkers drive away. 'Good people.' He thought. Pappy had stopped them inside, to meet Aunt May. The old coot went into his 'Sean Connery' act, acting suave and distinguished. Logan had to admit, Pappy had style. 'You'd never guess it, lookin' at him.' Pappy had actually gotten May's cell phone number, and she had invited him to go to church with her tomorrow. He could see Pappy now, up at the gate, waving like the Beverley Hillbilly's at the Parkers.

"Did everything go alright, Logan?" Charles asked, coming up behind him.

"Yeah. Doc checked her over. Said he was gonna confer with Moira about the results, and call 'em in a couple days."

"I do hope everything is fine. Spider-Man is a good fellow." Charles commented.

Logan turned to look at the Professor. "You know, don't ya Chuck?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I know many things, Logan," Charles said, smiling. "Did you know the students are going to go out tonight and buy X23 new clothes, and other gifts?" he finished, skirting Logan's real question.

"Really? Who thought of that?" Logan asked.

"Young Kurt, if I 'heard' correctly. Sean, Moira and Theresa are going to go with them. You should go too Logan." said Charles.

"Hmmp. I hate the mall. I'll just give Jubilee some money, let her pick sumthin' out for me." grunted Logan. "I'm gonna go downstairs, check on X23. You wanna come?"

"No, not right now. I have to talk with Moira and Sean in a bit. Moira should be back from the city any minute now." declined Charles.

Logan walked back in the mansion. He saw the kids in the rec room. "Jubilee! Come here for a second." He called out.

She came skipping over. "Whatcha want Mr. Logan?"

He pulled out his wallet, handing her his credit card. "Get the new girl everything she needs. Put it on this. Remember, EVERYthing a teenage girl needs, the important stuff. Ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeppers. You mean the stuff that's not really 'gift' stuff, but just things girls have. Can do, Mr. Logan!" she said, going back into the rec room. A group of girls formed, talking about the items they would buy.

Logan turned to go to the elevator; he saw Ororo standing there, looking at him.

"That was a very nice thing to do, Logan. You never cease to surprise me." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, well...I gotta go downstairs. See ya later." mumbled Logan, scooting to the elevator.

**_Brotherhood House, mid-day_**

Wanda was in her bedroom, fuming. All the others were in the living room, going on about the new furniture and food that Marie Claire had bought.

'Stupid French wench thinks we can buy her friends." Wanda mused. 'Truth is, with that group, she can. Losers.'

Todd stuck his head in her door. "Hiya hottie! Come on out and watch TV wit us, we're making nachos!"

"Todd, I am NOT in the mood right now. Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Todd asked. "Not hungry? I could bring some in here, if ya want, yo."

Wanda sighed. 'Well, I still have Todd. Just my luck.' She thought. "Todd, I'm getting out of here. And you're coming with me."

"You want me to come with you?" A big smile grew to Todd's mug. "Let's roll, hot stuff!"

**_The Institute, Med Lab_**

Logan stepped into X23's room. She and Hank were playing chess on the TV. Hank had a worried look on his face, and the girl was...smiling.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Logan asked.

X23 turned to him, pointing up. "That is up." She wasn't trying to be funny. "Dr. McCoy is teaching me to play chess."

"An I have a very apt pupil..." moaned Hank, still looking at the screen, worried.

"Good. Maybe I'll show ya how to play dominos next. That's my game." Logan said. "She beatin' the pants off ya Doc?"

"I'm afraid so Logan. She is quite the strategist." Hank said.

"I get his pants if I win?" X23 asked, puzzled.

"No, Scout, just a phrase of sorts. In common English, there are many phrases that say one thing, yet mean another. I have a another book for you, not one to read per say, but a good book none the less. Let me go get it for you." Hank said.

"Scout?" Logan asked X23.

"My nickname. I took it from the first book Dr. McCoy gave me. Do you...like it?" Scout asked.

"Better than 'X23', that's fer sure. Lemme show ya somethin' else on the TV; ya won the chess game anyway." He grabbed the remote, switching to internet explorer. "Girls names." He said aloud, and a site with girls names popped up.

"Here's a bunch of names to look at. You might want to pick one for yourself. 'Scout' is a great nickname, but ya need a real name too. I...don't know what our last name is, so your on yer own on that."

"Aba, Abbie, Abby, Abeni, Abia, Abigail,-" 

"You don't have ta read them all right now, just look them over when ya can." interrupted Logan. "You'll find one that feels right."

Hank came back in. "Here we are – 'Webster's Complete Unabridged Dictionary and Thesaurus' – every word in the English language. A must have for any student."

"Jeeze, Hank, her head will explode if she reads all that. Not really..." Logan said, noticing Scout's alarmed look, "just another one of my phrases. You know what might be good for you?"

"What, Logan?" she replied.

"How bouta workout? You been in this room for days now. Wanna stretch your muscles out some?"

"Yes, that would be good for me." She responed, quickly taking off her Med Lab nightgown.

"Whoa, whoa, what are ya doin'!?" Logan stammered, covering his eyes. Hank had turned around completely, whistling tunelessly.

"This covering restricts my mobility. I can funtion better without it." Scout replied, as if nothing were wrong.

"Yeah, well, one thing ya don't do in life is start takin' yer clothes off in mixed company." Logan growled, embarrassed.

"My dear, I will get you some other clothes to work out in. A young lady must have a trait called modesty. Look it up while I fetch you some garments." Hank ran out, Logan stumbling after him.

She got the dictionary, and realized it was alphabetic.

Modesty:

1. The state or quality of being modest.

2. Reserve or propriety in speech, dress, or behavior.

3. Lack of pretentiousness; simplicity.

She still didn't really get it. They both had seen her before. Why did they both smell so nervous when she took her covering off?

Logan's arm came thru the doorway, holding sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Here, put these on, then I'll take you to the Danger Room" he said.

She took them from his hand, put them on. Logan called thru the door. "Come out, when you have the clothes on."

She came out of her room. Logan breathed a sigh of relief, she was covered up. Hank still had his eyes closed.

"It's OK, Hank, open up." Said Logan. "Do you want some shoes?" he asked the girl.

"What are we going to do to stretch?"

"I usually run thru a forest environment. Sound OK?"

"Then, no, I don't require shoes. I am ready, Logan." She said, getting very serious.

"Hey, relax, we're just gonna go for a run. Nobody's watchin' you. Let's just run for fun." smiled Logan.

Her mouth did that funny thing again. "Ok, just run for...fun." she smiled.

_**Xavier's Office**_

"Yes, of course Theresa can stay here, Sean. You know that." Charles stated.

"You're right, I knew ya would say yes, I jest wanted ta make sure. I don't wanna take advantage of ya kind ways. I jest think back on days here, and tha lessons I learned. I'll miss her dearly, but she will be better off with your students" Sean admitted.

"When are we gonna set up a branch in the U.K., like we've talked about, Charles?" asked Moira.

"As soon as some of my students come of age. Or, if we find new mutants who want to join our cause." said Charles. "I have been meaning to address that; Sean, I would like you to consider being Headmaster at a U.K. branch of the Institute."

"Maggie's ghost, Charles, ya want me runnin' a school? Sean Cassidy?" Sean asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Sean, you are a perfect candidate for the position. Your educated, you've been an X-Man, and, I've seen how you are with your daughter, training her to use her powers. You would be a wonderful choice. You have a way with children also; my students here and now feel as though they have known you all along. I can feel that in all of them, even the ones you have just met."

"I dunno, Charles, but I will give it much considerin'. I do share in ya dream, and I know how fulfilling ya life is. Can I let ya know?"

Charles smiled. "Of course Sean. I will email you some proposed plans I have, read them at your leisure. Let me know of your decision."

"We have ta go Charles, the children are waiting for us. I want to spend some time with Rahne, and her new boyfriend, Mally. We're all going shopping for that new student. Poor girl, treated like chattle! Are you coming with us?" Moira asked.

"No, I am going to talk more with the new child. Will you get something from me for the girl, Moira?" Charles replied.

"Of Charles." She said, walking to the door. Sean followed her out, stopping by the rec room archway.

"Alrighty, lad 'n' lassies, meet me down the carport! Let's get out on the town!" he cried. The kids that were in the rec room scrambled, getting ready, telling others.

_**The Motorpool**_

Most of the students were piling into assorted cars, Sean, Sam, and Rogue were all driving something. Mally and Rahne were going to take his motorcycle. Clarice had gotten an image inducer from Forge, and she looked like a cute blond-haired girl. The only students that were not coming were Scott and Jean, who were still healing. When every one got loaded up, Mally revved the motorcycle up, shouting "Let's go, mates!"

Moira leaned out the passenger side of Sean's suburban. "I know lad, that you will me most careful with me girl on tha back o'that motorbike, now won't ye?" she said, taking a menacing tone near the end.

"Uh, yes ma'am, I sure will. Ride the speed limit an all that. Absotootly!" Mally choked back.

"Moira!" Rahne hissed.

"Never you mind lass, and you hold on tight yourself, hear?" quipped Moira, the SUV pulling away.

"I don't think she likes me to much, dingo." moaned Mally.

"Nonsense. She's always like that, rabbit, don't worry. You'll get ta know her bettah while we're shopping." Rahne replied.

"Can't wait..." Mally deadpanned, pulling out.

**_Bayville Mall_**

They entered the mall in one large chunk of people. Kitty, Jubilee, Kurt, and Sam said they were going to Sears. Forge, Rogue and Clarice said they were starting at Victoria's Secret, amidst a slurry of cat calls from Jaime, Paige, and Freddie. Those three were going to walk and window shop for ideas. Bobby took Theresa with him to Hot Topic. That left Mally and Rahne, and Moira and Sean.

"Are ya hungry lad? What am I saying, boy's are always hungry. Let's stop and get some chips to gobble before these two flame tops drag us around by the nose." Sean said to Mally, clapping him on the back.

"Sounds right by me, Mr. Cassidy" Mally looked to Rahne. "Ya want anything dingo?"

"Nope, jest hurry back. Moira an I are going ta the shoe shop over there. Meet us when you two get done stuffin' yer faces" she replied.

Mally and Sean went to the food court. "Ah, MAC-Donalds, finest chips in the world. Better get ourselves two extra large chips lad; I don't know about Rahne, but Moira always munches on mine." Sean said.

"Right, good thinkin' Mr. Cassidy. Even bettah, we could eat some before we go back, the girls would be none the wiser. I don't wanna go to a shoe store anyhows." Mally suggested.

"Great idea man! I like the way yer thinkin'." Sean stepped to the counter. "Two super-size chips please, thank you." The girl behind the counter just looked at him. "Oh, blimey, right, two super-size 'fries' please."

Back at the shoe store, Moira and Rahne were shopping for all kinds of shoes for the new girl. "She'll need some tennies, I suppose, and maybe these sandles." Moira said. "Henry said she wears a size 6 shoe. So how long have you been seeing Mallory?"

Rahne smiled. She knew Moira couldn't resist. "Since right after he got here, I guess a few weeks now. But we've only been havin' torrid sex for half that time."

"Rahne Sinclair!" Moira looked at her in disbelief.

"Take it easy," Rahne giggled, "We haven't even kissed yet, mother hen."

"Thank goodness." Moira said, relived. "Nothing wrong with taking it slow dear."

"Right, right. But, I wish he would kiss me though. We hug an touch, an he always is a gentleman, but sometimes I just want him to plant a big one on me."

Moira looked at Rahne. 'I guess she is getting older now.' She thought. "I'm sure he will when he's ready. Remember, the lad was an outcast for the last 3 or 4 years. Maybe your more sexually mature than he is."

Rahne sighed. "Maybe. I wish I was a telepath like the Professor. I'd jest climb in his big red noggin and make him do it."

"You don't have to be a telepath, girl, to get a man ta kiss ya. Anytime you two are alone, move in close, so the lad can feel ya breath even. He'll get the picture." Moira paused. "But don't be lettin' him take advantage of ya!"

"Mally wouldn't do that, Moira, no worries. He really is a wonderful boy." Rahne stated. 'But sometimes, I certainly would let him.' She thought.

Sean and Mally headed for the shoe store. On the way, Mally spotted Todd and the red haired girl Wanda.

"Oh crikey. Why do they have ta be here?" he muttered.

"Who, laddie?" Sean asked.

"Oh, that kinda green boy ovah there with the redhead. I...kinda...got into a tussle with him over somethin' the redhead said to Rahne one night."

"What'd she say?" Sean asked, frowning.

"Called her a 'mutt'. I just didn't like it." Mally responded.

"I don't wonder why lad."

Toad spotted Mally and nudged Wanda. He shot Mally double fingers while Wanda smirked. Mally just turned away, ignoring them.

Sean tapped Mally's arm. "Watch this laddie." He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He was focused on the pair.

Suddenly, the drink Wanda was holding exploded, spilling slushy all over both her and Todd. People around them giggled and laughed. Wanda was furious. She hit Todd on the arm for no reason, then stomped off.

"Rippa! How'd you do that?" Mally wondered.

Sean tapped his throat. "I got me a fine set of pipes laddie. Sevres 'em right, throwin' ya the ole birdie like such."

"Bon-zer, you're alright, Mr. Cassidy!" laughed Mally.

"Right, jest don't tell the lassies, eh, lad?" Sean smiled.

_**Back at the Institute, Danger Room**_

Logan used the remote control for the Danger Room to turn on the forest environment. Trees and shrubbery appeared, seeming to go on forever. Hank and X23 were with him.

"You guys ready ta roll?" He asked.

"This is......nice. I never got to train in a forest." She said, looking around.

"Yes, Logan designed this module, but I also visit quite often. Very tranquil." Hank stated, wrapping one leg around his head, stretching.

"Ya can't get lost in here, so go where ya want. If ya feel lost, or weird, just yell and Hank or I will come to you. Ready?" Logan asked again.

"Yes."

Logan sprung off into the trees, jumping, climbing, flipping in the air. Every so often, he slashed out at a branch, not for training, but because that made him feel good.

Hank swung thru the trees, very ape-like, flipping, twisting, even walking thin branches on his hands. He was humming Beethoven's 5th as he flew thru the air.

She watched as they moved away. She started jogging and jumping over bushes and rock formations, enjoying the activity. She ran faster and faster, pushing her jumps and stunts to the limit. She swiped at trees like Logan had, using both her hand claws and the feet ones. She saw Logan up ahead, and pushed herself to catch up to him. He turned around when he smelled her, but not soon enough to avoid her tackle. They rolled to the ground together, both springing up in virtually identical stances. Logan didn't smell any anger or fear on the girl. Then, he noticed her big grin.

"Oh, I see, wanna play eh, bub?" Logan grinned right back at her. "Ok, you tagged me. I'm it."

She quickly jumped into the tree beside her, climbing and swinging away from him. He jumped after her, straining his body to outperform her. He caught her in mid-jump, holding her in bear hug. When they hit the ground, they jumped into their stances, then whomever wasn't 'it' took off. After about 30 minutes of this, Hank wandered into the area where they were playing. He saw them rolling around on the ground, scrapping.

"Logan! Scout!" he shouted. They both stopped instantly, her with a handful of Logan's hair, him with his arms holding her legs together tightly. She saw Hank's expression, and jumped up.

"I'm sorry Dr. McCoy, I didn't mean to do anything wrong. Please don't be mad. Don't punish me, don't send me away, please." She said quietly.

"We were just funnin' Hank. Kind of a 'family' thing. No foul. She's pretty tough even." Logan said, walking over to her.

"No, NO, my dear girl! I'm not angry in the least! I just didn't think; of course Logan and yourself enjoy similar contests!" He came over to her, taking her in a hug. "I will never send you away from here, never. Don't even imagine it! I have actually become quite...fond of you in the short time I've known you."

X23 hugged him back with all her might. She didn't ever want Dr. McCoy to be unpleased with her.

Logan watched this closely. 'I think Hank might have himself the child he's always wanted. Well, she may be my 'sister', but big blue better not ever think he's my daddy.' He thought smiling. He stepped up and put his hand on Hank's shoulder, gave a little squeeze.

_**Three hours later, in the Motorpool**_

The caravan pulled into the garage, tops of all vehicles covered in packages. The Professor had sensed them coming, and was waiting on them.

"Hello, Charles, we have returned from our perilous trip to the shopping jungle, and still in one piece!" Sean boasted, climbing out of the SUV.

Charles laughed. "Fine, and welcome home weary foragers. Moira, did everything go well?"

"Right as rain, Charles, all present and accounted for. And ya new student has more than most now!" She said, pointing to the packages. "Apparently, _someone_ gave Jubilation a credit card. How someone's judgment could be so bad, I'll never comprehend."

"Aw, Ms. MacTaggart, I think it was sweet of Mr. Logan to do what he did!" Jubilee said. She was with the other students, untying the parcels.

"Well, Moira, he was trying to make up for fourteen years of neglect. No harm done." He motioned to Clarice. "Clarice, if you could, open a pass to the room one down from yours in the girls hall. Students, please place the items in there."

"How about this, Herr Professor?" Kurt exclaimed. He had hung and tied stuff all over Freddie's big body. He reached up, wrapping his arms around one of Fred's arms.

!BAMPH!

Charles smiled.

"Bravo!" Sean shouted.

Clarice opened a portal.

"That's nothing Professor, watch this!" Bobby said, riding a concave ice slide from the garage, thru the portal, to the room. Meanwhile, Jaime had been smacking his hands together like crazy. The Jaime's made a fireman's line, the last one sending the packages down the slide, one after another.

"Amazing, isn't it, what these children will do for one another." Charles said to Moira and Sean.

"It's a miracle, Charles, bonfide." Moira stated.

**_end - Chapter 21 - Pappy goes A'churchin', and he did go..._**


	21. Pappy goes A 'churchin', and he did go

Hello peeps! Sorry it took me so long ta get this one out; I hurt my back and could only sit in my desk chair long enough for a few R&R's. Thanks for waiting, and I hope you like it!

P.S. there's a new one-time O.C. in this. I'd play his part in the movie. ;)

Readerrr Grrrl: Glad you like Mally. I talked with him the other day, and he says your stories are rippa. Check this girls reads out! THANKS!

Red Witch: Glad you like me Pappy! Hope you enjoy the budding romance! THANKS!

L1701E: Thanks! Look for your boys, Craig & Kyle in a couple chappies or so. Bonnie disclaimer in yer fic, Many thanks! THANKS!

Secret Handshake for: Agent-G, Joseph McKinley, LolitaRed, Proponent of EVO

**_Chapter 21 – Pappy goes A- 'churchin', and he did go... _**

**_St. Patrick's Cathedral, NYC_**

"...let us go now in peace, to love and serve the Lord. Amen." Father Bryson said. He followed the alter boys down the isle to the Sacristy, then went to the front steps to greet his flock. When some of the others at the Institute had heard Pappy was going to church with the Parker's, they decided to go into town with him. Really just the practicing Catholics'; Mally, Kurt, Rahne, Theresa, and Sean and Moira. It was a treat for the out-of-towners; they had never been to St. Patty's.

"May Parker, good to see you as always," Father Bryson said, "and Peter, MJ, Hello! I see you've brought guests, welcome, welcome all!"

"Hello Father," MJ chimed, "and guess what? Not all the guests are completely here yet!" she said, patting her tummy, smiling.

"Oh, joyous day, are ya with child girl? Thank the Lord!" Father cried, making the sign of the cross over MJ. "Of the many blessings the Lord bestows upon us, children are the greatest. Congratulations, to all the proud Parker clan!"

"Thanks, Father Matty." Peter said. "I'd like you to meet our guests. This is Angus and Mally O'Bryanson; Mally's girlfriend Rahne Sinclair. This young man is Kurt Wagner, and this is Sean Cassidy, Moira MacTaggart, and Theresa Cassidy. They're friends of ours from upstate." Hands were shook all around. Of course, Mally and Kurt had their 'watches' on.

"Pleased to meet all of you; my what a fine bunch of young people! Are ya from the old country, Mr. Cassidy?" asked Father Bryson, noticing Sean's brogue greeting.

"Aye, Father, that I am; Moira and Theresa too. Lovely church you have here, quite grand. Twas a fine Mass too."

"Ya, service was bonnie, Father." Moira smiled. "The Parkers' told me yer a good man."

"Yes, yes, I do try, thank you. It was nice to have met you all, and congratulations once again, Mr. & Mrs. Parker!" Father Bryson turned to other parishioners, smiling.

"Thank ya for inviting me ta church, May. Might I suggest that you and yer family accompany me ta lunch?" Pappy asked, acting ever suave. "Do ya know of a nice restaurant nearby?"

"Why Angus, how nice of you to offer!" May smiled. She had talked with MJ and Peter about Pappy's interest in her. She had decided she was not too old to flirt. "There is a nice restaurant on Amsterdam Ave, 'Good Enough to Eat'; very good pancakes. Perhaps afterwards, a walk thru the park would be nice."

"Ja, pancakes!" Kurt exclaimed, doing a little jig. "I love pancakes!"

Sean smiled. "Can we walk, or should I grab a cabbie, Ms. Parker?"

"Oh my yes, we can walk. I don't like city taxies as it is. And, please, Mr. Cassidy, call me May. You too, Ms. MacTaggart." May replied.

"Yes ma'am, and call me Sean, and I'm sure Ms. MacTaggart prefers Moira. 'Ms.' makes her feel old." Sean joked, getting a whack from Moira.

The group started on to the eatery, laughing and talking along the way. MJ and Peter were talking about baby names with Sean and Moira.

"Ya know, Sean is a grand name fer a lad. Very respectable..." Sean joked.

"Right, in which land, ya goof." Quipped Moira.

"Well, I think if it's a boy, we'll name him Benjamin Peter," MJ said, "and, if it's a girl, Anna May. Those are all family names."

"Yeah, but we'll call the boy Ben. I think one 'Peter Parker' in this world is enough." Smiled Peter, as MJ gave him a kiss.

**_-_**

Pappy had offered May his arm, and they were strolling along.

"Mallory seems like such a nice boy, Angus. You've done well with him, considering...well, his 'problem'. Was it hard on you?" May asked.

"Not a bit, May, not a wee bit. I'd give my heart ta the boy, if'n he needed it. After his Ma passed when the lad was a tot, he was me pride an joy. Still is, as Peter is to you, I'm sure." Pappy smiled.

"And Mary Jane," May added, "that girl is the best thing that ever happened to my Peter. I'm so excited to be a grandmother! I love them both, and I will love their child like my own."

"Yes, and with the noggin your Peter has mixed with the beauty of your MJ, the wee one shall be glorious!" Pappy stated.

"I agree," said May, "I most certainly agree."

The group reached the restaurant. The wait staff pushed two tables together for them, and the waitress gave them menu's.

"Too right, lookit this dingo, mango pancakes with berry-berry syrup. Ya can have my bacon, if ya want, carnivore." Mally joked with Rahne.

"Careful, rabbit, lest I cut ye paw off fer luck." Rahne shot back, smiling. "I'll make ye a deal though; ya can have me muffin. Too much bread makes me bum big."

"Very true," Theresa agreed, "You blokes don't have that problem, do ya?"

"Well, me bum is already pretty big, although very rippa, if I don't say so meself!" Mally said. "As fer Kurt, I don't think he can gain weight. What do ya say, my culinary black hole of a pal?"

Kurt smiled, turning to the waitress. "I'd like the 'All You Can Eat' buttermilk special please. Also I vould like sides of bacon, sausage, and scrapple. And a fruit bowl. And milk and orange juice, tank you."

The waitress looked at him. "Anything else?" she mocked, smiling.

"No, but I may get a sandwich to go, for the ride home." Kurt added, in all seriousness.

"My goodness, young man, what a healthy appetite you have!" exclaimed Aunt May. "Remember when you used to eat like that, Peter?"

"Your breakfasts are the best, Aunt May. 'No cold cereal for the Parker men.' That's what Uncle Ben used to say, remember Aunt May?" Peter piped.

"Perish the thought! Growing boys need real food, not something from a box." She turned to Mally. "Mallory, no meat for you? Protein is important for young men." May raised her eyebrows in question.

"Uh, no ma'am, meats don't agree with me ya see. I'll have a bean salad or some chili fer supper today, don't you worry." Mally explained.

"We'll buy you some peanuts in the park. Well balanced meals are important." May noted.

The group finished their order, talking about this and that til the food arrived. Theresa turned to Kurt.

"Ya look so different with yer inducer on. Bloody bummer people are the way they are, an ya haveta use one. Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Ja, it used to, but it's like Father Bryson said this morning. One must be tankful for what they have been given. So I am tankful that Forge has the knowledge to make others more comfortable around me. It saddens me that people are that vay, but I vas made this vay by the Lord, so it is right. My faith lies in the fact zat there are people zat are not so judgemental."

The food came, and they all ate heartily. The poor waitress got run ragged by a hungry Kurt. She fixed the problem by bringing two plates of pancakes at a time. Finally, they finished eating and had coffee. Sean and Pappy split the giant tab. Peter tried to chip in, but Pappy wouldn't have it. "No, lad, my treat. Call it a pre-birthday for the child." He looked at May. "Besides, any price is too little for the pleasure of present company." May tittered.

They left the restaurant, heading to Central Park, which was just around the corner. Aunt May took Mally's hand leading him and Pappy, who's arm she had in her other hand, to the peanut vendor on the corner.

"Two bags, please. One for this young man, and one for the squirrels." She looked to Pappy. "I do enjoy feeding the little creatures. Will you go ask Peter if he wants a bag, Angus?"

"It would be my pleasure, my lady..." Pappy toned, turning around with flourish, heading to Peter, who was over by the pond.

Peter was looking out over the park, city skyline up above it, thinking. 'I must be the luckiest crime fighter in this city...' he mused.

"Well, Peter me lad, yer Aunt wants to know if ye wants some nuts..." Pappy paused, looking at the satisfied look on Peters' face. "Aye yer a lucky laddie boy! Pretty wife, with a bun in her oven. Not ta mention a beautiful sweet Aunt takin' care of ye! An look at this city; wonderful. All yours, laddie!" said Pappy, pointing at the city with his cane. "So tell me man," Pappy said quietly, "are ye gonna give up the Spider when the baby comes?"

Peter almost fell over. "Wha..? How did..? I'm not..? Pappy, I swear...how did you..?" he stammered, looking at the old man.

Pappy smiled. "Ye can't fool an old soldier, boy. Remember, at the card game, ye only had yer eyes masked. When ye came for lunch one other day, ye knew who I was, yet I never saw you before. Ya voice sounded familiar though. Plus, you an Wolvie got on like he an Spider did. Then, when ye brought yer pretty lassie to the school ta see Doc Beastie, ya knew me boy Mally at the gate. I jest put two and two together lad." He explained, tapping his temple. "I may be long in the tooth, but I still gots me wits, eh?"

"Pappy, you haven't told anyone, have you? You can't ever! Never!" gushed Peter.

Pappy stuck an imaginary key into an imaginary lock, turned it, then swallowed the key, making a big gulp noise. "To the grave, lad! Scot's Honor! But tell me," he asked, "do yer wifey and Aunt May know?"

Peter sighed. "Yes, they know. So does Logan. But, promise me Pappy, no one else can know. It's for the safety of Aunt May and MJ that it has to be that way."

Pappy stood at attention. "Ye have my solemn vow, as a soldier of the Queen, and as a Chief of the Clan O'Bryanson. I'll not tell a soul, I promise. The protection of the family Parker is of the utmost importance!"

Peter smiled, impressed by Pappy's understanding. "Ok, thank you Pappy. Now, how 'bout some peanuts?" he said, steering Pappy back over to his Aunt May.

**_-_**

Mally and Rahne were walking round the pond. They were talking.

"Ya know what was funny, silly rabbit?" Rahne said to him. "The way Mr. Parker introduced me as your girlfriend to Father Bryson. I mean, is it that noticeable?"

"I don't know..." Mally puzzled. "Maybe it was the adoring way you look at me, dingo." He joked, taking her face in his hands, leaning down to her. "Who's yer daddy?"

Rahne thought of her talk with Moira, and the way she had seen Mrs. Parker kiss Peter.

"Who's ya Mama?" she asked Mally, pulling him down and planting a big kiss on his lips. At first he was surprised, then he kissed her back, pulling her closer.

"...rippa..." he breathed as they parted.

"We must do that again sometime, eh ribbit?" Rahne asked, smiling.

"No time like the present..." Mally closed his eyes as he pulled her in again.

**_-_**

Later, the group was walking back St. Patricks, where they had left the car. MJ and Moira were talking about childbirth.

"Labor wasn't fun, I won't be lyin' ta ya;" Moira stated, "it hurts like the devil. But the reward is grand. Ya doctor hasn't told you that anythings wrong now, has he?"

"No, but...let's just say the mutant gene runs in Peter's family. Not that I wouldn't want a mutant child," MJ said, erasing Moira's questioning look, "it's just given me something to think about."

"I understand. Me own child is a mutant, and it can be...difficult, caring for them. You can only do what you think is best."

MJ noticed Moira's whole attitude changed talking about this subject. "Well, at least you have Sean and Theresa to help you." She said, trying to change the subject. "Theresa tells me she will be staying at the Institute for high school. Seems like a great place..."

**_-_**

Meanwhile, Pappy had been walking with May.

"I've had myself a nice time today lassie. Can I call on you again?" he asked.

"I've had a nice time too, Angus. I must tell you...I have not been interested in a man since my Ben passed. It is a bit...awkward for me, but I am enjoying your company." May paused. "Let me call you later in the week. I need some time to think on this dating thing. Is that alright, Angus?" May wondered.

"Most certainly, May." Pappy said, patting her hand. "Lots of changes for ye lately. Must be a lot, about to be a grandparent, and having to deal with a son with two lives. Call me when ye are ready May. Even if we just spend time together, our lives will be sixpence richer." He smiled. He pulled May's hand up, kissing it.

Peter stuck his head between them. "Hey there son, what are your intentions with my Aunt?" he asked sarcastically.

"OH PETER!" scolded Aunt May, blushing.

**_End – Chapter 22 – Big Mac and Flies_**


	22. Big Mac & Flies

Here goes...well, the title doesn't have much to do with anything, but at a Mac's in my hometown mall, they found flies in the bottom of a fryer. I wonder how they tasted? Thanks again to all who tune in to read & review! If ya read but don't review; fine' but as my friend Readrrr Grrrl says: You could make my day! THANKS!

Red Witch: Ya lassie, the Pappy luvs ya too. 'Always have.' (shameless Braveheart quote) THANKS! Check out her series, it's gettin' crazy!

L1701E: Hey dude! Sorry I flubbed the name of your OC. I guess I had just gotten done reading one of yer fics with 'Kyle' in it. Nine eggs? can u say HeartBomb? One time, my bro bet me a case o' guinness that I couldn't eat 5 whoppers. Needless to say, this world is short 5 whoppers and a case o' guinness. THANKS!

Readrrr Grrrl: Thank you, thank you! Once againMally says kiss-kiss-hug-hug! No Toad here, but you're right, he most likely would luv a Big Mac and flies. THANKS!

Agent-G: Thanks for reading. I liked both new chappies in yer "The New Teacher" and "Adjustments" THANKS!

Cookie Dance for: Tsugath, zombie1, morring star, LolitaRed, Proponent of EVO, Joseph McKinley

**_Chapter 22 – Big Mac and Flies _**

**_Brotherhood House, morning_**

A long limo came to rest in front of the house. Wilson Fisk stepped out, not waiting on his driver to open the door. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell. As the children were at school, Piotr opened the door.

"Da, Hello. Can I help you?" he asked the large man.

The Kingpin walked in brushing Piotr aside. "Inform Magnus that Mr. Fisk is here to see him, boy. Quickly." He sat down on the sofa, his cane across his legs.

Piotr didn't like the snub. 'Is everyone rude in this country?' he thought to himself, pressing the call button on the house intercom.

"Yes?" Magneto's voice came thru.

"Mr. Fisk here to see you, Mr. Lehnsherr." Piotr answered.

Mangus closed his eyes, his face drooping. He had been avoiding Fisk's phone calls, not waiting to deal with him. 'Humans can be so pesky...' he thought.

"Bring him up, Piotr, thank you." He requested.

Piotr looked at the Kingpin. "Come with me, please."

Fisk smiled. "Of course, boy. Lead the way." He followed Piotr upstairs.

"Thank you, Piotr, that will be all." Magnus was all smiles until Piotr closed the door. Then his face grew solemn as he addressed Fisk.

"What do you want, Kingpin?" he spat.

"I want to know why you failed me, Magnus. I thought you mutants were superior; yet you failed to accomplish a simple task. Where is my DNA?"

Magnus's eyes burned. "Don't presume to know my plans, Fisk. Your DNA will be supplied – when I deliver it. My nemesis, Charles Xavier, got in my way. But he cannot stop me. You will wait until I am ready."

Kingpin smiled. "You will have my prize within two weeks time, not a moment later, Eric." He smirked.

"You think you frighten me, human?" Mangus laughed. "you cannot harm me, not with all your resources."

"Perhaps so..." replied Fisk, "I can, however, have every one of these children you keep disposed of, and have the blame land on your shoulders. Humans already despise you Magnus. With mutant blood on your hands, even your own kind will have nothing to do with you."

Magnus stared at Fisk. "You would kill children? Typical human; destroy what you cannot control." He paused. "I will do as you ask; however, I need a place to train my team, and a trainer. You will provide this."

"Agreed. I shall contact you this evening with instructions. And Eric?"

Kingpin asked.

"Yes?"

"Answer your phone."

**_The Institute, Med Lab, morning_**

"There is something most peculiar about this sample, Moira. Please, inspect it, and inform me of your estimation." Hank asked, looking down in a microscope.

"I can't look at it if'n ya won't move, Hank. Now lemme see..." Moira looked for herself. "Hmm. Yah, I see what you speak of...but I cannot make a true diagnosis until we run the nucleotide sequences for a set of plasmids specifically designed for a mutant of this type."

"Yes, I concur. We should run a...Oh, hello Scout, how are you feeling today? Please, come in, meet a colleague of mine."

X23 stepped into the room. "Good morning Dr. McCoy. Hello woman." She said.

"Hello yerself, me names Moira MacTaggart. Aren't you a pretty lass!" Moira smiled.

"Aren't I? I don't know the answer to that, Moira MacTaggart." Scout honestly answered. "Dr. McCoy, may I leave?"

"Leave? Where will you go?" Hank wondered.

"I mean go...upstairs. I want to see the 'mansion' as you call it. May I?" she asked again.

"Well, yes, you may. Would you like me to show you to your new room?" Hank smiled. "The other students have gotten it set up for you. I believe you will be partial to it."

"Yes. May I put on my sweatpants and shirt?" Scout asked.

Hank put his hand on his forehead. "Oh my, I forgot to bring you some of your new apparel. Excuse me..." he went to the intercom. "Ororo?"

The speaker squawked. "Yes Henry, can I help you?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, please. Can you procure some of X23's new clothing and bring them down to the Lab. She is coming up today." He asked.

"Certainly Henry. I'll be right down." Ororo responded.

"Thank you, Ororo." Hank turned to X23. "Wait a bit, Scout, and Ms. Munroe will be down with your new garments. Then we shall go up."

"Yes, Dr. McCoy." Scout sat down right where she stood, waiting.

**_-_**

Ororo had picked out a pair of jeans and a pretty light blue baby tee, along with undergarments. She also grabbed the girls new sandals, and some wool socks. She entered the Lab.

"I'm here Henry. Oh hello Moira, and hello X23." Ororo smiled warmly at the girl. "I brought you some clothes. It is good to see you."

"I have seen you before, on the island. You are a friend of Logan's." X23 said. "Please call me 'Scout'. It is my nickname."

"Certainly, Scout. That's a lovely nickname. It's from To Kill A Mockingbird, isn't it?" Ororo said, handing the girl her clothes.

"Yes, it is." Scout said. "Dr. McCoy? What is this for?" she asked, holding up a bra.

"Oh my..." Hank looked at Ororo, a pleading look on his face.

"Come, Scout, lets go in the other room, and I will help you." Ororo led the girl off.

"What's the problem, Hanky, ya nevah seen a slingshot before?" joked Moira.

Hank just stood there, rubbing his forehead.

**_-_**

Ororo and Scout went to the room where she slept. Ororo laid her clothes out on the gurney.

"That was nothing to be worried about child. Dr. McCoy embarrasses easily. You've never worn one of these before?" Ororo asked, holding the bra.

"No. I've only worn jumpsuits." Scout replied.

"Take your gown off, dear, I'll show you. These are not always comfortable, but they do wonders for your figure." She turned the girl around. "Now. Slip your arms thru here, yes, that's right, and fasten the clasp between your breasts. Perfect!" She picked up a pair of bikini undies. "Put these on before you put on your jeans."

"Why?"

"Well, it keeps everything...cleaner. There you go."

Scout stood there in bra and panties. "Can I just wear this? It gives me perfect mobility." She asked.

"Yes, but it would drive the boys crazy. You really do cut a fine figure." Ororo replied.

"What does that mean, Ororo? I didn't cut anything." Scout wondered.

"It's a way of saying that your body is attractive, to boys of course. Look at yourself, you're very pretty." Ororo said, pointing to a mirror on the wall.

Scout looked. She saw the same old self she always saw.

"I don't understand, Ororo. Why will I make the boys insane? I don't want to make anyone insane."

"Well...ummm, take your 'brother' Logan for example. Have you ever noticed the way his arms are formed? He's very muscular, tight. I find that attractive." Ororo said.

"Yes, but Logan is so hairy. I don't like that." Scout stopped herself. "Why did I say that? I never thought about...'hairy' like that."

"You have likes and dislikes, especially in men. You may not have thought of it before, but your opinions are inside." Ororo said, touching her temples. "I don't mind that Logan is hairy, I like it actually. But all women are different. Just like boys. Look at us in the mirror." She stood with Scout in front of the mirror. Her own curves showed. "See how our bodies are different? Yet we are both women. And look how our bodies are different than a man's; softer looking, even when finely tuned, like you are. And besides the obvious hips and breasts, our lines are smoother. Women flow and curve, while men angle and cut. Is this making sense, my dear?"

"Yes, Ororo. And curves make boys have mental problems?" Scout asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, you could put it that way." Ororo laughed. "But not bad mental problems, just attractions. Likes. Dislikes. Just like Logan's hairy arms."

"I understand. That is interesting. Thank you Ororo."

"Of course. Scout, if you ever want to talk about...women's issues, please come to me. I will always listen." Ororo smiled. "Now put the rest of your clothes on, and meet us outside." Ororo left the room.

**_-_**

"She has so much to learn, Henry, but she is a bright child." Ororo said, coming back into the Lab. "She will be out presently. Would you like for me to accompany you in showing her around?"

"Why, yes, that would be most helpful. Especially with the ladies room and things of that nature. I would not know where to star – My goodness! Scout! Is that you!?"

Scout came into the lab, wearing low-cut jeans and the blue baby tee with her midriff showing.

"I don't think this shirt is the right size." She said.

"Tis perfect, lassie, but come over here for a tick." Moira said, pulling a brush out of her bag. "Spin about, let me run a brush thru ya locks." Scout turned, and Moira combed out her long raven hair, smoothing it out. "M'Goodness, child, ya have hair like silk! And it shines like the night, too. You'll be turnin' heads, that's fer sure. There now, that's bettah."

"Thank you, Moira MacTaggart." Scout said.

"Well, I believe we are prepared to go see your new bedroom now." Said Hank. "Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand to Scout. "Would you like to accompany us, Moira?"   
"No, lad, I need to run those tests we spoke of. Go, I'll see ya in a bit. It was nice to meet ya Scout." She turned back to the lab work.

The trio walked to the elevator. As it started up, Scout squeezed Hank's hand tight.

**_Fisk Tower, Kingpin's office, lunch time_**

"Yes, that facility will do fine. Purchase it immediately."

Fisk hung up the phone. He reached out, grabbing another handset.

"Simmons? Get me the Taskmaster. I don't care what you have to do, I want to talk to him by this afternoon. Get it done."

Kingpin slammed the phone down. "If Mugnus wants his brats trained, then they will be; to the highest degree. They may be of value to be later. An investment..." he said to himself, smiling.

**_The Institute, Girls Hall_**

Scout stepped off the elevator, her hand in Dr. McCoy's. Ororo was behind them. They walked to the second to last door on the right.

"Here we are Scout, this is your room. Open the portal, take a look." Dr. McCoy said.

She reached out, grabbing the knob, turning it. She walked into her room, surveying the area.

There was a banner over the bed proclaiming "Welcome Home!!" and balloons with hanging streamers were all over the ceiling. The bedding was black, the kind of black that looks blue in the right light. There was a blue furry stuffed animal with a cookie in his hand on the pillows, smiling at her.

On a bookshelf by the bed were a set of encyclopedias and a world atlas, along with many of the students favorite books. The Wheel of Time series was there, along with lots of King and Koontz. Lord of the Rings triad with The Hobbit, and some Vonnegut. Anne Rice, some Marvel graphic novels, and assorted science and technical journals.

On a desk under a window were a computer, and all the goodies one needs at a workstation. The closet door were wide open, clothes bulging out, shoes covering the floor. On a another dresser was an entertainment center, complete with TV, DVD, CD, and radio. There was a great big envelope that said 'For Scout!' on it, leaning on the unit. She walked over, picking it up.

"What is this Dr. McCoy?" Scout asked.

"It's a greeting card, Scout, a small gift from the other students. Open it up, there is most likely a message on the inside." The Doctor replied.

She opened the envelope, pulling out the card. When she opened it, a pop-up of the cartoon characters from Teen Titans stood up, smiling. Scout smiled; she had no idea who they were, but it was nice. She read on.

'_To our new Sister,_

_We hope you like your new room, we tried to get you everything to need. Can't wait to meet you!!!!!_

_Love,_

_Your new Brothers & Sisters!_'

Each student had signed it personally, some leaving little messages of their own.

'_Lebend mit dem Gott!_' – Kurt Wagner

'_Don't let the man bring u down!_' – Jubilee

'_Stay a joey forever!_' – Mally O'Bryanson

'_Ya'll are gonna luv it here!_' – Paige & Sam Guthrie

'_If any of this stuff gets broke, lemme know_!' – Forge

'_Let's us know if you need anything!_' Scott & Jean

Most of the other kids had left messages also, all welcoming her, offering help if she needed. Scout turned to Dr. McCoy.

"I am not sister to all the students, am I?" she asked.

"No, Scout, that's just a sentimentality. Their saying they care for you, and want you to be happy." He replied.

"They want me to be...happy? They don't even know me yet. Why do they care so much?" she mused.

"Child, some of your fellow students have come here from bad places, as you have. All of them know the scorn of being different. They feel a sense of family here at the school, a sense that some have never known. They want you to feel the same." Ororo smiled. "As do I, Dr. McCoy, and all the staff."

"Oh." Scout said quietly. "Do they really...love me?"

"Of course they do. What's not to love?" Hank put his arm around Scout.

"I want to meet them today. May I?" Scout said, hugging Hank back tightly.

"Most certainly. They will return from school around three. Now, shall we look around your room further?" Ororo asked.

"I have to run downstairs for a bit, Scout. Will you be alright here with Ms. Munroe?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. It's my room, after all. Thank you, Dr. McCoy." Scout hugged him again.

**_Med Lab_**

Hank came into the lab. Moira was looking over some printouts. She waved him over.

"Well, Henry, ya patient is gonna be havin' a mutant child, that's for certain. But look here, at these figures..." she handed the pages to him.

Dr. McCoy studied them carefully, his face growing concerned.

"But this says that..." he stopped, looking at Moira.

"That's right laddie,......Twins. Twin mutants." She nodded.

_**End – Chapter 23 – Class, Meet the new girl**_


	23. Class, Meet the New Girl

Hello friends and neighbors! This chappie lets everybody meet Scout. If it seems kinda less than usual, it's because I really want to start on the next chappie, but I had to address this one first. Anyhows, I hope you like it, please R&R, and THANKS! 

L1701E: Dude! I was thinking maybe Monster Garage; I mean, Jeese James is obviously a mutant! Yeah, X23 is going to learn a lot about family here. Pappa Beast, Mama Storm, Uncle Chuck, and big brother Logan, and all her other brothers & sisters. I promise to check out yer Kid Razor stuff soon! THANKS!

Red Witch: Hey baby! Yeah, old Petey's a lucky man! Hopefully Scout's progress into the 'real' world will be fun for all. THANKS!

Agent-G: Yeah, Taskmaster is one of my fav baddies! He is gonna whip the Brotherhood into shape. Logo is in the near future, and glad I surprised you on the twins. I'll most likely do some one on one chappies with Scout and selected students. THANKS!

Readrrr Grrrl: Hey J! Can my scenes be 'ruggedly handsome' instead of 'adorable'? LOL THANKS!

Three cheers for: LolitaRed, Tsugath, zombie1, morring star, Proponent of EVO, Joseph McKinley.

**_Chapter 23 – Class, Meet the new girl _**

**_The Institute, front hall, a little after lunch _**

Mally and Forge had just come in from GED class. They put their coats up, then Mally turned off his inducer. His kilt and t-shirt shimmered in. They noticed Dr. McCoy coming down the stairs.

"Hiya Doc! What are we gonna get into today?" Mally asked, grinning.

"Salutations, boys. I do hope school went well. Mallory, today I am working with Moira on a friends case. I don't suppose you could help Forge out today?" Hank asked.

"Sure, Doc, at the very least, I can clean the unused labs." Replied Mally.

"Oh, that reminds me! You can clean out the room our new student was staying in. She procured a bedroom, not thirty minutes ago." Said Hank.

"Really?" Forge inquired. "Can we go see her?"

"Ah, the ever curious nature of Forge..." Hank smiled. "Ms. Munroe is up with her now. Why not let Scout and her get situated first? You men have some lunch, then you may visit her. OK?"

"Right-o, Doc. I am kinda hungry Forgie. Let's get some grub first, then we'll go introduce ourselves. Come on!" Mally said, taking short hops to the kitchen.

"Well, I headed to the Lab, Forge. Moira and I are working on DNA samples today. Fascinating!" Hank walked to the elevator, mumbling.

**_Kitchen _**

"So what do you think she's like, Mal? Scout, I mean." Forge asked, making a ham sandwich.

"Dunno." Mally replied, around a mouthful of leftover baked ziti. "I mean, she's been raised in a box from birth. Doc's told me a bit. She is reasonably smart an all, but very sheltered. Musta been hell. I'm just glad Dr. McCoy is taking care of her. If she can take his appearance, she shouldn't have to many problems lookin' at me."

"I dunno. You are pretty creepy." Forge kidded.

"Right, yer one ta talk, robot boy. When is the Borg ship gonna pick you up, anyhows?"

"_You will be assimilated, kangaroo boy..._" Forge shot back, smiling.

Mally laughed. "Well, I hope she likes her room. I think I'll stop by my room an burn her some CD's to listen to. I can't imagine living a lifetime without AC/DC."

"Sheesh, that noise might scare the poor girl. What she needs is some Barenaked Ladies, or R.E.M." stated Forge.

"What_ever_." Mally imitated Kitty. "If it's too loud, yer too old!" he cried, making the heavy metal hand sign.

"I'm sure she would like both your choices in music." the Professor said, wheeling in. "Just be patient with her. She is still very scared and confused."

"Hey Professor!" said Mally, holding out his hand for a 'five'. He new the Professor loved 'giving five', and none of the other students thought to do it. "How'r ya doin' today?"

Charles smacked his hand against Mally's. "Very well Mallory, thank you." He closed his eyes for a second. "Someone is coming to the door."

_ding-dong_

"Too rippa, Professor! Lemme go see who it is..." Mally hopped to the front door, opening it.

"Hi Mally. Can the Beast come out and play?" asked Peter Parker.

"Hiya, Mr. Parker. Doc's down the Lab. You want me ta take ya?"

"Nah, I know the way. Besides, you better go and wipe the tomato sauce off your t-shirt before it stains." Smiled Peter.

**_Upstairs, girls hall_**

_knock-knock_

"What is that?" Scout said, looking at the door.

"That's what you do when you want to enter someone else's room, Scout. Do you want to let visitors in?" asked Ororo.

"Who is it?" Scout asked, a little alarmed.

"Why don't you ask...just call out 'Who is it?'; they will answer." Ororo replied.

"WHO IS IT?" Scout yelled.

Ororo winced. "Perhaps not so loud, child."

"It's Mally and Forge. Two boys here at school. We'd like ta say Hello." His voice came thru the door.

Scout looked at Ororo, questioning.

"Let them in Scout. Mally and Forge are very nice boys." She smiled. "Mally is like Dr. McCoy is certain ways."

Scout walked to the door. She stood in front of it for a second. Her mouth was dry. She could do this; she was trained to kill, she could simply meet someone. She opened the door.

"Hiya, Scout. Me names Mally, and this is Forge. How are you doing? Like yer new room?" he asked, grinning.

"You are all furry, like Dr. McCoy." She said, looking at the fur on his arms and legs. "And you smell like a marsupial." She looked at Forge. "You smell like metal, and petroleum based lubricant."

Forge and Mally looked at each other, then back to Scout. "Well, Mally is sort of part kangaroo, and my leg is bionic. You have a good sense of smell I see." Forge smiled.

"Yes. Do you know my brother Logan? My olfactory senses are like his." She said, still staring at them.

"So, how do ya like yer room. Does it have everything you need?" Mally asked again.

"Yes. Thank you for the card. What does joey mean?" she asked.

"It's a slang for 'young kangaroo'. Have ya tried yer CD player yet?" Mally wondered.

"No. May I touch your hair?" she asked, looking at Mally's dreads.

"Sure thing." he laughed.

She reached up and felt one of his dreads. "How does this happen?"

"Well, mine just got kinda nappy, and after me change, I didn't get to the barber to often, and, well, it just happened." Mally responded.

"Your change?" Scout puzzled.

"Yeah, goin' all kangarooski an such. Happened when I was almost 14. How old are you, Scout?" Mally asked.

"I am 14. Why is your leg metal?" she turned on Forge.

"Well, that's a long story, but the short version is that I lost my leg in an accident, so I made myself a new one. Wanna see it?"

"Yes." She stated.

He pulled up his pant leg so she could see some of his leg.

"Fascinating," Scout toned, unwittingly mimicking Hank, "you...made that?"

"Yup. It's my mutant ability, see, I can figure stuff like this out. I take it you have a healing ability like Logan?"

"Yes. Claws also, but only two on my hands. I also have one claw on each foot." She opened up.

"Rippa," said Mally, "Those claws are too right. Say do you like music?"

"I don't know. I have not heard much. Do you like music?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, love it. Lemme put some on, so you can hear it. This is a group called Aerosmith." Mally stuck a CD in the slot. The opening riff to 'Sweet Emotion' came forth, it's slow rhythmic beat grinding away. Mally's head began to bob to the 4/4 beat. Even Ororo's head moved a bit.

"Like it?" Mally asked, his head in full groove.

"Yes...why are you moving like that? Does music make you do that?" Scout was looking at Mally, a small grin forming.

"I'm just feelin' it! Can't you feel the rhythm? Just close your eyes, listen for a tick." Mally shut his own eyes, now swaying in place to the song. Even Forge had his eyes closed. "You have to admit, Areosmith has a funky drummer. Good call, Mal."

Scout shut her eyes, still not really understanding. As she listened, she did start to feel...different. Not bad, just different.

As the first song faded out, a new, faster rhythm began. This was apparently a mix disk Mally had burned.

"This is a group called AC/DC. Song is 'Girls got rhythm'." Mally said, banging his head.

Scout really felt something now. Her knees wanted to bend, she felt like clapping, and her own head started bouncing. Ororo and Forge exchanged looks; Forge's eyes wide in disbelief, Ororo smiling.

When the song ended, Mally pressed pause.

"Is that all the music there is?" Scout asked, keeping her eyes shut.

"Nope. I put 15 songs on this disk, and here are some more." Mally said, holding some CD's. "Forgie has some for ya too. Wanna hear some of his?"

"Yes. I like music. I think I was having fun." Scout smiled at Mally.

**_Xavier's Office_**

The Professor smiled, his eyes closed. 'Something this boy does creates harmony. I have seen it in his Father also. Not a mutant power, but not exactly a personality trait either. I shall be interested to learn more.' Charles mused.

**_Med Lab_**

Peter and Hank were in Hank's office. Hank had asked Moira to leave for a bit to protect Peter's identity.

"Hello, Peter, I have good news for you." Hank started.

"Well that can mean a lot of different things, Doc." Smiled Peter. "So, are MJ and I gonna give birth to a mutant child?"

"Well, yes...ummm, Peter, would you like some water? Maybe some coffee?" Hank asked slyly.

"Ummm what doc? Tell me, is my child gonna be OK?" Peter demanded, sensing something was up.

"No! Heavens no, the child seems fine. BOTH of them." Hank gushed.

Peter was stunned. Silenced. His palms got drenched immediately. Sweat formed on his brow. All the color drained from his face.

"Did you say...Both? As in two? As in twins?" he asked.

"Yep. That's what the man said bub." Said Logan, walking in, holding a bottle. "Bet you want that drink now, eh Petey?"

"Holy shit...I'm gonna have _Twins_. I'm gonna have TWINS! I'M GONNA HAVE TWINS!" Peter bounced up, springing from the chair, flipping to a file cabinet, jumping to the wall. "SWEET PETE PARKER'S GONNA HAVE TWINS!!!" he cried, throwing a fist in the air. He flew off the wall, grabbing Logan in a big hug. "Did ya hear the news hairball!? I'm gonna be a daddy times two!"

"Get offa me, ya freakazoid. Congratulations, webhead. Couldn't a happened to better people." Logan smiled.

"I agree, Peter, you and your charming wife are blessed." Hank said. "Let me explain a few details. The arachnid generally has offspring in multiples, sometimes in the hundreds. I believe the spider DNA, mixed with your own human DNA, again mixed with your wife's human DNA caused the embryo to split. This may happen each time your and MJ conceive, I'm not positive on that fact yet. I did find the mutant gene present in both embryos; hence, both children will carry the gene." Hank paused, taking a sip of water. "Peter, it also seems apparent that the early life cycles of the children will be accelerated. As far as I can tell from testing, the first year of the children's life will age them mentally and physically to approximately five years. After that, it should slow down gradually to match a normal life cycle. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Peter smiled, "have you heard the rumor that May Parker's boy is gonna have twins?"

**_NYC skyline, mid afternoon_**

Peter was perched upon a ledge, next to his gargoyle friend Mr. Poopiehead. He had decided to leave Dr. McCoy with the knowledge of his secret identity. He reasoned that Hank would be a good man to have in his corner, now that he was starting a family.

"So, Poops, did I tell ya I'm gonna have twins? Oh, I did; well, I'm hardly sorry. I guess I have to leave you now, I gotta go tell MJ and Aunt May the good news about the chips off the ole block – er, sorry, that wasn't a stone joke. Seeya, Mr. Poopiehead!"

He shot out a webline, heading for home.   
__

_**The Institute, 3:30 p.m.**_

The kids had all gotten home from school, and were making snacks. The Professor had called off their extra classes, to give everyone a chance to meet Scout. The kids went up in two's as not to overwhelm the girl. Scout made everyone listen to music, asking questions all along as was her nature. She showed her claws to Jaime & Freddie when they asked. She told Jubilee to slow down when she was telling her about the mall. She traced the marks on Clarice's face, telling her she liked them. The last two to go see her were Kitty and Kurt. Kurt was very nervous.

"It is tough enough vhen people who have lived a normal life see me for the first time. I don't want to scare the girl." he said.

"I bet everyone has told her about you already, Kurt, and besides, I don't think she scares very easy. I mean, she's like been down with Dr. McCoy all this time, and Mally said she asked questions, but wasn't bothered by how he looks. And you're like cuter than he is anyway."

"Kätzchen, you know vhat I am saying. Oh, vell, here ve are." Kurt replied, wringing his hands.

"Come on, blue boy, it won't be bad." Kitty knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Scout said.

"Hello, my name is Kitty Pryde, and this is Kurt Wagner. How are you?" Kitty smiled.

Scout looked at the boy. She studied him. Up, down, she even walked around him. Scout looked up at his face.

"Do you talk?" she asked.

"Ja, I do. I like your nickname.To Kill A Mockingbirdis one of my favorite books also." Kurt stated.

"Sie sprechen German? Warum haben Sie einen Schwanz?" Scout asked.

"Sie kennen Deutsche? Wunderbar! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich einen Schwanz habe, aber das nützlich ist." Kurt said, smiling that she knew his native tongue. "Wollen wir Englisch jedoch sprechen es ist grob, die anderen auszuschließen.." Kurt suggested.

"Yes, I can see how it would be. What does your tail do?" Scout asked.

"Anything I want it to," Kurt stated, using it to wave at Scout. "it's like having three arms."

"I see." Scout turned to Kitty. "What do you do?"

"I phase myself and objects I touch to intangibility. It comes in handy when I want to go downstairs quickly."

They continued to talk about this and that, answering Scout's many questions. After they left, Kurt spoke up.

"Zat was really neat how she spoke German! I vonder who taught her?"

"She was forced to learn a lot of things that would help her do what they wanted her to do. I guess languages were important. She seems to be getting along good though."

"Ja, she is nice enough. I hope she likes it here. It has to be better than where she was. I like when we are able to help people. That's why I stay will the Professor." Just as they were about enter the rec room, Kurt heard Mally asking Rahne for a kiss.

!BAMPH!

Kurt popped in between the pair. "Vhy Mally, I never knew you cared so much..." he said, smiling.

"Crikey! You stink elf, I'm gonna get ya for that!" Mally cried. Rahne and Kitty were laughing like crazy as Mally chased Kurt around the room.

**_End – Chapter 24 – Unhappy Campers_**

You speak German? Why do you have a tail?

You know German? Wonderful! I don't know why I have a tail, but it is useful.

We should speak English. It is rude to exclude the others.


	24. Unhappy Campers

Hello friends! Back again with a new chappie. Hope ya'll enjoy, please R&R. This is opener to The Brotherhoods training with Taskmaster. Wheeee! THANKS!

P.S. my stories will come slower during the holidays; i work retail. Sorry!

Readrrr Grrl: Thanks for the kind words, and for changing your adjective! LOL! All my life, I've wanted to be the Maraboro Man, but have to deal with being more Pappa Smurf. THANKS!

Agent-G: Well, problems in the future are what comics are all about. As to explaining about their quick growth to others, well, you'll just have to wait and see how the Parkers pull that off. As far as the age thing, Hank explains that after the first five years, their growth rate will even out to normal. In my head, by time their 10, they will look like other 10 year olds. Hank also explains that their mental capacity will age like their bodies during the first 5 yrs. Sorry if you think it's cruel. THANKS!

My MJ will be just fine. If you haven't guessed by now, a lot of things in my story are different than in the MU. Enjoy the Taskmaster! THANKS!

Red Witch: Thanks again for the R&R. By the way, your spelling and grammer in yer stories is awesome! Must be nice to have yer Masters! THANKS!

L1701E: Dude! Ziti is a type of noodle, kinda tube like. Tasty! And no, I'm not reading ASM, really the only comics I read are the ones on at the Marvel website. I just pulled the idea outta my butt. Maybe I could have your Virus join the Bro or the Lytes on down the road. We shall see… THANKS!

P.P.S. Please keep an eye out for a side story called _**Forge's Secret**_. Hopefully it will be a good time for all.

**_Chapter 24 – Unhappy Campers _**

**_Brotherhood House, afternoon, next day_**

When the Brotherhood had all returned from school, they found Magneto waiting for them. He gathered all the children around him.

"Children, the remainder of school this week and all of next week you will not be attending classes." There was a slight cheer at this news. "I have arranged a… field trip for you, to the city. I have decided that it is time for the Brotherhood to learn to act as a team on the field of battle. This will not be easy. I am having you trained professionally, in tactics not concerning your individual powers. There will be no failure…" he looked darkly at them, "lest you are prepared to leave the Brotherhood. And let me attest, not being on my side means you oppose me. None of you want that…" he said, looking pointedly at Marie Claire, "no matter what your personal situation. Am I understood?"

The kids all nodded, including Marie Claire. Magneto was one of the few people her power didn't scare…and that scared her somewhat. She would never admit that though. Besides, learning to fight would only make her more powerful.

"Then prepare, we leave first thing in the morning. That is all." Magneto turned and walked out.

"Well, at least we don't have to go to class." Tabitha said.

"Yo, and learning to fight better is cool. Next time that goofy-ass kangaroo at the Institute gives me lip; POW!" Todd stated.

"Why do I have to learn to fight? I'll just bury anyone in my way…" grumbled Lance.

"Right, or set them aflame." St. John agreed.

"You heard what he said, and you don't want to be on Fathers shit list." Wanda growled.

"Yeah, not a quick idea." Affirmed Pietro. "Have you picked out a codename yet, Marie Claire?" he asked sweetly.

She looked at Pietro in disgust. "Yes, worm. Lourd will be my codename. It iz meaning 'heavy' en anglais, which iz what I will make you if you do not get me a Coke from the kitchen. Hurry now, fetch, boy.

Pietro glared, but all of a sudden he had a Coke in his hands. "Here."

"Merci." She said, sitting down on the couch.

'She's such a bitch,' thought Wanda, 'but ya gotta admit, she's got style.'

**_The Institute_**

Clarice was sitting in Scout's room, answering questions. She didn't attend classes yet, so that left her at the Institute all day. Normally, she would work in the garden with Ms. Munroe, but she was glad to have Scout to talk to.

"Well, it is interesting when Bobby turns to ice. I think hi whole body does that, insides an all. And sometimes, he makes ice slides in the Danger Room, which are fun. Like sledding in the snow." She said.

"Sledding?" Scout asked.

"Um, yes, it's an activity somewhat like skiing. Do you know about skiing?"

"Yes, I was trained in that." Scout replied. "The time is 3:15. Logan said the other kids got home at this time. Can we go downstairs?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. Are you going to start coming to Mr. Logan's self-defense class?"

"He said I could, if I wanted. Should I want to?"

Clarice smiled. "Well, they are kinda fun. And we all need exercise. But I think he wanted you to decide for yourself." She said, opening a portal. "Lets go downstairs this way."

**_-_**

The kids were coming in, putting their jackets up. Rahne and Theresa were talking.

"Yea, the Brotherhood kids are bloody bullocks, especially that new girl, Marie Claire. I used ta think Wanda Maximoff was a bitch, til I met her." Rahne stated. "They always be buggin' us kids from the Institute, which is crazy; we're all mutants. Most likely Magneto's doin', screwin' wit their heads."

"Well, they shan't be messin' wit me. Me Da showed me how ta give a body a simple nosebleed wit a whisper. Don't tell Ms. MacTaggart." Said Theresa.

"Hey dingo! How was yer day?" Mally asked, stepping off the elevator with Forge.

"'ello, rabbit; fine. Introduced Theresa to some of the students at B.H.S. Whatchu been up to?" Rahne asked.

"Helping me with my Time Displacement Emitter." Forge put in.

"Yeah, 'Mally tighten this', 'Mally hold this right here for me', that sort a stuff. Maybe one day, I'll get to design somethin', if big brain here gives me a chance."

"Don't ya talk 'bout Forgie lahke that! He's not all brains, he's got a soft side too." Rogue said, coming over. "Cahn we go see tha horsies before PT, Forge?" she asked, bumping Mally with her hip in jest.

"Forgie, porgie, puddin' an pie…" Mally jibbed.

"Don't start, turkey lips," Forge smiled, "Sure Rogue, let's go. Maybe Pappy will be out there, and we can tell him his son needs a bath."

"Oh, stick a peace pipe in it!" laughed Mally. "You sheila's wanna get a snack before Mr. Logan's – Oh, hiya Scout, Clarice, what's up?"

"…'Hiya' Mally. That is up." Scout said, pointing, not trying to be funny. Clarice tittered. "No Scout, 'what's up' is like asking 'how are you?'.

"I see. What's up Mally? What's up Rahne? What's up Theresa?" she asked, trying out the new phrase.

"Well, we were gonna get a bite before Mr. Logan's lessons, would ye like ta come along?" Rahne smiled.

"Yes. Perhaps I should have some carbohydrates before activity." Scout agreed.

"Are ye comin' to class today Scout? It'll be me first day also. I'm nervous!" Theresa said.

"Yes. I will join the class today. Is my brother Logan a hard instructor?" she asked.

"Let's just say he's not Richard Simmons." Toned Mally. Scout didn't get it, but she smiled when the others laughed. Mally was…funny.

**_Next day, NYC_**

The Brotherhood stepped out of the long limo that had picked them up this morning. The building they stopped at had a weather-beaten sign stating 'Mickey's School of Boxing'.

"Sheesh, this dump is right outta 'Rocky'. We ain't gonna have ta chase a chicken around, are we?" St. John joshed.

"More like choke yer chicken for you, yo." Laughed Todd.

"Shuttup, wart." St. John frowned.

"Inside children, let's meet your instuctor." Magneto lead them in.

The inside was nothing like the outside. There was a brand new boxing ring, surrounded by punching bags and weight benches of all types. One side of the gym was a matted area like gymnasts used for floor routines. Weapons of all kinds lined the walls.

"So where is this trainer?" Wanda asked impatiently.

From up in the rafters, a figure jumped. As he landed, he kicked Todd across the chest, knocking him backwards. The dark figure spun, and whacked the lighter out of St. John's hand, then swept his legs, punching the Aussie in the gut on the way down. He flipped, chopping at Wanda 's neck mid-spin. She collapsed. Before landing, he kicked Lance in the face. Dodging one of Tabitha's bombs, he moved to her, and disabled her, poking a nerve that temporarily paralyzed her. He stuck his leg out at seemingly nothing, and Pietro stumbled over it and smashed into the wall. He jumped on Marie Claire, knocking her flat on her back. His hands tightened around her throat.

"Make me heavy, go on." He whispered. Marie Claire just looked at him in fright. The man had a hideous skull mask on, and his eyes were controlled, but crazy.

Magneto watched, smiling. Kingpin had done well. This was exactly what his group needed. He let himself out of the gym quietly, still smiling.

"Alright, ya freaks, line up right here. All your crap has been put in the back room. Yer wimp days are done – NOW. Yer all mine, the Taskmasters', for ten days. No showers, no breaks, two squares a day, five minutes to eat 'em."

The confused students lined up. The Taskmaster started dehumanizing them, holding a bag of something.

"Seven 'superhumans', each with a great big 'power' couldn't stop one trained fighter. I coulda killed all of ya. Who knows, maybe I will." He stopped in front of Pietro.

"You, speedboy, yeah, all that speed, but your reaction time sucks. You want reaction? When you can react like Spider-Man, that's reaction. I can." He moved to Wanda.

"Hello, Scarlet Bitch. You wilted like a rose on a car dashboard in summer. What good is your little spells when ya can't breath? You angry?" he laughed, noticing her look. "Save it. An angry fighter is a beaten one."

Lance was next.

"And you, earthquake punk. How's that nose feel? Do ya wanna bring the building down on me? Well, remember, you and yer friends are in here too. So whatta gonna do? Lose. Eyes down, punk, you ain't got the right ta look at me." He looked to St. John.

"Hello 'mate'. Pretty stupid ta be without fire when that's all you got. And whatta you gonna do with it anyway? Burn me? Ya gotta hit me first, which you ain't capable of." Tabitha was next.

Hello, 'Boom-Boom'. Nice name; if yer a stripper. Which might be a good career change for you, seein' as how yer not a fighter. Bomb's ain't no good if they don't hit the target." A scared Todd was up.

"And you, frogman, I got the most respect for the talents you got, but you're wasting them. In fact, you're a complete waste. And wipe your freakin' chin off, ya droolin' idiot. What an ass." He looked to Marie Claire.

"And speakin' of ass, hello gorgeous. NOT. Your 'power' aint worth a shit when someone's got ya by the neck, is it? Yeah, I see that bad attitude inside. Well, I ain't yer Daddy, little girl. Get over it."

Taskmaster had been snapping a bracelet on each of their wrists while berating them, pulling one out of the bag for each of them.

"These little fashion accessories will stay your mutant abilities. We're not gonna use them til later. And don't try an take 'em off, unless ya wanna lose that arm. Yeah, I know it's a cliché, but it works; the old 'exploding collar' trick."

He stopped and faced them all. "Play times over kids. Yer gonna learn how to fight like big boys and girls – and yer not gonna like it." He started laughing evilly, his skull forming a big macabre grin.

**_End – Chapter 25 – The Tadpole & The Wolfpup_**


	25. The Tadpole & The Wolfpup

Sorry to make ya'll wait so long, but my work life has changed. It's for the best, but my chappies will be coming slower than my old 'one every other day' schedule. Hope all had a good holiday season. Please enjoy. THANKS!

_**Chapter 25 - The Tadpole The Wolfpup**_

_**3 days later, NYC, Mickey's School of Boxing**_

"All your power is in your legs kid, take advantage of that factor. Don't try and block my attack with you're arms, you're not strong enough. Counter with a kick, or use your legs to move yourself out of the way." Taskmaster commanded. "Now ready yourself…" He lunged at the small greenish boy, who jumped up and flipped over the punch. Taskmaster quickly caught Toads wrist, pulling him back down. Toad tried to kick out at him on the way down, but Taskmaster fainted out of the way. Toad hit the ground hard, again.

Taskmaster stood over Toad. "You have to be quicker than that, every time. Your attitude is right, however. Use every action as a chance for attack. Again…"

Slowly Toad pushed himself back up, his face contorting with strain. Everyday, for the past two days, Taskmaster worked with him on hand-to-hand combat, for hours at a time. Not to mention the activities he had Toad do on his own. The workouts were barbaric. Toad felt as though every muscle he had was torn, including his tongue.

Taskmaster physically trained the Brotherhood kids for twelve hours everyday, then two hours of training tapes and vids. Their meals were ground beef and potatoes, cooked but unseasoned. None of the kids had showered or changed clothes since they arrived. At this point, they were all like zombies, performing their assigned tasks like robots. They didn't realize it, but they were all learning to fight without their powers.

"Get up Toad! Ready!" repeated the Taskmaster. Toad got into a stance without even realizing it. The Taskmaster lunged again. This time, Toad fell into a 'frog squat' ducking under the punch, immediately springing up into a front kick. The Taskmaster rolled backwards, but the tip of Toad foot brushed his mask. Taskmaster back flipped, then swept Toads leg out right as he landed. Taskmaster moved to put his knee across the boy's chest, his arm up ready to strike.

"Toad! You have more hand-to-hand potential than any of these losers you run with, yet you don't think! Did you think a little nick was going to stop me? Or Spider-Man? Or any punk out there on the street?" spat Taskmaster. "Every move is followed by another! I told you this before! Now, up! Again!"

Toad moaned, getting up. His chest felt caved-in, yet he was almost positive the Taskmaster had sort of complimented him. 'Most Potential'? he thought.

Taskmaster lunged again. Toad sprung out of the way, not countering. Taskmaster came at him again; Toad dodged again. And again. The fourth time, after dodging, Toad flew at the trainer with a kick. Taskmaster caught his leg between his arm and body. Toad immediately swung his other leg, catching Taskmaster across his body on the other side. Taskmaster thru Toad down to the mat. Standing above the boy, he looked down at him.

"Good. Now go run suicides til I say stop. GO!" He commanded. Toad stumbled to one side of the gym.

'Did he say good?' he wondered. He didn't know if he heard right, but positively not going to ask the Taskmaster to repeat himself. He forced his aching body to run the drill, knowing it may well be an hour before Taskmaster moved him on to something else.

_**The Institute, Danger Room, 3:45 p.m.**_

The students were standing in a group around Logan, decked out in sweats. They had just gone thru some martial arts positions; after a three mile run to warm-up.

"Alright, heads up kiddies. Today, how to take down an attacker with weapons. Kurt, go get yer swords, pronto."

"Ja, Mr. Logan." Kurt bamph'd to the locker room, bamphing back with his dual swords.

"Ok, bub, come at me, no kid gloves; ya can't really hurt me, even if by some miracle you get thru."

The kids snickered at that; Kurt however, got all puffed up.

"Ok, Herr Logan, I vill pray for you a speedy recovery." Kurt whipped his swords around his body in a flashy manner.

"Right, that's the only kind of recovery he has, elf!" quipped Mally.

Kurt moved around Logan, feinting this way and that, trying to find and opening. Finally, he thought he saw one.

"Hier komme Ich!" he shouted, moving in, slashing.

Logan's claws shot out; metal met metal. One of Kurt's swords flew out of his hands, clattering to the ground. Kurt was a skilled swordsman however, and he parried Logan's strike at his other sword. He teleported behind Logan, crying "Stand and deliver, Herr Logan!" as he appeared. Logan back flipped up and over the boy, catching the fuzzy mutant in a full nelson as he landed. Logan pulled his outside claws in on either hand, leaving just the middle claws out.

"Yer money or yer life, elf…" growled Logan, grinning.

"Mein Gott, you are quick, Mr. Logan. Fantastisch!" exclaimed Kurt.

The other students all laughed and cheered. Logan let Kurt go, shaking hands, then bowing respectfully to him. Kurt returned the respects.

"Alright, alright, listen up. I used my claws to remove the first sword, then got out of reach of the second, and immobilized my opponent. Good work elf." Logan said. "Each of yous need to figure out ways for your powers to assist your physical skills in doing what you just saw. Kurt, you grab some padded swords, and I want the shooters and fliers to work with him. That's Scott, Bobby, Sam, Clarice, Theresa, and you too Jeanie, technically yer a flier too."

Logan turned to Mally. "Mal, put a padded sleeve on yer bat. Ground fighters with 'weapons' work with Mally. That's Rahne, Jubilee, Paige, and Scout. You too Rogue, yer strength is yer 'weapon'. And Scout," he smiled at his 'sister', "no blood, ok? I'd like the kangaroo boy in one piece please." Scout smiled back at her 'brother'.

Mally gulped audibly, agreeing. "Right, one piece, ya wolfpup, an no dangling pieces either!"

Logan got a padded practice staff. "Jamie, Freddie, Forge, and Kitty with me. And Dukes, no standin' there absorbing my blows; you gotta get the staff outta my hands, alright?"

"Ok, Mr. Logan, if you say so." sighed Freddie.

"Alright then, if ya need a helmet, put one on; you know who you are. Get into groups and work yer skills. And lets keep the laser burns and frostbite and broken eardrums an such to a minimum, got it?"

They all affirmed, and split into their sparring groups. Five girls stood around Mally.

"Looks like rabbit stew for supper this evening, eh lassies?" teased Rahne, snarling at Mally in her werewolf form.

"Or mayhbe sum Kentucky fried 'roo, whatchu think hop-a-long?" chided Paige, pulling the skin off her arms, revealing cast iron.

All the girls giggled except Scout.

"I would like to try first, Mally, if that is alright with you. I have never fought against an attacker with a weapon like yours." Scout stated. "It will be …fun."

"Yeah, right then. Sure, fun…" Mally quipped. 'Crikey, not only do I have to work with five tough chickys, but one is Wolvie's clone…" he thought.

Scout took a fighters stance. "Let's begin. Come at me Mally." She calmly asked.

The other girls started to cheer for Scout as Mally worked his way around her. He figured he would try to come at her from above, using his jumping skill and height to his advantage. He sprang into the air, and came flying down, aiming for a swat on the little girls shoulder.

Scout waited until the last moment, then rolled under and behind Mally just before he came down. She rolled thru one and a half rotations, then pushing up from the ground with her hands, nailed Mally right in the butt with a mule kick, propelling him into a face plant, sliding across the floor.

"Uhg." groaned Mally, rolling over. "That was a stinger." Looking up, he saw four girls laughing their heads off, and Scout standing there with a small feral grin on her face.

"I have had two days to watch you and the others move, Mally. That was exactly how I thought you would attack me." Scout stated. The other girls laughed even harder.

"Please do not feel 'bad'," Scout continued, noticing Mally's somber look, "I would do the same thing to the others if they attacked me the way I thought they would. I have had extensive training."

"Aw, I'm not bummed, Scout. I shoulda realized you'd already sized me up. That was pretty neat, and yer timing was flawless." Mally looked over at the four other girls. "It's just those four gits giggling like squirrels. Excuse me one sec…"

Mally turned to face Rahne, Paige, Rogue, and Jubes. When they noticed him staring at them, they broke out into uproarious laughter.

Mally quickly jumped behind the four gigglers, whacking them two at a time across their bums with his bat. They all stood up straight, turning to look evilly at Mally while rubbing their respective butts.

"Heya, Mr. Logan! These four need extensive help with this lesson, I jest took 'em out all at once!" shouted Mally. "Scout did great, though. Maybe she could show them some pointers-"

Mally felt powerful arms circle his torso, and blinding flash fireworks went off in front of his eyes. A loud canine growl complete with snapping jaws came from his left, making him twist about, trying to break free of what he assumed was Rogue's grip. Suddenly, he felt someone kick him right in the arse…with what felt like a cast iron foot.

"Scout! Scout! For the love of God, help me!" Mally begged.

"Sorry Mally, but the other girls explained to me about how we girls need to 'stick together' around here. If I help you, I would be breaking 'the code', as Jubilee said." smiled Scout.

"You…you…you all have _poisoned_ the girl!" cried Mally, as he received yet another kick.

**_That evening, Mickey's School of Boxing, NYC_**

Magneto and Mystique in the door way of the gym, watching the wretched figures of the worn down Brotherhood go thru assorted tasks. Taskmaster was working with Pietro at the moment, making him dodge kicks and punches while his hands and feet were immobilized. The trainer had connected with the boys body more than once. The rest of the Brotherhood were fairing no better.

"Splendid. Even Toad seems to be improving. And the cocky youthful spirit in all of them is breaking down. Soon, I will have my army, trained and ready for battle…with any human or mutant that stands before us…" mumbled Magneto, smiling wickedly.

**_The end_**

_**Next – Pappy Wolvie hit the Town, II**_


	26. Pappy & Wolvie Hit the Town, part II

**Hi-ohhhh! I edited the title for Chapter 26; I needed to write a fluffy good time chappie before I got back to the Brotherhood. What's fluffier than Pappy? LOL! Also, Mally and Rahne are going to…well, just a warning, it's a 'R' story now. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

_Mally walks in mattb3671 office, eating a celery stick. "Crikey, it's 'bout damn time you got to hittin' the keys again, matt!"_

_"Yeah, yeah…some of us have to work, silly wabbit…" mattb3671 groans._

_"Right, whine, whine, whine…ya want some cheese wit that?" laughed Mally._

_"Oh shut it…I wasssss gonna write a sexy part with you and the dingo, but after the wisecracks…" mattb3671 ponders, shaking his head._

_Mally's whiskers twitched violently. "Say, do ya need somethin' ta drink matt? How about I get ya a cold one from the icebox, and some of those peanuts ya like…anything ya want, old buddy!" Mally scooted out of the room frantically, tittering like a schoolboy._

**_Pappy Wolvie Hit the Town, part II_**

**_The Institute, the Gate House, Friday night_**

"Oh dear god, yer not gonna wear that crazy outfit tonight are ya?" Logan growled, walking in the Gate House.

Pappy was admiring himself in the reflection of the stainless fridge in the kitchenette. He had gotten some more new duds at Harold's Suits in town, as flamboyant as ever. "There be nuthin' crazy about me duds, Wolvie. Crazy is the lassie who can keep her hands offa me looking like this!" he croaked, spinning around with a twirl of his cane. "I be feelin' sorry fer you and the other lads at the pub tonight. Not a chance, fer none of ya…"

"Riiiight, ya old goat. Look, don't go getting' us inta any trouble with the ladies tonight. I don't want to havta pull somebodies boy friend off yer skinny old butt." Jibed Logan.

"Twill be a cold day in Hades when I be needin' yer help defending meself, ye hairy cur. Ye pay attention tonight, perhaps you'll learn a bit."

"Learn a bit about what, Angus?" Ororo said, walking in with a package. "This came for you Logan." She handed him the package.

!SNIKT! Logan opened up the smallish box, pulling out a black fedora hat. "Great, that was a fast delivery." Placing the hat on his head, he saw Ororo's questioning look. "Ah, yeah, well, my old hat got…kinda cut up. I feel naked going out without it. Old habits die hard, I guess."

"As to yer wonderin', ma lady, Wolvie and I are going out fer a drop tonight, and the furball here was sayin' how jealous he was of my dapper duds." Pappy chirped, straightening his jacket. "I be tryin' ta teach the man some proper manners; surely tough going, if ya gets me."

Logan grunted while putting on his jacket.

Ororo laughed at the pair. "Where are you boys going tonight Logan?" she asked.

"Ah, just down the road to a place called Sparky's, on the outskirts of town." Logan mumbled.

"Perhaps I will join you…" Stated Ororo.

Logan and Pappy's heads spun around, eyes wide.

"…if you gentlemen don't mind that is." Ororo's eyebrows arched.

"Not yer type of place, 'Ro, kinda rough; ya know, dump pool hall…" Logan said.

"Splendid. Do they have a dart board?" asked Ororo, her eyes smiling at Logan's admission to her being 'high class'. Logan nodded. "Well, then if you don't mind, I would love to get off the grounds for a night. Let me go back to the mansion and freshen up; I'll be right back." She said, stepping out the door.

Logan just stood there, eyes closed.

"Cat got yer tounge there Wolvie me lad?" snipped Pappy.

!SNIKT! Logan turned, pointing at Pappy, 'pointer' claw out. "You just be on yer BEST behavior tonight Pappy, got it?"

Pappy just held up his hands as if to say '_What, me? I'm an angel!_'

**_The Institute, Forge's Room, Friday night_**

"You sure you don't vanna come to ze movies vith us Mally? 'The Grudge' is supposed to be pretty scary…" Kurt asked. Kurt, Mally, and Forge were hanging out, Kurt and Forge getting ready to take Kitty and Rogue to the movies, along with Sam and Jubilee.

"Scary?" Mally piped, "I live in a dark mansion with YOU, demon. Nuthin' scares me…" Mally had to duck a flying pillow. "'Sides, me an the dingo are gonna stay home and watch DVD's. She wants me to watch some flick about a bloke named Dynamite or sumthin'. I think she's scared of that movie yous are goin' to."

"Ironic," smiled Forge, "a werewolf not wanting to go see a horror flick. I heard the effects were great. I hope Rogue in all her 'gothness' is so scared she hangs on to me all night." He winked at the others.

Sam stuck his head in the door. "Hey, ya'll 'bout ready? Ah'm gonna go down to the motor pool and warm up the suburban. The girls said they'd be raht down, so ah figger we got twenty minutes er so." He said, smiling. "Oh, and Bobby, Clarice, and Theresa are gonna tag along."

"Did Icee ask one of them out?" Kurt wondered.

"Nah, they're jist comin' along. The Prof and Doc McCoy along with Jean and Scott took the youngin's and Scout out to the putt-putt center, and they didn't want to do that, so they're with us." Sam replied, smiling. "First time playin' putt-putt fer Scout."

"Rippa, everyone should play mini-golf at least once in their life!" laughed Mally. "Kurt, pop us all down to the motor pool, flyboy. Let's go!"

The three boys put their hand on a shoulder of the blue boy.

!BAMPH!

**_Back at the Gate House_**

I guess I better go get the Jeep from the garage, Pappy. I don't think Ororo will want to ride into town on my bike. Might mess up her hair an all…" said Logan.

At that moment, Ororo came around the Gate House. "I most certainly don't mind riding on your bike, Logan…" she said, "…as for my hair…" She smiled, then grabbed Logan's new hat off of his head, and tucked her snow white hair into it as she put it on. "There now. Are we ready?"

Logan stopped and looked at Ororo for a second. She had changed into jeans and a white tube top, and a black leather jacket.

'I didn't even know she owned jeans…" he thought. 'She looks damn good…!'

Logan snapped himself back to the now. "Ok, 'Ro, Pappy, hop on, lets go…"

Pappy jumped into his sidecar, cackling. "Whoopee! Lets have a go at it! Townies beware! Fathers, be lockin' up yer daugh- er, many pardons ma lady Ororo…"

Ororo just laughed as she climbed up behind Logan. "No worries, Angus. Most likely sound advice with a dapper dan like you out and about."

Pappy winked at a growling Logan. "She knows the power of a well dressed man, see there Wolvie me lad? Jest like I been tellin' ya…"

Logan smirked, and revved the engine up, wheeling out into the night.

**_The Institute, Motor pool_**

The boys were standing next to the big SUV shooting the bull.

"…no vay 'King Author' vas better than 'Braveheart'!" Kurt exclaimed. "I mean, come on! FREEEEDOMMMMM!" he shouted, mimicking Mel Gibson.

"Mah name is Steven, and this is mah island…" quipped Sam, laughing.

"I love ya; always 'ave…" Mally said to Forge, trying to imitate a Scots brogue.

"Absolutely the worst fake accent I have ever heard, rabbit." Rahne pipped, coming out of the elevator with the other girls. " Ye should be ashamed, being a half-breed an all. Will Wallace has got ta be spinnin' in the grave 'bout now." She walked up to Mally, smiling.

"What are you sayin' dingo, that was an Oscar performance!" Mally said, putting his arm around the small girl.

"Ah, yeah, Oscar the grouch maybe…" Kitty laughed. She turned to Kurt, a serious look taking her face. "If this movie is like, way too scary, you better be ready to 'port me outta the cinema, like pronto! Got that Fuzzy?"

"Of course, Fräulein, I vill protect you from the monsters!" Kurt boasted.

"Yeah, but who's gonna protect her from you, elf?" Jubilee joked, climbing into the shotgun seat of the suburban. "Come on people, we don't want to be late, and we gotta get seats up front so it's extra scary. Let's roll! Sam, get yer cute butt in here and drive!"

Everyone looked at Sam, ready to tease, but he beat them to the punch. "Ah can't deny a lady who speaks such truth, now can ah? Come on ya'll, load up."

"Oh mah lord, if that boys head gets any bigger…" Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

The moviegoers loaded into the auto. Jubilee stuck her head out of the window. "Seeya scaredy cats!", she said to Rahne and Mally, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

"Well, that leaves the door wide open, now don't it!" Rahne exclaimed. "And I AM NOT scared!" She squealed as the truck drove away. She turned to Mally. "Ready rabbit? Yer gonna like 'Napoleon Dynamite', it's too funny!"

"Rippa, dingo!" Mally turned, positioning himself to give a 'piggyback' ride. "Jump on. We'll go up kanga-style! We gotta stop by the kitchen fer some popcorn first though, I need a snack!"

Climbing on, Rahne giggled. "omygodMallory!" she cried as Mally jumped to the lift doors in one giant leap.

"Hang on tight girl, its gonna be a bumpy flight…" Mally laughed as her hands wrapped around his shoulders tightly.

**_Sparky's Pints 'n' Pool, Outskirts of Bayville_**

The trio walked into the pub and sat down at the bar. Sparky, wearing his usual dirty apron and backwards baseball cap ambled over.

"Hiya Logan. The usual?" he asked the feral mutant.

"Yep, thanks Sparks. You remember Pappy, get him the same as me." Logan turned to his other side, where Ororo was. "This is Ororo Munroe, a co-worker of mine. Ororo, this is Sparky, he owns the joint."

Sparky looked Ororo over. She had given Logan his hat back, and her stunning hair was shining.

"Got any more 'co-workers' ya can introduce me to Logan?" he said, smiling. "What'll ya have, pretty lady?"

Logan grimaced; however, Ororo just laughed. "Nice to meet you Sparky, I like your place. It is quaint. Not a 'dive' like Logan described it…" She proceeded to order a glass of white wine.

Sparky looked at Logan. "A dive, eh? Et tu, Brutus? No more booze fer yer hairy butt!" he jibed, passing out the drinks.

"To yer health, may it be better today than it will be tomorrow morning…" Pappy held up his whiskey shot to Logan and Ororo.

"Here, here." Ororo replied, holding up her wine glass. "May the goddess have you before the dark one knows you're dead." She took a sip. "Excuse me Sparky, do you have any house darts? I want to challenge Logan and Angus to a game of cricket."

Sparky nodded, reaching under the bar. "Fer you pretty lady, the good ones." He handed over a small box.

"Very nice!" Ororo smiled. "Tungsten barrels with feathered flights. These will do fine, thank you Sparky." She turned to the men. "Shall we gentlemen? A round of cricket, two out of three wins the match?"

Logan looked at her like she was from another planet.

'She knows about darts? Barrels? Flights? 2 outta 3 wins the match? May the goddess get ya before the devil…pub toasts? Ororo? Storm? The African Queen?' he wondered.

"Come now Logan, don't tell me you are not a chucker? Pappy, you can throw first, then Logan, thenmyself. I'll be the chalker. Sparky, can you top me off before we go to throw?" Ororo handed Sparky her glass.

"Better you than me Logan, this dames got class!" said Sparky, pouring wine. "Sounds like she's got yer number from the toe line."

"Come now, Wolvie lad! The lady has thrown the gauntlet! To the dartboard!" Pappy shouted. He held out his hand for Ororo and let her to the corner where the board was doing little 'Fred Astaire' type dance steps. Ororo giggled, following.

'I'll be damned…" Logan thought, walking over, "that was a bonafide giggle.'

**_The Institute, Rec room_**

Mally and Rahne were watching the movie, laughing at the goofy parts. They were on the big sofa, snuggled next to each other, eating popcorn.

Mally watched her as she laughed, her giggles infectious. Her pigtails bounced as her head bobbed, and he was sure that her little pixie nose was sculpted laboriously by God when he made her. The little freckles on her rosy cheeks were kisses from angels, the perfect contrast to her ivory pink skin. She grabbed his arm, roaring with laughter at the movie, and he felt the short red hairs on the back of his neck electrify, bristling out. He shifted the popcorn bowl on his lap to hide…well, he shifted the bowl to a strategic spot.

'I better calm down. I don't want to embarrass myself, or Rahne…' thought Mally. An idea came to him.

He reached down to get a handful of popcorn. Stuffing most of the kernels in his mouth, he palmed one. Very nonchalantly, he flung the corn at the redheaded girl, hitting her right on the side of her face.

"Hey! Silly rabbit, whatchu do that for?" she asked, turning to him.

"Sorry git, it slipped, I swear; won't happen again…" Mally replied, smiling like an angel.

"Riiiight…sure. Jest watch the tellie, ya hairy ape…" Rahne replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes dear." Mally replied sweetly, dipping into the popcorn again. He ate some, but again kept a kernel in secret.

"HEY!" Rahne squeeked, pulling a popcorn out of her hair. "Why, ye unmannered beast! Now you shall pay, an pay dearly!" Without changing forms, she shot a very canine growl at Mally, reaching up into his dreads to hold his head, and promptly thumping him on his earlobe.

"OUCH! Damn dingo! Oh now yer gonna get it!" Mally shouted, reaching out to grab her sides. "TICKLE MONSTER!" he exclaimed, tickling her ribs without mercy.

The young couple began to wrestle on the sofa, the advantage passing back and forth, along with assorted catcalls and insults.

"…that all ye got rabbit? Ya couldn't hurt a wee fly!…"

"…ohoh, I got yer nose, got yer nose, and ya can't have it back! Dingo with no nose!…"

"…get ye big stinky feets offa me boy! They smell god awful!…"

"…why ya hittin' yerself, dingo, that's not nice ya know…"

Suddenly, Rahne made a groan that…didn't sound…right. Mally stopped, realizing the position he was in. He looked down at Rahne, below him, arms pinned above her head, his long legs laying between her legs. He gulped, letting her arms free. "…I, uh, sorry, I uh-"

Rahne reached up, pulling his head down, bring her lips to his. A passion rose up inside her, warming her body beneath her boyfriend. They had kissed lots before, but not like this. Their tongues sought out each other like warriors on a field of battle, slashing back and forth. On instinct, Mally moved against Rahne, pointedly excited. She pushed him up a bit apon contact, looking into his eyes. Lust, love, and passion mixed with fear and the unknown traveled between them. She pulled him back to her, amping up the kiss, moving with him. He groaned softly, one hand moving to her exposed waist. She jumped at his touch, arching into his hand slightly, sighing. As their two bodies entwined of the sofa, the movie ended, lighting the room with a light blue glow only.

**_Sparky's Pints 'n' Pool, Outskirts of Bayville_**

"I do believe ye just won, lassie, which merits another round, on Wolvie, of course…" Pappy said. "Can I get you another glass of the grape, dear lady?"

Ororo laughed. "Certainly, Angus, that would be nice."

Pappy walked back up to the bar, stopping to say hello to anyand all ladies along the way. Ororo turned to Logan.

"Well, 'Wolvie', it looks as if I am one up on you boys. And you cannot blame it on the alcohol; I know it does not bother you." Ororo teased.

"Yeah, ok, you do throw a mean dart, 'Ro. Where'd ya learn to hurl like that?" Logan asked, smiling.

"My life wasn't all that you already know, Logan, I have many mysteries yet to reveal. A girl has to have her secrets now, wouldn't you agree?" she smirked.

"Hmmph. Whatever you say lady…here comes the court jester…" Logan replied, noticing Pappy returning.

"I'm going to have to drop out of this game, for this gentleman's company has been requested at that table with the two lovely lassies over there." piped Pappy, waving to a pair of girls. "Seems that my otherworldly charm has infatuated the ladies. My apologies, dear friends, but duty calls, and I hears it!" With a wink and a bow, Pappy strolled off to talk with his new friends.

"Seems as it's just you an me, 'Ro." Logan observed.

"Yes, just you and I, Logan. Care to put a friendly wager on the match?" Ororo responded.

"Sure, whatchu got in mind lady?" Logan smirked.

"Surely not money Logan…do you have any ideas?" Ororo slyly smiled.

"Hmmm… How 'bout the loser buys the winner lunch tomorrow?" Logan suggested, taking his chances.

"Sounds lovely. I feel wrong, however, taking advantage of you like this Logan…" Ororo smiled.

"Keep talkin' lady! Just remember," boasted Logan, "I want the twenty ounce T-bone, and I will be ordering the good beer with my lunch."

**_The Institute, Rec room_**

Rahne loved the way Mally's body felt against hers. She could feel his butt grow taut in her hand as they moved together, still locked in a lovers embrace. She lightly bit the side of his neck, savoring his taste. Mally moaned softly, then moved to look her in the eye again. She smiled at the look on his face; somewhere between scared boy and passionate man.

"You OK?" he whispered.

"Never better. Don't stop…unless…I mean…" she whispered back, small smile on her face.

"I'll never hurt you, love, no worries…" Mally breathed, moving in to kiss her again.

Mally felt her small hand take his and slowly slide it up from her waist, moving over the soft cotton of her shirt to rest on the petite swell of her bosom. He felt a rush of adrenalin as he softly squeezed, making her breath quicken. He was very aware that he was only wearing a kilt with boxer shorts underneath, and he was pretty sure Rahne was also aware at this point. Mally rolled, taking Rahne with him in his embrace, until she rested atop him, straddling. She could feel him under her. She giggled a little, knowing, yet not knowing what she was feeling.

"Wha-…oh, yeah, ah, sorry…" Mally said, looking away.

"Right, like ye said, no worries love…" she smiled down on him, taking his face in her hands. "Partly my doing anyhows." She giggled again.

"Come here you…" Mally smiled, pulling her in for more kisses. He let his hands explore as the kiss lingered, cupping her tight little bottom and tracing the curve of her hips. Once again, Rahne brought one of his hands back up to her breast, quicker this time, whimpering softly as contact was made. Mally pressed her down onto his body; the two moved against each other, caution seemingly thrown to the winds. Mally moved his hand up under her shirt, touching her breast and softly pinching the pebble her nipple had become. Rahne groaned, pushing herself down against his torso forcefully. Mally grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it upwards, Rahne moving her arms to help. The top slipped off; Mally locked his eyes on her body, the most beautiful body ever. Rahne smiled at him; she had felt his breathing stop dead. Confusingly, Mally's eyes grew wide with sheer terror.

'_Mallory, I suggest you and Ms. Sinclair compose yourselves, as you are no longer alone…'_ Mally heard in his head. The Professor didn't 'sound' thrilled either.

**_Sparky's Pints 'n' Pool_**

Pappy flopped down in a chair at the table near the dartboard. He sighed loudly, taking a long sip of his stout.

"Whatsamatter Pappy, shot down?" Logan kidded, preparing to throw his last 20. Pappy had been talking with two ladies at a table for about an hour now; Logan couldn't resist getting a dig in. "The ole 'Scot charm' not working tonight?"

"Aye, laugh it up furball, you'll get yourn! The lovely lassies were com-plete-ly smitten; they tells me that me accent is 'cute'! Next thing, they says that they be to young fer me! Don't they know love crossesall barriers?" Pappy slumped over the table.

"You're too good for them Angus," Ororo consoled, "some women can't see a good thing when it's right in front of them."

"D'ya think it's so, m'lady?" Pappy popped up, smiling. "Ah well, so it goes in love and war. Tell me friends, who leads in your contest of skill?"

"Bam!" Logan exclaimed, hitting his final 20. "Well, Paps, unless 'Ro can work miracles, a certain goddess will be buying lunch tomorrow." Logan smiled a best feral grin at Ororo.

"I believe the saying is 'it ain't over til it's over' Logan. Step aside blasphemer." Ororo grinned back at him confidently.

"'Ro, you gotta hit yer last 20 and three bulls to win. That's four throws with three darts. You ain't gonna beat me this turn." Logan said.

"We shall see…" she said, throwing her first dart, placing it squarely in the 20 spot.

"Hee Hee! I've returned just in time I see! Oh, the great and mighty Wolvie, beat by such a fair lass! Priceless!" Pappy laughed with glee, rubbing his hands together.

"Stuff it Pappy, I ain't beat yet!" Logan grunted. Logan had won the second game, tying the match at one apiece.

Ororo prepared her second dart. She threw, launching the projectile directly in the bulls-eye. Logan began to worry.

"'Ro, you ain't usin' the wind or anything, are ya?" he asked.

"Logan. Stop making excuses." Ororo flatly said. "By the way, the French restaurant in town is jacket and tie only…"

"You ain't won yet, lady, ya still gotta get two more bulls. And ya only got one dart. I'll get my chance." Logan boasted.

Ororo drew her hand back. She concentrated, pryaing. 'Goddess, guide my hand…and my heart…'

The dart flew from her hand, the tip flying directly into the flight slots of the dart already in the bulls-eye, and it held firm.

Pappy jumped up. "BEGORRAH! Lads 'n' lassies, that's a '_Sir Robin_'! I hain't seen that since me youth, at Paddy McDougals Pub! Counts as a double it does! Pub rules! Weeeee!" Pappy jumped over to Ororo, taking her hands, and danced around in a circle, both of them laughing.

"I can't believe it…" Logan grumbled. "Of all the possible…this could only happen to me…almost impossible shot, and she…"

"One o'clock tomorrow, Logan?" Ororo asked, moving to stand in front of him. She held out her hand. "Fine match. You are truly a worthy opponent."

Logan smiled. He took her hand, shaking it. "One o'clock is fine 'Ro. Ya think Hank has a jacket I can borrow?"

**_The Institute, Professors Office_**

Professor X sat behind his desk, his hands steepled before his lips. Two very nervous mutants sat in front of him.

"The two of you were left alone here for less than 5 hours. But that's not even the point; I am aware that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves. Rahne, you are my charge. Moira doesn't…need…to find out about this; you, however, will NOT forget it." He turned to Mally.

"Mallory, you are still under the care of your father, of course. I shall let him decide how to handle this matter."

"Uh, can't you just make me clean the Blackbird a million times or so? Pappy don't need ta know about this, does he?" begged Mally.

"I'm afraid so, Mallory. You should know better than to get yourself into this kind of situatuation." Xavier stated.

"I know Professor, but…" He stopped, looking over at Rahne.

"But what Mallory?" Xavier prodded.

"…crikey, Professor, it 's hard to know what's right and wrong when you…when… when ya love someone. Can't you understand that? Besides, I wasn't going to…well, ya know what I mean. I'm not ready for all that yet."

"Me either. I do love him back though, Professor." Rahne softly said. "Sir, you dint…'see' anything did you?"

Charles couldn't stop a slight smile. "No Rahne, I just sensed Mallory's…strong emotions as we came down the drive."

Rahne let her breath out very slowly in relief.

Xavier wheeled out to be in front of them. "My young friends, love is something that…well, it's something that even a student of the mind like myself doesn't really understand. I sense your fondness, even your longing to be together. My best advice is to take it slowly, realize your own emotions for what they truly are. You have long lives ahead. Who knows, perhaps the love will last, it's not for me, you, or you to know."

He smiled at them, taking a hand of each in his own.

"And no longer show your feelings in the middle of the rec room, understood?"

**the end**

**Chapter 27 – There's no 'I' in Team**


	27. Theres no 'I' in Team

**Hello all. Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going. Tell your friends, the ****more reviews I get, the faster I want to update. OK, now to the story…it's time for the Brotherhood to get together and learn to fight. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter 27 – There's no 'I' in Team**_

_**NYC, Mickey's School of Boxing, 3 a.m.**_

The Brotherhood kids were asleep in the room they had been living in for the past week, nestled down on the hard floor in sleeping bags. They had been denied showers for seven days now, lived on two meals a day, and had been training hard under the guidance of the Taskmaster. The past couple of days, he had them work on fighting as a team.

'It's time…' thought the Taskmaster, heading down the dark hall to the room the kids were in. 'Time for a test. Kingpin filled me in on a heist he heard about down in the warehouse district; I think stopping a group of Silvermanes stooges will be a good enough test for these kids. Win or lose, they'll learn something from it.'

He walked into the room, turning the lights on. "Get UP! Form a line, front and center, and shut up." He commanded. The Brotherhood kids, weary from training, and not wanting to draw any punishment from their teacher, complied readily.

"God, you punks stink. Double time, to the locker rooms. You've got ten minutes, hit the showers. Throw your sweats in the trash, they're poisoned beyond washing. GO!" Taskmaster shouted, causing the kids to scramble. Wanda, Tabitha, and Marie-Claire went right to the girls locker; Todd, Lance, St. John, and Pietro went left to the boys locker room. Simultaneously, the kids removed their nasty sweats and jumped into their respective shower rooms. The showers were already running; the water was cold as ice, the soap coarse, but they all relished the water and cleaning.

After about five minutes, the showers shut down. The boys came out of the shower, naked.

"Shit, what are we supposed to wear, yo?" Todd wondered what they were all thinking.

Taskmaster walked in, threw four garment bags on the bench. "Put these on. There should be everything there, skivvies and all. And use the deodorant. We are going on a little ride, and I don't want you to stink up my van. Report to the gym in seven minutes." Taskmaster turned on his heel and left.

**_Meanwhile _**

The girls came out of the showers, finding towels and three garment bags on the bench in the locker area. A large note was pinned to one of the bags.

_PUT ON THE OUTFITS. EVERYTHING YOU NEED IS IN EACH BAG. YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES. MEET IN THE GYM. WE HAVE A JOB TONIGHT._

"Wonderful. No make-up…" Marie-Claire moaned, holding up a sports bra. "He expects me to fit into this?"

"It will stretch. Come on, hurry up frenchie. We don't wanna be late." Spat Wanda, pulling up her undies.

"At least the outfits are pretty cool looking." Tabby mused.

The girls pulled out form fitting leather and Kevlar body suits, colored black, dark purple, and blood red. Shoes that looked one part military boot and one part athletic shoe came next. Spandex gloves with leather on the palms and knuckles were included. They even found black scrunchies to put their hair up with. Little earpieces like cordless cell phone hands-free units were put on.

"…Hustle up girls. No time to waste. Get in the gym, pronto…" they heard Taskmasters gruff voice in their ears.

"Let's go. I don't want to give that maniac any reason to torture us any worse." Said Wanda, walking to the door.

"Oui. Lets go and zee what he wants, eh?" smiled Marie-Claire. She liked the way her curves were pronounced in the uniform.

"Yeah, lets roll. Maybe we can stop for gut-busters on the way to this 'job'. Nah, forget that…" pined Tabitha, knowing it was a pipe dream.

They trotted into the gym, seeing the boys dressed in outfits similar to their own. Lance, Pietro, and Todd had helmets in addition to the regular gear, and St. John had what looked like scuba tanks on his back.

"You look hot Wanda, yo!" Todd exclaimed.

"Shut up. I do not look hot. I will never look 'hot' to you, idiot." She shot back.

"Line up!" Taskmaster commanded, walking in. "Time to put your training to the test. A force of Maggia thugs are going to trash a warehouse tonight, and it's your task to stop them. You will fight as a team." He addressed Todd, Lance, and Pietro. "You three are the frontline. Hand to hand combined with your mutant abilities; your objective is to take out the leaders quickly." He focused on Lance. "Avalanche, I don't want the warehouse trashed, understand? Use what you have learned in the past week to use your talents in a smart way."

Avalanche nodded, understanding. 'Use your skills to make an opponent lose his balance, then strike your blow. Give your teammates the same advantage.' he heard in his head, remembering what the Taskmaster had taught him about wise use of his power.

"Toad, you are commanding team one. Quicksilver, Avalanche, take your ques from Toad. Are we clear?"

The three boys nodded. Wanda looked at them in amazement. She noticed Todd's eyes had a serious steely look to them. 'Todd? In command?' she wondered, perplexed.

Taskmaster addressed the remaining four. "Pyro, Boom-Boom, Lourde, Scarlet Witch. You four are the long range background team. Your task is to take out any strays the frontline misses, and take out any long range opponents." He turned to St. John and Tabby. "You two are sniper and explosives. Help out Toad's team with accurate take downs and diversions, understand?" The duo nodded, a crazy smile on Pyro's face. "Pyro, same goes for you as for Avalanche. The building must survive." The boy frowned, but nodded.

Taskmaster looked at Lourde and Scarlet Witch.

"You two, assist Toad's team from the flanks, and watch for the unexpected. Witch, you are in command of team two."

Wanda smirked. She knew that already.

Taskmaster stared at her darkly.

'Don't let your anger and attitude chop your own head off.' Wanda heard in her head. Taskmaster had drilled this into her brain the past week, telling her after he had taken her down over and over again. She nodded to him.

Taskmaster nodded back. "I'm not going to save your ass if you screw it up." He spat, turning. "That goes for all of you. You are in this on your own. Remember what I have shown you."

"Taskmaster, sir?" Toad asked. "How many opponents will we have, do you know? Will they have weapons, or powers?"

"Good questions, Toad." Taskmaster moved in front of him. "Ten to fifteen soldiers are average Maggia numbers for a job like this. Powers, I doubt; weapons, I guarantee. Expect anything from an AK-47 down to a billy club."

Toad nodded, grim.

'That boy has a future. Not as dumb as he acts…' thought Taskmaster.

"Lets go. Load into the van out front, prepare your minds as we drive to the location. GO!"

**_The Institute, Xavier's Office, The Day Before_**

Pappy and Mally sat in front of the Professor, who was behind his desk. Mally's chin was on his chest, looking down. Pappy's eyes had just gotten as big as saucers.

"Do I be hearin' ye correctly, Gov'nuh?" Pappy breathed. "My boy? And that wee lassie wit the locks of red? I knew they were sweet on each other, but…"

Pappy turned on Mally. "BOY! Ye know better than ta be takin' advantage of the weaker sex as such! What do ye have ta say fer yerself?" he asked, swatting Mally on the back of the head.

"OW, Pappy!" Mally replied, rubbing his noggin. "It's not…it wasn't like that Pa, I swear. I didn't take advantage of Rahne! I just got a little carried away, and so did she." He explained.

"Oh she did, did she?" Pappy exclaimed. "She _**be like a Siren**_, I suppose, and ye was _**powerless**_ to stop yerself?" he mocked. "Come now boy, this is ya Pappy ye be talkin' to. Ye are an O'Bryanson, so I know women find ye irresistible…"

Xavier shut his eyes at that remark.

Pappy continued. "Ya have ta be a gentleman at all times boy, especially with the young ladies!"

Pappy turned to Charles. "Aye, Guv'nuh, thank ye fer bringin' this matter to my attention. Trust me, I'll deal with the boy accordingly."

At the same time, Pappy sent out a thought. _'Can ye hear me Xavier? Wolvie said I could talk to ye like this…'_

_'Yes, Angus, I can hear you. What is it?'_ Charles thought back.

'_Blimey! This is….er, my boy Mallory, yer not angry with him, too angry, are ye?'_ asked Pappy. _'He didn't…compromise the poor lassies virtue, did he?'_

'_No Angus, I am not angry. Mallory is like any other teenager, exploring new feelings blindly. Nor am I angry with Rahne.'_ Charles told him. _'…Perhaps it is time you had a…talk…with Mallory. About…virtue.'_

Mally could take no more of the silence, of the two men staring intently at each other.

"Crikey! One of ya punish me or sumthin'! You two are scarin' me!" he yelped.

Pappy turned to him. "Well, laddie, scared are ye? GOOD. Come on boy…" Pappy stood up, grabbing Mally by his ear. Once Mally stood up, he pulled him out of the Professors office. "Many thanks, Guv'nuh. Sorry fer the malady me boy caused."

"No worries, gentlemen. Good day." Xavier said. '_And good luck!_' he thought, smiling coyly.

**_NYC, Warehouse District, 3:40 a.m. _**

The van had stopped a block away from the warehouse in question. The seven youths moved on foot to the building. Taskmaster had told them he would wait in the van, but was following them without their knowledge.

When the group got to the side door of the warehouse, Quicksilver, first to arrive, noted that the lock had been jimmied.

"They're in." the white haired boy said.

"Good," Toad began, "lets go in. Speedy, do a quick recon to find where they are inside…"

Quicksilver vanished, then re-appeared a second later. "They are in the main area, setting bombs all around. Twelve of them." He reported.

"OK. That's yer job then…gather all the bombs and drop them off the pier while 'Lanche and I and Team Two bust their chops. Got it?" Toad stated.

"Lookit 'General Patton' over here…" Tabby joked. Nobody but Wanda laughed. They were ready to use their new skills, and seemed to accept Toad as a leader.

"Shut up you two," Avalanche said, "lets do this right. I'm tired of being a loser. We got power, lets use it."

Toad nodded. "Thanks, yo. Lets roll."

They entered, moving quietly to the main area inside the warehouse. The thugs were standing in a loose group, nervously talking.

"As soon as Johnny and Fingers get here wit da detonator, we can blow this popcorn stand and take off." Said a big guy with greased back hair, who seemed to be in charge. "I wish they'd hurry da fuck up."

"Me too, Vinny." Replied a ratty looking thug, cleaning his fingernails with a switchblade. "Sumtin' don't feel right 'bout dis night." He said shaking his head.

"Nuttin' wrong with the night, yo. Except you guys…" Toad said quietly.

He walked out with Avalanche to his right, Quicksilver to his left.

"Who da fuck are yous guys?" The big thug shouted. "Don't tell me there's a new team of super kiddie good guys loose! Jeesh!"

"Oh no, we ain't the good guys, yo…" Toad stated. "GO!"

Quicksilver disappeared, running about collecting the bombs then running them out to the pier to dump. Flashes of him materialized here and there. Boom-Boom and Pyro lit up the night with scattered explosions and ropes of flame, making the thugs dive for cover. Scarlet Witch hexed any thug in sight, making their actions have strange results. One thug tried to shoot Lourde with pistol, only to have the gun explode, frying his hand. Lourde flattened him instantly, then turned and flattened a thug who was sneaking up on the Scarlet Witch from behind.

Wanda looked behind her, then back at Marie-Claire. "Merci." She said. Marie-Claire nodded, smirking. "Thank you too."

Avalanche was having fun tripping up thugs then pounding them with his fists and feet…until the thug named Vinny shot him. The Kevlar in his uniform saved him, but it still knocked him out for a bit. Toad jumped to Vinny and the ratty thug were, kicking the gun out of the crooks hand as he landed.

"He better not be hurt, you bastard!" Toad shouted, flying at the man with precise kicks. Toad shot out his tongue, wrapped it around his neck, and pulled the mans head into a powerful round kick.

"Lights out, yo!" Toad shouted as the thug slumped.

"Vinny's not the one you should worry 'bout, punk…" the ratty mobster said, tossing the switchblade from hand to hand. All of a sudden, the switchblade disappeared.

"What da fuck?" the rat wondered.

Quicksilver appeared next to Toad, closing up the knife. "Seems fair now. Kick his ass, Toad. I got all the bombs out."

"Go check on Avalanche, Quicksilver. See how the others are doing. GO!" Toad commanded. Quicksilver disappeared.

"'Toad'? Freakin' 'Quicksilver'? You kiddin' me? You ain't nuttin' but a bunch of mutant punks, dressed up fer fuckin' Halloween, playin' Superman. Come, on little boy, try an kick my ass. Dumbfuck! Stupid MUTANT PUNK!" Ratty screamed. He rushed Toad.

Toad spit his goo on the thugs face, blinding him.

"**STUPID?** No more asshole!" Toad smashed him on the head, smiling.

"**DUMBFUCK?** No, no, nooooo!" Toad kicked the man savagely in the gut.

"**LITTLE BOY, YO**?" Toad laughed evilly as he kicked at the thugs knee, breaking it.

"**MUTANT? HELL YEAH, YO**!" Toad screamed, crying out as his kick audibly cracked the thugs ribcage. The man collapsed, out.

Toad turned around to check on the others. The gangsters that were not unconscious were inside a ring of flame, looking like standing was the hardest thing in the world. The skin on their faces was rippling downwards. Pyro stood next to a grinning Lourde, laughing maniacally. Avalanche was leaning on Quicksilver, holding his side, but smirking. Scarlet Witch and Boom-Boom walked up to Toad.

"Toad, you OK…?" Boom-Boom asked.

"Yo. Knock out the rest of those bozos with a bomb, Boom-Boom. Then were getting' the hell outta here." Toad replied, walking to the exit.

Boom-Boom looked at the Scarlet Witch with a questioning look.

"You heard the man. Do it." Scarlet Witch said, following Toad.

Just as Toad got to the door, two more thugs came thru it.

"Hey, Vinny, we brought da deton- hey who do fuck are you, kid?" the thug shouted.

Jumping up, Toad preformed a scissor kick, smashing each mobster on the side of the head, knocking them cold.

Up on the roof of the warehouse, looking down thru a skylight, the fearsome face of the Taskmaster looked down on the happenings. Smiling behind the mask, he disappeared into the darkness.

**the end**

**Chapter 28 – Crimes and Punishments**


	28. Crimes and Punishments

**Hiya bubs & bubettes! Here's a new chappie for yer reading pleasure. Special thanks to all the new readers who reviewed; please check out my favorites sections for some top notch tales by these folks! And, of course thanks to all the friends who have been here all along! THANKS! ENJOY!**

_A/N: My AU's time frame is a little behind normal time, by a couple of months. At least in my brain it is, I don't know if any one else noticed. As of this chappie, I am 'warping' my AU into a normal time frame. It shouldn't affect anything in the story. I'm doing this so I can catch the spirit of a few U.S. holidays coming up. FYI, THANKS!_

**_Chapter 28 – Crimes and Punishments_**

**_Saturday Morning, The Institute, around noon_**

Mally was already exhausted. Pappy had gotten him up at 6 a.m., taking him to see Mr. Logan.

'What chores need doin' Wolvie?' Pappy had asked. 'Me boy Mallory is on the chain gang this day. Give him plenty to do!'

Logan had smirked, and pulled out a notepad, making a list of chores for Mally. The list was…long.

Mally had already cleaned out the gatehouse gutters, changed the oil in three of the Institutes vehicles, swept out the hanger, and cleaned the stables. He was currently in the stable yard, in the process of splitting five cords of logs down to starter timbers. He had four and a half cords to go, and there was still more on the list.

'Crikey, I'll never touch Rahne again, ever…' Mally thought. In his heart, he knew he was lying to himself. If he had extra chores for the rest of his life, it was worth it. Remembering the way her body had actually 'glowed' the other night, he brought the ax down with a grunt.

Logan came around the corner of the stable. "Hey Bub, what did ya do to get yer old man ta stick ya with all this work? Burn his bagpipes?"

Mally frowned, hefting the ax back up. "I'd…rather not say, Mr. Logan, no offense or anything."

"Hmp." Grunted Logan. "Well, yer not alone. The Professor asked Ms. Munroe to give yer little girlfriend extra work today too. She's currently rubbin' lemon oil on all the wood on the first floor of the mansion."

Mally groaned. 'Poor dingo! That's a LOT of wood.' He thought, as most all the accents in the mansion were wood. He brought the ax down again, hard.

"That's not fair, Mr. Logan, Rahne didn't do anything, it was all my fault!" he stated.

"What was all yer fault, Red?" Logan asked, trying to get it out of him.

"Right…" Mally started, "Well, the other night see, while ya'll were out, Rahne and I started playin' around and…uh…well…" Mally looked at the ground, his shoulders sagging.

"I know." Logan smirked, frowning. "I smelled you guys as soon as we walked in from the motor pool." Logan walked over and looked up at Mally.

"Yer lucky Xavier told me ta lay off. So, how far did it go?" he asked, putting another log on the stump.

"Well, ah, not too…gee, ah, nothing really…just went fast an…it was dark…" Mally stammered.

!SNIKT!SLICE!

Logan had split the log mercilessly into three pieces. He looked Mally in the eye.

"Well, just keep this in the front of yer brain Bub: these girls here at Xavier's are under my protection, from Ms. Munroe down ta Lil Miss Guthrie. Got it?" he growled.

"Uh, y-y-yes sir, Mr. Logan. I got it." Mally said. "But, ah, Mr. Logan? I mean, she is my girlfriend an all. I think she's really rippa and I'm not gonna stop being with her…no matter what." He squeaked, expecting the worst.

'Kids got balls…' thought Logan. He caught Mally's eye.

"Listen Red," he growled, "I ain't sayin' she can't be yer girl. I'm sayin' you BETTER be a gentleman at all times. You know what I'm talkin' about?"

"Yes sir, I think so." Mally said.

"Good. Now, get back ta work. You gotta lotta wood left, kiddo." He stated. "After you get done choppin' put the list on my bedroom door; mark off what ya done so far. Then I want ya to put a couple hours in, workin' yer legs in the weight room, then get yerself some chow. Think about what we talked about, got it?"

Mally nodded, smiling at being set free from the rest of the chores. And surviving standing up to Mr. Logan.

Logan turned, walking around the other side of the stable, out of Mally's sight. Pappy was waiting on him, grinning evilly.

"So, did ye put the fear of God in the boy, Wolvie? Ya know, with the claws and the growlin' and such?" Pappy asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, I told him." Logan said, smiling. "The kid stuck up for himself…he's got heart, I'll give him that much."

"Aye, I figgered he might do as such. Jest like his dear Mother in that respect, brave as a lion. And a wee bit like his Pappy too, in his affection for the lassies…" Pappy mused.

"What happened to his Mom, Pappy? You've never told me anything about her…?" Logan wondered.

"Aye, Wolvie, and that's a story fer another day matey, another day." Pappy brooded.

Logan guessed he'd hit a sore spot. He changed the subject. "Come on, ya old coot, lets go up ta the gatehouse and cook up some brauts fer lunch. Hell, it's Saturday, we'll have a brew too. Come on…" he said, trying his best to sound cheerful. He sounded more like a cougar after a kill. But it worked, and he and Pappy walked on, Pappy discussing the merits of bock beer for health.

**_Inside the Institute, same time_**

"Be sure to rub the oil in deep on the main stairway, Rahne, we don't want any one slipping." Ororo said, going over a shopping list while sitting on a bench in the foyer.

"Yeah, yeah, I will…Ms. Munroe, Ma'am." Rahne moaned, her arms feeling like rubber from all the rubbing.

'That silly rabbit, I'll kick his arse fer getting me inta this…' she thought to herself. But she smiled at the same time, thinking about her Mally. _Her Mally_. Before she could stop herself, she giggled girlishly.

"What's so amusing, Rahne? Are the fumes from the oil getting to you?" Ororo asked, a slight smile on her lips. "We can always switch to cleaning the boys dorm bathrooms if you need a break…?"

"NO!" Rahne squeaked. "I mean, no ma'am, I be fine. I was jest thinkin' of sumthing that tickled me…"

"Or _someone_ that tickled you, perhaps?" Ororo inquired.

Rahne stopped rubbing, turning to stare at Ms. Munroe, eyes wide. "The Professor told you ? That's not right!" she whined.

No, dear, _you_ told me, just now." Ororo quipped. "The Professor told me nothing, except that you were to do extra chores all day today. I figured there was a reason. And the other evening, when I returned from my night out with Mr. Logan and Mr. O'Bryanson, you and Mallory had spent some time in the Professors' office." Ororo moved over to the stairs, sitting down next to Rahne. "Anything that you would like to talk about, Rahne?" she asked.

Rahne sighed. "No, not really…but, ah, well…" she stammered.

"What is it girl? Please, you know you can talk to me." Ororo encouraged.

"Right. Well, Ms. Munroe, ya know what they say 'bout 'goin' too far' wit a boy? I wonder, I mean, uh, well, how cannit be 'goin' too far' when…when…it feels jest right?" Rahne looked at the weather witch, eyes pleading.

Ororo frowned. "…How far is 'too far' Rahne?"

Rahne looked down, embarrassed. "Well…kissin' an…touchin' an…my shirt…felt his…you know…" She noticed Ms. Munroe's eyes getting wider. "NO! I didn't touch it, just felt it! Under me…" she gushed. "I did take off my shirt though, and he …touched me." Rahne looked at the floor again, hand moving to cover her breast.

"I wanted him to Ms. Munroe; Saints above, I _wanted_ him to. It felt…right." She looked up, eye to eye with Ororo. "Is that so wrong, Ms. Munroe?"

'Thank the Goddess…' Ororo thought, stopping to compose herself before answering.

"Rahne, do you feel ashamed? Regretful?" she asked.

Rahne smiled slightly, blushing. "…no…" she whispered, "…I liked it…"

Ororo leaned back against the banister of the staircase. 'Oh my,' she thought, 'all mygirls are becoming women.'

She thought back to a conversation she had with Jean Grey months ago, then again with Rogue after the bonfire, about men and women.

"Rahne, it's not wrong to feel that way. It's a part of being a young woman, growing, and learning about relationships." She held up a finger. "However, you are still a _young_ woman. Perhaps a bit more discretion in your choices in the future; don't push yourself too far, too fast; don't let someone push either."

"Ms. Munroe, I don't think Mally would push me…that's why I like him," Rahne said, "if'n anything, I think _I _might push him. It jest feels so good, so right, so…do ye know what I mean, Ms. Munroe? It feels good here…" she said, covering her heart.

'Perhaps Scottish girls are more mature…' thought Ororo. She smiled at Rahne. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean, Rahne. Trust me, take it slowly, keep your head about you. When your time arrives, it will be worth the wait, I promise."

Ororo reached out and gave the little redhead a squeeze, which Rahne returned. With her head still on Ororo's shoulder Rahne took a shot.

"So does this mean I can stop polishing?"

Ororo laughed. "Just finish the staircase dear. Then I want you to go have a talk with Dr. McCoy about…protection. After that, you are free."

Rahne pulled away looking at her in utter horror. "I cannit talk ta Dr. McCoy about that! I'll die!"

"Trust me child, Dr. McCoy will be more flustered than you. This I know for certain."

**_The Institute, Weight Room, mid-afternoon_**

Mally walked into the weight room, his arms aching from all his chores that morning. He saw Scout, Clarice, and Paige working out on one of the machines.

"Hello Mally. What is up?" Scout asked, smiling her wolfish grin.

"Nuttin' much. Yer 'brother' Mr. Logan is making me do weekend PT on my lower body, so…" Mally shrugged. "Here I am!"

"Why is my brother making you workout? Your lower body is very well developed." Scout asked.

"Scout!" Clarice tittered. "I don't think it's right to say things…like that."

Paige giggled. "Shore is well developed, yeah buddy!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up ya sheilas." Mally smiled, blushing slightly. "Anyhows, it's kinda a punishment Scout."

"A punishment? Why? And what did I say wrong? Mally's legs and buttocks are very well developed." Scout wondered.

The other two girls started laughing uncontrollably.

"Nah, Scout, that's lahke 'hitting' on a guy. Ramember when we told ya about 'hitting' on a guy verses _hitting_ a guy?" Paige laughed.

"Oh. Yes, I remember." Scout said. "Mally, I am not 'hitting' on you. You are too hairy for my taste in men. Besides, you are a couple with Rahne, correct?"

"Ah yeah, that's right Scout," Mally said, blushing redder. "Rahne and me are together. That's kinda why I'm here…" he mumbled, fumbling with his mp3 headphones.

"Is wrong that you and Rahne are together? Is that why my brother is punishing you? I don't understand, I know he has seen you two kissing in the rec room many times. You do that a lot." Scout mused.

Paige and Clarice started laughing even harder, tears coming out of their eyes. All of a sudden, Paige clammed up, and punched Clarice on the arm to get her to stop laughing also.

"Mallory is performing the tasks Mr. Logan set for him as a request of his Father, concerning a matter that does not concern you young ladies." Professor Xavier wheeled into the weight room dressed in his sweat suit wearing a white headband. "Mallory, will you assist me with the weights on the bench press bar please? One hundred twenty-five pounds, thank you." He asked.

"Sure, Professor, no prob." Mally said, sliding the weights on. As the Professor lifted himself on to the bench, Mally turned and stuck his tongue out at Paige and Clarice. Paige made to say something, but Clarice put her hand over Paige's mouth. Scout just looked confused.

"And Mallory, kindly place your tongue back in your mouth." The Professor said without seeing.

"Aw, crikey, Professor, that's not fair!" Mally said, frowning.

**_The Institute, Med Lab, mid-afternoon_**

_:knock-knock:_

The Doctor turned to the doorway when he heard the knock.

"Why, Salutations Ms. Sinclair! What a pleasure to have you visit! What brings you to my subterranean office. Not feeling under the weather, pray tell?" Dr. McCoy asked.

"No, Ms. Munroe sent me down here…to talk to you." Rahne said, tentatively walking into the office.

"Very well. What did Ms. Munroe wish us to converse about?" the doctor smiled.

"Ah, well, she said…uh, see…ya, right. She said that ye should 'help' me the same way ye 'helped' Jean Grey and Rogue a while back.

The Doctor fell back against his lab table, knocking over assorted test tubes and a cup of coffee. He reached out to try and catch things, only covering the hair on his hands and arms with stale coffee. Finally, he gave up on the mess, turning back around to the young girl, nervously not making eye contact.

"Yes, yes…I see… well, (ahem) uh certainly, Ms. Sinclair, ah Rahne. Let me get your charts." He scrambled over to a file cabinet, keeping his distance like the little wolf-girl was a leper.

Rahne couldn't help but giggle. She had never seen the Doctor so startled, so shook up. He was absent-minded at times, but not like this. She couldn't resist.

"Yes, Ms. Munroe said ya best ta put me on the pill before I become sexually active. It's different fer werewolves ya know, the whole 'full-moon' thing an all. We go _crazy_." She smiled behind her hand.

The Doctor shoved the file drawer shut before removing his paw.

"Oh my Christmas! Mmmm…" he said, sucking on his finger. "I didn't realize that was so…yes, well, yes, ok, yes, that's fine then, certainly must consider the moon, yes…" He looked at her charts, than scribbled a prescription on his doctors pad. "Have this…filled…at the pharmacy in Bayville. I will call it in post haste, now run along Ms. Sinclair thank you for stopping by, I have to go into the other lab, please see yourself out, thank you, and you're very welcome." Dr. McCoy scrambled out of the room muttering something about the 'pull of the tides on the hormones of a young female werewolf, fascinating…'.

Rahne just laughed.

'The man had faced numerous dangers as an X-Man, yet was scared to death by a girls sexuality. Too right!' she thought.

Then she looked down at the prescription for 'the pill' the doctor had given her. Her heart fluttered a bit, and her stomach was twisted.

'Oh my,' she thought, 'I'm gonna havta have a long talk with that boy, very soon. And keep me knickers on while doin' it.' She took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

**_The Institute, the Kitchen_**

Mally was watching the pasta cook on the range top, stirring some sauce in another pot. His whole body was aching, and he felt like he could eat the entire box of noodles. The smells were great, pasta, tomato and basil sauce, and …Rahne?

He turned around. "Hey dingo…" he smiled.

"Hey yerself rabbit…" Rahne said, standing right behind him, smiling. "Did ya have fun today?"

"Oh yeah, if cleaning out gutters and choppin' wood and dealing with a mad Mr. Logan and a confused Scout is fun." Mally replied. "How about you? What'd they make you do?"

"Polish all the hard wood on the main staircase. Me arms are killin' me. Then I had ta go see Dr. McCoy."

"Why? Are ya ill? What's wrong?' Mally wondered, concerned.

Rahne handed him the prescription.

"_Progestin_? What's that? Are ya sick or somethin'?" Mally asked.

Rahne smiled. "No, silly rabbit, that's the pill."

"Yeah, I can see it's a pill. What's it fer?" Mally was still confused.

"No, rabbit, 'the pill", get it? Don't make me spell it out fer ye." Rahne giggled.

Mally gulped, the meaning washing over him. "Jeeze, ah, what does this mean? We don't have to do it right now, do we? I gotta eat something first…" he stammered.

Rahne threw her arms around Mally, laughing. "No, Mallory O'Bryanson, we are not gonna 'do it' right now. But when we do, if we do, I'm ready…I mean, I'm going to be ready, but not right now." She rubbed her face against the fur on his chest, smelling the fresh scent of his shower after his workout. '_Her Mally…_' she thought, smiling.

"We thru all the adults 'round here into a tizzy today, rabbit. Ye shoulda seen Dr. McCoy…he was beside himself." She laughed.

"Too right." Mally looked down at the redheaded pixie. "I kinda in a tizzy too, ya know. You sure ya got the right kanga-man for yaself, wolf-girl?"

"Well, seein' as how ye are the only kanga-man, I guess that's a yeppers. Yer stuck with me rabbit."

"Stuck like crazy glue…" he replied, picking her up in a big bear hug. She wrapped her little legs around his middle, and they shared a passionate kiss.

Mally broke the kiss, his nose twitching. "Mr. Logan! Coming!" he mouthed.

Rahne jumped down, and began to help with the pasta. Logan walked in the kitchen and got a cola out of the icebox.

"Hiya Mr. Logan…" Rahne piped, smiling sweetly.

Logan looked at the pair, deadpan look on his face. He began walking out. As he headed out the door, he stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, you two…" he growled, snarling. They turned to face him.

"Get a room."

**_The end_**

**_Chapter 29 – The best laid plans…_**


	29. The best laid plans

**Gather 'round children, it's story time! Beats the crap outta nap time. Hee Hee! Ok, lots of setup info in this chappie, hopefully it will make sense…without revealing the future of this plot too much. See if ya'll can guess where I'm headed! THANKS! ENJOY! Please Read & Review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 29 – the best laid plans… **_

_**Sunday Morning, NYC, The Parkers Apartment**_

Peter winced, holding the phone away from his ear a bit. J. Jonah Jameson, his boss at the Daily Bugle, was on the line, bright and early on Peters' 'day off', ranting about Parkers performance, as usual.

"Why not get some shots of a _REAL_ hero sometime Parker, instead of your terrible photos of that menace, Spider-Man!" Jameson shouted.

"He's not a menace, Mr. Jameson. And the city loves those 'terrible' pictures you are constantly buying…" Peter smirked.

"Nevermind, Parker. I'm sending you on assignment. Next weekend, you're going down to the Kennedy Center, in Florida, to get pictures of a _real American hero_ – my son, John Jameson, the astronaut!" boasted Jameson. "He's landing the space shuttle, and I want full coverage! FULL! Get some of those interesting angle shots you take. Pictures of the shuttle, my son, the landing facility, John, the crew, and most of all, my son the spaceman! Understand, Parker?"

"But, Mr. Jameson, why me? You never send me anywhere…I'd much rather stay in New York-"

"NEVERMIND what you want Parker! Pick up your ticket from Ms. Bryant on Monday morning! You leave on Friday, come back next Monday. And you better have some great pictures of my son, or…YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Jameson, I hear ya…I thought you already fired me on Friday afternoon?" Peter replied sarcastically. Jameson fired Peter every other day.

"That was before. Live in the now, Parker! That's what's wrong with you boy, you're always behind!" Jonah shouted, hanging up abruptly.

"I love you too, Jonah…" sighed Peter, hanging up.

"What's up, Tiger? What did Mr. Crankypants want?" MJ inquired from the sofa.

"Nothing good, as usual," Peter frowned, "He's sending me to Florida next weekend, to cover the space shuttle landing. And get photos of his 'All-American' son, the astronaut. I'll be gone for three days."

Peter sat down next to his wife, putting a hand on her midsection. "You guys think you'll be OK?" he teased.

"We'll be fine, Spider-Daddy. Don't you worry your pretty little head…" she replied, putting her hand on top of Peters. "Besides, we could use the money. I'm eating for three now…"

_**Sunday Morning, The Institute, stables**_

"You have to make sure it's tight, but not hurting Bonnie. Isn't that right senorita?" he explained, petting the mare on the nose. Forge was showing Rogue how to saddle the horses.

"Ah see. Let me try, Forgie…" Rogue replied, working the buckle on the saddle. "Is that rhight?"

"Yup. Good job. I think Bonnie likes you Rogue. Ready to try taking her for a ride?"

"Ah guess." She said, smiling. "Ya'll will have ta help me up."

Forge cupped his hands and stooped down so Rogue could put her foot in them for a boost. Rogue put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, and placed her boot though.

Forge caught himself staring at the curve of her leg. 'Very nice…'

'He's got the blackest hair I evah seen…' she thought, looking down at the top of his head, inches away from her face. Suddenly, he looked up.

"Ready?" he asked, face to face.

"…uh-huh…" Rogue said softly, closing her eyes and quickly kissing him. She pulled back quickly, scared look on her face.

"You OK? You gonna go inta a coma or anything?" she asked quietly.

"Ahhh, no I… feel pretty good…" A slightly stunned Forge said, smiling. "Why?"

Rogue just smiled wide, grabbed his head in her hands, and planted a deep passionate kiss on his lips.

"…wowie…what was that for…?" he asked when they parted. He boosted her up into the saddle.

Rogue beamed down at him.

"'Cause ah can…" she replied happily.

_**Mid-morning, Daily Bugle, J.J.Jameson's office**_

Jameson was frowning, speaking into the telephone.

"Yeah, I sent him. I don't see why it had to be Parker. I've got other shutterbugs on call." Jonah said distastefully. He did not enjoy talking with the man on the other line. A business partner; maybe it was time to reevaluate his portfolio.

"Why Jonah, I only want the best pictures for the monument to your son I am donating to the city air and space museum. I think young Parker is one of the best. Wonderful pictures of Spider-Man; you run them all the time in your publication." The baritone voice on the other line said.

"Yeah, yeah, pictures are pictures." Jonah growled. "Look, is there anything else I can do for you? I'm a busy man."

"No, thank you Jonah. See you at the next board meeting. Goodbye."

"Yeah, Bye." Jonah put the phone down.

"I don't trust that man," he mumbled, "as far as I could throw him. Which isn't far…"

His desk intercom crackled. "…Mr. J, your wife is on line 6…"

"Tell her I died…"

_**Mid-morning, The Institute, Weight Room**_

Logan was finishing up his sets of squat thrusts. Grunting, he pushed the massive weight upward. Over on the bench beside him, his cell phone rang.

'Wonder who the hell that is,' he thought, 'not too many people have that number…'

"Yeah?" he snorted, flipping it open. "Who's this?"

"Hello fuzz-face, how they hangin'?" Peter Parkers voice jibed.

"Hiya Webs. What's up?" Logan replied, smiling slightly.

"Nothin' much; just decided to call and see how my favorite little man was…" Peter cracked a 'short' joke.

"Funny. You hittin' the web-fluid a little early today, Parker?" Logan shot back.

"I wish." Laughed Peter. "Listen, Logan, I got a favor to ask you…"

"Shoot." Logan said. 'Parker hardly ever calls me by my name…' He wondered.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you and maybe some of the X-Men could keep an eye on my place next weekend?" Peter asked.

"Sure. You takin' yer Aunt and the Missus on a vacation?"

"No, they'll be here…I kinda need you to check in on them, you know, on the sly. I guess I'm being paranoid, but…" Peter said.

'Ah, he's worried now that MJ's got a bun…well, buns in the oven…' Logan smiled.

"Over-protective Daddy. Whoda thunk it?" he kidded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Peter admitted. "Just peek in on them at night, OK? I'd ask Rockhead and Fireplug to do it, but they're out of town."

"Those two?" Logan smirked. "Doin' something '_on the sly_'? Riiiight."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Johnny would be tryin' to catch MJ in her undies. 'On accident' of course."

"Hmmm, not a bad idea. Hell yeah, I'll be glad to help out, Webs. Can I bring a camera?"

_**Sunday Noon, The Institute, Lakeside**_

Rogue and Forge had stopped to have a sip of water from the canteen they had brought. Forge was flying, as Rogue had kissed him repeatedly while he taught her to ride. He actually had to ask her to hold off so he could show her how to sit properly while galloping. She had laughed her head off, placing yet another smoochie on him. It had been hard enough sitting behind her on the horse, showing her how to do things. He never realized how squirmy she was. He was somewhat relieved when he got onto his own horse…somewhat.

They had ridden down to the lake, and then walked the horses around the edge of the lake. Forge stopped by the boathouse when Rogue said she was thirsty.

When Rogue lowered the canteen, Forge noticed how red her cheeks were; it was still chilly in New York. He took off his riding gloves and rubbed his hands together.

"Come closer Rogue…"

She stepped towards him. He reached up and placed his friction warmed hands on either side of her face.

'Mmmm, that feels nice sugah, you are so sweet…" she said, closing her eyes, placing her arms around him.

Forge thought about all the changes Rogue was going though. She had gone from moody quiet bitchy goth girl to bright-eyed, warm happy goth girl. He wondered if the kisses and the hugs were really just because she could control her powers now. He worried that he was just in the right place at the wrong time. Not that she would get all amorous with just any guy, but did she even _like_ him? They hadn't really talked about stuff like that. He didn't even know if she was his girlfriend.

"Rogue."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What is it sugah? Why are ya lookin' all serious at me lihke that?" she asked.

"Well, I think maybe we need to talk…" Forge stated hesitantly.

"FORGE!" Rogue yelled, pushing him away. "You tryin' ta git ridda me?"

"No, No! …NO!" He yipped, grabbing her hands, "I just want to talk to you! About us…if there even is an 'us'". I really like spending time with you, and…no, that's not right; I really _like_ you, and I want to know how you feel about me…"

Rogue just stared at him for a second.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Forge wondered.

"Of all the lunk-headed, wool-brained, stupid boy things ta ask!" she ranted, whacking him on the arm.

"Why do ya think I got outta mah warm bed at eight o'clock this mornin'?"

(_whack_)

"Who do ya think sits next to you durin' yer silly 'X-Files' re-runs?"

(_Whack_)

"Why do ya think I wore these here tight jeans today? For the horses?"

(_WhAcK_)

"And jest _why do you think_ I been kissin' ya all dang mornin'?"

(_WHACK_)

"_Owwww_….Rogue, watch it; super-strength an all…" Forge said, holding his arm in pain.

"Serves you right, varmint!" Rogue yelped. 'Do ah like you?'! '_Do AH LIKE YOU_?'! What do you think, boy? A'course ah like you!"

She tackled him down to the ground before he could even react. She straddled him, hands holding his shoulders down firmly. Forge was a little scared; he was no match for her in a fight.

"Dumb boy." Rogue said. "Dumb, sweet, handsum, intelligint boy…"

A confused Forge looked up at her. "So… I guess you're my _girlfriend _then?" he asked, quirky smile on his face.

Rogue just rolled her eyes. "Dumb boy," she said, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

_**Sunday Noon, NYC, Mickey's School of Boxing**_

No one had rudely woken them up this morning. No one was yelling about how slow they were, or how badly they would be beaten in a real fight. They found out the showers were working, hot water and all. Some one had pinned a Chinese delivery menu to the gym door, with a note reading:

_'Just order; tell them to bring it to Mickey's. You won't need any money.'_

Todd had gotten up early anyway, ready to workout. Since no one was here to train them, he put himself though the paces. Wanda had come into the gym about a half hour later, and just stood there, watching.

"What are you doing?" he had asked.

"Nothing. Why do you care?" she had replied, snotty as ever.

"_Frankly_ Wanda, I don't give a rats ass about what you do anymore, yo." Todd stated, turning back to his workout. He had decided mid-week that he wasn't going to make an ass out of himself to please her anymore.

Wanda had just stood there; not hexing him, not saying anything. When he had gotten done with his workout, she had almost smiled at him.

Now, lunchtime, and everyone had gathered in the gym to eat the Chinese food they had ordered. Todd sat down against the wall to eat. Wanda sat near him. Not next to him, he noticed, but near him.

'What the hell is up with her?' he wondered.

"So I guess the Taskmaster is gone." Wanda stated.

"Yeah, I guess. Yer dad will probably be here to get us soon." Todd frowned.

"What's wrong with that?" Wanda asked.

"I don't wanna go back to that _crappy ass house_, in that _stupid little town_, where _everyone hates us_, yo." Todd said. "We could just stay here, in the city, and still do whatever it is yer Dad wants us to do." Todd stopped. "Why the hell am I even explaining this to you, Wanda? You don't care what I want."

"I think it's a good idea, to stay here. I hate that old house." Wanda replied.

Todd looked at her, smirking. "What the hell, Wanda? Why are you agreeing with me? Why are you even talking with me, instead of ordering me around like usual. Why aren't you being a bitch, yo?"

She just laughed, snotty-like. "Well Todd, you're not following me around like a dog anymore, so I don't have to be a bitch."

"Well, you don't have ta worry about me following you around anymore. I'm thru being everybody's whippin' dog." Todd grumbled.

Wanda just smiled.

"Attention children," Magneto commanded, walking into the gym, Mystique behind him. "Gather what things you have and get in the van outside. Today you return to Bayville." He smiled his fake smile at them.

"I ain't goin', yo…" Todd said softly.

"Excuse me, young Tolinski, I don't think I heard you correctly"

The smile was gone from Magneto's face.

"I ain't goin'." Todd repeated. "If we leave here, where am I gonna train, yo? The high school? I don't mind doin' what you say Magneto, but you'd be a lot better off if yer people were in good shape, fighting shape, if ya know what I mean. That town hates us. And I hate them. Let the X-Geeks have it, yo. I wanna stay here, in the city, even if I gotta live on the street."

"As do I, father. Todd is right." Wanda chipped in.

Todd's jaw dropped.

"Me too, father…I'm stronger now; quicker. I want to stay that way." Pietro said.

"Yeah, NYC is way cooler than stupid Bayville…" Tabby added.

"There's nothing for us in Bayville…" Lance stated.

St. John just nodded, charbroiling a Chinese spare rib with his power.

"I vill have all our things brought here, Mr. Lehnsherr. Papa vill pay for it." Marie-Claire offered.

"SILENCE!" Magneto roared. "Impetuous children!"

"Eric, they have a point. Trained, they are of more value to us…" hissed Mystique into his ear.

Magneto contemplated. "Fine. There is, however, one last item we need in Bayville, and we must retrieve it in person…"

_**Sunday Evening, NYC, Wilson Fisk's Office**_

Magneto sat across the desk from Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime.

"All the pieces are in place on my end of the board. I assume you have done your part, Mr. Fisk?"

"Yes, Lehnsherr, Spider-Man will be 'out of town' this weekend. My 'reinforcements' have been hired." Said The Kingpin.

"Splendid. My Acolytes will begin their terrorizing of the Daily Bugle building Sunday evening…" Magneto began.

"And I shall make certain my contact in the city government calls Xavier for help in the matter…" continued Kingpin.

"When the X-Men come to New York to 'save the day', my Brotherhood will attack his Institute in Bayville." added Magneto.

"And procure that DNA sample for me, as you promised…" smiled the Kingpin.

"Yes, yes, you will have your sample. Fisk, I have one more item; I wish to own the building where my Brotherhood was trained. I need a place in the city, as we will base our operations here once I have some political clout. As you promised."

Kingpin simply smiled. "You, the 'infamous' Magneto, are going to live in an old boxing gym?" he asked incredulously.

"Where I live is of no concern to you. The building; it is mine, yes?" Magneto demanded.

"_pish_! Why not? I have no need for it. Consider it… a gift, for the _children_." An evil smile formed on the Kingpins face.

Magneto frowned, standing up. "Fine. Our business is done for tonight. I will contact you later in the week. If I must."

"I can't wait, Lehnsherr. Good evening."

_**Sunday evening, The Institute, Xavier's Office**_

"Some of the kids tell me the Brotherhood kids have been outta school for about a week now. Seems kinda strange ta me,Chuck. No one is at that dump they call a home, either." Stated Logan.

"Yes, so I have also heard. As usual, Eric's mind is closed to me. The children, however, are in New York City." Responded Xavier.

"New York? What are they doing there? Speakin' a which, I gotta go there this weekend, just nights, ta check on our friend Peter Parkers place. He's gotta go outta town, wants me ta check in on the ladies."

"Hmmm. Mr. Parker will make a fine father." Commented Xavier. "Logan, perhaps you should go check out the location where Magneto has the Brotherhood children living. Just…check it out."

"Dig up some dirt, eh Chuck?" smiled Logan. "No prob. I'll go up tomorrow night."

"Thank you. Keep an ear to the children here, also. Have Ororo do the same. Mr. O'Bryanson as well. Out of the mouths of babes…" mused Xavier.

"Always do Chuck. That it?" Logan asked.

"Yes, and thank you again Logan." Smiled Xavier.

_**Sunday Evening, The Institute, Boys Dorm**_

Mally walked into Kurt's room.

"Hey mate, you seen Forge about?" he asked.

"He took my zister out riding today." Kurt looked out the window. "It iz getting darker. I vonder if they are OK?"

"If who's OK?" Forge asked, sticking his head in the doorway.

"You robot. Where ya been all day?" Mally inquired.

"Aw, just riding and hangin' out by the lake with my girl." Forge smirked.

"'My girl' eh?" grinned Mally. "So I guess it's official now. You and Rogue. Righty, righty mate!"

Kurt got all puffed up. "Of course, you vill be a perfect gentleman vith mein zister, right?"

"But of course, my fuzzy blue friend! Nothing but!" smiled Forge "Anyways, you guys got any dirty laundry? I gotta wash my pants, they got all dirty today, rolling around in the grass with Rogue…"

Mally looked from Forge to Kurt. Forge was trying to keep a straight face. Kurt, on the other hand, his fangs were bared.

Mally quickly grabbed Kurt in a bear hug. "_Run! Run now Forgie, run fer yer life_!

_**the end **_

_**Chapter 30 – Final Battle?**_


	30. Final Battle?

_**Hello friends! Before I get started, here's a short list of authors that anyone who enjoys good fanfiction will luv reading. Don't forget to R&R!**_

**todd fan –** I'd start with the story 'I turn to you'. It's a goodie! Also a too cool 'Forge' site. Lookie!

**L1701E – **Read any thing any by this dude! L could write a chappie that was just disclaimers, and it would still rock!

**The Uncanny R – Man –** His 'URM' universe is too cool. Check it out!

**Agent –g – **Start with 'Enter Mayhem'. 'Nuff said.

**DBZAddict –** Check 'From Toad to Prince' for an interesting take on Todd, a.k.a. the Toad. Good Read!

**Quillian –** A darn good XME/HP crossover writer. Also a good group over at Yahoo! Take a look-see!

**Readerrr Grrrl –** Do 'Songs of Power'. Zany, crazy, wacky good OC stuff! Good times…. Good times. READ! REVIEW!

**little miss tiny shoes –** This is one of the better OC's on the site. Not a mary-sue, and not 'all-powerful' either. Plus, the Oc's name is 'Mattie', so I guess I am a little partial…

**Fire Chica1 –** good start on a 'Rahne' based story… although _Senorita Chica_ needs to UPDATE! Dooo IT. Doooooo IT.

**Chuckles123 –** Fun stuff! Try 'Those Stormy Days' or any of his other stuff.

**Raliena –** This writer has not updated in a bit, but she's got some good stories going on. Maybe some new reviews will get her goin'…

**_Ok; also thanks to any & all who read or review, or both, its wonderful to hear from all of you! I hope you are enjoying the story. Only 2 more chapters left in this storyline...including this very one…so here we go!_**

__

_**Chapter 30 – Final Battle?**_

_**Friday Night, after 10, The Institute, Rec Room**_

"Like, who even cares where they are? It's not like you miss that witch Wanda, I mean, is it?" Kitty wondered.

"Bite yer tongue!" Rahne exclaimed. "Not like I be missin' any of those blokes, but, well, I be wonderin' where they are? Where'd they git to?"

"Yah, I vonder too. I mean, Magneto is not a nice man. Vhat if he'z got them living sumvhere _vorse _than da Brotherhood House?" Kurt said, frowning. "Vitch vould be like the city dump maybe…"

"Somebody was still there, at least until last night…" growled a gruff voice from the doorway.

"How you know that, Mr. Logan?" wondered Sam, sitting with Jubes.

"Yeah, you been spyin' Mr. Logan?" giggled Jubilee.

"I wouldn't call it spyin' runt," smirked Logan, "call it recon."

He turned his attention to Kurt.

"Nightcrawler, meet me in the ready room in fifteen minutes."

Noticing Kurt's sour look, Logan explained.

"Chuckles wants me an You ta check on somethin'. Sorry, elf."

Logan paused, frowning.

"What am I sayin' 'sorry' for? Get offa yer fuzzy butt, ya little blue monkey! Jeesh, I _am_ getting' soft…" he mumbled, walking away.

"Crikey, that blows, mate. Want me ta come with, help ya get ready?" Mally asked Kurt.

"…nah, no reason your night should be _gebumst_ also." He replied, down in the mouth.

"I'll come help you, my _fuzzy-wuzzy_;" Kitty moped, "and I'm, like, gonna let Mr. Logan have it too! It's _FRIDAY NIGHT_ for gosh sakes! Ewww, he is such a **weenie-head** sometimes!"

The students heard a crash from down the hallway where Mr. Logan's room was.

"**Al_right_ then, half-pint, you get suited up too! TEN MINUTES!"** came a guttural shout from that direction.

Kurt sighed. "At least ve vill be together, meine liebe…"

The duo walked out hand in hand, Kitty whining something about '…like, silly super-senses, gaaawd!'

_**Outskirts of NYC, about an hour later…**_

"…so, I gotta make one stop first, then we go take a look at the Brotherhood kids. No contact, just observe. Got that Kitty?" he arched his bushy eyeblows at the young mutant in the rear view mirror.

"Yessss-sir, Wolverine…" Shadowcat sighed, "I got it… '_Even if ya can act like a ghost,_' she imitated the feral mutant sarcastically, '_it dudn't mean they can't see ya_.'"

Nightcrawler smiled slightly, receiving a glare from both Shadowcat and Wolverine.

"You too, Nightcrawler. Yer hard to see… " Logan stated, "but that brimstone funk you bring is like a calling card. Use the 'ports only for emergencies, got it?"

"Ja… can do." The blue boy answered.

"Good. Now, I gotta go look in on some friends real quick…" Logan said, pulling to the curb, parking. He opened the door in a urban neiborhood area. "If I'm not back in 30 minutes, go home. Got it?

"Got IT!" the young couple said together, exasperated.

"_Jinx_…" Logan smirked, stepping out of the cab. "You two oweme a beer."

* * *

Logan sprinted off, heading towards the building that the Parkers' flat was in.

'Webs said his place was on the 7th floor… ' he thought, looking up at the building as he arrived. ' That looks like about forty feet down from the roof.'

Wolverine scouted the area. Ascertaining the easiest way up, he began his climb.

When he got to the roof, we moved to the ledge above the Parkers place. Flipping over the gutter, he vaulted silently down to the blind side of the Parkers balcony, his back against the doorframe. He took a look & listen inside.

"Kinda nice it being just us girls, isn't Aunt May?" MJ smiled, stretching out on the sofa.

"Well, it may not be 'just us girls', my dear…" Aunt May tittered, her eyes sparkling. "There may be one or even two boys here, don't forget!"

MJ grinned wider. "Maybe so… Aunt May, was raising Peter a hard job? I'm beginning to wonder if I'm up to raising two _children_…"

"Pish-Tosh! You will do a fine job! I have seen you at the children's room at St. Patrick's on Sunday, and you are very loving and caring." Aunt May answered.

"I know Aunt May, but that's only for an hour or so at a time." MJ said. "I'm going to have _two_ infants, _24/7_. I wouldn't have it any other way, but it makes me wonder…"

Aunt May set the page of coupons she was clipping down, and looked at Mary Jane over her glasses.

"Nonsense! I believe you will do better than fine with yours and Peters children…" she said, with a wink, "I wouldn't have let you marry _my_ Peter if I didn't feel that way."

"Aunt May!" MJ exclaimed, laughing.

"Don't you 'Aunt May' me, Mrs. Parker." tittered Aunt May. "How about you and I go to the library Sunday evening and look up everything on twins…?"

Wolverine had heard enough. Sounded like the Parker ladies were doing just fine. 'I gotta get back to the kids…' he thought, jumping back up to the roof.

'That Peter is a really lucky guy. A super Aunt, and a sweet foxy wife. _With_ babies on the way…' Logan thought.

'Damn lucky guy.'

* * *

Logan came to rest in the alley beside the building, just after jumping down from the fire escape.

'I can't remember ever having kids, or even wanting them. Might not be a bad thing…if I found the right woman.'

Lightning and thunder crashed and flashed on the night horizon.

"…he's only been gone twenty minutes, Kätzchen. Wolvie will be back don't worry." Nightcrawler stated, patting Shadowcat's shoulder absentmindedly with his tail.

Just then the vehicle door opened; Wolverine quickly climbed in, almost scaring the two younger mutants.

"Mein Gott, Wolverine!" yipped Nightcrawler, who had moved to cover Shadowcat. "Vhere did you come from?"

"The street, elf, where else?" growled Logan. "And don't ever refer to me as 'Wolvie' again, bub."

"Wha…? Ja, ok Wolverine. I vill not." Smiled Nightcrawler. "I zink you should consider a new code name though, someting that rolls of the pallet smoother. Like 'Chops', ya know, like your sideburns, or maybe just 'Claws'.

Shadowcat lifted a hand to cover her smirking face.

"Oh elf…" replied Wolverine, "You just wanna _LIVE_ in the danger room, don't ya?"

"No, HerrKriegshunden! Nein! I vill stay in my room, danke!" grumbled Nightcrawler. "Me and my big mouth…"

"Alright, lets get on with da mission." Stated Wolverine. "When we get to this place, you two stay undercover 'til I run the perimeter. If it's safe, we'll go to the roof. Got it?"

"Why not like say 'capeesh?' or 'comprendo?' or even just 'understand?' once in a while, Wolverine?" Shadowcat asked, innocence on her face.

Logan saw right thru here like she was… intangible.

"Capeesh?" he growled ferelly.

"…yes…" she meekly replied.

"Good. Let's go. Get yer game faces on."

_**Mickey's Gym, a.k.a. Brotherhood HQ, NYC, near Midnight**_

Wolverine had run the outside of the building. He could smell the scents of the Brotherhood kids real well; also traces of Mags and Mystique. And another scent he knew, but couldn't recall.

'Shit. Bugs the hell outta me when I can't remember…' He thought.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat were hiding in an alley across the street. Wolverine could smell them, and he could see a little glint of yellow where the elf was peaking out. He gave them the 'GO' sign.

The little eye disappeared, lowering down into the ground. In a minute, the young mutants rose out of the ground beside Wolverine.

"Nice entrance. Stay close." Wolverine whispered. "What's the quickest way up to da roof, elf?"

Nightcrawler scanned the area, squinting.

"Ja. The quickest way is me." He stated, looking at Wolverine. "I know you said 'emergencies only', but it iz the quickest way."

"Alright. Shadowcat, hold on to him, tight." Logan agreed, placing his hand on the blue mutants shoulder.

Shadowcat smiled. "No prob, Wolverine…" she said, placing her hands around Nightcrawler.

"_Sheesh…"_ hissed Wolverine. "Whenever, elf."

_!bamph!bamph!_

They were on the roof top. Wolverine spun into a crouch, followed by the other two. The roof was empty. Wolverine made hand signals, telling Nightcrawler to check the area behind the HVAC room; Shadowcat to keep her eyes open and stay put. Spotting a skylight, Wolverine stalked over, looking in.

'_Chuck? Chuck, you there?' _he thought.

'_Yes, Logan, I am here. Are you and the children alright?' _inquired Professor Xavier, sitting at Cerebro back in Bayville.

'_Yeah, fine. Listen, you might want to take a look at this…'_

Wolverine looked to check on Nightcrawler and Shadowcat, feeling Xavier 'join' him. He turned to the window.

They saw the boxing ring, training area, weights, and weapons all around the gym. One corner, however, had a nice living room set and an entertainment center. Some of the Brotherhood kids were sitting there, watching TV. Logan saw everyone but the frog kid and the red headed girl.

'_Typical movie night Chuck, that's my guess. You wanna listen in?' _Logan wondered.

'_I think not, Logan. Where are the Tolinski boy and Eric's daughter, Ms. Maximoff? Did you sense them here?'_ asked Xavier.

'_Yeah, they are around. Can't you give me a hand Chuck? I'd like ta do this quick as possible…'_

Xavier scanned for the pair of mutants with Cerebro. It didn't take long.

'_Move to the smaller skylight, to your right Logan.'_

Logan moved. He peered down thru the skylight. He saw Froggie and Red, practicing martial arts forms. The boy seemed to taunt the girl; she advanced, but the lad easily put her down. Hard. She got up right away, and you could see she was not happy.

'_Think I oughta listen in, Chuck?'_

'_Yes, Logan, that might be prudent. Someone has been training them. I sense a new confidence, especially in the boy. Don't you?' _wondered Xavier.

The light blinked 'on' in Wolverine's head.

'_They got some training, alright…' _growled Logan's thoughts, _'Taskmaster.'_

'_Who?' _Xavier wondered.

'_Taskmaster. Hero fighting styles trainer. Not a good guy…'_ answered Logan. _'I smelled him on the way in. Couldn't place the face. It's been awhile.'_

'_I see…' _answered Xavier.

The two focused on the pair below.

* * *

"You don't have to throw me down so hard, Todd. We're just practicing…" bitched Wanda.

"_'Pain makes you not make the same mistake_'" Todd quoted Taskmaster.

"_**Whatever**_. Just don't do it again." Wanda threatened.

"Fine. I ain't workin' wit you no more, yo. Session over." Todd picked up his towel and made to leave.

Wanda glared at the boy, bringing her hands up to hex him.

"Go ahead, yo. Hex me. I ain't scared. I may fly inta the wall, and have it fall down on me, but I'll be back Wanda. I told you, I ain't the Brotherhood joke no more." smirked Todd. "Besides, you mess me up before Sunday night, and yer Daddy will be pissed. I'm out…" he moved towards the door.

"Wait!…" Wanda yelped. Todd turned.

"Ok, Todd, throw me down as hard as you want. _I'll_ come back too, _every time_. I want to be ready also. Train me." She stated. "You're a better leader than you ever were a _gooch_, anyway."

Todd stared hard at the redhead. 'I don't trust her, no way, yo. Even if she is nicer to me, I don't trust her.' He thought.

"We'll see Wanda, we'll see on Sunday night. Now, yer leavin' yer middle way open, yo…"

* * *

'_You get all of that Chuck?' _Logan wondered.

'_Yes, unfortunately so, Logan. Sunday night? Any ideas, Logan?'_ Xavier asked.

'_None. These kids have been trained well. The frog boy looks good.' _Logan mused. _'It's like they're preparing for something…'_

'_Yes, I wonder what Eric has planned…' _thought Xavier.

"Wolverine…." Nightcrawler whispered, moving beside him.

'_Kid can't stay still fer longer than ten minutes, Chuck…'_ Logan thought.

"Wolverine…Logan!" Nightcrawler tugged at his sleeve. "Gott, It looks like they are getting ready for the final battle…"

'_He's correct, Logan…this seems like training for a battle…' _

"…yea…" breathed Logan. "I gotta bad feelin' about this Chuck."

_**The end.**_

_**Chapter 31 - ?**_

* * *

_**That's right my friends, the final chapter will be next. It may be a bit, as I am still getting it together. It's gonna be a long one. Hopefully a good long one.**_

_**Keep an eye out though, new things are in store for the future……same matt-time, same matt-channel……THANKS!**_


	31. ANNUAL 1

Howdy ya'll! I know, it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry; work, vacation(YEA!), and a fierce case of writes block put me in a headlock. Luckily, my bud L1701E was able to help me out, letting me bounce ideas off him, and editing this chappie for me. THANKS! Dude, you rock! Check out his stories, they rule! 

OK, here goes… this **LAST** chapter is titled 'X-Man is Australian for Mutant: ANNUAL #1'.

Pick up the story in the **fourth chapter** of 'Peace Between Humans & Mutants: Priceless'.

**_ANNUAL # 1_**

_Editor: The Ever-Lovin' L1701E!_

_**Prologue**_

_**Outer Space, Friday **_

John Jameson was on a spacewalk, floating from the space shuttle to one of the government's Stark Industries satellites, somewhere over Asia. His mission was standard: make minor adjustments, download data, and check for damage. It was his third walk, so he was confident that nothing would go awry.

"Five clicks from satellite contact; outside surface looks good, no major nicks or dents. I'll do what I gotta and be back on board in ten minutes or so…" he said into his helmet com.

"_(click)…10-4 John, all systems green; we'll leave a light on for ya…" _came the reply from the shuttle.

Jameson made contact with the orbital, and began the procedure for data transfer.

He never felt the small black puddle of ooze move onto his space suit from the satellite surface.

_**Final Chapter**_

_**Sunday, Noon, Kennedy Center, Florida**_

Without warning, the front landing gear of the space shuttle collapsed, driving the front end into the tarmac at hundreds of miles an hour. White hot fire broke out instantly, in a chaotic mix of explosions and destructive fury. The shuttle began to crumble as it slid, all before the watching eyes of the crowds gathered to watch the landing. One set of those eyes was squinting though the viewfinder of a snazzy digital camera.

Lowering his camera, Peter Parker watched the event in horror. The hero side of his persona kicked in immediately, and he scanned his surroundings for a place to change to his Spider-Man duds. He saw a port-a-potty close by.

'No one's gonna worry about their bladder now…' he thought, ducking in. He quickly removed his outer clothes, pulled on his mask, and stepped out, flinging a web-line in the direction of the crash.

The shuttle had skidded to a fiery halt, flames and small explosions eating away at the craft. Spidey reached the area in seconds.

'I gotta get in there and check for survivors…the cockpit section is…_gone,_ but I still gotta check…' he thought, moving closer.

One wing had disengaged from the body of the craft, and the cargo bay roof door was slightly parted. Spidey decided that was the best way in. Climbing though the burning rubble, he entered the shuttle.

_**NYC, The Parkers Flat**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Trish Tilby, CNN, reporting to you live from the Kennedy Center in Florida. The worst has happened, the United States Space Shuttle 'Avenger' has crashed upon landing. No details are in yet, and I do not know at this time the fate of - wait, is that who I think it is…? Viewers, it looks like New York City's famous Spider-Man is headed towards the wreck! What he is doing here in Florida is anybody's guess, but hopefully if there are _any_ surviving astronauts, the hero will be able to help… looks like he's going in the shuttle now…we'll stay here live, with continuing coverage…"

"Oh my…" whispered Aunt May, sitting at home watching the broadcast. She looked beside her, to MJ Parker.

MJ was watching, hands on her slight tummy, the dark glitter of fear in her eyes.

Aunt May quickly reacted. "I'm sure Peter won't do anything to put himself in any undue danger Mary Jane… no need to get over worried."

"I know Aunt May, but he's so far away from us… I've seen him on TV before, but this feels different, somehow. Not right, not right at all…" returned MJ quietly, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

_**Back at the Kennedy Center**_

Spider-Man dropped into the shuttle wreckage, looking about for any signs of life. Up towards the front, amid the twisted metal and pavement, he saw John Jameson crawling. The man's legs did not seem to be working, and he looked like he was in great pain. Jameson looked up to Spidey, and then shakily pointed to an array of tanks to his left.

"Spider-Man…" he grunted, "Get out of here, this whole side is gonna–"

Within a split second, three concurrent events happened.

First Spider-Man's 'spider-sense' went into overdrive. Second, the tanks violently exploded, instantly killing John Jameson. Debris and shrapnel flew out from the area. Spider-Man was blown to the back of the ships hull; his agility helping him dodge the larger chunks, but he was still pelted with small sharp projectiles, ripping his flesh and embedding in his body. A black substance with a texture of liquid gel also landed on Spidey. He landed with a thud in a corner.

The last event was the one that really hurt Spider-Man. His 'spider-sense' reacted _again_ after he landed, going _berserk_, actually 'hurting' Peter Parker's nuero-network. Blinded with pain, both from the explosion and his 'spider-sense', he launched himself up though the bay doors, out of the shuttle. He landed clumsily on the tarmac, pain shooting though his body and mind.

'What is happening to me?' he thought, forcing himself to spring farther away from the shuttle craft.

'My spidey-sense has _never _done this; I guess the whole ship is gonna blow…' he wondered, grimacing in fierce pain.

In a few jumps, Spidey was far enough away from the wreck, but he was shot, his mind and body riddled with pain. He lay down on the pavement, curling into a ball, his head in his hands.

_**Peter Parker/Spider-Mans Mind **_

_**.host accept. **_

_**.symbiote no danger to host.**_

_**.host accept. **_

_**.host: symbiotic contact benign. **_

_**.host accepted: symbiotic nuero-influx. **_

_**.host contact/acceptance success – commence graft. **_

_**Back on the tarmac**_

'What _the hell_…? It's stopped…' Spider-Man thought.

Within ten seconds, Peter's senses had returned to normal. It was like… some sort of magic. Free from the harsh pain in his mind, he surveyed his situation. Rescue trucks were speeding towards the wreck, followed by hosts of press vans. It seemed like an equal number of reporters were headed Spider-Man's way as were going to the shuttle.

'I gotta get out of here…' he thought wearily. His facemask had been ripped in the explosion. He was still covered, but he knew from experience that close up shots of even part of his face were _not_ good. He pushed himself to his feet, wincing, holding his ribcage.

'Musta done some damage… I gotta fix myself up.' He saw the CNN truck coming closer.

'No time, gotta bolt. Gotta get out of sight. I'll clean up back at the hotel room…'

With that, Spidey jumped off, heading towards the highway that roped around the space center.

_**NYC, The Parkers Flat, mid-afternoon**_

The Parker ladies were still watching TV, hoping against hope that some reporter would come on and tell them that Spider-Man was alright. They had watched Peter escape from the shuttle compound about an hour and a half earlier. MJ and Aunt May had seen that Peter was in pain. They knew he could take care of himself, but they were worried, and had yet to hear from him. The CNN reporter, Trish Tilby, had 'told' them there were no survivors from the crash. A tragedy of great magnitude, to be sure.

Someone knocked on the apartment door, startling them.

"PETER!" MJ shouted, tense from the waiting.

"No, dear, even our Peter could not get back to New York that fast… at least I don't think he could…" Aunt May said, rising to answer the door. She peered though the peep hole, 'hmphed', then opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Parker," Logan said, standing in the hall, "I saw the news report, and I… had ta come to town tonight anyhows to… take care of some things, so I thought I would check in on you ladies. How ya doin'?"

Aunt May eyeballed the feral mutant. She looked back to MJ, then stepped into Logan's 'personal space'.

"Mr. Logan. My MJ is not in the best mood right now; is there anything I can do for you?" she said, blocking the doorway.

"Ah, well, yes ma'am," stammered Logan, taking his hat off, backing up,

"I'm… concerned about Pete too. He had, ah… asked me too… ah, look in on you ladies while he was gone. I promise I won't alarm the other 'Mrs. Parker', if you'll let me in. I have… good news from Professor Xavier fer ya."

As soon as they had watched the shuttle landing, Logan had asked Xavier to locate his 'friend' Peter Parker for him, and tell him of his condition.

Xavier had used Cerebro to do so.

"Pete's is fine… well, he's hurtin', but alive. He's still in the Kennedy Center area, workin' his way back ta his hotel room, I think. He's…" Logan looked up and down the buildings hallway, "traveling undercover. I just wanted ta let ya know."

"Well then, come in, young man," Aunt May said, grabbing his arm and pulling, "and tell her yourself. You don't have any of those nasty cigars with you right now do you?"

"Ah, no Ma'am. Thanks fer askin'. I'd hate ta jeopardize the twins' health as it were." smiled Logan.

"Thank you, Mr. Logan. MJ could use some good news about now." Aunt May stated, smiling, relieved herself. "Go on in and tell her yourself. And thank your Mr. Xavier for me. Very nice of him to think of us during our time of need."

Logan knew Aunt May had assumed Xavier had been the one to think to check on Peter. 'One cigar, and da lady thinks I'm a goon.' he thought.

"Yes ma'am. Thanks." He walked into the living room, where MJ was. She looked to him expectantly.

"Pete's OK, we 'found' him. He's hurt, but trying ta get ta where he can… fix himself up, if ya get what I'm sayin'.'" Logan rumbled.

MJ jumped up into Logan's arms, giving him a big squeeze.

"THANK you!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much, thank you for coming to tell me. Was Peter hurt badly?" she asked, breaking the hug she gave Logan.

"Ah well…he's hurtin', but that's really all we know." Logan didn't mention that Xavier had a tough time even locating Peter, sort of like he had a mental 'shield' up. He didn't want to worry her. "Maybe that's why he hasn't called. But, he'll come back to ya, if I have ta go get him myself. He's OK, don't ya worry yer little redhead about it." assured Logan. "If he ain't back by tomorrow, I'll find him. Promise."

"Thanks, Logan." MJ sighed, smiling slightly. "I know he'll be OK, but this feels so different with Peter being out of town… thanks for coming to tell us the news. Peter's right; you are a big teddy bear inside."

Logan smirked. "Nah. I just was 'in the neighborhood' so, ya know…"

"Be that as it may, Mr. Logan, it was nice of you to come and ease my daughter-in-laws mind." Aunt May asked, smiling. "May I get you something to drink?"

Logan wanted a beer like nobody's business, but he didn't think he should ask Pete's aunt if she had any. "No ma'am; thanks."

"How about something to eat then? You must be hungry, young fellows like yourself always are… I have some nice roast beef, how about a sandwich?" Aunt May asked, patting his arm.

'I think this is her way of saying I'm OK now…' thought Logan, laughing on the inside. 'She called me _young fellow_…'

"Now that you mention it, a sandwich sounds good. Peter always says his Aunt can cook…" Logan stated.

Aunt May beamed. "Splendid. Come into the kitchen and sit down. MJ, come with us," she said, "get your mind away from that news program for a bit."

"But Aunt May," protested MJ, "what if they say something about Peter?"

Logan spoke up. "Just leave the tube on, if somethin' does happen, I'll hear it in the kitchen."

"There. No more excuses, follow me…" Aunt May agreed, walking into the kitchen, followed by MJ and Logan.

_**Super 8 Motel, Florida, twilight**_

Peter climbed down from the roof of the motel to his door. He had made it there without to much attention, but it had taken him a while. His body was hurt, and web-slinging was not the easiest thing for him right now. He slipped his key card into the slot, and entered the room.

Tired and in pain, he sat on the edge on the bed. He turned the TV on and flipped to CNN. He tried focus on the picture, but his head was swimming, making it difficult. He looked down at his body. His costume was shredded, and he was covered in blood, dust, and some kind of black grease.

'Gotta clean up…" he thought. He laid back on the bed. '…gonna put my head down for just a second...'

Within a minute, he was out.

While he slept, the black 'grease' on his body began to move, oozing to the cuts and scratches on his body. It would cover a laceration for about a minute, then move to another one, leaving just a little scar or scab where the slice had been. At some points, it even 'spit out' little piece's of shrapnel it apparently had removed from Peter's body. Peter never moved; in fact, a sleeping smile was on his face.

When it finished, it spread out over his entire body, covering him in a skin-tight black body capsule. With a shimmer, the black became a 'Spidey-suit', the familiar red and blue appearing. With a 'click', it unlatched his web-shooters, a rubbery tendril grabbing them and tossing them off the bed.

In his slumber, Peter Parker sighed contentedly.

_**NYC, around 7:30 p.m., warehouse district**_

A short flat-headed man in a pinstripe suit addressed a large group of thugs circled around him in a dank run down warehouse.

"Alright boys, here's what da Kingpin wants: tonight, we's are gonna light up as many fires as we's can. Not too big; just enuff ta get the coppers and redhats called out. If ya gets caught, keep yer fat mouths shut; Kingpin says he'll have ya's out of da klink by tomorrow mornin'. And if ya do talk, Kingpin says yous'll be swimmin' in da East River by tomorrow night. Ya hears me?"

A chorus of "Yeah, we hears ya Hammerhead…" and like responses came back at him.

"Good. Any fires set afta midnight, ya don't gets paid for. In fact, If I were yous, afta midnight, I'd get outta da city." Hammerhead warned.

"Now get out there, ya goons…"

_**NYC, around 8 p.m.**_

Logan was walking back to the parking garage where his bike was. He had spent the afternoon with the Parker ladies, just trying to help keep their minds off of Peter's safety.

At one point, MJ mentioned his claws, and Aunt May had innocently asked if she could see them.

"Aunt May!" MJ had gasped.

"No, that's alright." Logan stated. "Just don't touch 'em, Mrs. Parker, they're really sharp."

With that said, he had slowly released the muscles in his forearms, grimacing slightly, forcing the blades to slide out slowly. Instead of the usual 'snikt' noise, it had sounded more like a sword slowly coming out of a scabbard.

Aunt May had been morbidly impressed, asking if they hurt at all.

"No ma'am, not really… well, I'm used to it." Logan admitted. "Besides, I heal pretty quick." To demonstrate, he used a claw to prick his forearm, causing May and MJ to recoil a bit. A tiny dot of blood welled up, but when he wiped it off, there was no wound.

"Amazing…" May Parker breathed. "Is it always like that, no matter what?"

"So far, yes ma'am." Logan had told her, pulling the claws back in.

When he had made to leave, Aunt May had insisted on making him another roast beef sandwich to take with him. At the doorway, the matronly lady gave him a small hug, completely surprising him.

"Thank you, Logan, for bringing us your news about Peter. That was very thoughtful of you." she said. "Now, I want you to be very careful on that motorbike on your way home. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well Mrs. Parker, I don't think a bike wreck will do me any permanent damage… remember?" Logan said.

"Never you mind, young man, just promise me you'll be careful." Aunt May commanded.

"Yes ma'am…" Logan had grinned.

May just stared at him, a motherly _'I'm waiting…'_ look on her lined face.

"I promise I'll be careful." Logan stammered, as MJ covered a giggle.

"That's a good boy." smiled May. "Please say hello to Angus and the good doctor for me."

He had left a smirking MJ and smiling Aunt May standing in the doorway.

'She's a pistol…' Logan thought, turning the corner onto the street the parking garage was on. 'That lady would give Chuck a run for his money any day.'

Suddenly he stopped tensely, sniffing.

'Sabretooth… and the morphin' bitch…' he thought, quickly scanning the area. He only saw the normal crowd of New Yorkers milling about.

'Maybe I oughta hang around town for a bit…' he thought, passing the garage entrance, walking on into the city.

_**NYC, around 10:30 p.m.**_

A patrol car was parked next to the Daily Bugle building. Two officers sat inside, munching on subs. A sputter of static broke though on the radio.

"- _fire at a Bryson's Sporting Goods_ – _any cars in the vicinity report for crowdcontrol_ –" came out loud and clear.

"Dang it, where in Sam Hill are all these fires coming from?" groaned one officer. "This is the third time we've tried to finish dinner!"

The other man grabbed the CB in disgust. "Car 54, reporting in, we're on it." He growled, placing his sandwich on the dash.

The cruiser started up, lights flashing, and pulled away from the Daily Bugle building.

_**NYC, Daily Bugle building, midnight** _

A ravishing blond bombshell in a little black dress strolled into the lobby of the Daily Bugle. She confidently moved up to the security desk.

A weasely looking man in a guard uniform looked up. 'That's a fine piece a grade 'A' beef, sure enough…' he thought.

"I'm sorry Miss, but the offices are closed right now. Unless yer here to see me…" he lecherously stated.

"As a matter of fact, _I am_ here to see you…" the blond purred, leaning forward on the desk, giving the guard a little show. The guard eyed her breasts hungrily.

"Like what you see, big boy?" she teased, a sexy smile on her pretty face.

Then her fist launched out, ramming the guards nose with the bottom of her palm, crushing the front of his face in. The man passed out, sliding to the marble floor, blood gushing from his nose.

Blue skin quickly replaced the tanned ivory, golden blond tresses becoming dark crimson. The sexy smile remained.

Mystique vaulted over the desk, stooping to grab the guard's key ring from his belt. She looked to the front door.

Sabretooth and Colossus walked in, the big cat-man snarling. He walked over to the security desk.

"…love that smell…" he murmured, breathing in the scent of fresh blood.

Mystique walked past him to Colossus, who was still in his 'human' form. "Your job is to not let any one on the elevators or stairs. No one. Understand?" she hissed.

"Da." The Russian replied, bands of organic steel snaking around his frame.

A giant metallic idol now stood before Mystique. "Good," she said, "Don't let Magneto down."

"Da, comrade," he said, "Piotr Rasputin always pulls his own weight."

Mystique turned, walking to the elevators. As she passed Sabretooth, she barked.

"Come."

The giant blond mutant drew himself away from the dead guard with a subtle roar, walking with Mystique to the elevator doors.

"Jameson's office is on the top floor. He should be the only one up there;" she said, "but if any one else _is_ there, you may have them…"

The doors slid open, and the pair stepped in the elevator cab, the blond mutants grin widening.

**_On the top floor, J. Jonah Jameson's Office_**

The room was dark, save a small desk lamp on a giant desk in the middle of the room. A draft copy of the Monday edition of the Bugle was spread out on the top, along with an overflowing ashtray, and a big bottle of dime-store whiskey. A man slumped in the shadows behind the desk, seated in a leather office chair. He reached out and took a large swig off the bottle.

J. Jonah Jameson had been at home with his wife when he watched his only son die in the shuttle crash. It seemed as if he had died along with his child, his heart shutting down, his emotions gone.

At ten o'clock this evening, he'd left his over-medicated wife sleeping in bed, coming in to work. He spent most of his life in this office; it was where he made it all happen. His beloved newspaper.

"I shoulda spent more time with Johnny…" he slurred, a solitary tear rolling down his weather beaten face. He turned to look at a framed front page, hanging on the wall. It was a picture of Spider-Man swinging though Manhattan. The caption read: 'Hero or MENACE?'.

"**YOU WERE THERE, YOU FREAK BASTARD! WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE MY BOY!"** he yelled, throwing a paperweight at the picture, shattering the glass.

"**SAVED YOUR OWN ASS, DIDN'T YOU, PUNK! YOU _ARE A MENACE_, TO MY ENTIRE LIFE! _WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?_"** he roared, spittle flying off his lips.

"Just because I write a _few articles_ about you; did you have to let my only son die, did you have to kill him?" he mumbled, grabbing the whiskey bottle.

"Your grief won't last long, Jameson…" hissed a voice from the doorway. He squinted, seeing a female form outlined in the darkness.

"…and you'll soon see your son again, if you're a religious man." the form finished.

"Who the devil are _you_?" Jameson barked, standing up.

At that moment, the entire frame of the big office window behind him was yanked violently outward, falling to the street below. A helmeted man stood on a disc hovering in mid-air, a cape billowing out behind him. He slowly floated forward, into the office.

"That is Mystique, Mr. Jameson. And somewhere on this floor, I am certain, is Sabretooth…" the man toned, stepping off the disc, "and I am Eric Lehnsherr, better known to all as _Magneto_."

_**NYC, 2 blocks from the Daily Bugle**_

'What the hell was that?' thought Logan. He began to run toward the sound, a large _something_ had smashed to the ground. 'Sounded like glass, but that's a lotta glass…'

Logan turned the corner, seeing the giant window frame resting on top of four cars parked out on the street in front of the Daily Bugle building. Broken glass was all about. Looking up, he saw Magneto float into the hole it had left on the top floor.

"…shit…" he mumbled. Quickly he made sure no one had been hurt, and then he dug out his cell phone. He dialed Xavier's private line at the Institute.

"Logan." answered Xavier, recognizing the number on his caller ID.

"Yeah, Chuck, I'm still in the city. Somethin' is goin' down. Mags just entered the Daily Bugle though the top floor window."

Xavier, sitting in his office at the Institute, closed his eyes. "Was anyone injured, Logan?"

"Not yet." He replied. The boys in blue were driving up, although only two or three cars arrived. "Cops are showin' up. Maybe the rest of the X-Men oughta follow. You know the cops can't stop Mags, let alone if he's got anybody with him. I smelled Mystique and Sabretooth earlier, but didn't see them."

Xavier paused a second. "Logan, don't go in on your own. Magneto has… an unfair advantage over you. Just make sure no one is harmed."

As he said this, two police men that had gone in the front door of the building came flying out, unconscious.

"Too late Chuck. You guys better get up here, Mags brought friends…" Logan growled.

"I'll bring Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Cannonball, and Rogue. Stay out of it until we arrive."

"Why are _you_ comin' Chuck?" grunted Logan.

"I may be needed if Magneto is to be defeated. No _time to discuss this_ Logan. Stay safe."

Saying that, Xavier hung up, already sending out mental alerts to his X-Men.

'Shit, I _hate it_ when he comes on dangerous missions,' Logan thought, 'it scares the crap outta me. Makes me worry.'

Logan quickly ducked into an alley next to the building. 'I hope he remembers my duds…'

_**Meanwhile, in Florida, Peter Parkers Mind**_

**_.host repair complete._**

**_.graft at four percent._**

**_.host awake: pause graft._**

_**Super 8 Motel, Florida, 12:30 a.m.**_

Peter woke up, groggy. The TV was saying something about New York. He sat up and tried to focus.

"A grave day in the news; first the crash of the Space Shuttle at the Kennedy Center, now it seems a group of mutant terrorists has infiltrated the Daily Bugle building in New York City…"

Peter snapped to attention.

"I should be there…" he quietly said. "MJ is in New York…and Aunt May. And Jameson doesn't need any more trouble today, I'm sure. Poor old curmudgeon."

Peter stood up, stretching. His body felt surprisingly good, considering how he had felt earlier. He looked down at his torso, brushing his abs, checking for bruises. Suddenly he stopped.

"Wha? No tears in my suit! My costume is _repaired_…how _the hell_?" He walked to the motel room mirror, noting that his costume was indeed fixed all over. It felt exactly like his original suit.

"Weird…" he said, reaching down to the sink to get a cup of water. He filled a plastic cup, then reached up to pull his mask up. Before his hands reached the edge of his cowl, it flowed away from his mouth and nose, not disturbing the top.

Peter stood still, staring into the mirror.

"Did my costume just do what I think it did?" he blurted out, perplexed and a little spooked. "Great Beyonder's Ghost!… calm down Pete, your spidey-sense isn't going off, so this…_whatever it is_… can't be a threat…"

He put the cup to his lips and drank. As he gulped, the 'costume' poured back down over the front of his face, molding with his lips so he could continue drinking.

"Holy capes and cowls Batman…" he spluttered, "what the hell is this thing? Maybe I should take it off…"

Very quickly, his entire costume 'peeled' off his body, coming to rest in the shape of an orb about the size of a tennis ball. And black.

Peter stood naked, completely bewildered. "Well, how about that? This must be something that was on the shuttle! Maybe some super-secret NASA space suit or something… I wonder… uh, what do I say? Uh, get back on me!" he quipped, mocking himself.

The orb slithered back up his body, changing shape and color until it resembled his Spidey suit again.

"Unbelievable…" he muttered. "Do the 'lips' thing again…" he asked, turning back to the mirror. He stuck his tongue out at his reflection, wiggling it. Once again the 'costume' adhered to his lips, allowing his tongue to pass through.

"Ok…uh, well, what about street clothes?" he questioned, thinking of an outfit he would wear normally.

The 'costume' morphed to a sport shirt and khaki pants, his face revealed.

"Ok, do a tux!" Peter laughed, enjoying his new find.

A black double-breasted appeared in a shimmer, complete with a 'red carnation' in the lapel.

"Well…quite the little tailor we've got here…ok, time for a few costume adjustments…lets see…"

Peter closed his eyes, envisioning his ideal Spidey suit.

The 'costume' began to transform, turning black with dark red 'webbed' highlights, morphing into a 'leather' bodysuit with cargo style pockets on the legs, complete with boots and padded gloves. A triangle of 'webbing' ran under his arms, down his torso. His mask went black, his 'eyes' white, with the 'costume' conforming with his lips, so you could see his open mouth move when he spoke.

Peter checked himself out in the mirror. "Hmmm, a lot like Wolverine's getup. Didn't know I liked it so much…" he mused, smiling at what he saw. "And my mouth is downright eerie."

The 'costume' formed a belt at his waist. Instead of the yellow 'X' that was on the buckle of Logan's costume, a white 'spider' sat, just like the one on the chest of his original suit. It flashed, lighting up the motel room in bright white light, similar to his old red 'Spidey-Light', but better. He noticed the pouch on his right leg held his camera, ID, and other Spidey gear, all in compartmentalized sections.

"OK, but where the heck are my web-shooters?" he said.

Turning his wrist over, he noticed a small white dot above his 'suicide' veins. On impulse, he formed the familiar 'web-shooting' motion with his hand. Webbing shot out, just like he was used to.

"Holy crap…" he breathed, grabbing the strand of webbing. "This feels like the real stuff, but no cartridges, no…anything. _Oh yeah_!"

"I don't know what's going on with this suit, but I've got no time to waste. I have to get to New York, pronto…" Spider-Man stated, opening the room door, stepping out.

A bus was pulling out of the far end of the motel parking lot. Spidey jumped towards it, firing a webline. He didn't need to, as he came down ever so lightly on the roof of the vehicle.

'Whoa! I musta jumped a hundred yards… ' Spidey thought, smiling. 'Once this thing gets on the highway, I'm heading to NYC, quick-time!'

The bus turned onto the exit ramp for highway 95, headed north. Jumping from the bus to a semi already speeding along, Spidey headed towards his hometown, jumping truck to truck.

"Yeah! Screw the 'friendly skies'! _Let's roll_!" he shouted, springing forward to another trailer top, sixty yards ahead.

_**Central Park, NYC**_

A large section of grass flattened out, pushed down by an unseen thrust of air. Three points in a triangle pattern completely flattened out, as if a great weight was upon them. A sound like a hatch of some sort opening was heard; all witnessed by a drunken bum lying on a park bench. Six figures, four in black uniforms; another in a wheelchair pushed by a girl with a stunning white streak running through her brown locks, dressed in a normal black top and leggings, came down an 'invisible ramp', appearing from nowhere. One of the figures clad in a black uniform resembled a blue 'demon' of sorts.

"I left the Blackbird in stealth mode, Professor. It should be okay here; not too much traffic in the park this late at night." Said Cyclops.

"That's fine, Cyclops. Take your team ahead to reconnoiter with Logan. Rogue and I will head towards the Bugle building in a 'conventional' manner. Do nothing until we arrive, unless absolutely necessary." Xavier commanded.

The bum stumbled, getting up off the bench, eyes wide. "_Holy Jesus_, you's came from nowhere…" he breathed, not believing his eyes.

"Ja, ve came from 'nowhere'…" smiled Nightcrawler, making use of his fang filled grin. "That's vhat too much booze will do to you, mein friend. Maybe you should give it up."

The bum pulled a half-pint bottle of cheap vodka from his coat pocket, looking at the flask, eyes wide.

"Oh, _shit_… " He whispered, pouring the contents to the ground.

"Now, be a good sort, an ya'll check inta a rehab center before ya see ah sight like this again. Ya hear?" Cannonball drawled.

Storm's eyes turned white, and she rose up into the air on a gust of wind, headed towards the Bugle building. Cyclops and Cannonball each put a hand on the 'blue demons' shoulder, the three men promptly disappearing in a waft of black smoke. Professor X and Rogue moved forward in the same direction as Storm, moving at a quick gate.

"I _really_ gotta get off the juice…" the bum whispered, lying back down on the bench.

_**Outside the Daily Bugle**_

Logan crouched in the alley beside the newspaper building, watching as a few more patrol cars, and many media vans pulled to a halt in front of the structure. "Jeesh, the media whores don't miss a tick, do they…" he mumbled, watching assorted TV crews set up cameras pointed at the building.

A limo with diplomatic tags pulled up, a New York state senator named Kelly getting out, followed by his numerous aides. Kelly had a past political record placing him against mutants and super-humans alike. Some of the news crews rushed up to meet him.

"Senator Kelly, any idea what is going on?" a reported inquired, looking for a scoop.

"Isn't it _obvious_?" Kelly roared. "This has to be the work of mutants; who else could pull off such a fiasco? As I have told you before, they are a _threat_ to humans! This just proves my point…"

"And I assume all prior threats to the city of New York have been the work of mutant-kind, correct Senator?" Xavier asked, wheeling into the limelight, followed by Rogue.

"No, Mr. Xavier," replied the slick Senator, recognizing the millionaire champion of the mutant cause. "Not _all_ past threats to the city have been perpetrated by mutants. But the threat from mutants and super-humans alike _has to_ be addressed. Normal humans need to be protected, as I have said before. The events occurring tonight only bolster my stand on the 'mutant' problem. People with powers to pull stunts like this need to be leashed in, for every human's protection." The growing crowd of people around them mumbled their agreement.

At this point, Logan walked up beside Rogue, a sneer on his face.

'_Control yourself, Logan…' _Xavier thought, frowning. '_No outbursts.'_

Kelly turned back to the cameras. "I only hope that the humans trapped up there in that building will be safe; just like every other concerned citizen of the great city of New York!" The gathering crowd cheered.

"Mr. Xavier, do you know anything about the events going on right now?" a reporter asked, thrusting a microphone his way.

"We don't know if mutants are at all involved in tonight's proceedings…" Xavier 'lied', only to be interrupted by a voice from above.

_**Daily Bugle Building, J.J. Jameson's Office**_

"We have decided that tonight is the night to establish our 'presence' in this town…" said Magneto, "…and your involvement was needed to make sure we are noticed, Mr. Jameson. My apologies for any… undue strife."

"You're mutants, aren't you_… freaks_; just like the wall-crawler. Nothing but troublemakers, all of you. You'll get nothing from me, you filthy bastards…" shot Jameson.

Magneto smiled evilly. "On the contrary, Mr. Jameson, we will get exactly what we need from you; a diversion. Sabretooth," he commanded the hairy mutant entering the office, "please help _our Mr. Jameson_ to the window. Mystique, ready for your performance?"

"Yes, Eric." she answered, as Sabretooth grabbed Jameson, moving to hold him by the scruff of his suit coat out over the edge of the window.

"What the hell! Put me down you fur-ball!" Jameson screamed.

Magneto used his powers to amplify Mystique's voice.

"**People of New York!"** she began, her voice booming down to the ground. All media sources below turned to address her.

"**This publication and the general media has for too long claimed that _mutants and super-humans such as Spider-Man and others_ are a threat to human-kind! This will continue _no more_!" **she proclaimed, standing beside Sabretooth and a dangling J. Jonah Jameson. Cameras zoomed in on them.

"**Tonight we proclaim our freedom from persecution! Unless people like this _'Senator Kelly'_ and the _vile media_ disdain from slandering the rights of mutants and superior humans such as we, a war will begin! A war you 'normal' humans cannot win! Payment _will_ be extracted, payment for 'protecting' humans from danger, as groups like the _Fantastic Four and the Avengers_ have done all along!" **Mystique shouted, spinning her story.

"**When the city, let alone the world, is 'saved' by our kind, without retribution, you '_normals_' rejoice! But when a _mutant,_ such as myself, walks down the street, _you_ _recoil in horror_! Where do you make the distinction? Perhaps we weren't meant to protect the masses; perhaps we were meant to _rule_ them!" **she paused.

"**A list of demands shall follow! Do not attempt to stop us! This man's life is a stake!" **she stated, pointing to Jameson. Sabretooth loosened his grip on the publisher, letting him fall a few inches before grabbing him again. The gathering crowd of media and public below gasped in fear.

**_Below, Outside the Daily Bugle_**

"Do you know the individuals upstairs, Mr. Xavier?" a nameless reported asked. "Are they affiliated with your Institute?"

Xavier frowned. Suddenly, he felt a thought from Scott.

'_I have a clear shot at Sabretooth, Professor…'_ Cyclops thought from a hidden spot across the street from the building. '_Storm says she can 'catch' Jameson if he drops…'_

'_Take it. If the attempt fails, I want you and the team to move to another hiding spot. These people are against us right now, but we must try…'_ Xavier mentally asserted.

In the alley across the street, Cyclops' hand went to his visor.

"Ready, Storm?" he asked. She nodded. He fired an optic beam towards the wild mutant.

Unbeknownst to the X-Men, Magneto had also placed a 'magnetic bubble' around the open penthouse office window. Cyclops' beam ricocheted off the force field, slamming into the CNN building located a block over. Debris flew everywhere, chucks of the building falling into the crowd below. Luckily, no one was seriously injured.

"_Don't you see_?" Senator Kelly shouted. "The danger presented by _mutants_ is all around us! We cannot give in to whatever _insane _demands are put forth by these unstable creatures! Even when they _try to 'save' us_, we are in danger!" he smiled, turning to Xavier. "Some of your _'heroes'_ no doubt?"

The crowd grew restless, agreeing with Kelly. They began to gather around Xavier, Rogue, and Wolverine, fear and loathing in their eyes.

"…_dirty muties, fight yer own battles, leave us outta it_…'

"…_they are together, tryin' ta take us over_…"

"…_goddamn freaks, all of 'em. Let's show 'em what for!_…"

The mob drew forward, evil in their eyes.

'_Nightcrawler, I need your help…'_ Professor X quickly thought.

The blue mutant in the alley behind Xavier quickly _bamfed_ to the Professor's position, landing in his lap. Grabbing Logan and Rogue's hands, he transported them all to a spot in a side street a block away. The mob gasped, a hush falling over them.

"They are a _danger_!…" Kelly said again, smirking. "The ones in the building above us are _no worse than the mutants among us_!"

The mob agreed, cheering the statement.

"Nothing we can do but await their demands, Senator Kelly," the ranking police officer said, moving in. "I have already called in the National Guard. You can help by asking these onlookers to step back…"

Kelly grinned. "My voters have a right to witness these proceedings, officer…" he grandstanded. The mob cheered.

"Let them witness the _evils of mutant-kind walking among us_!" he bellowed, answered positively by the maddening crowd.

_**The Institute**_

"…bringing terror to the people of New York City, as mutants destroy both the offices of the Daily Bugle and parts of the CNN building. The infamous Charles Xavier and some of his students, known as the _'X-Men'_, have disappeared from sight. It is not known whether they are in cahoots with the terrorist group holding J.J. Jameson or not, as Xavier himself denied to comment before leaving the scene…" the newscaster stated, "…stay tuned for further developments."

Jean turned to Dr. Henry McCoy, a worried look clouding her pretty face. The two mutants were sitting in the rec room watching the goings on, accompanied by Pappy, who was down from the gatehouse at Xavier's request. The rest of the students were asleep, oblivious. Xavier had ordered the three to keep an eye on the grounds while the 'X-Men' chosen went to NYC.

"This isn't good…" Jean stated.

"No, it would appear as if all mutants are being placed in a forlorn light…" the fuzzy doctor replied, "…regrettably, for our cause."

"I hope the Professor and the others will be alright…" the redhead said.

"I'm sure they'll be jest fine, lass…" Pappy chirped, "…at least I hope tis so."

Just as he finished, the Institute began to shake, as if an earthquake was upon them.

"_My stars and garters… what is this…?_" Henry started, grabbing the arms of his chair.

"Someone's out front!" Jean shouted, hands going to her temples "The Brotherhood kids…"

"Crimeny Dutch! We're under attack!" Pappy crowed, moving to cover the redheaded girl if something should fall.

"Come friends, we should abdicate to the doorway, lest the ceiling fall upon us…" stated the Beast, grabbing the other two in his huge hairy arms, moving to the entryway. He set them down. The shaking increased, beginning to tear the mansion apart.

_**Minutes before, The Institute**_

The Cajun mutant thief known as Gambit was stalking the hallways of the girl's dorm, moving from bathroom to bathroom. Every second dorm room shared a bath between them, with a door for each bedroom, plus a third to the hallway. It had not been a big deal for him to avoid the mansion's burglar alarms; he had gotten by tougher security set-ups in his past. He had been worried about the fellow known as Wolverine, but, as Magneto had promised, he was not around.

'Remy not know why Mags want hair samples from all de filles here at Xavier's, but he get dem for him. Get dem an be gone; Remy not want to be 'round when dose Brotherhood kids start attackin'. Dey goin' for blood, dey are…' he thought, ducking into the next rest room. Spotting two different hair brushes, he pulled out two plastic baggies, and plucked hairs off the brushes, placing them in separate bags.

'Remy not know why, but Remy know where _his paycheck_ come from…" he thought, sealing the baggies, placing them in a coat pocket. 'T'ree more t'go, den Remy be gone.' He murmured, moving on to the next bath.

Minutes later, he finished his task, snaking back down the hallway to the window he had slipped in. Pausing halfway out the window, he looked back, his red eyes glowing.

'Remy not sure he doin' da right t'ing…' he wondered. '…eh, c'est la vie, mon frere…' he finished, ducking through the window, dropping to the ground below.

_**Outside the Institute gate**_

The Brotherhood kids nervously waited outside the gates of the Institute. Todd was watching a second story window through high-powered binoculars. He saw the Cajun mutant escape the mansion, his task apparently complete.

"Ok… Avalanche, you can start." He said, lowering the eyepiece, smiling. "Make it a good one, yo…"

Avalanche thrust his hands out before him, eyes closing in concentration. In front of him, all the way down to the mansion, the ground began to shake, rumbling. As his power to move the earth began to rage, his eyes opened, a smirk creeping on his face. "Oh yeah, oh _hell yeah_…" he whispered.

_**The Institute, Boys dorm**_

Mally was woken up by the shaking, and a shout of pain from the hallway. He jumped up, wearing only his boxers, and moved precariously to his doorway. He stuck his head out. The emergency lights in the hallway were on, casting an eerie glow. He turned his head to the room just before his, where Forge was looking out, also awake.

"What is this?" Mally shouted.

"Seems like a quake, but the Institute isn't on a fault line or anything…" Forge shouted back. "Did you hear a scream too?"

"Yeah… sounded like Jamie…" Mally stated, nodding towards the room across from his own. "I'm gonna check on him. Maybe you should get the others together…"

Forge looked the opposite way down the hallway, noticing the other boys beginning to come out of their rooms, "Okay…yell if you need help." He said, moving out.

Mally hopped across the hall to young Jamie's door, kicking it in. He entered, instantly seeing the 'original' Jamie on the floor beside his bed, trapped under a fallen chest of drawers, four or five 'others' on the floor about him, writhing in pain.

One looked up at Mally, panting "…my ribs, I think they're broke…"

'Oh _crikey_…' Mally thought, moving over to the 'original' Jamie. He leaded down to grab the drawers, righting them with a grunt. Below him, Jamie grimaced.

"I can't get up, Mally, help…" he asked, holding his side.

Mally bent down, cautiously picking up the young mutant. He could feel the boy's body stiffen in pain with each movement.

"Yer gonna have ta 'pull yerself together, Lil'J…" he said, forcing a smile. "I can't carry all of ya's…"

Jamie nodded, closing his eyes, both in pain and thought. One by one, his dupes vanished. "Ok, I'm all here…" he moaned.

"Right then, here we go…" Mally said, heading out the bedroom door, the young mutant in his arms, the ground beneath him shaking violently now.

Out in the hall, Forge and the other boys, save Kurt, Sam, and Scott, were gathered against the walls in their pajama's.

"This is everyone…" Forge said, "…the other three aren't in their rooms; I checked… I don't know where they are."

"We _gotta _get _outta_ here…" whined Freddie, fear in his eyes.

"Take it easy, big guy, we'll be ok…" smiled Forge.

"He's right, Fred-O, let's get downstairs. Forgie, Logan will know what to do…" Mally stated, still holding the hurting Jamie.

"_Gentlemen, I bid you, come this direction!…"_ came a shout from the end of the hall. They all turned seeing the Beast waiting for them. "it is still reasonably safe footing. Hurry now, no time for lollygagging…"

The boys shuffled across the rumbling floor towards the doctor.

"The estate is built to withstand most terrain tremors…to a certain extent. However, we must make haste. Down the staircase now, quickly lads! I must gather the ladies from their quarters. Forge, Mally, keep everyone together. Jean and Mr. O'Bryanson are waiting in the foyer. Meet up with them, then head outside." He noticed Jamie's apparent discomfort, frowning. "Xavier and some of the team were called out tonight. I shall check on your condition post haste, young master James, keep your chin high. I must see to the young ladies…"

"We're here, Doctor McCoy…" called Kitty from the adjoining hallway, the rest of the girls behind her. "…except, I can't find Jean or Rogue! Are they OK?"

"Never mind! They are in good health! Come, children, we must take flight to the outside!" The doctor stood at the head of the stairs down, the rumbling growing ever louder.

"**_HURRY!_**" he bellowed, out of character, causing the students to move quickly.

When they all reached the bottom of the stairs, Mally saw his Dad and Jean crouched under the rec room archway.

"Pappy! Whats happening?" he shouted. "Are ya OK?"

At that moment, through the bay window in the rec room, the group saw a band of fire tear across the outside patio, melting the lawn furniture, the heat shattering the glass.

"Clarice…" the Beast toned, remaining calm. "Can you open a portico to the stables? Quickly…"

The pink haired girl nodded, raising her hands, a black oval appearing before her.

"No time to dally, friends, **_MOVE_**!" proclaimed the Beast, moving to guard Clarice from any danger while she held the portal open. One by one the students moved into the opening, followed by Jean and Pappy.

"Shall we?" said Beast, picking Blink up, and exiting through the portal with the girl in his arms.

_**The woods beside the Institute Stables**_

Gambit stopped, crouching.

"Remy not know why these hairs _so important_ to Monsieur Maggy," he said to himself, "but Remy know a deal when he see it…"

Gambit stooped, pulling a strand of hair from each baggie, placing it into a pouch on his overcoat.

"I keep these back, jist in case Remy need a favor…"

_**Outside the Mansion**_

Toad watched through the binoculars as Gambit left the area, running off through the woods away from the Institute. He looked to his teammates. Avalanche, Lourd, and Pyro were having a blast, wreaking havoc on the Institute buildings; Avalanche causing the earth to move, Lourd raising the gravity of sections of the mansion, causing them to crumble, and Pyro, burning anything he could, laughing like a nutcase.

So far, none of the 'X-Jerks' could be found.

"Where the hell are they, yo?" He wondered. "I wanna kick some _X-Butt_…"

Suddenly, he turned to Boom-Boom, who was standing with the Scarlet Witch beside him.

"Why aren't you helping, yo? Blow sumthin' up why don't cha?" he stated, scowling at the blond.

"They don't need any help, froggy…" she stated forlornly. "…they're doing just fine without my help."

Toad made a face at the nickname. "Names _'Toad'_ yo…" he grunted. "…_remember_ it."

Quicksilver appeared next to him. He had been zooming about the grounds, making sure nobody hit them on the flank. "They just appeared outta no where up by the corral…" he shot. "Came walking out of a black hole, plain as day."

Toad frowned. "Well, they can run, but they can't hide. Let's go get them, yo."

Turning to the three causing the destruction to the Institute, he shouted.

"HEY! They moved up to where they keep the horses. _Let's go kick some X-ass!" _

* * *

**_Holy Moley! What happens next in NYC? At the Institute? Whats up with Spidey? Is the mansion destroyed? Check out chapter 4 of 'Peace Between Humans & Mutants: Priceless' to find out! It's coming soon..._**

**_THANKS! to all! Luv ya!_**


End file.
